Saved?
by twilightgirl2
Summary: Bella Swan has a terrible secrect, that she has never told anybody. That is until the Cullens arrive in town. Will Edward be the one to save Bella with the help of his wonderful family? mentions of possible rape All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- This is my first fanfiction, so please review and let me know what you think? **

**P.S. I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Chapter one**

**Bella and Charlie Swan**

The alarm sounded, Bella rolled over with a low groan hitting the top of her alarm to shut it off. With a long yawn she got out of bed slowly opening her curtains, looking out onto another dismal day in forks, the rain had just started, which meant that once she was on her way to school everything would be soaked. She sighed wondering why she even bothered looking out the window anymore knowing that all she would see would be the same wet miserable Forks. Another alarm sounded in the next room "shit" muttered Bella under her breath, she hadn't realised just how long she had stood staring out of her window. Grabbing her toiletry bag Bella ran into the bathroom turning on the hot water she jumped into shower letting the hot water run over her body she sighed preparing herself mentally and physically for another day at Forks high school.

"Bella if you don't get down here in 3 minutes, there'll be hell to pay" Screamed Charlie.

Bella jumped out of the shower as if she had been burnt and ran back to her room, throwing on faded jeans and a long sleeved blue top she looked at herself in the mirror, sighing, oh well at least no one could see the bruises in these clothes. Grabbing a black hoodie Bella ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, she grabbed the eggs and bacon out of the fridge and started to prepare her Dads breakfast. Bella's stomach grumbled as the smell of the bacon wound its way around the kitchen. Bella couldn't remember the last time she had eaten a decent meal, he only chose to feed her when he couldn't eat any more, or when he wasn't looking she would be able to eat the scraps out of the bin. Bella flipped the bacon over leaning in taking a breath full of the delicious smelling bacon.

"Don't even think about it, or you won't even live to see it to your next birthday" Snarled Charlie

Bella shuddered "yes sir"

Standing straight to attention, she quickly finished cooking Charlie's breakfast while he got ready for work, finally strapping his gun belt around his waist. Charlie was the chief of police in Forks, and as a result had a hell of a lot of power. The person with the most power in Forks was her father and was also the man who beat her every night, and made her emotionally drained every second of every day. Charlie ate his bacon and eggs with a smirk on his face glancing every so often at Bella who stood at the cooker, waiting for permission to leave. Her head was bowed looking at the floor she was only allowed to look up when instructed to do so.

"What did I tell you stand up straight, anybody would have thought I dragged you up rather than brought you up!" Charlie spat at Bella

"Yes sir, sorry sir" Bella whispered, the last thing she needed was a kick in before school, her ribs were still sore from last nights beating.

"You're a waste of space do you know that, I should never have agreed to keep you once your useless mother died, even she couldn't stand to be around you any more so she killed herself" Charlie chuckled at his little joke knowing how much he was getting to me.

"She did not kill herself she loved me with all of her heart" Bella stuttered at him tears running down her cheek, knowing that she would pay for this. Charlie picked his plate up and threw it at Bella, who just managed to duck out of the way, the plate smashing just above her head.

"Clean it up now!" Charlie growled. Bella bent down to pick up the broken pieces, she heard Charlie stand up behind her and braced herself. Charlie came up behind her and kicked her in the stomach, Bella collapsed onto the broken plate, she lay there to terrified to move while Charlie continued to rain kicks and punches to her stomach, back and chest.

"Clean this mess up and get to school" Charlie called as he headed out of the door.

Bella refused to let the tears fall, if she started then she would never stop. She carefully sat up her ribs were killing her, a couple felt broken and the rest fractured at least, it hurt like hell to breath. She picked the rest of the plate up and threw it in the trash, it was only then that she realised her hand was bleeding what with the rest of the pain she hadn't even noticed. She cleaned it, put a bandage around her cut, and headed out the door towards another hellish day at school.

**The Cullen Family**

"Kids if you don't get down here in the next five minutes for breakfast your all going to be late for your first day of school" Esme yelled up the stairs to her five adoptive teenage children.

She heard a chuckle coming from behind her and turned to smile at her husband Carlisle, he held out his arms and she quickly stepped into his warm embrace placing her head on his chest. Carlisle smiled at his beautiful wife kissing the top of her head he loved the way his wife always made time for him even in the most hectic periods of her day.

"I swear if those kids are not down her in the next two minutes they are not getting any breakfast" Esme yelled

"Sweetheart you know you won't let any of them leave this house on an empty stomach it's not in your nature and they all know that" Carlisle chuckled while placing a kiss on his wife's forehead.

They both looked up as they heard thunderous steps on the stairs, Emmett and Jasper were fighting there way down the stairs trying to push each other head first over the barrier.

"All right guys knock it off, you could at least wait until after school before you start to dismantle the house" Carlisle scolded the boys as if they were five.

Both boys came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs apologised to Carlisle while still pushing one another around big grins on their faces. After one last shove they followed Esme into the kitchen were she was cooking pancakes with syrup. As Carlisle headed up the stairs to round up the rest of his children he thought back to how lucky he and Esme were to have found and adopted five wonderful children, Emmett was boisterous and lively always after a fight or a baseball game with one of his siblings he never cared which. Jasper and Edward are calmer both more thoughtful and very caring. Then there were his two beautiful daughters Rosalie and Alice, both were true girls and loved to shop and spend time with Esme talking about hair, make up and of course boys. Over time all of the children had become like their own he knew that Esme loved them all just as much as he himself did and they would do anything and everything to ensure that they were all loved, protected and most of all happy. Carlisle knocked on Alice and Rosalie's room, wondering just how long these girls needed to get ready in the morning thank god they had their own bathroom otherwise no one else would get a look in.

"Come in" Alice called in her high pitched squeak.

On spotting Carlisle at the door she ran across the room to give her 'dad' a hug, out of all her children she was the one who needed to hugs the most, and he was of course more than happy to oblige.

"Are you and Rose nearly ready for school? Esme will have a fit if you're not in the kitchen within the next minute!" Carlisle smiled as Rose walked out of the bathroom.

"Yeah were ready, but we have got to look our best on our first day at Forks high we've got to give the boys there something to look at haven't we!" Rosalie grinned at her father loving to wind him up.

"Alright you two lets go, you are both beautiful enough and no you do not need to have every boy staring at you and I will defiantly be getting your brothers to be keeping an eye on you!" Carlisle scolded his daughters lightly as they headed out the door.

"What have I got to do now?" Edward asked as he caught up with the others on the stairs.

"Oh just make sure that your sisters don't start riots at school today with their beauty!" Carlisle laughed

"I defiantly don't stand a chance there!" Edward replied, smiling towards his two favourite sisters.

The rest of the family headed into the kitchen where Emmett and Jasper were both finishing off there sixth pancake. They all took their seats at the table and helped themselves to pancakes, each lost in their own thoughts for what would happen during the day. They had all just moved here from Washington D.C. the children were starting a new high school, Carlisle was starting his new job as a consultant at the local hospital and Esme was planning on spending the day unpacking and making their new house look more like a home.

"Ok guys its time you all get out of my hair I have a lot to do today" As she spoke she glanced at the rest of her family smiling all obviously feeling nervous for their first days.

"I have every faith that you will all succeed today, none of you should be nervous, only exited and looking forward to this new start" Esme stood up and walked around the table kissing each of her family in turn.

The children stood up and headed for the door knowing that they would stick together and help each other out until they have each found their feet.

"Esme, I can't believe how lucky I was to have found you, I love you" Carlisle kissed his wife before heading out the door and into his new job. Esme smiled after her husband and children realising that she was the lucky one and busied herself getting their home ready for when they return, hoping that they were all successful in their first day at work and school.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Well here's chapter two hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, please review P.S. I do not own Twilight :( **

**Chapter 2**

**School (BPOV)**

I pulled my old red truck into the parking lot, turning off the engine I sighed staring out the windscreen wishing my dad wasn't the chief of police that way there'd be less chance of him finding out that I'd skipped school. As I pulled myself out of my truck, two brand new cars glided into the parking lot, these must be the new students that everyone has been talking about, keeping my head down having no interest in a group of new students who would soon hate me just as much as the rest I headed into school. I made it to first period English with ten minutes to spare so I pulled out my very battered copy of Wuthering heights losing myself in its dilemmas. People started coming into the room around me and of course they acted as if I did not exist which suited me fine it meant they had better things to do than tease me about my baggy unfashionable clothes. I glanced up listening into the conversations going on around me.

"Did you see there cars!" Eric exclaimed

"I know how the hell did they manage to afford cars like that at our age?" Mike questioned

"They obviously have extremely wealthy parents, who give them exactly what they want, hey perhaps they'll have wild parties and invite us all" Tyler laughed.

"Yeah right as if they'd invite you lot" Jessica laughed

"Well I think we might have more chance than freak azoid over there" Laughed Eric glancing up at me. ,

I quickly dropped my gaze hoping that they had not noticed me watching and listening. It wasn't that I wanted friends it was just very hard for others to understand why I never went anywhere and why I always wear clothes three sizes too big for me. Besides anybody that came close to being my friend were soon scared off by Charlie who thought that me having friends would be a bad influence and it would be more likely that someone would notice what he was doing to me. Our teacher Mr Peters called us to order, he was the most boring man on the earth, and as much as I liked books and reading even he could make my favourite book sound like the worst. I slumped into my usual daydream as Mr Peters started talking, when there was a knock at the door I glanced up to see one of the new kids standing at the door, he was tall with untidy blonde hair, a bit pale but hey who was I to talk! He walked over to Mr Peters and introduced himself.

"Sorry I'm late my name is Edward Cullen I'm a new student starting today" Edward explained in a little nervously with a small smile.

"That's fine Mr Cullen why don't you take a seat next to Miss Swan; she can help you to catch up with what we are doing." Mr Peter replied in his usual monotone voice.

My heart leapt into my mouth 'shit' I hadn't sat next to anyone in class for over a year, everybody just avoided me what the hell was I going to do. He sat down next to me with a warm smile and my heart nearly melted I don't remember the last time someone smiled at me like that or even smiled at me full stop.

"Hi, I'm Edward" he whispered with the most enchanting voice I had ever heard.

"Bella" I replied with as small as voice as possible.

I then turned back to the front of the class pretending to listen to what was being said, when really all I could think about was Edward sat next to me. fourty five minutes later the bell rang and so ending the lesson sat next to Edward. I glanced up from packing my things into my bag noticing Jessica, Lauren and Angela coming towards our desk.

"Edward hi my name is Lauren, and this is Jessica and Angela" Jessica said in her sickly sweet voice. How I hated that voice with a passion.

"Hi I'm Edward its nice to meet you" He replied politely, and so it begins every new person who has started Forks high was warned off me within the first day and after the 'talk' no one dared speak to me in a friendly way again.

"I felt so sorry for you having to spend the last 45 minutes sat next to that" Jessica glared my way,

"Haven't you got somewhere else to go, how about you go hang yourself in the toilets and do us all a favour" Lauren spat in my direction. I grabbed the rest of my stuff and ran from the room while there laughter rang in my ears, why did I ever possibly think that this new set of kids could possibly be any different. I let a silent tear run down my face as I locked my self in the girls' bathroom praying for the end of the day.

**School (EPOV)**

I glanced in Bella's direction as she ran from the room I couldn't believe that they could be so horrible to her.

"Oh don't worry about her, you'll soon realise that she's not worth bothering about, she's always been a bit of a freak!" laughed Jessica while the others nodded behind her.

I glared at these three superficial girls, what made them any better than Bella?

"Why don't you just shut the hell up, what gives you the right to speak to another human being that way?" I spat in there direction.

"You don't understand she's a nightmare, a freak, she never goes anywhere or does anything and have you seen the way Bella dresses I mean come on!" Lauren explained as if that solved all the problems.

I glared at each of the stupid girls in turn speaking very slowly and clearly I growled "if I ever hear you speak about Bella or anyone like that again I will tear your bodies from limb to limb" The girls just glared at me as if no one had ever spoken to them like that before, they stormed past me and out the door, I think I just made my first set of enemy's, but if that means I get Bella as a friend then all the better. I sat paying no attention during Spanish and once again in Algebra paying no attention to the lesson or the equations on the board, Alice sat next to me and slipped a note in my direction.

_Edward what's up, you never get a question wrong! It means I can't copy you._

I smiled at Alice's comment I really do love my sister to pieces.

_Nothing Alice I was just thinking, it's always a lot to take in during the first few days. _

Alice glanced in my direction giving me a warm smile and turned back to her own work while I concentrated on mine a bit more until five minutes later when Bella walked into the class, she apologised to the teacher and came and sat at the empty desk adjacent to mine and Alice's. I glanced in Bella's direction trying to catch her attention she refused to look at me and was staring at the board. Alice noticed me staring at Bella and wrote me another note.

_So this is who has gotten you all excited, what's her name, what's she like. _

I smiled

_Her name is Bella and we sat together during English, she seems really nice although a little shy I caught some bitchy girls being really mean to her, she ran off before I had chance to comfort her and tell her I didn't believe anything they said. _

Alice read my note and smiled but before she could reply the bell for lunch went. We packed our stuff back into our bags I glanced in Bella's direction and noticed that she had not moved.

"Hi Bella" I whispered

"Hi" she replied so quietly I barely heard her.

"This is my sister Alice" beckoning Alice over hopefully so that Bella would feel a little more comfortable around me.

Bella glanced in Alice's direction with a small smile.

"Bella listen about what happened this morning, it was horrible I put those idiots in there place they shouldn't be bothering you again!" I smiled warmly at her.

"Thanks I guess but it wont change anything, if you want anything of a reputation then you'd best not speak to me again unless you want to be branded a freak as well" Bella almost screamed this at me, then she sank back into her chair as if the fight had left her.

Alice sat next to Bella "listen we Cullen's don't care about whether we are popular or not we care about being friends with people we like rather than trying to impress people we don't"

Bella glanced at Alice as if she was the first person to ever speak in a nice way, a single tear rolled down her cheek I'd never felt so sorry for someone before, Alice wiped the tear from Bella's cheek and Bella smiled warmly.

"Come on lets go and get some lunch and you can meet the rest of the family" I smiled in what I hoped was a friendly way. Alice stood to follow me out of the classroom, Bella hesitated

"Urm I don't go into the lunch room, they say I'm not allowed and will pay if I do" Bella's eyes hit the floor and it looked as if she was trying to make herself as small as possible.

Alice smiled at me and at the same time she took one of Bella's arms while I took the other and led Bella towards the lunch room.

Bella paused at the lunch room door and tried to back out but we had her firmly in our grip and led her over towards the table where the rest of our family were sat.

"Bella this is Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie our brothers and sister" As always my family welcomed Bella with open arms while the rest of the lunch hall just watched and stared. I liked Bella a lot and I am determined to do everything I can in order to make Bella a happier and more confident person. **(AN- I'm skipping through lunch for a reason!)**

None of my afternoon classes were with Bella, and so I found myself wondering whether or not the other students were giving her a hard time. I hoped I hadn't made her day any worse. I had persuaded her to meet me at the end of the day so that I could check that she was ok and I'd walk her to her car. I had 20 minutes to go before I knew that she was ok. I couldn't believe how much I had grown to like her in such a short space of time. Bella seems one of the nicest people I had met in a long time with an honest caring polite smile. The Bell finally rang and I stuffed my books back into my bag, and ran for the door, with Emmett's laugh behind me, out of all my siblings he is the most annoying especially when talking about my love life or lack there of. I raced down the corridor to meet Bella outside the gym where she had her last period I didn't want to be late in case she thought I had changed my mind. As a result I turned up a little out of breath just as Bella came out of the girls changing room.

She glanced at me quizzically as if I had a second head.

"Oh sorry, I didn't want to be late, and make you think I'd changed my mind!" I smiled at her.

"I must admit I did wonder whether you would turn up or whether someone would convince you that I was not good enough" Bella sighed.

I placed my hand under her chin she flinched slightly, but quickly regained her composure, "I would never intentionally upset or offend you in any way you must believe me" I said in what I hoped was a convincing reassuring voice.

Bella smiled which almost reached her eyes "thank you Edward"

"Come on let me walk you to your car" I took Bella's hand and we headed silently towards the student parking lot. We had just arrived at Bella's beat up old truck when we heard a shout behind us I instantly felt Bella froze beside me before she took her hand out of mine.

"Urm I'm sorry I shouldn't… I'm sorry" Bella stammered fumbling for her keys before jumping into her truck and driving away without a look back at me. Like an idiot I just stood there staring at the direction she had drove away in, how could I have become so attached to a girl I've only known for a day. I jumped slightly asAliceplaced a hand on my arm

"Come on Edward Esme will be wondering where we are" She stated with a slight smile to her laugh. With one last look for Bella I followed my sister towards our cars and heading home for the evening.

**AN- Hope you enjoyed please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Can I first say a huge thank you to my first two reviews from kitkatlang and heartbrokentears, you have no idea how much it meant to hear you like my story so much. **

** I had planned on posting this yesterday but as was prof reading I decided to rewrite the whole chapter, which is why it look me a little longer. **

**Chapter 3**

**Pain (BPOV)**

By the time I managed to get in my truck and head home I was absolutely terrified that Charlie had been the one to shout at me in the school parking lot. I just hoped that he had not been spying on me again the last time that happened I couldn't walk for a week.

Flash back:

_It was the end of school, and I was heading to my truck everyone was treating me as if I didn't exist which was fine by me, when all of a sudden some stupid moron named Mike walked right into me knocking me flying to the floor__. He didn't even apologise for it he just stood over me laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world. I wanted the ground to swallow me whole, I could have quite easily curled up and died right there and then, but of course I'm never that lucky. I managed to pick my self up and collect all my books that had fallen out of my bag, by the time I made it to my truck I was in floods if tears, which just made everyone laugh harder. _

"_Look at that wimp, you'd think she'd do everyone a favour and kill herself, I heard even her own mother couldn't stand to be around her and so left her with her Dad, I feel so sorry for him" I never knew who spoke and I didn't really care, it was what they said that really hurt I know my mum left because she couldn't handle him hurting her anymore, but what hurts the most is that she didn't take me with her._

_By the time I got home I was a real mess and barely registered Charlie's car in the drive way the second I stepped through the door he was waiting for me belt in hand and he looked furious. He grabbed me by the arm and dragged__ me into the living room pushing me to the floor. _

"_What the hell do you think you are doing talking to that boy?" Charlie screamed at me, I stared back, not really getting understanding what he meant. Before I had time to protect myself properly Charlie began hitting me with the belt buckle, each swing was punctured by Charlie screaming at me, "You liar, your just as bad as your bloody mother, by the time I'm done with you no one will ever want to talk to you again." _

_Before long Charlie got bored of using the belt and started on his favourite past time which was kicking me with his steal toed work boots. I tried my best to protect myself by curling into the foetal position, which meant most of my back took the beating. What felt like hours later, with one swift kick to me lower back he spat at me, and left me on the floor not caring what happened to me as I sank into unconsciousness. _

End of flashback

Taking a deep breath a pulled into the drive way, Charlie's police cruiser was not in the drive way which meant I beat him home and so gave me a sliver of hope that I could try and at least make sure that he was in a semi-good mood and so tonight's beating would not be as bad.

One hour later I had prepared a spaghetti bolognaise for Charlie's tea which was now keeping warm in the oven, I had no hope of eating tonight, Charlie after all let me take an apple to school. As I heard Charlie's car pull into the drive my heart began to pound I'm not sure if I could take much more of this. As he slammed the door open I intently knew that no matter what I did, tonight was going to be horrendous. Without saying a word he sat at the kitchen table, where I placed his dinner along with a can of beer in front of him without a word he ate his meal while I stood behind him, he never liked to see me while he ate, yet he wouldn't permit me to leave either. So I stood there with a stomach aching to be fed while he ate everything on his plate. As I took his plate from him and placed his second beer in front of him I begin to wash his plate when I felt him come up behind me, and grab handfuls of my hair dragging me backwards.

"ARRRR" I screamed in pain as I felt clumps of my hair pull from my scalp, I had rarely called out in pain before not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

"If I were you I'd save your voice you are going to be screaming a lot tonight" he laughed as he threw me into the living room table, collapsing on the floor I curled up in the foetal position and hoped that I made it through the night or that he decided to finish me off quickly.  
>"I was outside of your school watching you with that boy, now I don't know what you are playing at but if you want to be a whore then I can certainly start treating you like one" with so much venom in his voice that it made me flinch.<p>

Without another word he began kicking and punching every part of my body as hard as he could, and all I could do was sob quietly my last thought was of Edwards face as I drifted into unconsciousness the pain in my ribs, stomach and back too much to bare.

As I regained consciousness I was still lying on the living room floor, it was pitch black and from where I was lying I could not see Charlie, slowly I began to move, and was immediately hit by a wave of pain, coming from every inch of my body, all of my ribs felt cracked or broken, my legs didn't really feel like my own, I looked down and realised that I wasn't wearing my jeans or underwear, my legs were covered in cuts and bruises. I slowly got up off the floor turning around looking for Charlie hoping he wasn't there I gave a sigh of relief as I realised that I was in no immediate danger.

I slowly pulled my jeans back on, it wasn't the first time I had woken up without any bottoms on, I felt very sore down below and know that once again my father had raped me. A single tear ran down my cheek I brushed it away angrily, I needed to think I needed to escape, but who in this god awful town was going to help me, they all loved Charlie, he protected them made the town safe and his 'lawless' daughter deserved everything she got. I had no one to help me, save me I knew that one day I would not wake up and he would kill me.  
>I crawled up the stairs on my hands and knees and towards my room I heard Charlie's snores coming from his room, it didn't even occur to me to try and make a run for it, I knew in the state I was in I would never make it far. I managed to close my bedroom door and wedge my chair underneath the handle hoping this would stop him from coming into my room for the rest of the night, I knew that it wouldn't do much good, but it made me feel safer. I curled up in my bed, making myself as comfortable as possible and drifted into an uneasy sleep.<p>

**AN- Let me know what you think, I found this quite hard, and I've never written a flasback before so not sure if it sounds ok!**

**Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Thanks for your awsome reviews, I know I'm going in the right direction! Christyallen89 I found that chapter just as hard to write, I haven't decided who is going to save Bella yet although I like your idea of who it could be I hadn't really thought of the other person!  
><strong>

**Anyway heres chapter 4 and I do not own twilight unfortunately. **

**Chapter 4**

**Uneasiness (EPOV)**

I had barely slept last night I couldn't get the image of Bella out of my head, why had she run like she did? Who had screamed at her and caused her to look so terrified. I got out of bed and took a shower hoping that it would relax me before school. I was more or less ready for school when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I called my father walked into my room concern all over his face he came and sat on the end of my bed

"Hey how you doing, the others told me what happened at school yesterday, do you want to talk about it?" Carlisle asked

"Nothing happened not really!" I sighed a reply to Carlisle

"Come on I know you, I know when something is bothering you and you won't feel any better until you have done something to help, now what can I do?" Carlisle replied in a fatherly but stern voice.

"I don't know how to help Carlisle, I met this girl Bella at school yesterday, everyone was really mean to her, Alice and I helped her, when I met her at the end of the day someone screamed her name, she looked so terrified of who ever it was but I couldn't make out who had yelled at her, I just hoped that she is ok?" I said with such speed I'm not sure if Carlisle even heard me, taking two calming breaths. I looked into Carlisle eyes and saw only love and concern without any judgement.

"Son, listen I now you are worried about this girl but let's wait and see if she comes to school to day ok, try talking to her build up a trust basis with her that way she is more likely to open up to you" he replied to my ramblings with so much sincerity. With a smile and a pat on the shoulder he left me to grab my stuff and finish getting Bella ready for school, I just hoped that I was able to get Bella to trust me, I would love to be able to make her smile.

"Eddie bro lets go were going to be late" Emmett called from the bottom of the stairs.

"ok ok I'm coming and stop calling me Eddie you make me sound like a 5 year old" I yelled back as a ran down the stairs hitting him on the back of his head. I always felt better after I had hit Emmett.

Twenty minutes later we arrived in the parking lot I immediately started to search for Bella's red truck hoping that she would already be here. When I couldn't spot her truck I grudgingly headed towards school. Bella wasn't in first period I didn't see her anywhere all morning, during break I hunted the rest of my family down to see if they had seen any sign of her. It wasn't until third period Algebra that I really started to feel worried. I had thought that perhaps Bella was just late but I now think that perhaps others from school had gotten to her and scared her so much that she couldn't come or worse somebody else had hurt Bella. I scribbled a quick note to Alice sat next to me,

_Alice she's not here what do I do? _

Alice quickly read my note and gave me a reassuring smile before replying,

_Edward try not to worry we will __try to find something out later to see if we can find out where she lives, I know perhaps Carlisle can use his contacts at the hospital to help find her address. _

Edward sighs and glances up towards the teacher trying to pay at least a little attention to one of his lessons today. As the bell rang I shot up form my seat and headed outside closely followed by Alice, I grabbed my cell phone and rang Carlisle number, After what felt like an eternity he finally picked up,

"Edward son how's school going" Carlisle asked with a note of concern on his voice I rarely rang him when I was in school and even less when he was at work, knowing just how busy he was.

"School's ok Carlisle, look listen Bella never showed up for school today, and I'm really worried about her I don't know what to do." I heard Carlisle sigh in response for why I had rang him.

"I just know something is wrong Carlisle, I know I sound crazy and I don't even know this girl but I hate the thought of someone hurting her, hurting anyone who can't protect themselves" I let my anger flow towards Carlisle instantly regretting venting my anger and annoyance towards him.

"Ok Edward, you've only got the afternoon to go try and concentrate on your lessons I'll see you at home and we will try and work something out ok" Carlisle tried to reassure me

"Ok" I replied before hanging up and heading towards lunch with my family my thoughts still firmly on Bella.

**(BPOV)**

I woke up with a dull ache I had no idea what time it was and I didn't really care I slowly sat up causing shooting pains to run up the entire length of my body I felt like crap, I took a deep breath to steady myself and immediately regretted it as my ribs screamed in protest, I defiantly knew that at least a couple of them were broken. I slowly made my way to the bathroom, hoping a hot shower would ease the aching of my muscles. After I stepped out I looked at myself in the mirror, noticing bruises and cuts over the whole of my body including my face I would have a hard time explaining these at school.

Heading back to my room I checked the time, realising that it was two in the afternoon, shit I hadn't realised I slept the day away, dressing quickly in sweatpants and a hoodie I headed downstairs, Charlie was sitting in the living room he glanced up as I walked looking as if nothing happened at all last night.

"Make yourself useful and go and do the grocery shopping there's nothing to eat in this bloody house" Charlie growled at me as a way of a greeting.

"Yes sir" I replied dreading my trip.

"Oh and make yourself look presentable we don't want anyone suspecting anything do we?" Charlie laughed noticing my bruises on my face.

"Yes sir" I replied once more heading upstairs to change out of clothes that made me at least a little more comfortable.

Twenty minutes later I headed out the door, pain radiating throughout my entire body and slowly made my way towards my truck I leant against my truck, the pain running down my right leg and up my back was horrendous I took a couple of deep breaths before sliding carefully behind the wheel and headed towards the grocery store.

I pulled into the grocery car park, grabbed a cart and headed to do the shopping the cart helped me to keep my balance as my leg was killing me worse than ever. I made it half way round before running into Edward and who I assumed was his father although they looked nothing alike. Edward glanced up and looked right at me with what I thought was a look of relief although I could have been mistaken.

"Bella, hi are you alright?" He asked running up to me. His question knocked me completely of guard did I really look that bad.

"urm hi yeah I'm alright why do you ask?" I replied in a confused way not quite sure how to react.

"Well you weren't in school today and I guess I was worried about you since you looked so scared as you headed home" he glanced down as he said this not wanting to look me in the eye.

"Yeah I'm ok I just caught a 12 hour stomach bug, I'm feeling much better now thanks" I smiled towards Edward he was the first person in a long time to show me any kindness.

"Ok well if you're sure, I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow" He smiled back hopefully.

"Ok" I smiled back before walking away to finish off my shopping and heading back to hell.

I really did like Edward he seemed like a genuine guy who liked me, I still didn't quite understand it, I mean he's only spoke to me a handful of times and if he ever found out about what my life is like then would he want to know or would he think that I'm a waste of space just like my father did and then he would just run a mile.

I finally got home after two and a half hours and began to put the shopping away, Charlie stood in the door watching me. I kept my eyes focused on my task in hand as I felt Charlie come up behind me, grab a fist full of my hair and throw me to the ground before repeatedly punching and kicking me in the exact same places as yesterday, causing my already aching and bruised body to scream out in pain once more.  
>Throughout all of this Charlie never said a word to me and I refused to let a cry of pain out or a tear to fall because if that happened then he would know that he had won and I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. He finally stopped and stood over me before spitting in my face, I was in a really bad way and I knew that I either had to get out of here or he would eventually kill me. My only problem being I had no where to go and no one to ask for help, as my thoughts drifted to Edward at the Grocery store and the way he acted towards me could he really be the one I asked to help save my life, could I really put him in that kind of position.<p>

**AN- Next chapter we get to see Carlisle's perspective on things, and his suggestions as to what to do to help Bella **

**Please read and review it always makes me smile. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- So two chapters in one day, this chapter shows Carlisle's concern for Bella and what he advises Edward to do.**

**I decided to add in a little extra detail about the beckground of the Cullen kids and why they were adopted it will help later on in the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to twilight, only my story plot. **

**Chapter 5**

**Carlisle's Concern (CarPOV)**

I had rang Edward at the end of school and got him to meet me at the grocery store instead of at home Esme had wanted me to pick a few things up before heading home for the evening and this would give me the perfect opportunity to check that Edward was ok and not worrying about this girl to much.

I arrived at the grocery store a little ahead of Edward and so sat in my car listening to the radio, thinking over what had happened at work, a young couple involved in an RTC had serious injuries and were still fighting for there lives as my colleagues worked on them, I had wanted to stay but as one of the nurses reminded me my family were my priority and I needed to be home with them especially after such a tough shift, and the staff were more than capable of taking care of the young couple. A knock on my windscreen brought my back to the present, I looked up to see Edward standing there with a small smile on his face I returned the smile before getting out of the car and greeting my son.

"Hey son, how was your afternoon, did you manage to concentrate?" I hoped my question would not upset Edward in any way.

"Yes Carlisle I managed to concentrate on my lessons, but no I didn't manage to get Bella out of my mind there is still something wrong and I intend to find out what it is" He sighed exasperated.

"Ok Edward I will help you in anyway I can but remember she may not want or need our help you are going to have to be patient about this, come on lets get the shopping done before your mother is on the phone yelling at the both of us" I laughed Edward replied with a smile knowing just how annoyed Esme would be if we turned up late with the groceries and she was not able to start dinner on time and we would both be in for it. We spent the next fifteen minutes wandering round picking up various things that Esme had asked for, and just spending time together just me and Edward which didn't happen very often belonging to such a big family.

We rounded the next corner and Edward froze in place looking at the girl opposite us,

"Carlisle that's Bella" he told me in barely a whisper.

I watched as Edward walked towards Bella and spoke to her, I decided to give them some space and stayed where I was, I noticed immediately how thin this girl was even with the baggy clothes she was wearing. She didn't look to happy, with a sad look in those beautiful eyes, and found it hard to look Edward in the eyes. A couple of minutes later I saw Bella walk past me with a small smile, I noticed that she was limping badly on her left leg and it looked as if she was holding on to the cart for dear life. Edward walked back to my side.

"So that was the girl who has gotten you all worked up" I asked with a curious glance in the direction that Bella had walked.

"Yeah, she just looks so unhappy and fragile that I can't help myself I want to protect her I feel like I need to" Edward said with a small smile.

" Ok son I share some of your concerns, I noticed how thin she looked even with her baggy clothes and she was limping quite badly, why don't you ask her over for dinner one night that way you can get to know her a little better, and we can try and help her if she needs us to." I said with a small smile.

Edward agreed with a small nod of his head already lost in his thoughts of Bella. Edward was always the most caring of my children he always checked that everyone was ok and would do anything in his power to make sure that people around him were happy, and just like myself I knew that it was pure hell to him to stand by and watch while someone suffers. If I could I would offer my help to my son and this poor girl who I believed defiantly needed our help the problem being getting her to accept it. We went back towards our cars and headed home to our wonderful and loving family, I just hoped that Bella was able to do the same thing but something in the back of my mind told me that that was not the case.

Once we arrived back at home me and Esme cooked dinner while the kids were supposed to be doing there homework, but I could defiantly hear Emmett and Jasper playing a video game while the others cheered them on, Esme went to speak with them when I stopped her.

"Let them play Esme, it won't hurt for one night" I smiled down at her pulling her in for a kiss.

With a shocked expression she replied "Sure but what has gotten into you tonight, you normally hate it when they start playing before homework"

"I don't know I just guess the move has been hard for them and giving them a bit of down time would be good for them, I think Edward in particular has been having a hard time" I told my wife before filling her in on Edwards new friend.

"You know if Edward did find someone it would be great, and she probably did just have a stomach bug, but I know how protective you both are, which is great but we can't do anything right now." She told me leaning into my chest giving me a reassuring hug.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you Mrs Cullen" I told her.

We spent the next half an hour finishing off preparing dinner I made the salad while Esme finished grilling the chicken I never managed to do it properly. Once we were all sat down eating and joking with one another I realised just how far each of use had come. Me and Esme were so desperate for kids and never thought that we ever would, until we took in Edward when his parents died, he was so quiet for the first two months but with hours of patience he slowly came round to trusting us and realising that he needed us just as much as we needed him.

Then came the twins Jasper and Rosalie, they had had such a rough life a drunk father who hit them and a mother who never seemed to care for them. When they came to us on a Foster parent I had no idea how scared a child could be of me without me even doing a thing to her. Rosalie was my biggest challenge she refused to be in the same room as me for the first three months of staying with us and would only tolerate Edward when Esme or Jasper was around. The breakthrough finally came when Rosalie had gotten into a fight at school and I was the one to pick her up because Esme was home with a bug. She refused to talk to me on the way home, so I pulled into the side of the road and asked her what had happened as this was not like this. At which point she just completely broke down and I held her in my arms for an eternity, whispering how much I loved her and now matter what I would always love and protect her. After that she began trusting me a bit more but would take another year before we officially adopted Jasper and Rosalie and she finally admitted that she loved and trusted me which I think was the happiest day of my life.

Last but by no means least Emmett quite literally dropped into our lives one cold December, he was in the hospital having his appendix out when his mum just never came back for him. I was his doctor and I couldn't just leave him there over Christmas, so he came home with me and never left he fit right in with the rest of us and we just couldn't imagine life without him. As we finished our dinner and made the boys wash and dry everyone went there separate ways getting ready for work and school the following day I pulled Esme to our room for some much needed time alone, I would never regret having any of our children but it was always wonderful when I could get my beautiful, wonderful wife to myself.

**AN- Hoope you enjoyed this chapter, just a little fluff about the Cullen family. **

**Next chapter were back to Bella and how she's coping with her father. Please review and make my day :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far it is greatly appreciated. Were back with Bella who has to go back to school. What will her's and Edwards relationship develop into.  
>This is my longest chapter so far, I wonder if I can get into double figures with reviews before my next update, which will probably be the weekend! possibly sooner. <strong>

**Enjoy, I do not own twilight. **

**Chapter 6**

**Heading back to school (BPOV)**

I woke up still on the kitchen room floor, every part of my body aching, I slowly stood up my left leg was still killing me although as I was able to put some weight on it I figured it was only sprained. The rest of me however was a different story, I slowly made my way up to the bathroom and started a shower, I let the warm water wash over my tired and aching body. After I had gently washed my hair and body I stepped out and glanced at myself in the mirror, my whole stomach and lower back were covered in bruises and were extremely sore to touch. Every time I took a breath my ribs screamed in pain at least half of them felt cracked or broken I tried to strap them up, but due to the pain it was impossible to do so. I had about three hours until I had to be up for school, I collapsed on my bed hoping for at least a tiny bit of sleep.  
>My alarm went off I slowly got up and dressed in baggy jeans, so the belt didn't press to much against my bruised stomach causing even more pain and discomfort, I managed to strap my ribs before pulling on my baggy long sleeve top to hide the rest of my bruises I looked worse than ever and was bound to get comments from Lauren and her cronies.<p>

Making my Charlie's breakfast this morning seemed to take twice as long, thankfully I placed my Dads breakfast on the kitchen table as he came in talking on the phone.

"Billy I'd love to go, but I just don't trust my bitch of a daughter I don't want to leave her, god knows what she'd get up to" Charlie grumbled to his friend. I didn't hear Billie's reply but I'd love it if he could persuade Charlie to go away for a few days that way it would give me the chance to sort myself out and he would hopefully not kill me during his next beating.

"Look Billie you know how much I love fishing and I would love to come but I don't trust Bella on her own she may get the wrong ideas! Look I gotta go to work let me think it over and try coming up with an answer, see you later" Charlie hung up the phone and gave me a glare that said don't even get any ideas before devouring his breakfast while I stood there slowly starving to death, with any hopes of freeing myself dashing as quickly as they came.

Twenty minutes later Charlie left for work, I quickly washed his breakfast pots and headed out to my truck and towards another day of hell I pulled into the parking lot and turned off the engine and took a deep breath to steady my nerves which I immediately regretted as my ribs screamed out in pain. Before I had chance to open my door it was opened by none other than Edward who was stood there smiling down at me.

"Morning I was hoping to see you in school today, how you doing?" Edward asked in his silky caring voice.

"Morning" I replied shyly wincing as I stepped out of my truck hoping that Edward had not noticed.

"Bella what's wrong?" he said with such concern in his voice that it brought tears to my eyes and I wanted to tell him everything, what was wrong with me? Edward guided me back to the seat in my truck which was a good thing because I don't think that I could have stood up much longer.

"Bella tell me what's wrong why do you look like your about to cry?" the concern evident in his voice. Without looking at him I started to regain my composure and was hoping to answer him with some sincerity in my voice.

"I'm fine Edward thank you, I just stood up to quick I twisted my ankle yesterday on my way to the bathroom that damn stomach bug and it's still a little sore to stand on. I'm sorry I alarmed you" I replied hastily staring at the floor, god I ramble way too much.

Edward chuckled at my response and rambling.

"Well we'd best start walking towards class especially as it's going to take you a little bit longer than usual" he said with the most crocked adoring smile in the world. He offered me his arm to help me walk a little easier I hesitated to accept, but knowing how much pain I was in at the moment I didn't feel like I had much of a choice. We didn't speak all the way to English I was too busy concentrating on being able to stay up right and keeping my breathing even which was becoming increasingly difficult. Edward kept glancing towards me showing the concern evident in his eyes although whenever I glanced up at him he would just give me one of his crocked smiles, which were somehow reassuring to me.

The morning passed better than I had expected, it turned out that I had all of my morning classes with one of the Cullen's, who were all as kind to me as Edward. I was getting the sneaky feeling that he had told them to be nice to me and while I appreciated the gesture I didn't want to inflict my company on anybody who didn't want to. Me and Alice Cullen, who I liked a lot had just finished American history, we were walking out of class and I spotted Edward stood waiting for us, he grinned at me offering me his arm to make walking a little easier and started guiding me towards the cafeteria. I paused at the door not wanting to go in.

"Bella, come on no one is going to bother you especially with us for friends" he smiled at me. I grimaced in return, although I didn't want to go into the cafeteria because of the other students I also didn't want to admit that I had no lunch money and that would take some explaining.

"urm I think I am just going to make a start on my homework in the library I'll catch up with you later ok?" I stated in what I hoped was a calm voice but inside I could feel the tears welling up again I hated lying to Edward and Alice. I saw them quickly glance at each other before replying.

"No chance you are coming to lunch with us and that is final, if you have homework that you are so desperate to do then you can do it sat at the lunch table" Alice said with a smile knowing I had no other way of getting out it I let them lead me towards there table where the rest of the family were already seated. Edward and Alice headed off to get some food, having no cash on me I told them that I was not very hungry and they should go ahead without me. I took a glance at the rest of the Cullen's although I had met them all a couple of days ago I was still unsure of how to interact with them. Jasper was watching Alice in the lunch line I thought they were bothers and sisters, but the way he looked at Alice was so much more. As for Emmett and Rosalie sat at the table kissing each other I didn't know what to think?

"Oy lovebirds knock it off will you some of us want to eat lunch not throw it up again" Edward said with a laugh

"Oh Eddie boy you're just jealous because you are not getting as much action as the rest of us" the boy laughed punching Edward lightly on the arm.

"Bella you will have to ignore my brother Emmett and sister Rosalie they are seniors and the only thing they think about is sex" Edward returned with a grin. We all then settled down to eat lunch, both Edward and Alice offering me parts of their lunch insisting that they didn't mind sharing one bit, in the end I gave up and ate half of Edwards fries and an apple from Alice, considering that was the first thing I had eaten in two days my stomach was reacting to actually having some food in it.

"So Bella, what are you doing to night, do you fancy coming over to ours for dinner and a movie" Alice asked with hope in her voice. My stomach immediately sank wanting to bring up the food I had just consumed. I knew it wouldn't take long before I'd have to start refusing invitations to go out anywhere they would soon get fed up and stop wanting to hang out with me.

"I'm sorry Alice I can't Charlie my Dad doesn't like me going out very often especially if he doesn't know who it is I'm going out with" I said gloomily as a single tear slid down my face. Before any of the others could say a word I stood up and hobbled out of the cafeteria so as not to embrace myself any further.

** (EPOV)**

"So Bella, what are you doing to night, do you fancy coming over to ours for tea and a movie" Alice asked with hope in her voice. I hoped that if I got Alice to ask Bella over to our house for dinner that she would have accepted, I had not expected Bella's reaction, after politely refusing Alice's offer she hobbled from the room with tears running down her cheek. We all sat there in shock for a couple of minutes.

"Eddie dude go after her, she is obviously upset and needs some comfort so go give it to her" Emmett said with concern in his voice which surprised me because that didn't happen very often. I ran from the Cafeteria looking for Bella hoping that she had not been able to get far and I was relieved as I spotted her heading towards the exit. I ran after her and quickly caught up to her. I gently placed a hand on her arm to make her stop and turn around the gasp and flinch really surprised me. It was as if she expected me to hurt her.

"Edward please just leave me alone" Bella whispered between sobs

"Not a chance Bella there is something seriously wrong, so let me help you please" I begged hoping that she would see we were not a threat to her and all we wanted was to help. Bella looked at me as more tears streamed down her cheeks I took a step forward and placed my arms around her giving her a much needed hug I hoped. At first she was stiff against me but she eventually relaxed against me letting all her fears and worries out as I held on to her tightly.

I had managed to walk us over to a more quiet area of the quad, and sat Bella carefully down on a bench and just waited, holding her until her tears subsided and she was no longer shaking so violently. Bella was the first to pull away, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to… I I'm" Bella was unable to finish what she was trying to say as a fresh tear leaked its way down her cheek.

I gently brushed the tear from her face (She flinched slightly againg) before continuing.

"Bella you have nothing to apologise for what so ever, you are clearly upset and I want to help why don't you let me help you" I asked staring straight into Bella's beautiful sad brown eyes.

"I'm sorry Edward I never wanted this to happen, no one can help me, he's too powerful there's nothing you can do and the last thing I want is for you or any of your family to get hurt as well" Bella replied in a resigned voice. My heart broke right there for a person I'd only met three days ago. I had no idea what I was going to do but I was defiantly going to do it.

"Bella who are you talking about, who are you so afraid of I can help you I can protect you" I said with confidence, hoping to instil some in her as well.

Bella gave a small laugh at my response. "Is that why you freaked out when Alice asked you to come and have dinner with us?" I asked unsure of what her response would be.

"Yes, come on were going to be late for class" she stood up and walked towards our Biology class as if nothing had happened.

I sat through Biology paying no attention at all to our teacher Bella looked at me I kept one of my hands on hers to reassure her that she had not scared me off with what had happened at lunch and that when she is ready to tell me then I'd be there for her.  
>I walked Bella towards Gym and told Alice to keep an eye on her who nodded luckily without asking me any questions although I could see her asking about a million questions with her eyes I just shuck my head before turning and walking down the corridor. I headed towards my Volvo I rang Carlisle at the hospital desperately needing his help and guidance. Once Carlisle had picked up the phone I retold everything to Carlisle the way in which Bella acted and her closing up when I tried to ask her more about why she was so upset.<p>

"Carlisle what do I do?" I said with desperation

"I'm not sure son, but first she needs to learn to trust us." Carlisle said in a reassuring voice that had the desired effect on me.

"Ok leave it with me, I wonder if she has been to the hospital more often than I would normally expect" Carlisle said with some confidence.

"Carlisle please be careful you don't know who is hurting Bella it could be someone from the hospital a relative we have absolutely no idea." I almost yelled with only concern for Bella.

"Edward I promise that I will be careful and will only do what is in Bella's best interest please trust me." Carlisle asked with only love in his voice.

"Carlisle I do trust you we'll talk soon" I hung up the phone and the only thing I could do now was hope that I had done the right thing by confiding in Carlisle and that this confidence would not put Bella into harms way again. I headed over towards the gym to meet Bella at the end of the day once again trying to reassure her that I was there for her no matter what was going on.

**AN- So a bit of fluff between Bella and Edward. Its going to be a while before anyone will find out what is going on with Bella and Charlie, and Edward may not be the one she finally confides in! Just to keep you guessing. **

**Please review you know it makes me smile. :) **

**Until next time **

**Twilightgirl 2**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I'm into double figures now so can't thank everyone enough. This chapters a little different to the rest so far, but will allow the Cullens to start to become a part of Bella's life, this is just the first step and wanted to include it. **

**Chapter 7**

**Carlisle's plan (CaPOV)**

The conversation I just had with my son was most disturbing and I had no idea how I was going to help him, or this poor girl he has been become so attached to. I sat in the office mulling over various ideas and plans but until I knew who was hurting Bella I would have to tread very carefully so as not to put anyone especially Bella in any more danger.

Over the intercom I heard my name being called:

"Dr Cullen to the ER, Dr Cullen to the ER" a female nurse called

Sighing I left my office at a jog three minutes later I arrived in the ER to complete chaos doctors, nurses and police all over the place, I thought I'd moved to Forks not New York, sighing I tried to work out what was going on.

"OK OK everyone settle down please, were not going to achieve anything at this rate" I screamed at the group of people.

Everyone looked at me and started screaming all at the same time.

"OK nurse calmly tell me what's going on?" I asked as patiently as possible.

"This patient has been brought in doctor, and I was trying to explain to the officer that we can't examine him with cuffs on and he is refusing to take them off!" the nurse replied exasperated by the whole situation.

Turning to the officer I asked calmly "Officer is this really necessary? He doesn't look well enough to cause anyone any real harm, you can stay with him the whole time, but my staff need to be able to do their jobs effectively."

"Look doctor I'm sorry but it's not me who makes the choices, the chief says once we have arrested somebody then they stay in cuffs until they are in the cells there's nothing I can do, I'm not trying to be awkward." He said sighing as he finished his sentence.

"Ok, nurse take the patient and the officer to cubicle three, and do what you can with the cuffs still on…"

"But doctor…" the nurse began

I held up my hand up to cut the nurse off "do what you can, I'm going to ring the police station and speak to the chief and get his advice and possibly get him to come down himself, now please just do as I've asked without anymore arguing, your all worse than my kids" I said with a grin as everyone headed to cubicle three.

I asked the receptionist for the police stations number, assuring her that I could ring the chief myself and slowly walked back to my office, I wonder if he'd heard anything about a child being abused surely in such a small town someone would have heard something although I'm not sure now is the best time to discuss this.

Dialling the stations number I waited for someone to answer the phone.

"Hello forks police station" a female voice stated sounding as if she'd rather be anywhere else.

"Hello I'm Doctor Cullen in Forks general ER could I please speak with the cheif straight away" I stated with as much authority as possible.

"Urm sure ok give me a second" The woman replied a little hesitantly

She put me on hold to some awful classical music and I had to wait about 2 minutes before the line was picked up again.

"Hello Chief Swan speaking how may I help you Doctor Cullen?" he asked in an overly sickly sweet voice

"Hello Chief Swan, we have a bit of a situation in my ER and I'd greatly appreciate your expertise is there any chance that you could come down?" I tried to ask in a way that boosted his ego especially as I am new in town

"May I ask what this is referring to?" he asked a little wary now.

I quickly ran through what had happened in the ER between my and his staff hoping that I sounded convincing enough to need his help rather than bored and annoyed which is what I am really feeling. After pausing for a few seconds he replied.

"Ok Doctor Cullen I'll be there in a few minutes, but please keep your patient handcuffed until I get there and assess the situation" he stated rather than asked.

"Ok chief Swan I think that we can do that easily, thank you for your co-operation in this matter" I stated before hanging up.

Swan is not an overly common name I wonder if he's any relation to Edwards Bella Swan I suppose now is the perfect opportunity to find out.

** (Charlie POV)**

Shit I was hoping for a quiet shift so much for that happening now, god damn the ER they will be the death of me.

"I'm heading to the ER, to sort out a problem, call me if you need anything" I grumbled at the receptionist hoping nothing else would happen today.

"yes sir" she replied with a cheery smile.

I headed out towards my car, and drove the five minutes towards forks hospital parking outside the front of the hospital, not bothering to check where I parked after all who was going to arrest me for parking illegally. I walked up to the front desk asking for Dr Cullen, the receptionist told me to head through to room 3 where he was waiting. Heading down the hall way I knocked on the door and entered wondering what the new Dr was going to be like hoping he was better than the last idiot they had there.  
><strong>AN- I really struggle to write in his POV<strong>

**Carlisle (POV)**

A knock at the door brought me away from the patient's bed this I hoped would be chief Swan.

"Hello chief Swan thanks for coming so quickly, I'm doctor Carlisle Cullen we spoke on the phone" I held my hand out towards the man who had just worked in.

"Ah yes Dr Cullen, a pleasure to meet you, what can I do to help?" He replied in an overly sickly sweet way, automatically putting me on guard.

"Your officers are insisting that they are unable to un-cuff my patient while we treat him, now obviously we are not expecting your officers to leave the room, but we are unable to do our job while his hands are cuffed together. What do you suggest?" I put the ball in his court curious to see what he was going to do.

"yes I did tell my officers not to un-cuff a suspect once they had been arrested to ensure that there is less chance of an escape attempt being made whilst handcuffed, however I think an exception to the rule can be made when they are in the hospital being treated, lets face it he's not going anywhere" He replied looking at his officers as if they were stupid for not working this part out themselves, so he was likely to blame others for things he started in the first place perhaps this is the person hurting Bella?

"Thanks Chief Swan for sorting this out for me, I didn't want to stand on anyone toes especially since I'm still relatively new to town." I stated back making sure that I was indebted to him.

"No worries Dr Cullen any time I don't mind in the slightest, now take those cuffs of so these people can do their jobs properly" he stated towards his officer.

"Yes Sir" came his reply although what seemed in a slightly surprised way, he then proceeded to remove the cuffs and stand by door keeping guard in case he tries to make a run for it.

"Nurse Jackson, please take his vitals and assess that wrist of his and I'll be back shortly" I spoke to the nurse with a friendly smile before motioning towards the door for the Chief to follow me out.

"Thanks again Chief Swan I will have to do you a favour some time, it always takes a while to find your feet in a new job and town." I replied smiling towards the Chief.

"No probs Doc, like I said its part of the job, so how do you like Forks so far?" He asked full of curiosity in his voice.

"It's great a lot quieter than the city and my family seem to really like it to, my kids have started to settle into school and my wife is having a field day redecorating the house especially with my credit card" I replied with a laugh.

"Sounds like lots of fun to me glad you have settled in well, I didn't realise you had kids how old are they, my girl Bella goes to Forks high she's a Sophomore and didn't mention any new kids" he said with a curious glance. So he was Bella's father I wonder if he has anything to do with her being so upset at school today.

"We've got five kids, Emmett, and Rosalie are seniors, then Edward, Alice and Jasper are sophomores' like Bella, we adopted all five children throughout the years, and we could never have kids of our own." I was hoping that a bit of honesty would allow a bit of trust so that I can find out a bit more about him.

"Oh wow you have your hands full, I have a hard enough time with just the one teenager let alone five, you must be mad I can never keep Bella occupied and from moping around the house more often than not." He laughed back.

"We enjoy it; it feels good to be making a difference if even it is in only a small way with just these five kids, how do you feel about letting Bella come over and they can all get to know each other a bit better, it will give Alice someone else to talk to, I know her brothers would love a brake from her constant chatter!" I asked hoping he'd agree to it, it already sounded like he wanted to get Bella off his hands for a bit.

"I don't know I'm working late this week and I don't like Bella going anywhere when I can't pick her up or take her, a little over protective I know but in my line of work you see to many horrors not to be" he replied sounding like the most protective father in the world.

"I completely agree I've seen my fair share as a doctor as well, as your working late how about I pick Bella up from your house on my way home from work I finish at five tonight, she can come and have tea with my family and then I'll drop her back off at your house no later than 10pm she'll be as safe as houses" I asked hoping to sound convincing.

"Urm sounds like a plan to me I'll give her a ring once I get back to the station letting her know of the plans for tonight it'll do her good to get out of the house. Thanks doc it looks like we've done each other a favour today, see you soon." He waved as he worked towards his car and drove back towards the police station.

I quickly sent Edward a text telling him that I'd met Bella's father and that she would be coming over for dinner tonight so hopefully he'll be able to get some more information out of her about what's going on.

**AN- Thanks for reading, let me know what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN- So this is the longest chapter so far! Once Bella got to the Cullens I wanted to spend quite a bit of time on it! Hope you enjoy its a bit lighter than the other chapters so far.  
>Just wanted to say a bit thank you to all the reviews so far, every thought is valuable to me. <strong>

**Enjoy xx**

**Chapter 8**

**Bella's surprise (BPOV)**

I sat in the kitchen waiting nervously for the arrival of Dr Cullen I had no idea how this happened and I wasn't entirely sure why it had happened either, I was totally surprised by the conversation I had with Charllie after school today.

"_Bella, I've just been at the hospital and I met Dr Cullen, he has invited you over for dinner tonight to get to know his daughter Alice a little better," he stated _

"_OK" was my only reply_

"_Now a few ground rules before you go, make sure that no one can see your bruises, I don't want that Dr poking his nose around our business, next you are only allowed to talk to Alice, don't think I haven't forgotten about me spotting you with that boy, I know the Cullen's have boys and you are forbidden to talk to any of them is that clear?" he stated with as much authority as possible over the phone._

"_Yes sir, but what if they ask me a direct question am I to ignore them?" I asked waiting for him to yell at me for disobeying a direct order. _

"_Don't be stupid girl of course you can answer them, what are you thick, you are not to engage them in conversation is that clear" he practically screamed at me. _

"_Yes sir" I replied as quickly as possible not wanting to jeopardise my one night of freedom. _

A knock at the door brought me back to the present; I couldn't believe how nervous I felt what if he thought I was weird or Charlie has told him no end of lies that had turned him against me. Another knock at the door made me jump, shit how long he had been stood there I practically ran to the door causing both my ankle and ribs to scream in protest, in case he gave up and went away without taking me with him. I yanked the door open and there stood Dr Carlisle Cullen.

"Hi I'm Carlisle Edwards father" he stated with a small smile extending his hand

I automatically jumped back the only time hands ever came near me were to cause me harm, I looked into his face and immediately regretted what I had done.

"I'm I urm I'm sorry I didn't mean…" I stammered like an idiot.

"Bella calm down its ok, I didn't mean to startle you, your Dad sent me you are going to have tea with my family tonight did he not tell you?" he asked with a gentle smile.

"Yeah he rang me from work earlier, I'm sorry I guess I'm a little jumpy at the moment" I replied with a small laugh.

"That's ok don't worry about it we all get a little jumpy from time to time, shall we get going otherwise Esme will skin me alive" he replied with a laugh.

I just smiled back unsure if he was being serious or joking, if dinner was late in our house Charlie would literally skin me alive. I grabbed my coat and locked the door, following Dr Cullen towards his car he waited patiently by the passenger door opening it for me, so that I could easily slide in before going round and getting into the driver's seat and driving off towards his home.

It was a quiet ride but it didn't feel uncomfortable at all, it was almost as if Dr Cullen knew that I needed a bit of space to collect my thoughts. I don't know why but I felt safe in this car and I didn't want the ride to end like Edward, Dr Cullen had a quiet confidence about him that made me feel at ease more so than I ever did with Charlie.

"So Bella how long have you lived in Forks?" he asked with genuine interest.

"Urm about 5 years I guess, I moved in with Charlie, my Dad after my Mum and stepdad died in a car crash, I didn't have any other family so here I am I guess" I replied with more honesty than I would normally do.

"I'm sorry to hear that Bella, it is always hard to lose a parent, especially when you are so young were you close?" he replied.

"Yeah we were my Mum and Phil was the only family I ever really had I never got chance to spend any time with Charlie we lived to far apart and I guess nobody ever made the effort." I sighed turning towards the window letting a single tear escape it had been so long since I had even thought about my Mum let alone spoke about her. I was glad Dr Cullen decided to stop asking me questions; I'm not sure how well I would have been able to answer another question.

Ten minutes later he turned into a long winding drive way and pulled up next to the most beautiful house I had ever seen.

"Home sweet home" Dr Cullen smiled looking towards the house were his family awaited him. If only I had a family to welcome me home even once in a while.

Dr Cullen waited patiently as I got out the car before locking it and walking up the steps towards the front door, I trailed along behind him unsure if I was to follow or not he never said. He opened the door then motioned for me to step ahead of him and to the house.

"Thank you Dr Cullen" Surprised by the kindness this complete stranger was showing me.

"Your welcome Sweetheart, and please call me Carlisle, you make me sound like my father when you call me Dr Cullen" he replied in fatherly tone.

I just smiled back at him like a moron unsure of how to react it had been so long since anyone had showed me any form of kindness or affection at least I knew where Edward had got it from. I watched patiently as Carlisle slipped his coat and shoes off leaving them by the door.

"Why don't you slip your shoes off as well Bella, we don't stand on ceremony here we'd much rather be comfortable" he told me politely

Although it was a question I didn't feel under any threat if I didn't comply as soon as possible, so I just smiled and slipped off my shoes leaving them by the door and following Carlisle through the house. He took me into the living room where Jasper and Emmett were playing video games, hanging upside down off the couch.

"Just ignore these two Bella, you'd have thought I'd dragged them up" Carlisle chuckled while pushing there feet off the back of the sofa, causing both boys to fall with a crash.

"Hey Dad wot's up, fancy a game" Emmett asked Carlisle with a big grin as he pulled himself off the floor.

"No thanks son, maybe later, I'm going to help your mum finish dinner" He laughed ruffling Emmett's hair.

"Bella why don't you take a seat, I'll go and find out where Edward, Rosalie and Alice are" he smiled at me pointing towards the chair as he walked off in the other direction.

"Thanks" I murmured before heading towards the chair. I wonder if this is what a real family is like, there's no atmosphere at all just one of happiness and contentment and just enjoy spending their time together without the fear of something awful happening. I could never imagine Charlie being like that towards me hell if my feet were on the back of the chair I'd be unconscious for a week.

"Earth to Bella" I heard someone shout, which made me jump a mile

"Huh" I all but screamed

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you are you ok? You zooned out for a minute there" Edward asked

"Urm yeah I'm fine, sorry I didn't see you come in, what's up?" I replied with as much enthusiasm as I could muster at this point.

With a laugh Edward responded "Do you fancy a tour of the house before dinner, mum says it's gonna be another twenty minutes?"

"Sure why not but aren't your parents going to be mad with me if I'm wandering around their house?" I asked worriedly

"Of course not let's go" he laughed before grabbing my hand and pulling though the house. The physical contact between me and Edward didn't scare me half as much as I thought, althoguh I do need to remain on my guard just in case.

Edward led me through the house it was huge, each room was just more stunning than the last, there was a white theme through out, just off from the living room was a music room with a black grand piano, I wonder who plays it along with loads of what looks like extremely comfy bean bags, what I would give to just curl up in this room with a good book and just forget about things for a while. Edward continued to lead me through the house and up two flights of stairs before he led me to his bedroom. The first thing that took my breath away was the king sized bed sat in the middle of the room with a wall full of music along the right hand sized, with a full length window on the right, I couldn't believe that anyone lived like this.

"This is your room, I mean wow, it's …" I managed to stutter which was so un-cool.

"It's just my room, I'm extremely lucky especially when Carlisle and Esme adopted me" He stated mater as if it meant nothing.

"If you don't mind telling me why were you adopted? And are all of you adopted?" I asked while blushing

"I don't mind telling you as long as you tell me more about what was bugging you at school today" He asked slightly warily.

I looked at him and didn't know what to say, how I am going to explain to him my minor meltdown without telling him everything about the abuse and what a shit life I have.

"Urn Edward I'm sorry I can't tell you what's going on I'd only be putting you in danger and I just can't do that I shouldn't have come tonight" I whispered while looking at the floor.

Edward shifted and came towards me placing one of his long fingers under my chin and lifting my head so that he could look me in the eye, his one act of kindness towards me had tears falling down my cheeks, I took a step back turning away from Edward so he wouldn't see me cry yet again.

"Let me help you, please Bella I hate to see you cry" Edward all but whispered to me, which just caused tears to fall even harder. He wrapped his hands around my shoulders and gently guiding me towards his bed pulling me onto his lap where he let me cry out all of my fears and worries, while he gently rubbed my back.

What felt like a lifetime later I managed to get my breathing and sobbing under control

"Edward I'm so sorry I never meant I …" I attempted to stammer at him

"Bella stop its fine you obviously needed to get that all out of your system and I was more than happy to oblige." He smiled while stroking the last of my tears from my cheeks.

While blushing profusely I could only gape at him how was I to respond to something so sincere?

"Do you mind if I use your bathroom to freshen up in?" was my stupid lame response. How stupid could you get?

"Sure not a problem there is a fresh towel in there if you need it." He replied kindly before taking my hand and leading me over to his en suite something I had not noticed before.

I glanced at myself in the mirror, I looked hideous, my eyes were all red and blotchy and some of my makeup had come away with the crying showing some of my bruises, as quickly as I could I washed my face before reapplying my makeup, once I was sure I was completely covered up again I walked back into Edwards bedroom, a little nervous as I was unsure of how he was going to react.

Edward was waiting on his bed for me "feeling better?" he asked with such concern in his voice that it made me want to cry all over again.

"yeah I am" was my shaky reply he was soon going to be sick of me.

"Good I'm glad lets get back down stairs for dinner" he smiled at me as he took my hand and led me back down the stairs, although his eyes told me that he didn't quite believe what I had just said.

We headed towards the dining room where we could hear the rest of Edwards family already sat, the butterflies in my stomach getting more pronounced the closer we got. In the end Edward had to nearly drag me into the room.

"Bella this is my mum Esme, and you already know everyone else" Edward smiled towards his mum showing just how much he truly loved her.

"It's nice to meet you, thank you for having me over for dinner" I replied, not forgetting my manners especially if they spoke to Charlie.

"Its our pleasure dear, please take a seat, I hope you like Italian food?" she smiled towards me with such motherly love in her eyes making me instantly miss my own mum.

Everyone dug into the amazing food that was prepared talking about their day and just laughing and joking around with one another, I remained silent for the most part only speaking when spoken to, I had already broken so many of Charlie's rules that I dared not to break any more, what if he found out I'd defiantly be dead. It was just so comforting to be surrounded by people who so obviously loved one another and would do anything to support them.

I was only able to eat about a quarter of what was on my plate, not eating regular meals meant I could bearly eat when I was given food, which immediately caught the attention of Carlisle.

"Do you not like the food Bella, because if so then I'm sure we can find you something else?" Carlisle asked full of concern

Esme began to rise as if to go and fetch me something else

"Oh no honestly the food is delicious, I just guess I'm not that hungry" I replied while blushing furiously.

"Well do you not feel well because if so, I could check you over and…" Carlisle began to say before I rudely interrupted him.

"No, I'm fine honestly, I'm just getting over a stomach bug and my appetite is not as it should be I…" I suddenly realised that I had been shouting before clamping my hand over my mouth with my wide eyes going towards Carlisle waiting for his reaction.

"Ok Bella if you're sure, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, I often go into doctor mode my family are used to me but I guess it can be quite intrusive, and for that I apologise." He replied simply

I could only nod my acceptance towards Carlisle unsure if my voice would hold out if I responded vocally luckily Esme saved me from answering.

"Right boys it's your turn to wash the dishes and I suggest we take dessert to the living room where we girls will pick out a movie to watch." She said smiling down at me before offering me her hand and leading me towards the living room.

I couldn't believe that nothing else happened my outburst was just ignored as if nothing had happened at all which kind of put me on edge even more. Esme guided me towards the couch where she pulled me down next to her still holding my hand.

"So which movies do you like to watch Bella?" She asked expectantly

I hadn't seen a movie since moving in with Charlie, I had no idea what to say "Urm I guess anything that is not scary, I don't really like horror films" My voice barely above a whisper.

"Excellent that means the boys won't get there way, we hate horror films too" Alice squealed as she ran over to the selection of DVD's pulling one off the shelf and sticking it into the player. At that point the boys came in carrying big bowls of popcorn I couldn't help but gasp as Edward dropped down beside me while Carlisle sat the other side of Esme.

"So are you comfy, I could fetch a blanket, another pillow urm…" Edward stammered nervously.

His nervousness had me giggling "No Edward I'm fine honestly, lets just watch the movie, Alice is giving us daggers for talking" I couldn't help but smile at him, which in turn earned me one of his crocked ones in return.

I'd never had a more normal two hours in such a long time, the film was a pretty boring boy meets girl, they fall in love and live happily ever after. Yeah right if only real life was like that. I don't really know how it happened but I ended up with my head resting on Edwards shoulder with his arm wrapped around my shoulders I hadn't felt this safe in five years. I hadn't realised the time until Carlisle spoke just as the credits were rolling.

"Bella it's 9.30pm, do you think I should get you back home before your Dad comes home from work?"

"Sure I guess that would be a good idea" I mumbled

"Well just give me a second and I'll wrap up some leftovers for you to take home for your father" Esme smiled while starting to stand up. I began to push away from Edward to try and stop her but Esme had already made her way into the kitchen. Christ Charlie was really going to kill me this time.

"you know your Mum really didn't have to do that for Charlie I'd make him something when I got home" I whispered to Edward

He just smiled at me "Don't be daft Esme always makes way to much food, don't worry about it"

Esme walked back into the room with three huge containers of food.

"Here we go Bella this should keep you and your Dad going for a while" Esme smiled at me with so much love that I could only smile back and accept the containers.

"Come on then Bella, lets get you home, we wouldn't want to keep the chief of police waiting" Carlisle kindly suggested. I shyly said goodbye to everyone else and followed Carlisle back towards reality and back to hell.

**AN- Not 100% sure I got Bella's reaction right to the Cullens, although she wants to be accepted sh's not sure how to trust. **

**Please review until next time.  
>Twilightgirl2<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**AN- thanks once again for all your amazing reviews they were great. **

**Just a warning this chapter is quite harse and we find out Charlie's reaction to Bells having dinner with the Cullens.  
>It is also my shortest chapter so far as I found it quite hard to write. <strong>

**Chapter 9**

**Repercussions (Carlisle POV)**

Bella sat as stiff as a board on the drive back home, I turned the radio on to try and calm down the atmosphere in the car, I wasn't sure how to broach anything with Bella the smallest things set her on edge. Me asking if she was ok, Esme offering left over food to take home both times had Bella stammering and refusing any form of help. I hated to admit it but the more I hear of Bella and her reactions to things the more it made me wonder as to what she has to deal with.

"So Bella I hoped you enjoyed your time with us tonight and I wanted you to know that you are more than welcome in our home at any time for any reason" I told her hoping to instil a bit of confidence.

"I had a lovely time, thank you for inviting me Dr Cullen" Bella whispered, it was as if the closer we got to her home the more withdrawn she became.

As I pulled up outside of her house, I repeated what I had just said "I meant what I said you are welcome in our home at anytime for anything, please remember that Bella"

She nodded her head as an acknowledgement of hearing what he said, with a quiet thank you she got out of the car and practically ran to her front door without so much as a backward glance. I couldn't put a finger on what it was but there was something going on with this girl, I have just got to work out what it is.

**(BOV)**

As I shut the front door, I couldn't stop myself from shaking Carlisle's words have really gotten to me, why would he say that did he suspect something I had tried to be so careful so that they didn't suspect anything and yet here was Carlisle telling her she was welcome in his home at anytime, which was the weirdest thing considering Charlie hated having her around. After wiping furiously at her tears, I have cried far too often, perhaps Edward had told his Dad about it, which made him suspicious I have got to be more careful around them, they can not find out the secret no body can.

After what felt like a lifetime, I managed to drag myself up off the hall floor and headed towards the kitchen placing Esme's left over food in the fridge. There were dirty pots in the sink signs that Charlie had already been home and gone out again I could have sworn he was on lates this week. It was now a little after eleven pm, and all I wanted to do was go to sleep but I knew that if I went to sleep without permission or Charlie being home first he was likely then that I would not sleep for a week after this. So I stood near the kitchen door not quite leaning on the wall, he rarely permitted me to sit and even with him not in the house I was too scared to disobey him, the hold he had over me was far to tight.

A little after one in the morning I heard Charlie's car pull into the driveway, I straightened my back which screamed in agony along with my ankle for being stood on in the same position for to long. The door slammed open making me flinch I could already smell the stench of body odour and beer as he approached me slamming into my shoulder as he passed into the kitchen, knocking me slightly off balance. He sat at the table before yelling at me.

"I need food now you whore, and make it good"

"Yes sir" I replied before running to the fridge looking for something to cook.

"Esme told me to bring some food home, it was delicious would you want to try it" I asked immediately regretting what had came out of my mouth.

"You stupid bitch, how dare you offer me leftovers from someone else's table I don't even let you have leftovers what makes you think I would want them." He screamed at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't I just thought…" I stammered out.

"Well there was your mistake right there you thought who gave you permission to think?" He asked me viciously.

I barely had time to cover my head before he launched him self at me, punching the middle of my stomach, knocking my breath out of my lungs. I began to pant trying to get some much needed air into my lungs Charlie grabbed hold of my upper arm dragging me into the living room throwing me to the floor, before repeatedly kicking me with steel toed boots in the back and stomach. I silently let the tears fall not caring any more whether Charlie saw them or not its not as if he would stop his beating, and it can't get much worse than it already was. Ten minutes later he finally stopped kicking the hell out of me, I lay there trying my hardest not to move breathing as shallowly as possible. Charlie left the room and I had a sliver of hope, prying that this was the end of my beating unfortunately I was not so lucky.

He soon came back in with a belt in his hands, laughing he sadistically told me,

"I think you deserve an extra punishment tonight, especially as you had a proper meal and then tried to feed me the left over's, you need to realise just how ungrateful you are." With one more smile he lashed out at me with the buckle hitting the back of my thighs, he then repeatedly continued to hit me my legs and lower back with the belt each new hit causing a burning pain that would be with me for a long time to come. He finally stopped beating me telling me that under no uncertain terms was I allowed to go to bed I was to remain where I was until morning and I had to get ready for school.

After he left the room I finally started to sob properly, why was life so cruel to me what had I done to deserve this? Was I really the worst daughter he said I was, did I truly deserve all of his punishments, surly if I didn't then why was he doing all these things to me? He was a policeman supposed to protect the people of Forks did I not deserve his protection, who was I supposed to turn to the Cullen's had been so nice to me so far, but once they realised just what a bad daughter I was then why would they want to know me any more, they wouldn't want someone like me around their children dragging them to my level. No matter what I couldn't tell them what was going on, that way I may be able to have a small friendship with them, no matter how long it lasted.

**AN- Again apologies for the graphic chapter, but you were warned. **

**Please review and let me know what you think **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN- Thanks once again for your reveiws i really appreciate them. I'm just apologising for not replying to the reviews but my internet crashed yesterday and I've just got time to post a chapter before I head away for the Bank Holiday weekend.**

**This chapter follows the day after Bella had her meal with the Cullens, I've ended up going on a bit of a tangent with this but please bear with me as it will help the Cullens eventually work out Bella's secret. Enjoy and let me know what you think.  
>Disclamer I do not own Twilight. <strong>

**Chapter 10**

**Concern (EPOV)**

Last night spending time with Bella was amazing, apart from her crying attack in my room, but being able to hold her and comfort her was the best thing in the world. After Carlisle had got back from dropping Bella at home I told him about what happened in my room I needed his advice.

"_Carlisle, she was sobbing so hard I didn't know what to do she refused to tell me what was wrong saying that it would only be putting me and everyone else in danger. What's got her so worked up I don't know what to do?" I sighed taking a deep breath._

"_Son listen you did the right thing she needed comfort and you gave it to her, she will tell you what is bothering her when she's ready she felt comfortable enough to break down and let you hold her, she will tell you Edward." Carlisle replied with a reassuring pat of my shoulder. _

"_Its getting late you should be getting to bed you've got school tomorrow and a young lady to talk to" With a last smirk Carlisle headed out the room. _

I was currently sat in the parking lot waiting for Bella's truck to pull up I had butterflies in the pit of my stomach I couldn't wait to see her check she was ok and spend all day in her company. I breathed a sigh of relief when I finally saw Bella's truck pull up and park next to my Volvo. I grabbed my bag, jumped out and headed to open Bella's door. I stood there patiently waiting for Bella to meet my eyes after what felt like forever she finally looked up from her lap and I gave her my most winning smile which caused her to blush and return a small smile.

"May I walk you to class Bella" I asked with what I hopped was a calm and soothing voice, which only caused her to blush harder. She flinched at my out stretched hand I pretend not to notice and just motioned for us to walk towards our first period English, which was fast becoming one of my favourite sessions.

The rest of the morning passed without incident, the periods where I didn't have Bella with me went much slower, but was assured by the rest of my family that when they were with Bella in classes that they would make sure she was ok. As the lunch bell rang I raced to meet Bella to escort her to lunch, however as I reached Bella's classroom what I saw made my heart stand still.

Bella and Alice were surrounded by about twenty other people both boys and girls, and they were screaming and shouting at Bella, and she just stood there without retaliating at all.

"Look bitch, you listen good, stay away from Edward, there is no way you are good enough for him, he's mine, you got that" Jessica screamed at Bella while stabbing a finger into her chest.

"Oh get real as if my brother would even look at you he's not that superficial" Alice retorted while putting a comforting arm around Bella's waist, I could have sworn I saw Bella flinched at her touch.

Before I knew it Jessica and about five other girls launched themselves at Bella and Alice, they were punching and kicking at every inch they could get there hands on, the rest of the morons were just stood their cheering them on. I was struggling to fight my way through the crowd in order to get to my sister and Bella and before I knew it Emmett and Jasper were also helping me fight my way though, we eventually managed to get to the group of girls and pull Jessica off Bella before protecting her with my own body.

What felt like a million minutes later the teachers turned up and took Jessica and her cronies to the office, it was only then that I realised that Bella had not moved at all since I began to shield her.

"Bella, Bella, can you hear me are you ok?" I instantly began to panic when she didn't respond, I was only barely aware of my family around me Jasper comforting a distraught Alice behind me.

I gently picked up Bella cradling me to her so as not to hurt her any more, only then did I breath a sigh of relief as I saw her eyes open and staring back at me, with what I thought was fear, I gently tightened my grip on her and whispered into her ear

"Bella, its ok, your safe, I'm going to take care of you just relax, Carlisle can help" If it's possible Bella looked even more scared by this and began to squirm to get out of my arms.

"No, no please let me go I'm fine I just need to go home and rest honestly" Bella tried to tell me but failed miserably.

"Bella honestly Carlisle will take good care of you, you've got nothing to worry about I just want to make sure that there's no serious damage I care about you too much." I replied before giving her a look that said there was no point in arguing, by this point we had reached my car with Alice and Jasper just behind me. I placed Bella in the passenger seat fastening the belt securely around her, she tried to hide it but I defiantly heard her wince as the belt caught her side. Alice and Jasper got into the back, Jasper insisting that Alice get checked out as well.

The ride to the hospital was very quiet, both girls lost in their own thoughts while there was nothing myself or Jasper could do to help them feel better at this point. Jasper had called Carlisle and briefly told him what happened he said that he'd be ready by the time we got there. Jasper also rang Esme to let her know and said that she would meet us there. I parked around by the front entrance to the emergency room and saw Carlisle jog over to my car, after ensuring Jasper was helping Alice out of the car and she was ok just shaken, Carlisle had the passenger door open and was trying to persuade Bella to get out of the car.

"Bella, Huni, lets get you inside where it's a bit warmer and I can check you over, I promise it won't take to long, I'll even make sure that someone gives your Dad a ring to let him no what's going on." He tried to reassure her but she just seemed to be even more panicked.

"No, no, no honestly I don't need any of this fuss I'm just gonna head home I'm fine honestly" Bella managed to stammer out before she got out of my car and began walking in the other direction. Both I and Carlisle put a hand on each of her shoulders to try and stop her going any further, she paused and turned to look at us before allowing a single tear to escape and she collapsed in a heap.

Carlisle managed to catch her before she did any more damage and carried her bridal style towards the emergency room. I jogged along behind my stomach in my mouth feeling completely helpless. Carlisle took Bella to an empty cubicle and placed her on the bed, he quickly checked for a pulse, before placing her on a heart monitor to keep a better eye on her breathing.

"Ok son that's all I'm gonna do right now Bella reacted the way she did for a reason and until we know what it is I'd rather wait for her Dad to show or Bella to wake up" Carlisle told me, I was completely stunned.

"Your kidding right, surely you can check her over, she's unconscious for Christ sakes." I all but shouted at Carlisle.

"Edward I know your worried but, her breathing and heart rate are stable so her life is not in any immediate danger so I'm going to go check on your sister, then see if reception have managed to contact Bella's father at all ok?" he told me with a finality in his voice that told me that the conversation was over, he gripped my shoulder tightly before quietly walking out. I sighed and took a seat on the edge of Bella's bed, I took one of her small hands in mine stroking it gently, I just hoped that she was going to be ok?

It felt like hours before I heard anybody approach Bella and I again although in reality it had only been about twenty minutes, a man in his 40's and wearing a police uniform came into Bella's cubicle he took one look at me sat there holding Bella's hand and for a split second a swear he thought about shooting me. I let go of Bella's hand and moved away from her bed, without a word he can up to where I originally was and just stared at Bella.

"I'm Bella's father, you can go now" he whisper growled at me not even taking his eyes off Bella on the bed. I took one last look at Bella before heading to look for Carlisle something was telling me that I wasn't to trust that man even if her was in the police force.

**AN- So the attack at school has given Carlisle the chance to look Bella over, we will find out in the next chapter whether he finds any evidence of Charlie's abuse and if so what will Bella's and Carlisle's reaction be! **

**I'm also posting a One-shot straight after this chapter my first atempt writing in third person, its called Bella's bad day, a fluffy one shot between Bella and Esme mainly though all the Cullens will be around, please go check in out and let me know what you think, I may even extend to a second and third chapter if people think it's good enough, though they haven't been written yet. **

**Thanks for your support please review and keep reading. **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN- Again a big thank you to everyone reviewing this story. Also a thanks to everyone who has favourite or alerted my story. Lets find out what Charlie thinks of Bella ending up in hospital. **

**Chapter 11**

**Wrath (Charlie POV)**

That stupid bitch, how could she go and get herself beat up at school and then land herself at the hospital. I am going to kill her as soon as I get her home, although my first priority is to get her out of there without raising suspicion. I practically raced down the corridors look for her room, when I pull the curtain back I see a kid a boy no less sat on the edge of her bed holding her hand and for a split second I was going to kill him. Though luckily for him he managed to remove himself from Bella's bed and step back I walk up to Bella's bed without even looking at this low life, barely keeping my anger in check I growl at him "I'm Bella's father, you can go now" he just walks out of Bella's cubicle and a good thing to.

I stood over Bella I wanted to be the first thing she saw when she eventually woke up, so that she knew that it wasn't acceptable to put me in a situation like this. A couple of minutes later Dr Cullen walked into Bella's cubicle and approached me extending his hand I took it, knowing that not to would be considered to be quite rude.

"Chief Swan nice to see you again although I wish it was under better circumstances, I would like you permission to examine Bella if I may?" He asked such authority that I didn't quite know what to do.

"Urm sure I guess" I replied not being able to come up with an excuse that would cause him to think something was going on.

"Good thanks for your cooperation" He said as he turned towards Bella still unconscious on the bed.

I watched as Dr Culled examined Bella, he checked her ribs and stomach as well as her right wrist which seemed to have swollen quite a bit. I saw a range of new bruises that were obviously from the beating she received at school, but there was also a number of older yellower looking ones. Even luckier for me was the fact the Dr Cullen didn't feel the need to turn her over onto her stomach, showing all the marks from last nights belt, I was frantically trying to come up with an excuse for the bruises when I noticed Bella start to wake up, great she can come up with the excuses.

"Bella can you tell me how you are feeling" Dr Cullen asked her. At first she didn't respond her eyes were only trained towards me, I glared back at her silently communicating that she had better be careful otherwise things were going to be a lot worse when she got home.

"Urm ok I guess" Bella managed to whisper.

"Can you tell me what hurts the most" Dr Cullen asked again the man and his questions are going to be the death of me.

Glancing at me Bella replied "nothing really I just ache and have a bit of a headache"

"Are you sure because the wrist of yours looks quite swollen and would like to take an x- ray of it to see if it's broken?" Carlisle replied while glancing at me.

"Sure doc what ever you think is best is fine with me," I said while smiling down at Bella coming over all fatherly.

"Excellent I'll get that organised as quickly as possible, so that you can get her home." He said smiling at Bella before heading out of her cubicle.

I just stood there looking at Bella she didn't hold my gaze before looking away I walked over to her and said. "You just wait till I get you home young lady me and you are going to be having a very serious talk I can't believe you put me in this position, you'll be lucky to even walk properly tomorrow" I snapped at her before walking out the cubicle.

I made my way to find Dr Cullen telling him that I had to head back to work for an emergency and would he give me a call once Bella is finished and I'd come and collect her. Once I got out of the hospital I tried coming up with a variety of wild and wonderful ways to punish my ungrateful daughter even more, especially as she has been talking to boys which as she knows is the worst thing she can do, after all I'm the only one who is going to be able to touch her for a very long time.

**(Carlisle POV)**

I'd managed to arrange Bella's x-ray for her wrist but as I was about to head back at tell Chief Swan, when I saw him walking towards me, if anything he just looked pissed off! This surprised me because if anything surely he should be worried about his daughter?

"Doc, I've been called back to the police station Bella says she'll be fine on her own, give me a ring when she's all sorted" He said with what appeared to be fatherly concern but my gut instinct is tell me that is not the case.

"Sure Chief Swan, I'll keep an eye on her" I replied and with that he walked down the corridor and out of sight.

To say I was a little stunned was an understatement, if either Alice or Rose were in trouble or hurt there would be no way that I could leave them until I was 100% sure that they were ok and being taken care of. I made my way back towards Bella's cubicle, and decided to take her up to x-ray myself I could at least offer her a bit of comfort especially if her own father could not. Knocking on the wall gently I entered her cubicle to find Bella sat on her bed tears streaming down her face. I quickly made my way towards her but my sudden movements seemed to scare her more and she flinched away from me.

"Bella honey its ok, I'm just here to check your ok, then take you to x-ray to get that wrist checked out." I told her in what I hopped was a soothing voice. My presence in the room just seemed to make her worse after trying to give Bella some tissues, which just made her flinch again, I told her I'd be back in just a minute. I went in search of my wife I was hoping that a female would be able to calm her down, her reaction towards me seriously had me worried, why would Bella fear me, I had done nothing towards her that would even have her considering this, unless I wasn't the male she was afraid off.

I found Esme with Alice, Jasper and Edward who was looking a lot better, bar some minor cuts and bruises and a little shaken up she seemed to be ok.

"How are we doing sweetheart?" I asked my daughter heading towards her kissing her forehead.

"I'm ok Daddy I just want to go home, how's Bella doing?" she asked, I smiled at her use of the term Daddy which she only ever used when she was feeling vulnerable.

"Don't worry Alice, Bella is fine I just want to x-ray her wrist to check its not broken, and your all set to head on home, Jasper, Edward could you take her, I just want to talk to Esme first?" I replied before turning to my sons. They immediately agreed and if they were a little surprised by my request neither of them showed it.

As me and Esme began walking away Edward caught up with us,

"Carlisle could you tell Bella that I hope she's ok and I'll talk to her soon." He asked me while blushing.

"Of course son, not a problem" I replied with a knowing smile, he just shrugged his shoulders in response and walked away to find his siblings.

Me and Esme walked back towards Bella's cubicle in silence, she was a wonderful women and knew just when to leave me to my thoughts and when to pry. I stopped her just outside Bella's cubicle.

"My darling I need your help, when I went to collect Bella for her x-ray, she was crying, as I approached her she flinched from my touch, I was hoping it would help if you were there to comfort her?" I wondered

"Of course anything Carlisle," She replied before entering the cubicle. Esme never asked why I didn't ask a nurse to accompany me, and to be honest I wasn't sure if I truly knew either, except that there was something more going on here but I didn't know what.

As I walked into Bella's cubicle I found Esme sat on the bed next to Bella they were talking quietly but stopped as they saw me approach.

"Dr Cullen I'm sorry I didn't mean to flinch like that I don't know what made me do it" Bella told me with a hint of panic in her voice, but at least she had stopped crying although her eyes were all red and puffy. Esme placed a reassuring hand on top of Bella's

"Don't worry about it Bella it's a normal reaction especially after everything you have been through, although I do have a question for you if that's ok?" I asked cautiously Bella only nodded her consent without looking at me. I sat down on a stool in front of her and with a quick glance at Esme who smiled reassuringly I took a deep breath before asking

"Bella while I was checking you over I noticed quite a few older bruises that you have had for at least a few days, could you tell me how you got them?"

As soon as I asked the question I noticed Bella's hands begin to shake Esme was trying to calm her down,

"Bella honey listen its ok we're not here to judge ok we only want to help" Esme spoke with her motherly tone which was heaven to my ears.

"I…I…I urm I'm really clumsy and I fall over a lot, the last one was a bad fall down the stairs" Bella stuttered her reply.

"OK Bella that's fine, not a problem, I'm a doctor and it's my job to ask, but know that what ever happens I'm here to help you we all are" I reply gently touching the hand that Esme currently holds. Once again Bella could only nod her head showing that she had heard me. We silently headed towards x-ray Bella in the middle of Esme and me. We left Bella at the doors while she went to get her wrist x-rayed.

"So what do you think of her reaction Carlisle, personally I don't like it, it reminds me of Rosalie when she first came to us" Esme asked me worriedly.

"I know what you mean, and if needs be we will help, but we can only do so much especially if she won't tell us what is going on.

"Carlisle I can't stand by especially if I know someone is suffering we have to help I can't watch and do nothing" Esme whisper yelled at me so no one else would over hear.

"Esme calm down, for one we don't know for sure that anything else is going on, her medical records here are limited this is the first time that she has been brought into the ER, let me do a little digging to see if I can find any more records." I told Esme trying to reassure her that we wouldn't stand by and do nothing.

"This can't be like last time Carlisle, it can't be another Alice" She told me as I held her close.

Alice had been found in the forest behind our house just outside of New York, she was only four at the time I was still a junior doctor with little weight behind me. I did what I thought was best following procedure and taking her to the Hospital for help. It turns out the Alice's parents had committed her because they thought she was crazy and Alice had managed to run away from the place she was scared of. I was the one to take her back. I kept in contact with Alice checking on her progress before only realising too late what my mistake had been. It had taken me and Esme nearly a year to get Alice released to us convincing the authorities that she was a normal child who needed love not a hospital room to grow up in. Luckily she was young enough to not really remember what happened to her and the drugs kept everything a little fuzzy for her and as a result she easily adjusted into our growing family alongside Emmett and Edward.

"I promise Esme it won't be like Alice I will never let that happen no matter what I have to do" I told Esme trying to reassure her as much as myself as we waited for Bella to come out of x-ray.

**AN- It was pointed out to me that I had missed how Alice had come into the Cullen family and so I've added it in here I think it fits quite well. **

**Let me know what you think. Twilightgirl2 **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN- Here's an early update for you. Just wanted to say a huge thanks to my reviewers, my last chapter had the most reviews so far you all totally made my day.  
>Lets find out how Bella gets on in the hospital and Charlie's reaction once he gets Bella home!<strong>

**Disclamer: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 12**

**Home (BPOV)**

I waited for the radiographer to finish taking x-rays of my wrist, thank god she's female other wise I probably would have ended up panicking like I had when Dr Cullen approached. I knew I had been alone with him before but seeing him with Charlie made me panic what if Charlie had got him on side and he'd come back to hurt me more so as to take the blame away from Charlie. Yet when he left and came back with Esme I didn't know what to think, were the whole family in on this pretending to be nice so as to lead me into a false sense of security so that Charlie and the Cullen's could inflict even more pain and torture. I knew deep down that this was not the case yet I couldn't bring myself to trust any of them.

"All done Miss Swan you can head back out now" the radiographer told me reapplying the sling that Dr Cullen insisted I wear.

I thanked her quietly before heading through the door, it surprised me that Dr Cullen and Esme were still waiting for me. He had his arms wrapped around Esme lovingly she obviously wanted to be in his arms knowing that they were there to protect not harm, I wondered what that would be like. I didn't want to disturb them for fear they would be angry at me did I just sneak past them but that would be rude for all the kindness they have showed me today. Before I had chance to fully decide Esme spotted me and pulled away from Dr Cullen.

"All sorted Bella?" She asked slowly walking towards me. Again my voice failed me and I could only nod while staring at my feet, was she going to hit me for being so rude.

"Good come on then lets get you back to your cubicle and see what those x-rays have to say" Carlisle told me although thankfully he didn't approach me but waited until Esme and I were level then fell in step next to Esme giving me some much needed space.

Once back in the cubicle Carlisle went off to track down my x-ray which just left me and Esme. I couldn't look at her yet all she had shown me was kindness, I sat perched on the end of the bed with Esme sat across from me I could feel her eyes on me peeling away the layers I had built up over the last year being with Charlie. Why were this family so interested in me? No one else was bothered with my bruises or ever asked where they came from, they just accepted I was a clumsy idiot, which was what Charlie wanted and as he was such an influence over everybody why would anyone question it.

Esme didn't ask about what had happened earlier, she just let me sit for which I was thankful for I was so close to just breaking down in front of this near stranger and tell her my most terrible and dark secrets, yet if I did what would she do? Would she rush to tell Charlie, who would for sure kill me or just call me a liar tell me to stay away from her children as I was a bad influence.

"Esme, I'm sure you have much more important things to do other than sit here with me?" I asked her giving her a way out if she needed one.

"Of course not sweetheart I'm exactly where I need to be with you making sure your ok" Esme replied completely stunning me.

"But why… I mean I just…" I stuttered out rudely. Esme was immediately out of her chair and sat next to me on the bed.

"Hush, its ok, I know what you mean, I wouldn't feel right leaving you here by yourself without anybody to keep you company, besides Alice and Edward would probably kill me if I did" Esme stated with such sincerity that the only thing I could do was stare. Luckily I was saved from replying my Dr Cullen coming back with my x-ray.

"So Bella I have good news for you…" Dr Cullen started before I could stop myself I let out a small laugh of hysteria, there's nothing good about any of this.

"Bella are you ok?" Dr Cullen asked

"I'm fine Dr Cullen sorry" I mumbled my reply staring at my feet, but still managing to catch the glance that Esme shot at him.

"OK, and please Bella call me Carlisle, as I was saying your wrist is not broken just severely bruised, so I'm going to strap it up for you and will probably be about a week before you can use it properly again" Carlisle told me warily perhaps expecting another moment of hysteria.

I just nodded my head as a show of acknowledgment before Carlisle approached me slowly reaching out his hand to take a hold of mine, and then with amazing gentleness he wrapped up my wrist and hand, barely hurting me at all.

"Thank you" I whispered hoping he'd heard me, although he didn't reply he did smile up at me showing that he had heard perfectly.

"Right all set, lets go ring your Father and tell him your all set to go home" Carlisle told me with what I thought was concern but I must have been mistaken.

I slid from the bed causing the cuts and bruises to scream out in agony, I tried not to let the pain show I think I was successful that was until Esme placed a guiding hand on my lower back directly where one of Charlie's belt buckle marks were. I jumped a mile in the air crying out in agony, Carlisle caught my arms so I didn't fall to the ground my heart was pounding in my chest while Carlisle and Esme looked at me wearily.

"Bella what's wrong? Did you hurt your back at school?" Carlisle asked me gently.

I moved away from his grip placing my back firmly against the wall so that he was unable to see the cuts there.

"No" I managed to whisper shaking my head firmly causing me to feel a little dizzy.

"Bella listen, if your hurt I need to take a look I can not help if you don't let me" Carlisle told me firmly taking a small step towards me keeping his hands in view so I knew he wasn't going to hurt me.

I didn't trust my voice to speak so just shook my head once more looking at a point over his shoulder.

"Ok, if your refusing to let me take a look then I'm going to ring your father to get his permission" He stated with full authority.

Oh god I thought how was I going to get out of this? I couldn't stop myself from shaking so badly that my legs would no longer hold me up and I slid down the wall wrapping my arms securely around my legs and burying my face I just didn't know what to do anymore.

"Bella, sweetheart its ok I don't have to have a look if its bothering you this much, and I won't call your father I promise, just try and calm your breathing for me ok" Carlisle told me. Not once did he try to touch me and for that I will be eternally grateful to him.

Eventually I managed to stop shaking so much that I loosened my grip on my legs and lifted my head once again facing Carlisle and Esme. I noticed that Carlisle was sat on the floor in front of me, while Esme stood behind him with a look of complete fear and sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I just I didn't mean…" I tried to explain my actions but Esme interrupted before I really had a chance.

"Hush huni its ok I understand we both do, just know that no matter what we only want to help, in any way we can" Esme replied sincerely before reaching out her hand to help me get back on my feet.

"Come on we'd best ring your Father" Carlisle told me gently watching for my response. I could only nod before heading back out into the main waiting area. I sat on one of the waiting room chairs as Carlisle and Esme rang the police station, what would Charlie do next, he's going to blame me for ending up in here instead of those idiots who actually caused it, I don't think there's a part of my body he hadn't touched or broken, what could he possibly do that's worse that what he did last night, Esme approached bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Ok we've managed to get in touch with Charlie and he's on his over to take you home, he said he would be about fifteen minutes" Esme told me.

"Ok" was my only response what else could I say it's not like I was looking forward to seeing him again. Esme sat in the next seat to me but didn't really say anything, just a comfortable silence which gave me chance to collect my thoughts as I waited for Charlie. Just as I felt my body completely relax Charlie walked through the doors and headed straight towards us, causing everything to tense up at once. He barely gave Esme a glance before grumbling.

"Come on then lets go I haven't got all day" I immediately stood and began to make my way towards the exit but Carlisle approached Charlie before I had taken three steps, my stomach jumped into my mouth terrified of what he was going to say.

"Ah Chief Swan, I just wanted to tell you that Bella's wrist is not broken though severely sprained and she should avoid using it for the next week. I would also advise letting Bella stay home tomorrow it is a Friday and so one day will not hurt and will give Bella proper time to rest." Carlisle told Charlie with so much authority that I saw Charlie flinch slightly nobody had ever told him what to do. If I wasn't so scared I'd find it funny.

"I'm sure I can take care of Bella she'll be perfectly fine won't you Bella" Charlie responded with just as much force glaring at me.

"Yes sir" I replied my eyes firmly on the floor by my feet.

With that Charlie turned and walked towards his police cruiser it took a couple of seconds for me to register he had walked off before I began to turn and follow him. Esme quickly caught up with me and silently placed a piece of paper in my hands before closing it and walking away. I clutched that piece of paper as if it was my one lifeline and sped us so as not to keep Charlie waiting.

We silently drove back to Charlie's house I never called it mine to call it mine would admit that I was never going to leave there. Once in the house Charlie rounded on me, I cowered as far into the corner as possible as he yelled at me.

"You told them you stupid bitch how dare you what was all that crap about me keeping you off school, how dare he think that I didn't know how to take care of my own daughter" he ranted at me.

I didn't bother replying he didn't want to hear what I had to say only to blame me for everything.

"So this is what we're going to do, you are not going into school tomorrow, but don't get complacent you have this whole house to clean top to bottom and when you are not cooking and cleaning you will just stand there you are not aloud to sit or lie down or sleep until I say other wise is that clear" He roared at me.

"Yes sir" I mumbled staring at my feet. So although he didn't actually hit me my punishment was far from easy, how was I going to stay on my feet for the whole of Friday and the weekend, there was no way Charlie was going to let up before then. I think that this is possibly worse in some ways because at least after the beatings he let me sleep or I'd at least be unconscious, were as now I had to endure every possible pain my body has to offer.

As Charlie left the kitchen to watch the baseball game I clutched even more tightly the piece of paper, I still didn't know what was on it I was to scared to look. But I clung to it for dear life, hoping that it would be the thing to save me or at least bring the people to save me.

**So what did Esme give to Bella?**

** Let me know what you think. **

**Twilightgirl2**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN- Once again thanks for all your wonderful reviews there briliant. This time we get to hear from Esme I had fun writing in her POV and think I'm going to do it more often. We also get to find out what was in that note. **

**Enjoy.  
>I do not own twilight. <strong>

**Chapter 13**

**Home Esme (POV)**

I watched Bella walk away from me, Carlisle and from safety, I knew in my gut that this girl was living in hell and all I had done was give her a piece of paper with my number on it how the hell was that going to help. I was in a complete world of my own as Carlisle guided me back into his office and sat me down.

"Esme hun are you ok?" Carlisle asked full of concern.

"Not really, did you see the way Bella's father looked at her when he picked her up? He didn't ask if she was ok, just barked out an instruction. The second Bella saw him she went completely into herself refusing to look at anything but her feet, and only addressing him as yes sir, she just reeked of fear I don't like it Carlisle one bit." I ranted at Carlisle feeling a little better to have gotten what was bugging me off my chest.

"I know what you mean Sweetheart, there were numerous bruises on her stomach and arms that were ranging from a few hours to a few days even a week old, but what has gotten me more concerned was the way in which she reacted when you touched her back, what ever is there is causing her a lot of discomfort." Carlisle told me.

Both I and Carlisle sat in silence for quite a while; I was racking my brain trying to find ways of getting Bella to trust us I knew that only then would we be truly able to help her. I was really struggling to find a way to help Bella and spend more time with her without raising her father's suspicion. I know that I still do not have definite proof that Bella's Father is the one hurting her, though my gut instincts tell me that we needed to be very careful were Chief Swan was concerned.

Me and Carlisle finally made it home about at 6.30pm, the first thing I did was go and check on Alice, she was sleeping peacefully on the couch curled up next to Jasper, after kissing both Alice and Jasper on the foreheads I went in search of Edward knowing him he was bound to be panicking about Bella, I found him in the den playing video games with Emmett while Rosalie was curled up reading next to Emmett. Before I even had the chance to say anything Edward was out of his seat and heading towards me.

"How's Bella is she ok? Is she at home? Should I call her?" Edward practically yelled at me.

"Son calm down Bella is ok, still a little shaken, her wrist is badly bruised but other than that she's at home resting." I told Edward hoping to instil a bit of reassurance in him, I didn't want him panicking before he really needed to be.

"Ok, that's good at least she's at home, although I'm not sure about her Father the way he looked at me earlier and how she has reacted just recently when I've been asking her questions its just odd." Edward told me.

"I know what you mean both me and Carlisle know that something is not quite right with Bella, but you are not to go rushing into save her…" I tried to tell Edward

"But Esme what if…" Edward interrupted.

"No what if's Edward we will help Bella but first she needs to learn to trust, otherwise we could make things worse, just try being patient for a little longer, look at how Rosalie was when she first joined us, with love, time and patience she came around, we need to do the same with Bella ok?" I tried to tell Edward with some form of authority.

After my conversation with Edward and the day everyone had had I decided to order take out for dinner, Alice decided on Chinese and so we were all sat on the living room floor eating our way through a ton of different types of noodles and ribs, it was a good job we had Emmett or there was no way all the food would have been eaten.

While the others were settling down to watch TV me and Carlisle pulled Alice to one side asking her what had happened in school.

"It was awful, they were just yelling at Bella I tried to walk Bella past them but they wouldn't let us past, all of a sudden they were raining punches at us, mostly at Bella, I think" Alice told us sobbing, by which point I was also in tears.

Carlisle had pulled Alice into a hug calming her down by stroking her hair,

"Alice darling can I just ask you one more question?" Carlisle asked in what a saw was his Doctors voice he was trying to remain detached from this as much as possible, one of use had to remain calm at least. Alice nodded showing that she had heard her Father's question.

"Did anybody hurt Bella in the back at all?" he asked, pulling away from Alice slightly.

"urm I don't know I don't think so, they were just trying to hit her everywhere, I was to busy trying to protect myself, what a bad friend I am." Alice told us once again sobbing.

"NO huni, you are defiantly not a bad friend you did what you had to Bella won't be angry at you I promise" I told Alice pulling her into a tight hug.

After that both Carlisle and I tried to create a calm atmosphere everyone had had a hard day, and so we spent the next few hours watching comedy movies, everyone enjoying the laughter it was around midnight before I told everyone to get some sleep, we had agreed that all the kids could have tomorrow of school giving them a longer weekend, and much needed rest.

As Carlisle and I settled into bed for the night, I couldn't help wonder if Bella was resting comfortably had she taken her pain killers, whether her Father had given her a hard time over what had happened whether the next time they saw her whether there would be any new bruises. My last thought was of Bella wishing her a good night's sleep.

**(BPOV)**

It was a little after midnight, and I was already exhausted Charlie had gone to bed about half an hour ago, but not before twisting my bad wrist behind my back causing shooting pains all the way up my arm, if it wasn't broken before it most surly will be at this rate.

Once I finally heard Charlie begin to snore I slowly slid down the kitchen wall, not daring to go up to bed, if I sat I could at least sit and rest my legs for a while, even if my lower back and thighs were screaming in agony from last nights beating. I slowly loosened my hand from around the note Esme gave me and opening out hoping I hadn't managed to ruin it by holding onto it so tight. My heart was pounding in my chest, it took about ten minutes to calm my breathing enough so that I could see the note clearly it read:

_Just in case any time, for any reason 202-5543-2176 Esme x_

I must have stared at the note for hours, trying to work out what Esme was trying to do, did she honestly expect me to ring her if I needed help, I'm not sure who was more crazy me or the Cullen's. Why did they want to help? No body wanted to help so why now? Why them? Esme and Carlisle were so nice today at the hospital they actually cared about me, when Charlie could not, when Carlisle asked me about my older bruises I wanted to cry out with joy because some one had finally noticed and asked me about them. But I couldn't bring myself to tell them that the bruises were caused by my own father, what would they say? Would they believe me over him the chief of police?

Charlie had ingrained into me over the last five years that I was the horrid daughter the one who deserved everything she got, he was right and it didn't matter what I said or did he would always win and have complete control over me.

How could I fight that, how could I expect anybody else to fight him for me when there was no fight in me left? Though I also knew that if I was ever going to be truly free from Charlie then I needed help and the Cullen's seemed to want to give it to me. The next thing I needed to work out was how to ask for their help without Charlie knowing and killing me.

Dawn was just breaking as I forced myself to stand up I knew Charlie would be up anytime now and if he found me sitting he would go berserk and I couldn't handle another belt beating it might just finish me off. I finally heard Charlie making my way down stairs I wondered if he would actually send me into school even though Carlisle said not to, I took a deep breath calming my nerves as he walked into the kitchen behind me. Without so much as a word he grabbed my by the hair and dragged me towards the stairs where he proceeded to tie me to the stair railing laughing manically the whole time.

"There you bitch, seen as I can't send you to school, and I don't trust you to follow my instructions whilst I'm at work, I'm going to leave you tied up here that was I know exactly where you are and in this position you're still stood up." Charlie shouted at me.

With that Charlie slapped me in the face, pulled of my socks and sweater, before turning off the heating and heading out the house. Within an hour I was shivering and defiantly well on my way to catching a cold. Being tied up also meant I couldn't get the chores done something I know Charlie will punish me for later. To stop myself from going completely insane I kept repeating Esme's note over and over, hoping one day I would have the courage to use the number or talk to them face to face asking for their help.

**AN- Thanks for reading, please review. I plan on updating this story every five days now, due to work commitments, I'm hoping to keep to that though making no promises! **

**Next chapter we hear from Rosalie a bit more, Will the Cullens finally do something? **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN- Huge apoligies for the late update. I couldn't get my chapter uploaded onto the site yesterday! Lets hear from Carlisle and Rosalie about their thoughts on Bella. **

**Thanks for all the reviews you are all awsome. Big hello to any new readers xx **

**Chapter 14**

**Plan (Carlisle POV)**

It was four in the morning and I had been lying awake for the last hour, I couldn't get Bella out of my mind, I was in the perfect position to help her but I was unsure of how to do that. So as not to disturb Esme from her sleep I slipped out of bed and grabbed my robe before heading to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. I was surprised to see Rosalie already sat at the kitchen counter hugging a cup in her hands, walking towards her I kissed her forehead before wrapping her in a hug, she leant against me sighing.

"You're up early everything ok?" I asked before letting go and grabbing my own cup of coffee.

"Yeah I'm ok, just couldn't sleep" Rosalie mumbled, not meeting my eyes. I sat in the chair next to her placing a finger under her chin to make her look me in the eyes. What I saw shocked me, Rosalie began to cry I immediately pulled her close wrapping my arms protectively around my beautiful daughter.

"Hush, its ok what ever is wrong we can sort it I promise" I tried to reassure her.

I couldn't recall the last time I had seen Rosalie cry this way she is always so strong it broke my heart to see her this way. It took another twenty minutes for Rosalie to stop shaking violently and for her sobs to subside she gently pulled away from me.

"I'm sorry I never meant for that to happen" She said shakily.

"Hey don't worry about it ever you know that both I and Esme are always here for you no matter what, no what's gotten you so wound up?" I told her sternly hoping that she would cave and tell me what was wrong.

"I'm not sure really, its just little things, mainly to do with Bella, I mean I barely know the girl but that haunting look in her eyes I just can't get it out of my head it scares me." Rosalie responded, once again dropping her head.

"Oh sweetheart, look at me…" I told her before waiting until she glanced up at me.

"I know this has got to be hard for you, especially after everything you have been through, but you can't let it get you like this, you'll end up poorly and I won't have that" I told her reassuringly.

"But…" Rosalie tried to respond

"Hey look you are my first priority and I need to make sure that you are ok and that you have everything you need, you need to open up to us Rosalie I love you" I told her my own voice shaking slightly.

It was Rosalie who pulled me into another hug, before whispering,

"I know I love you to Dad, but we have to help her, I can't stand buy and do nothing" The resolve in her voice shocked my slightly but again brought me back to reality finally realising that we couldn't wait for Bella to come to us we had to go to her.

"Ok, we will come up with a plan to help Bella I promise you Rosalie, but right now at five in the morning you are going back to bed, I'm going to tuck you in and you are going to sleep when you wake up I'll have something planned out I promise." I told her again with resolve in my own voice.

Without anymore conversation between us I led Rosalie back to her room, she was completely exhausted and leaned on me heavily. After tucking her under the covers securely I sat beside her gently stroking her hair until she was finally sound asleep. Knowing that she would sleep for a few hours I left her heading back towards the kitchen.

I spent the next couple of hours sat in the kitchen thinking of hundreds of different ways in which I could help Bella half of them I was sure would put her in even more danger. I've considered looking more extensively into her medical records and sending for her old ones from when she lived with her mother, but I think if I went down that route it would take too long and would I actually find anything to help Bella. I didn't know if someone at the hospital was helping her Father cover up the abuse I needed to tread extremely carefully where Bella was concerned.

I was so deep in thought that I hadn't heard Esme come into the kitchen, stand behind me and wrap her arms around my shoulders.

"Hey you're up early, what you thinking about" Esme asked knowing me too well.

"Oh I couldn't sleep, Bella's been on my mind and I think its time we actively started doing something." I told Esme honestly.

"Ok what did you have in mind?" Esme responded, moving to sit in the seat next to me taking hold of my hands in hers.

"I don't really know yet, only I think I need to at least go over the their house and check Bella is ok, and at least try and ask her about her back again, although I'm not sure how her father will react to me going over?" I told Esme honestly.

"Right now it's a little after seven in the morning and I think anybody would be annoyed if you showed up this early, go take a shower to clear your head while I make breakfast, then we will sit down and come up with a way for us to see Bella without raising her Fathers suspicion." Esme told me sternly.

I only managed to nod my response, it was only seven in the morning and I already had a headache. I think a shower is exactly what I needed I may then be able to come up with the right way to go.

**(Rosalie POV)**

I'd managed to sleep for a couple of hours after my chat with Carlisle, he really was a great man and I loved him like my own Father. He truly cared for all of us no matter what baggage we brought with us he helps us to deal and handle with all of it regardless of the heartache it may cause him.

I felt completely disgusting and so decided to take a quick shower even though I had done so before bed last night. After showering I dressed simply in sweat pants and one of Emmett's baggy sweatshirts before heading down towards the kitchen once again, I found Esme stood by the cooker making breakfast. I walked over to her kissing her cheek before heading to grab a cup of coffee.

"Do you want a hand with breakfast?" I asked her.

Esme glanced at me before telling me, "You look exhausted Rosalie what's wrong?"

"I'm ok Esme honestly I just didn't sleep well that's all" I tried to reassure her leaving out my near breakdown with Carlisle earlier I just hoped that he hadn't said anything.

"Ok, sweetheart, in that case no I don't need any help with breakfast though I'd love it if you'd sit and keep me company?" she said as she pushed me towards one of the stools.

I laughed, she always knew when something was wrong but never pushed me to tell her, though sitting with Esme in the kitchen was extremely comforting.

Twenty minutes later Esme had cooked up a feast for breakfast and everyone else slowly filtered into the kitchen while they grabbed plates and filled them with eggs, bacon and pancakes I just sat hugging my coffee not feeling like eating much. Esme noticing this slide a slice of toast with raspberry jam on in front of me before kissing my forehead and walking away again.

Carlisle walked into the kitchen just as everyone was finishing breakfast,

"So seen as you have an extra day off what are you guys planning on doing today?" He asked everyone.

"Well me, Jasper and Edward are planning a marathon computer game session which should last all day so were good." Emmett laughed glancing at Carlisle wondering what his reaction would be.

"The only issue with that Em is that neither me or Jasper has agreed to this competition of yours." Edward laughed although the laughter didn't quite reach his eyes, I wondered if he was also worried about Bella.

"Well what ever you do make sure Em that you ask people first!" Carlisle told Emmett only half sternly. Then turning to Alice he said "Now make sure you get plenty of rest, and if you are in any pain let me know so I can help ok?"

"Yes Daddy" Alice replied before kissing Carlisle on the cheek and heading out of the kitchen with Jasper and Emmett.

Me, Edward, Carlisle and Esme sat in the kitchen in complete silence while Carlisle had something to eat, I'd wish he hurry up because, I really wanted to discuss what we were going to do to help Bella but before I had a chance Edward beat me to it.

"Carlisle we need to help Bella, I can't stand the thought of her being hurt."

"I know Edward and both me and Esme have already discussed this between ourselves and are trying to come up with the best way I promise." Carlisle tried to reassure Edward.

"But we need to do something today god knows what she must be going through." Edward practically shouted at Carlisle.

"Son calm down getting angry is not going to help Bella and us just wading in may make things worse for her, we need to tread very carefully" Carlisle tried to explain.

Esme stepped in at this point seeing an argument brewing between the two "How about me and Carlisle drop by around lunch time on the pretence of checking how Bella is fairing from yesterday's attack, we can say that Alice is a little shaken up by what happened and would love to see Bella for a while, that way we may get Bella out of the house and away from Charlie for a couple of hours at least where we can ask her what's going on?"

"I'm not sure that's enough though Esme, because she would then have to go back to him after how would that solve anything?" I asked hoping not to sound to rude.

"Actually Rosalie that may just work, if one of us can convince Bella that what is happening is wrong then she may open up to us, she's 18 in a couple of weeks, at which point Charlie would have no legal control over her and we could help her get out." Carlisle told me a small glint of hope in his eyes.

"Two weeks is a long time though Carlisle I know that better than anyone" I told him a single tear escaping.

"For Bella to get out any sooner she would have to go to the police or social services I'm not sure she's ever going to do that" Carlisle told me resigned.

We finally had a plan to try and convince Bella to open up to us and let us help her, though the biggest problem was actually convincing Bella of that fact. Would Charlie believe Carlisle and Esme that Alice needed to see Bella and discuss what happened yesterday, or would he see straight through our plan and take it out on Bella in the process?

I was so scared for her that I began shaking again this was all dragging up so many painful memories for me I felt Carlisle wrap me in another Fatherly hug as Esme wiped away my tears I just hoped that Bella would be as lucky as I am.

**AN- Next chapter will the Cullen's plan work? **

**Let me know what you think. **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN- So heres the next chapter, thanks for all your reviews I'm really glad you all want things to work out for Bella. Lets find out if the Cullen's plan work!**

**Chapter 15**

**Help (BPOV)**

I'd lost all track of time I was freezing cold and could no longer feel my feet or hands, I didn't have access to a clock and so had no way of knowing if my mind was playing tricks on me, it was still light outside so it would be hours until Charlie came home.

He had tied my arms in a way that caused my bruised wrist to scream out in agony as the morning went on the bonds were growing tighter, I wasn't sure if it was me struggling or my wrists swelling cutting off circulation, either way it couldn't be a good thing.

Everything sounded so quiet I could hear cars passing the house and wished that one would stop and look in the kitchen window they would see me tied up and might help, who the hell was I kidding there was no one ever going to rescue me I'm stuck here until either he dies or kills me.

I suddenly heard a car pull up outside the house great Charlie had come home early, probably on his lunch break wanting a torture fix. The next thing I heard was a gentle tap on the door, which I hadn't expected at all, I held my breath terrified that it was someone coming to get me. Yet at the same time there was a very small part of me that wanted to call out and ask for help. A bigger part of me knew that it could also be Charlie trying to catch me out, so that he could inflict some new torture he'd thought of. So I held my breath trying not to make a single sound trying to be the good little girl that hoped she would not get another beating. What I saw out of the kitchen window nearly broke my heart in two.

Carlisle and Esme were stood just outside, I could see Esme facing who I assumed was Carlisle, she was talking but I couldn't hear what she was saying. I silently prayed that Esme would turn around and spot me through the window, but she never did, tears began pouring down my cheeks, all I had to do was call out but my voice wasn't working in that moment my voice failed me. I was so close to being saved, but then I saw them walk away from me and I knew that I could never ask them for help no matter what happened I just wasn't strong enough. I heard their car pull out of our drive way, and I totally broke down, I was violently shaking sobbing my heart out, there was no way I was ever going to be saved.

**AN- Don't shoot yet just keep reading!**

**(Carlisle POV)**

Once I and Esme had finished up the conversation with Rosalie and Edward, we decided that we would head over to Bella's house at around lunch time that way it wasn't too early and wouldn't seem as inappropriate.

As we drove down Bella's street my heart was pounding and I felt physically sick, I didn't know what to expect what to find, would Bella be cowering in a corner somewhere, chained to a chair, my mind was running wild. We pulled up outside their house and slowly made our way to the door. Esme knocked gently on the front door and we waited patiently for an answer that never came. The house was eerily quiet with no lights or signs of anybody being home. I found that the most strange because I had instructed Chief Swan to keep Bella at home resting, but that defiantly didn't seem to be the case. Esme took a step back from the door and was level with the kitchen window, yet her eyes were trained on me.

"I don't like this Carlisle one bit, something is really wrong" She whispered at me.

"I know but short of breaking in there's not much else we can do here." I told her.

"What if we head down to the police station, we could pretend asking him about possible prosecution on the girls who attacked Alice and Bella, that way we can discuss Bella without to much suspicion." Esme asked me.

"Yes lets do that, hopefully we won't raise any suspicion" I replied. With that we turned away from the house and got back in the car. As I started the engine and began to pull out the drive way, I could have sworn I heard a cry of pain and anguish, but I shrugged it off as my mind playing tricks on me and we made our way to the police station.

Ten minutes later we were at the police station it was a small building with only two police cars sat outside, this reinforced to me just how small and close this community actually was. I grabbed a hold of Esme hand as we walked into the station wanting to protect my wife in a small way, especially as we were heading to speak with Chief Swan who I was beginning to distrust the more time I spent with Bella. We approached an elderly women sat at a small reception desk.

"Good afternoon, my name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife we would like to speak with Chief Swan if possible." I asked politely.

"Let me ask him" Was her short and brisk answer before turning and heading into a back room.

It seemed like a lifetime before Chief Swan appeared, if anything he looked annoyed that we were here.

"What can I do for you Dr Cullen? Something else wrong?" he said rather aggressively. His attitude took me slightly my surprise and I suddenly became acutely aware that my wife was stood well within harming range of this man, I took a step in front of her in order to offer some sort of protection before I began to speak.

"Chief Swan we have come to discuss with you the possibility of pressing charges against the people who attacked Alice and Bella at school yesterday, and we wanted your input if you'd give it?" I told him with as much authority as I could muster.

Without a word he led us back outside the police station so that we were not in hearing range of his officers before replying

"I don't know who you think you lot are coming in here poking your noses in things that do not concern you but I'm telling you in no uncertain terms that Bella and probably your kid as well deserved everything they got. Oh and one more thing, keep well away from Bella I am more than capable of taking care of my own daughter I do not like you interfering do I make myself clear?" He almost screamed at us.

"I understand you perfectly Chief Swan" I growled at him showing all of the hatred I now had for the man.

With that he marched back into the station slamming the door after him. I quickly pulled Esme into my arms she had started shaking and silently crying beside me.

"We've got to get her away from him, what do we do?" She stammered at me.

"I don't know but come on we need to get back to Bella's house, I need to do a bit more snooping to see if we can spot her at all." I told her, I had a sinking feeling that Bella was in that house in trouble and we had just left her there.

We both practically ran back to the car, I then sped down the street probably a little unwise but I was too wound up to really care I needed to make sure Bella was safe and I wasn't leaving that house until I had seen Bella for myself no matter what the Chief said.

Before I'd even managed to pull the car to a complete stop Esme was out the door and running towards Bella's house. She began frantically knocking on the door and calling out Bella's name. Once I'd reached Esme I'd managed to still her hands so we could listen for any signs of Bella being inside. After 30seconds or so Esme began pounding on the door again, I decided it was fruitless to stop her and so made my way to the kitchen window what I saw nearly stopped my heart dead.

Bella was tied to what looked like the stairs banisters, her arms tied securely behind her I could just make out the cuts the ropes were making. She was slumped forward I couldn't tell if she was asleep or unconscious either way we needed to get in there and quick.

"Esme I can see Bella" I called out, she ran over to where I was standing before letting out a strangled squeal and began pounding on the kitchen window to try and get Bella's attention.

"Esme please stop, listen we need to find a way into the house without actually breaking in." I told her trying to calm her down.

"Ok your right." She hollered at me before running of turning over pots and pans look for a spare key that had been hidden somewhere though I wasn't getting my hopes up, as if a police officer would leave a spare key hidden outside. I made my way around the back of the house checking all the windows I'd passed hoping that one would be open. I finally came across the living room window slightly open after a bit of persuasion I managed to get it open enough for me to climb through.

I ran through the house until I found Bella tied to the stairs railings, after checking that she was breathing I managed to untie her and lay her on the ground, I immediately noticed just how cold she felt and finally realised the reason for the window being open. I tour off my coat laying it over Bella before running to open the front door, I quickly told Esme to fetch the big blanket out of the back of the car to wrap Bella up in before heading back to check how Bella was doing.

I gently tapped her cheek, which seemed to be working in waking her up.

"Bella huni, can you hear me its Carlisle, its ok you're safe." I told her reassuringly gently wiping the hair from her face.

She tried to speak but couldn't seem to get any words out.

"Hey, don't try to force it, just relax ok me and Esme are going to take good care of you everything will be ok." I again told her trying to calm her down. She hand begun to shake and tried to sit up and move herself away from me.

"Bella were only here to help, just listen to us ok." I tried to reassure again, but didn't get any closer to her.

Bella glanced up and saw that Esme had come in and crouched down next to me clutching the blanket. I was surprised that she held Esme's gaze for quiet a while before whispering hoarsely "Why?"

"Bella I don't know… you mean the note don't you?" Esme asked slightly confused. Bella just nodded her head in response.

"Because I wanted to make sure that you had someway of contacting us just in case, we care about you Bella please believe us." Esme told her lovingly.

With those words Bella broke down completely sobbing and shaking she was no longer trying to move away from us. Esme moved towards Bella and wrapped her gently in the blanket so as not to hurt her further. Bella seemed to melt to Esme's arms.

"Bella I need to ask do you want to come with us?" I asked cautiously, still slightly scared that she would decide not to come with us after all.

Bella glanced up at me before saying "Please".

Without another word I picked Bella up wrapped in her blanket and gently carried her to the car, Esme climbed into the backseat first so that she could cradle Bella while I drove. I made the conscious decision to take Bella back to our house I didn't know how much support Charlie had in the hospital where as at least in my own home I can protect her better.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I drove down the street Bella was safe in Esme's arms and anything else we would deal with as they arose.

(BPOV)

Carlisle placed me gently into the back of the car and Esme immediately pulled me against her wrapping her arms around my shoulders and waist, I leant my head against Esme's shoulders and cried. I couldn't believe that they came for me and I hadn't even called. I couldn't wrap my head around what had just happened, a big part of me wanted to just stay like this forever, but another huge part of me wanted to scream and scream. But as we continued to drive I could feel myself loosing focus, I decided not to fight it, what ever happened next perhaps it would be better if I was unconscious and couldn't remember a thing.

**AN- Give me your thoughts, at least Bella is away from Charlie at last but will she be able to trust the Cullens to truly let them help**

**Next Chapter we have the Esme and Carlisle finding out about the extent of her injuries. **


	16. Chapter 16

**AN- sorry I'm a day late my computer died on me so i'm sat in work getting this to you hopefully I wont be caught! Thanks again for all your reviews. enjoy. **

**I do not own twilight (I never do this enough)**

**Chapter 16**

**Suffering (Carlisle POV)**

I pulled into the drive way, jumped out the car opening up the back door, so I could gently lift Bella out.

"Be careful Carlisle she's unconscious again" Esme told me, not that I needed telling.

Neither of us bothered to shut or lock the car doors, both just rushing to the house Esme ahead of me so as to get the front door. As we rushed in all of our children came into the view, and just stared at Bella in my arms, none of them quite sure what to do. Without a word I headed up the stairs as I got to the top, I heard Rosalie cry out in pain, I had to trust in the others to comfort her I needed to make sure that Bella was going to be ok. I headed into the closest guest room placing Bella gently onto the bed. I checked her pulse again, my worry easing slightly after realising that Bella pulse although a little fast was fine.

Turning to Esme I asked her hurriedly "Esme we need to warm her up, can you fetch the electric blanket, my medical bag, as well as any antibacterial ointment and bandages"

She rushed off to find what I'd asked for without even replying.

Glancing back at Bella I gently unwrapped the blanket from around her, picking up her right wrist I began examining the cuts, although red and swollen this cut didn't look too bad. Though her left wrist the one she had hurt at school was considerably worse, the cuts from the ropes were deeper, and still bleeding slightly, rushing to the ensuite I grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her wrist to help stem the bleeding. Although the towel was white under the circumstances I didn't think Esme would mind too much.

Once Esme returned with all the supplies, she helped me clean and bandage Bella's wrist, I couldn't put her left wrist back in a brace due to the cuts, so would need to make sure that she didn't use it at all. Esme gently removed Bella's trousers as I was examining her ribs checking for any breaks, I heard Esme gasp before running to the bathroom and be violently sick into the toilet. Leaving Bella's side for a minute I went to check on my wife.

"Hey you ok?" I asked as I held back her hair softly stroking her back.

Esme nodded her head before replying "I took off her trousers and what I saw I just lost it for a sec I'm sorry."

"Its perfectly ok, this is not easy on any of us, take a breather I can manage" I told her, making sure Esme was steady on her feet before returning to Bella.

I decided to finish checking Bella's ribs first, I found that a couple were at least cracked, but without taking Bella for x-rays I couldn't be sure, so for the moment I decided to wrap her ribs, in order to help her breath a little more comfortably.

Moving down to Bella's legs I couldn't see what had gotten Esme so worked up, I began checking for breaks and any other cuts it wasn't until I reached her thighs that I noticed some bruising on the underside, at which point Esme came back into the room.

"Hey are you feeling alright to give me a hand?" I asked her cautiously not wanting to put her under any more stress than necessary.

"I'm ok to help I want to make sure she's ok." She told me determinedly.

"Ok can you gently hold her shoulders and roll Bella over to her side away from me so I can see the back of her legs and back." I asked glancing at Esme gauging her reaction.

"Sure, but I'm going to sit the other side of the bed I'm not sure I want to see what's there close up" She told me honestly going over to the other side of the bed.

Once we'd gotten Bella onto her side, I was extremely glad that Esme had decided to not remain where she was. Bella had cuts and severe bruising all over her lower back and thighs, I felt guilty for not spotting them at the hospital yesterday, but at least I now understood her reaction to being touched, she's got to be in a lot of pain.

After glancing at Esme giving her a reassuring smile, I headed into the bathroom filling up a bowl with warm water, I needed to clean her wounds they only looked a couple of days old at most but a couple of the deeper ones defiantly looked infected. I added some anti-bacterial gel into the water, hoping that would help with the swelling, but I had a feeling that she would also need antibiotics as well. I slowly cleaned each cut, then covered them in an antibacterial cream and covered the three deepest cuts with gauze to help protect from further infection.

Turning to Esme I sighed before saying "Ok I think I've managed to treat the worst of her injuries, let's get a pair of PJ's on her and covered with the electric blanket."

"Good idea perhaps we should leave her on her side as well that way she's not laying on any of those god awful cuts." She replied, gently stroking Bella's hair offering her some sort of comfort.

With that Esme headed off to find Bella something to wear I plugged in the electric blanket heating it up ready for her. Once Esme returned we dressed Bella covered her with the blanket. I once again checked her pulse and temperature, reassured that both were improving. Esme once again went to sit on the other side of the bed stroking Bella's hair lovingly.

"Esme I was thinking I'm going to need to head to the hospital, she's going to need painkillers and antibiotics as well as possible some fluids depending on how long she remains unconscious, the last thing she needs is to become dehydrated as well." I told Esme trying to remain professional but what I had seen had really shaken me to the core.

"Ok if that's what you think she needs, but please be careful, we don't need anybody asking questions as to why you're taking those supplies, especially for Bella's sake" She told me before getting up to give me a hug and a kiss.

I left silently leaving Bella in Esme's care I knew that she would be ok after all no one was going to hurt her in this house. I headed down stairs but before I could reach the door our kids descended demanding to know what was going on.

"Carlisle is she going to be ok?" Edward asked rather shakily.

"She's still unconscious, I've treated a number of different injuries, but I'm not going to tell you any more than that so she can keep some of her privacy. She will be ok" I tried to tell them reassuringly.

I gave both Rosalie and Alice a hug which they both so desperately needed before glancing at the boys asking them silently to take care of the girls while I was out. I started looking for my keys before realising that they were still in the car, I rushed out the door hoping that I could get in and out of the hospital without raising any suspicions.

**(Esme POV)**

I sat on the other side of the bed watching Bella's face intently for any sign that she may wake up. Gently stroking her hair I placed a kiss upon her forehead, I wonder when was the last time someone gave her a kiss showing her that everything would be ok. After tucking her in a little more securely I went around the room collecting in all the supplies that Carlisle had used to treat Bella, after dumping the supplies into the trash I decided to give the bathroom a clean I wanted to make sure that everything was fine for Bella when she wakes up and doesn't smell of my vomit. Just as I was finishing up I heard movement in the bedroom I rushed out thinking it was Bella waking up only to find Edward knelt at the side of the bed just gazing at her I immediately felt sorry for him, I hadn't realised that he liked her so much.

"Hey, what you doing in here?" I asked him.

"Urm, I guess I wanted to make sure she was ok, but it doesn't look like it I should of helped her sooner…" He started to rant before I interrupted.

"Don't do that Edward, you did everything you could this is not your fault you need to remember that." I told him sternly, kneeling down next to him embracing him in a tight hug.

"But what if I'd pushed her a little harder to tell me what was going on, who was hurting her, we still don't know for sure that its her Dad." He whisper shouted at me.

"Edward stop being so hard on your self, Bella is extremely good at hiding things from people she's had plenty of practise. The fact that you and your siblings have spent the time to get to know Bella, allowing us to become close enough to her to realise something is wrong. If it wasn't for that she wouldn't be here now and she wouldn't be safe." I replied firmly, making sure he understood that I didn't blame him.

Edward sighed before telling me "I just wish she wasn't here hurt, that we had managed to save her before I had to see her like this it breaks my heart."

"Oh Edward" was all I could say before wrapping him in yet another bone crushing hug no matter what I was determined to make sure that he was feeling strong enough to help Bella in any way she would allow him to.

Both me and Edward sat by Bella's bed watching her silently, we were both looking for any signs she was waking up. I was trying to come up with the conversation I would have with Bella once she finally woke up. What would we say to her about why we were looking for her? How would she react? I had no idea if she was going to be ok with us saving her or whether she would clam up even more. If we had any chance of protecting her then she was going to have to trust us which is going to be extremely hard for her to do.

"Edward I'm just going to go and check on the others I'll be a couple of minutes at most, if she wakes up you will shout for me straight away ok?" I told Edward, kissing his forehead. He just nodded his response at me not taking his eyes off Bella.

I pulled myself up off the floor stiffly gently stoking Bella's hair before moving quietly out of the room.

I heading down the stairs slowly suddenly feeling exhausted it had been a very long day and was only going to get worse for all of us. I had a sinking feeling that things were just about to become increasingly difficult, but I wasn't sure in which way whether it would come from Charlie or possibly Bella herself. I walked into the living room to find Alice and Rosalie curled up in Jasper and Emmett's arms, I was pleased they had each other to rely upon for support.

"How are you guys doing?" I asked as I sat down in the chair, so I could see all of them.

"How's Bella is she ok is she awake, can we…" Alice asked so quickly that I barely understood her.

"Calm down Alice, Bella is ok she's still asleep Edward's watching her while I came to check on you. I think it's going to be best if you all wait until she has at least woke up and we've told her what's going on before you all bombard her." I replied to Alice's questions offering some reassurance.

Before I had a chance to say anything else I heard Edward call from upstairs, after telling the others to stay where they were I raced back upstairs and into the guestroom, I saw Edward stood over Bella, she was beginning to move. As gently as possible I moved Edward to one side and sat down next to Bella taking her hand in mine.

"Bella can you hear me? Its Esme everything is going to be ok" I told her as calmly as possible.

Bella wasn't quite conscious enough to answer me, but was squirming more under the covers.

"Edward go down stairs and ring Carlisle tell him Bella's waking up then wait with the others." I told him.

"But I want…" He tried to tell me.

"We don't want to over stimulate her or scare her please do as I say." I scolded him kindly.

Without any arguments he left the room, I turned back to the bed to find Bella looking at me warily.

"Bella, its ok everything is going to be just fine." I reassured her, before gently stroking her hair.

**AN- so let me know what you think twilightgirl2**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN- Thanks again for your reviews there amazing. Here's the next chapter lets see Bella's reaction to being at the Cullen's **

**Chapter 17**

**Unsure (BPOV)**

I stared up at this women hovering over me a little to close which made me feel a little uncomfortable, I knew that face but I couldn't put a name to it.

I heard her say "Bella, its ok everything is going to be just fine" she then began stroking my hair.

I tried to move away from her but for some reason I couldn't move properly everything felt so heavy, I could feel myself begin to panic tears sprang to my eyes and I felt my chest tighten so I couldn't breathe properly what were they going to do to me?

"Bella its ok, your safe I'm not going to hurt you just try and relax Carlisle will be back in a minute he'll be able to help you." She told me her eyes full of concern.

Something somewhere deep in my head clicked, Carlisle wasn't that the doctor that helped me in the hospital yesterday, he was gentle and kind but this room didn't look like a hospital, what if he took me somewhere else would he be as gentle? If anything this caused me to panic more especially as I didn't know where I was, how would I be able to get away if I desperately needed to at least at home I knew all the escape routes.

The women came and sat by my side, I tried to move further away from her but she gently pulled me towards her wrapping her arms around me so I was trapped I had no strength to fight her.

"Bella you have to calm down, take slow deep breaths, you're going to hurt yourself more" She told me sternly, but I wasn't sure whether I also heard love in her voice as well.

Tears continued to stream down my cheeks my body shaking violently, but I had absolutely no control over any of it. Its as if everything I have hidden in the last five years was coming out all in one go and I couldn't stop it. I still didn't remember this women's name but she just held me against her stroking my hair not once showing any signs of being cross at me or getting fed up.

Eventually my body slowly started to relax, the shaking eased until it was just my arms and legs, but the tears refused to stop, I tried to wipe my cheeks but my hands wouldn't work properly, she saw what I was trying to do and released me setting me back against the pillows but laying on my side, she disappeared for a second returning with a warm cloth and gently began wiping my face and neck.

I didn't understand why she was doing it I couldn't remember the last time someone took care of me, the feeling was so surreal the only other person who had done something like that was my mum when I was poorly and I may not remember her name but I am defiantly sure that she was not my mum.

"That's it sweetheart just relax, everything is going to be ok." She said smiling as she sat at my hip as my tears finally began to slow down.

I tried to respond but my throat was so sore and dry that nothing came out. Frustrated a few tears escaped again but she was quick to reply "Hey, just hang on a sec and I'll get you a glass of water that should help."

She left the room and headed to get a glass of water while she was out I cautiously took a look around the room. The walls I could see were a cream colour and the window had dark purple curtains hanging from them, they looked expensive. I couldn't see anything else from the position I was lay in so a gently rolled my self onto by back instantly regretting my decision the pain was excruciating as if the beating had only happened an hour ago. I tried to stifle my cry so I didn't alert her to it. I still didn't know how I got here or how much she knew about me or what had happened and I defiantly didn't want to take that risk.

Before I had a chance to turn back onto my side, she walked back into my room, she saw my position and gasped slightly, before running over to the bed setting the glass on the side before saying "oh you shouldn't be lying on your back you must be in so much pain, lets get you back on your side"

As I got comfortable on my side I couldn't help but stare at her, how did she know I was in pain at the same time she didn't draw attention to it, just offered me the glass of water, which she helped me hold as I took a few small lips. After placing the glass back on the side she spoke softly gently stroking my hair "Are you feeling more comfortable?"

I managed to whisper out a reply "Yes thank you but…" I started to ask but stopped my self because I didn't want to offend her.

"But what its ok ask anything you need to" She told me smiling warmly.

"I don't understand why I'm here I was…" I trailed off at the end of the sentence not sure what to say.

"I and Carlisle found you at your house, we brought you here so that you could be safe, and when we saw you at the hospital yesterday we knew something was happening, that's why I gave you the note." She tried to explain and everything suddenly clicked she was Esme the one who gave me the note and wanted to help.

"Esme" Was all I whispered as a tear slid down my cheek. Her response was to wrap me in yet another hug, and although I felt my body tense at the touch I didn't try and pull away I felt sort of safe wrapped in her arms. She didn't hold me for too long before lying me back down against the pillows.

"Are you in any pain?" She asked

"Urm no I'm ok" I told her a little unsure of why she was asking.

Esme glanced at me before saying "tell me the truth are you in pain?"

"A little but it's nothing I can't handle." I told her honestly surprising myself slightly.

"Ok Carlisle should be back soon but if you get any more pain you need to tell me straight away." She said raising her eyebrows at me rather sternly, before relaxing them. I defiantly didn't want to get on her wrong side.

We sat there in silence for ages and I began to drop off to sleep gently feeling Esme's soothing touch against my hair. Before I was completely under I heard someone opening the door and enter the room, my eyes flew open as I glanced fearfully at Esme, what if Charlie had come back to get me?

After quickly glancing at the door Esme turned her gaze towards me saying "its ok Bella its just Carlisle, he won't hurt you."

I took a deep shuddering breath trying to calm my breathing back down which caused pain to shoot through my ribs, causing me to cry out hoarsely.

Carlisle rushed over to the side of the bed and sat in the place Esme had just left, she stood directly behind him so I knew she didn't leave which made me feel better.

"Just try and relax Bella I know you're in a lot of pain and I'm going to take care of that." Carlisle reassured me gently pressing his fingers to the inside of my wrist.

I tried to slow my breathing down but was finding that extremely hard between the panic and the pain cursing through my ribs and lower back. I heard Carlisle rummage through a bag by his feet before turning towards me with a needle in his hand. I hated needles and tried to move away from Carlisle.

"Bella I need to give you some pain killers and this method will be the most effective I promise you will barely feel anything." Carlisle tried to reassure me.

Tears began to fall down my cheeks before whispering "I don't like needles, please don't do it?"

Carlisle glanced at Esme who came around and sat on the bed so my back was placed against her stomach, and although the pressure was causing me pain it also felt good to be held by her again.

"Bella, you're in a lot of pain right now, let Carlisle give you a shot then you can sleep you don't have to suffer anymore you have let us help you." Esme tried to reassure me.

I didn't know how to trust anymore Charlie had knocked that out of me years ago, yet here I was lay in this bed and there was two people willing to help they had not yet hurt me in any way so I nodded my response. True to his word I barely felt the needle but that probably had more to do with the rest of my body screaming in agony. As I slowly drifted back into oblivion Carlisle and Esme sitting on either side of me I figured what ever happened next it couldn't be any worse than the last five years.

**(Charlie POV)**

I was fuming that those Cullen's would dare come in here demanding that something be done about the attack. Like hell that would happen that stupid girl deserved everything she got. If there little whore decided to speak with Bella then she defiantly deserved everything she got.

I defiantly had enough and the only thing that would make me feel better was getting home to cause Bella more pain and suffering after all that's all she ever caused everyone else. I told the other officer on duty that I needed to go check on Bella as she was feeling ill and if there were any problems to ring.

I left the station at a barely normal pace jumping into my cruiser, that idiot had better not call me for anything especially if he knew what was good for him. I drove at a normal speed back towards home it wouldn't do any good for anyone to see him speeding and ruin his perfect reputation. As I pulled into the drive way I immediately noticed the front door open shit I thought what the hell's going on. If that bitch has gotten free I will hunt her down and kill her with my bare hands if it's the last thing I do. I head into the house closing the door behind me and head towards the stairs, Bella was gone her bonds were lying on the floor. I ran through the house screaming her name checking every room. She never disobeys me to get free of her bonds is one thing but then to leave the house without even bloody hovering up is totally different.

I checked the garage and garden before jumping into my car and racing back down my street I was going to check every single inch of this town until I find, kill and bury that waste of space.

**AN- let me know what you think :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN- I've hit 8,000 hits with this story so i'm so greatful to every one who has been reading, reviewing my story. I can't thank you enough.**

**Lets find out what the other Cullen's think of Bella being brought to there home. **

**Chapter 18**

**Relief (Rosalie POV)**

I watched horror struck as Carlisle carried Bella into the house and up the stairs he didn't stop to speak to us. We just stood there in horror as we laid eyes on Bella's lifeless form, I felt physically sick I should have done something sooner it shouldn't have come to this. I let out a strangled sob before falling to the ground where I stood. Emmett dropped to ground next to me pulling me into a tight hug, my body shook against him as tears flowed down my cheeks I was struggling to get my breath and suddenly felt extremely sick.

"Em I'm gonna be sick" I managed to stutter out.

Without a sound Emmett carried me to the downstairs bathroom we just made it to the bathroom before I was violently sick into the toilet. Emmett sat behind me holding back my hair, it felt like a lifetime later I was just dry heaving and I leant against the wall breathing heavily. Edward sat on the other side to Emmett and offered me a glass of water.

"How are you doing?" Edward asked

I took a couple of small sips of water before yelling "How the hell do you think I'm doing a friend of ours was just carried into the house unconscious, don't be stupid Edward"

"Look Rose I know this is extremely tough on you but we all care about and love Bella, I was just checking you weren't feeling sick any more and didn't need me to fetch you anything to help, I'm sorry." Edward stated looking down at the ground.

Now I felt like a first class bitch "I'm sorry, I just…" I tried to explain but just burst into tears again.

Edward responded by wrapping me into a hug pulling me against his chest and although I knew he only wanted to comfort me for a couple of seconds I couldn't help but tense up. Even after all these years with the Cullen's I still struggle with being touched, I tried to pull away from Edward but he held firm and I eventually relaxed into him, letting my tears fall against Edwards shirt. I felt Edward carry me out of the bathroom and into the living room where he settled me on the couch Emmett was immediately at my side so I could lay against him. I glanced up at Alice who was curled up in Jasper's arms I smiled at them slightly letting them know I was ok.

We all then lapsed into an uncomfortable silence listening to any sign of what was happening up stairs, none of us had anything to say we didn't need to air our worries as that would just make them worse.

What felt like a lifetime later we heard someone come down the stairs we all jumped up heading towards the stairs for any information on Bella we caught Carlisle just as he got to the front door.

"Carlisle is she going to be ok?" Edward asked rather shakily.

"She's still unconscious, I've treated a number of different injuries, but I'm not going to tell you any more than that so she can keep some of her privacy. She will be ok" Carlisle tried to tell them reassuringly.

He then wrapped both me and Alice in a fatherly hug which was desperately needed before glancing at the others and heading out the door. We all returned to the lounge sitting in the same position as before. Ten minutes later Edward shocked us all by jumping up and headed up the stairs without a word to the rest of us.

"What's all that about?" Emmett asked clueless as always.

Me and Alice smiled at one another before Alice replied "Em its obvious Edward likes Bella think about the way he took to her at school, and how he looked after her once we were attacked."

"You can't be serious Alice, Edward liking someone, he's never taken to a girl before" Emmett laughed.

"Laugh now Em but you just wait and see" I told him.

We soon lapsed back into silence not even getting to tease Edward was going to distract us today. If it was possible I curled into Emmett's side even more and he responded by holding me tighter. Soon after we heard someone descending the stairs although we all looked up none of us moved far and just waited patiently for who ever it was to come find us. What felt like a lifetime later Esme walked into the living room she looked horrendous, I had never seen her look so worried or anxious before it scared me even more than seeing Bella in Carlisle's arms earlier, she sat in the chair opposite us before asking "How are you guys doing?"

"How's Bella is she ok is she awake, can we…" Alice asked so quickly that we all had trouble understanding her.

"Calm down Alice, Bella is ok she's still asleep Edward's watching her while I came to check on you. I think it's going to be best if you all wait until she has at least woke up and we've told her what's going on before you all bombard her." Esme replied to Alice's questions trying to offer some reassurance.

I was about to say something when we heard Edward shout from upstairs, Esme was up and running up the stairs so fast that the rest of us barely had a chance to move. We all raced after her but stopped abruptly on the stairs as we saw Edward come running down, he didn't even speak with us but headed straight for the phone we all just froze listening to Edward telling Carlisle that he needed to come home as fast as he could.

Alice sank on the stairs hugging her knees I sat next to her copying her position the boys stood opposite us leaning against the stairs, once Edward had finished his conversation with Carlisle he joined us standing next to Emmett.

We could just about make out Esme talking to her quietly before we heard the sobs from Bella breaking through, I wanted to rush in and hug her, but knew it would do no good I just had to rely on Esme to help make Bella feel better. After a while we noticed Bella had calmed down and Esme came running down the stairs she didn't speak to any of us, but rushed passed us again with a glass of water. We heard more talking from Esme as well as Bella's quiet voice which came as a relief to all of us as we at least knew she was strong enough to talk even if it was just a little.

Carlisle came through the door a little later with a big bag full of what I assumed was medical supplies he headed into Esme and Bella. Just after we heard a cry of pain coming from Bella and both me and Edward ran towards the spare bedroom, I went to make my way into the room but Edward grabbed me around the waist to still me so as not to scare Bella any more. We watched as Carlisle injected Bella with something probably pain killers and watched as she drifted back off to sleep.

**Alice (POV)**

Me Jasper and Emmett watched as Edward and Rosalie raced towards Bella's room, not wanting to crowd her, we hung back until I heard Carlisle say "Ok I think the pain killers have kicked, they will help with the pain and will hopefully help her to sleep"

I decided I couldn't wait any longer and raced up to the spare bedroom, I found Edward and Rosalie standing just inside the door staring intently at Bella I went to stand beside them Emmett and Jasper hung back by the door way.

Carlisle turned towards us "I need to check Bella over again perhaps it would be best if you all waited downstairs again."

I went to respond but Edward beat me to it "Carlisle we all care about Bella, we can't just sit around and wait, I know we can't do anything but at least let us be in the same room as her we wont get in the way"

Sighing and nodding he turned back towards Bella, checking all of her wounds, before deciding Bella needed some fluids placed a needle in Bella's hand hooking up an IV securing it with a bandage. He gently stroked Bella's hair before turning towards us.

"I think she will be just fine, I'm just going to inject some antibiotics into the IV so hopefully that will stop any of her wounds becoming infected." He told us all smiling reassuringly.

We all nodded in response not wanting to make any additional noise so as not to disturb Bella.

"Right she is going to sleep for a good few hours and I suggest that you all do the same it's been a long day and I know it's only 8pm but I think hot chocolate, warm showers and a good nights sleep is what you all need." Carlisle told us quietly but sternly.

Rosalie went to argue "But Carlisle…"

"No buts young lady, we all need some down time, Bella is perfectly safe, now all of you downstairs and in the kitchen, you as well Esme." He said sternly, while Esme glared at him.

We all knew it was useless to argue and left without another word, as I headed down the stairs I felt Jasper wrap his arm around my shoulder I sighed contentedly as we entered the kitchen, everyone sat themselves around the breakfast bar as Esme began making hot chocolate all round.

Carlisle followed us soon after carrying what looked like a baby monitor I glanced at him raising my eyebrows.

He responded smiling at me "I know I said we all needed downtime but this way I will know if Bella wakes up and needs something." He then kissed the top of my head before doing the same to Rosalie and going to help Esme with the hot chocolate.

As I sat watching my family I couldn't help but smile a little about the possibility of having a new sister and best friend, and no matter what we are going to help her get better and finally have the family she deserves.

**AN- Hope you all liked the chapter. **

**Updates are going to be a bit all over the place the next month or so. Being a teacher I have my students reports to write, and in the UK thats about 4pages per chld for my school! But promise to update as soon as I can. **

**Thanks for all your support Twilight girl2**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN- First I would like to apologise for making you wait just over a week for an update. Hopefully my report writing will be done by the beginning of July and I can get back to updating more often. A big thankyou to all of you who has reviewed, alerted or favourited my story it is much appreciated. **

**Chapter 19**

**Mothering (BPOV)**

I was finally awake for what felt like the first time in a week, although both Carlisle and Esme assured me it had only been two days. It was now Monday morning and all the other Cullen's had headed off to school Carlisle telling me that in no uncertain terms was I going anywhere, until I was a lot stronger.

I didn't know how I felt about him confining me to the house, he hadn't even let me get up yet, not that I had the strength to go very far anyway. Any deep breaths still sent shooting pains through my ribs, the cuts on my back and thighs although beginning to heal were still excoriating.

I still hadn't seen any of the other Cullen's and had no idea how much they knew about what had happened. First thing this morning I heard Rosalie and Edward arguing about wanting to stay off school so they could spend some time with me if I felt up to it, she point blank refused telling them that they didn't need to raise suspicions about where I might be. Although both tried to argue their case Esme stood her ground and both grumbled as they made their way down the stairs and what I assumed out the door towards school.

I couldn't really remember much of the last two days, I remember being tied up to the stairs at home half dressed, then being with Esme and Carlisle in this room, then everything is a complete blank until about five this morning when I woke up once again in this room, I tried to move, but was suddenly stopped by Esme who I hadn't noticed across the room, after calming me down she went to fetch Carlisle. They both refused to answer any questions I had while Carlisle gently checked me over asking questions about what hurt or any discomfort I had. Carlisle told me that he would be back later and would answer any questions I had but right now I needed to rest as I had been asleep for a long time.

A light knock at the door brought me out of my rambling thoughts I looked up to find Esme coming into the room with a tray in her arms.

"How'd you feel about trying something to eat and drink?" She asked smiling down at me.

I responded by nodding my head as I began pushing my self into a bit more of a sitting position wincing at the pain I felt.

Esme placed the tray on the bed side table before coming over "Easy Bella you don't want to hurt yourself more, lean against the headboard try not to hurt your thighs or back." She told me gently helping me into slightly more comfortable sitting position.

My back and thighs were screaming in pain so I slowly brought by legs up so my thighs weren't touching the bed and also leaning off the headboard so my back wasn't in contact with anything.

Esme didn't say a word just waited until I stopped fidgeting before sitting down next to me "Now here's some orange juice take small sips so as not to put too much into stomach at once." She told me holding the glass out to me.

I went to take the glass from her and the second she removed her hand mine began to shake, I didn't even have enough strength to hold a glass myself. Silently, Esme held the glass with me as I brought it to my mouth taking small sips, before placing it back on the bedside table.

"Right lets try a slice of toast, would you like some jam or just butter?" Esme asked me, I just stared at her, I don't remember the last time I had a choice to make I didn't know what to say or do, so I just stared at her opening and closing my mouth without any words coming out.

Sensing my distress Esme jumped in "How about we just try some butter that way it should be a bit lighter for you." Cutting a piece of toast in half before passing it to me, I took it taking a small bite. I didn't know the last time I had tasted food I hadn't had to sneak past Charlie and it wad such a strange idea I felt a little guilty causing my stomach to roll making me want to throw up the little amount I had managed to consume. Five minutes later I had managed to eat one of the two slices Esme had brought up and the half a glass of orange juice.

"Feel better?" She asked me.

"A little I think" I replied in a whisper, unsure of what she wanted me to say.

With a small smile she said "just remember Bella that while you're staying with us we want what's best for you, which includes you telling us anything you want to or feel like there's no pressure."

I just stared at Esme for a long time thinking of something to say "Urm thanks I guess I just I've never really… I don't know what to say" I managed to stammer.

"You're not supposed to know what to say, we will help all of us and eventually it will become natural I promise." She said in a motherly tone, before kissing my forehead and taking the tray out the room.

While she was gone I moved my self back onto my side sighing in relief as the pain subsided in my back and thighs I rested my head against the pillow realising just how tired I felt and all I had done was eat a piece of toast. At which point Esme came back into the room carrying a book.

Sitting on the side of the bed she told me "When ever any of my children were feeling under the weather, I used to read to them until they felt better I was wondering if you wanted me to do that for you now?"

Looking her in the eyes for the first time this morning "You don't have to, I'm sure there's other things you'd rather be doing." I whispered not wanting to offend her.

"There's absolutely nothing else I'd rather be doing right now, so just relax and listen to the story." She told me.

With that Esme started to read her book, I wasn't really sure what the story was about but all I could focus on was Esme soothing reassuring voice as I drifted off to sleep.

**(EPOV)**

I pulled up to school and immediately noticed something was wrong, Jasper and Alice who had been talking suddenly became quiet watching the hustle and bustle going on outside the school building. Emmett parked his car next to mine before jumping out the car meeting us at the front of the car.

"What the hell do you thinks going on" Emmett asked

"Em we've been here as long as you have how the hell would we know?" I replied slightly annoyed by his stupidity.

"Easy there Ed I know you're worried about your girlfriend but there's no need to take it out on me is there." He replied laughing.

I went to lunge myself at Emmett though stopping myself as snippets of conversation drifted towards me and what I heard made me feel sick.

"Did you hear that stupid cow has finally done us all a favour and ran away" Lauren said laughing at her group.

"Perhaps she crawled down a hole somewhere to die like the vermin she is." Jessica replied.

"Have you seen chief Swan though searching all over town, asking everyone if he'd seen her, if she was my daughter I'd leave her to rot where ever she was" Eric replied, causing everyone to nod their agreement as they walked towards first period.

At that point I wanted to punch them all for the way in which they were talking about Bella and the only thing stopping me was a warning hand from both Emmett and Jasper. Though as I looked towards the girls I don't think it was me that needs restraining the most.

"Come on we'd best get the first period, I'll text Carlisle and let him know what is going on here, and don't let anyone know we know where she is." I whispered at the others.

"Were not stupid you know we will all protect her." Rosalie said sternly before linking arms with Alice and walking away.

I sat in my first period English class without Bella making me want to jump up and head home to check on her instead I sent Carlisle a message

_Hey we have heard some interesting things at school this morning, everyone knows Bella has disappeared, just thought I'd give you the heads up. _

I turned my attention back towards the lesson taking a few notes while wait impatiently for Carlisle's reply finally it came through.

_The same things are going around the hospital as well it looks like Charlie is playing the concerned Dad, which is not painting Bella in a nice light at the minute. Keep your heads down don't draw attention to yourselves and I'll see you at home later. _

I sighed at Carlisle's response knowing he was right and as the bell rang for next period giving everyone the opportunity to take up the discussion about Bella once again. Trying my hardest to ignore the gossip around me I headed towards my next class my thoughts firmly with Bella.

**(Charlie POV)**

I'd been looking all over bloody forks for that stupid cow and I'd come up empty. I checked old abandoned buildings where the druggies and waste of spaces hang out. Early hours Saturday morning I decided to bring in some help and reported Bella missing, that way I could use my power to find her and come across as the concerned father. Though once I'd found her I was going to kill her.

My officers had spent the rest of Saturday and Sunday going house to house asking about Bella, while I took all the public places coming across all worried and upset. I had tried to find out what the Cullen's address was but no one seemed to know and I couldn't find anything in any of our databases.

As Monday approached I became more convinced that the Cullen's were helping her some how I just needed to work out how and where she currently was before I could charge them with kidnapping then have my way with Bella. My first job was to check in with the school pretending to look at other absences to see if they could possibly with Bella after seeing that all the Cullen kids were in school I knew at least they hadn't ran away.

I made my now regular trip to the hospital, checking in every few hours for any news, but this also meant that I could keep an eye on Dr Cullen. As I approached the hospital I saw Dr Cullen exit his car and head inside the building, I hung back watching as he headed into the emergency room smiling saying hi to colleagues as he passed. He headed towards the front desk signing in for his shift I approached the desk behind him hoping to take him off guard.

"Dr Cullen I was wondering if you had a minute." I said non to politely

Spinning around to face me he replied "Sure Chief Swan what can I do for you?" In a calm voice, my sneaking up didn't really go as planned.

"You're a hard man to track down, where is it that you live?" I asked in a calculated voice.

"Oh we've just finished building our house just outside of forks, my wife is an amazing designer." Carlisle said with a small smile, I personally wanted to be sick.

"Right, well if you haven't heard Bella is missing, I haven't seen her since Friday and I wondered if you or any of your family had seen her." I asked gauging his reaction.

"Yeah I've just heard I'm sorry to hear that, none of us have seen Bella since school on Thursday. It was such a tough week we decided to take the kids away for the weekend we only got back late last night, the kids have gone to school and I've headed here." Carlisle explained.

"Where did you go on such short notice?" I asked

"To Esme's parents in Seattle we haven't seen them in a while they love to see their grandkids" Carlisle told me.

I stared at him trying to assess whether he was telling me the truth or not, I couldn't really tell, I decided to believe him for now after all they had only been here for a couple of weeks there's no way they could have found anything out, even if their kids had been talking to Bella.

Without another word I turned and headed back out the hospital for another drive around Forks, I am going to find that bitch and when I do she will be sorry.

**AN- I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. I will hopefully update before next friday.  
>Thanks for all your continued support. <strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**AN- I've managed to update sooner than expected. Enjoy let me know what you think. **

**Chapter 20**

**Scared (Edward POV)**

Finally the school day ended me Jasper and Alice jumped into my car and we raced home to check on Bella. It had been hell everyone talking about how pleased they were that Bella had gone I had never heard such hostility and open hatefulness towards someone before.

"I can't believe they just think this is some big game, why do they hate her so much?" Alice whispered her eyes glassy.

"I don't know huni, but while were here we will make sure that Bella feels, loved, safe and wanted." Jasper replies honestly placing a kiss on Alice's cheek.

We pulled up our drive way and I parked behind Esme's car.

"I'm going to check on Bella" I shouted at the others as a practically ran out the car and up towards the front steps.

I ran as quietly as I could up the stairs, pausing at the door to Bella's room, taking a deep breath to calm my pounding heart, I know I'd only seen her yesterday, but at the time she was unconscious I was scared that she was going to react to seeing me what if she was scared, how would I help her to see that she didn't need to be scared that I would always protect her no matter what happened.

Taking another deep breath I pushed the door open and stepped into the bedroom. My gaze fell on Bella curled up asleep on her side the covers pulled up to her shoulders and a slight blush to her cheeks I had never seen anything more Beautiful. I didn't know how long I'd been staring at her before I heard movement from the corner of the room Esme was sat in the chair staring at me with a small smile on her face. I could feel my own face heat up being caught staring at a girl with a guffy expression on my face by my mother was not something I wanted. She got out of her chair and came over to me pulling me into a hug.

"Just give her time Edward, she needs all of our support now I'm happy you have found someone." She told me just before she kissed my cheek.

"Hey don't get ahead of yourself yes I may like Bella but that doesn't mean that she likes me we have barely spoken to one another and after everything she has been through I have no idea where to start." I whispered my response towards Esme allowing her to see some of my concerns.

"Just be there for her, don't push her into anything, allow her to adjust to being with us let your friendship develop let the trust grow between the two of you and in time who knows." Esme replied smiling, before turning to leave the room.

"Mum, I love you." I told Esme as she left the room.

"And I love you with my whole heart." She said before leaving the room and allowing me some time to spend with Bella.

I sat across form Bella in the chair that Esme had just left and just watched her sleeping, her even breathing reassuring me that everything is ok. I must have dosed off because the next thing I knew I felt Carlisle shaking me awake.

"Hey, Esme says do you want to come for dinner." He told me a smile on his lips.

I sat up straighter in the chair rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I guess I was more tired than I had realised.

Glancing at Bella I asked Carlisle "How's she doing?"

"She's sleeping comfortably, there's some colour coming back to her cheeks which is good to see, now come get some dinner we all need to talk." He told me leaving no room for arguments so I glanced at Bella once more to make sure she was ok then followed Carlisle downstairs and into the dinning room.

We all ate chicken with rice and vegetables I didn't feel much like eating feeling incredibly guilty for being well enough to eat when Bella was unable to.

"Edward, there's no point in starving yourself that won't help Bella at all." Rosalie told me giggling.

I smiled towards her, but seeing her point I did finish my meal with a few smirks of my siblings and knowing smiles off my parents. Once we'd all finished Carlisle cleared his throat and then preceded to tell everyone about the conversation between himself and Bella's father at the hospital.

"The most important thing to remember is that no matter what happens next none of you are to put yourselves in harms way, stick to the story of spending the weekend at your Grandparents and avoid talking about Bella where ever possible." Carlisle said, holding onto Esme's hand.

Everyone glanced around not really meeting eye contact, before Rosalie spoke "What will happen, what if he finds out Bella is here what will happen to all of us I can't see any one get hurt." She then turned sobbing into Emmett's chest.

"I promise all of you that what ever happens I will make sure that each and every one of you is safe and happy, just because we decided to take Bella in doesn't mean I am going to put any of you in danger, Rosalie your safe I don't want you to ever feel that your not ok." Carlisle told her lovingly before wrapping her in a fatherly hug.

After Carlisle's little speech everyone seemed to calm down and relax a bit and they all went off to do their own thing. I decided to head back to Bella I didn't like the idea of her being on her own when she woke up. I took my place in the chair pulling my school books towards me I had loads to catch up on and made a start on my biology.

I had been steadily working through my homework for the last hour when I noticed that Bella was beginning to stir in her sleep I quietly placed my books by the side of my chair and went towards the bottom of the bed trying not to make any sudden movements so I didn't startle her. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and she began to take in her surroundings, as she moved onto her back she flinched slightly wincing at some injury, I immediately wanted to hunt out her Father and do to him everything he had done to her.

She raised her head to finally look at me, I saw fear in her eyes and all I wanted to do was wrap her in my arms protectively telling her everything was going to be ok. Instead I settled for saying "Hi"

Bella glanced at me warily trying to gauge what I was going to do next she glanced quickly towards the door, as if she was deciding whether or not she would be able to make a run for it. Her eyes finally landed on me again as a single tear rolled down her cheek I was immediately terrified I took a stepped towards her trying to offer her some comfort. But all I accomplished to do was make her look more terrified if possible.

Under her breather I could hear Bella muttering "Please don't, oh god not again."

"Bella its ok its Edward I'm not going to hurt you I promise." I tried to reassure her raising my hands and stilling my movements in hope that she calmed down some.

This didn't seem to work she just continued to mutter under her breather tears now fiercely streaming down her cheeks her breaths coming in short sharp gasps. I did the only thing I could think of and called for Carlisle and Esme as loudly as I could. Thirty seconds later they both came running into the room Esme took one look at Bella and was on the bed next to her wrapping her in a hug, I was surprised to see that Bella clung to Esme for dear life, yet she freaked out when she spotted me at the end of the bed.

"Son what happened why is she so upset?" Carlisle asked shaking me slightly so I looked at him.

"I don't I'm not sure, she woke up and when she saw me she just started crying and muttering to herself please don't, oh god not again, oh god Carlisle I'm sorry I just didn't want her to be alone when she woke up." I told him slightly frantically.

"Edward listen it wasn't your fault and is quite a natural reaction for someone in Bella's situation to have, why don't you go down stairs while me and your mum calm Bella down maybe then she'll feel up to talking." Carlisle replied with a sympathetic smile on my face.

With a nod and a last look at Bella sobbing into Esme's arms I left the room feeling worse than ever. What ever Bella had been through I couldn't begin to imagine but I was determined to help her trust people again.

I was going to help her to learn to trust me and make her realise that not everybody is as mean as her Father or the other kids at school. I was going to make her see that she deserved to be treated like a true princess and never have anybody upset or hurt her again. Most of all I was going to get her to realise that there were people who did love her, me especially no matter how long that took.

**AN- So a bit of trouble between Bella and Edward, give Bella time she will learn to trust Edward eventually!**

**Let me know what you think**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN- Just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed I know I haven't updated in over a week but work load is awful at minute hopefully it will only last another couple of weeks! **

**This chapter is slightly longer than some others so enjoy. **

**Chapter 21**

**Scared (Bella POV)**

When I'd woken up an hour ago I found a man standing at the foot of the bed I knew I was still in the Cullen's bedroom but I had no idea whether or not he was going to hurt me. I couldn't help but think he was here to hurt me that my Dad had sent him I couldn't help the tear rolling down my cheek, as he took a step closer I couldn't stop muttering to myself "Please don't, oh god not again."

I heard him say something but the ringing in my ears stopped me from hearing properly, he stood by my bed and raised his hands I flinched thinking he was going to hit me. I heard him shout to someone, at which point I began openly sobbing not caring what he thought any more.

What felt like a lifetime later I felt arms wrap around me I immediately stiffened but soon recognised Esme's sent, I glanced up between tears and realised that it was Esme who had her arms wrapped around me. I clung to her for dear life knowing that with her here there was nothing he could do to hurt me and just sobbed my heart out into her side while she just held me. I finally managed to calm myself down and moved myself away from Esme pushing myself into a sitting position wiping my hands against my face to get rid of the tears.

"Feeling calmer?" Esme asked.

"Urm I I Who was that?" I stuttered

"That was Edward, he didn't want you to be on your own and so decided to keep you company while you slept, he didn't mean to scare you and feels awful about it." She told me with a sad expression.

I just stared at her the feeling of guilt hitting my stomach how could I have mistaken Edward for someone who wanted to hurt me. "Esme I just I thought…" I tried to explain

"Its ok Bella it's not your fault no one blames you for your reaction." Esme tried to reassure me.

This just made me feel worse as a couple of tears escaped once again, I tried to wipe them away hoping that Esme wouldn't notice. I think sensing that I needed a minute Esme got up off the bed and headed into the bathroom, bringing out a wet flannel for me to wipe my face and get rid of the tear tracks.

Just as I finished wiping my face I noticed Carlisle in the corner of the room sat in a chair I glanced at him wondering what he was thinking and why he was so far away from me.

He smiled at me before asking "how are you doing?"

I just stared at him unsure of what he wanted me to say, I had just freaked out at his son, why isn't he kicking me out of his house?

Sensing my concern Esme looked over at her husband before asking me "How would you like a shower it might just relax you enough so you can get some more rest."

Once again I was completely blown away by their kindness I nodded my consent at Esme not completely sure I could trust my voice at this second. The second I had nodded my head Esme was jumping up off the bed and in the bathroom turning on the shower heating up the water for me.

Carlisle came over slowly "Can I help you get those bandages off your legs and back, and I'll readdress them once you're dry." He asked carefully assessing my reaction.

"Ok" I responded in a small voice.

At that point Esme came back into the bedroom and she and Carlisle removed all of the bandages causing me the minimal amount of pain.

Once they were done Esme said "We will leave you to shower and have a bit of peace, call us if you need anything."

With out another word they both left the room closing the door quietly behind them. On shaky legs I made my way into the bathroom and carefully climbed into the shower. Once the stinging had subsided from the water hitting the various cuts on my body. I just stood there for the longest time letting the hot water relax my tired and aching body. Right handed I managed to wash my hair with some strawberry shampoo I found, I hoped they didn't mind me borrowing it. Once my skin began to turn wrinkly I turned off the shower stepping out I wrapped a thick white fluffy towel around myself and stepped back out into the bedroom. The first thing I noticed was a clean set of clothes waiting for me after drying myself the best I could I got dressed again only then noticing that I had managed to get blood on the towel. I rushed straight back into the bathroom running the towel under the water hoping I could get some of the blood out. I was frantically trying to wash the blood out that I had not noticed that Carlisle had come back into the room as he gently placed his hands to still mine I flinched at his touch scared of what his reaction was going to be.

"Bella its ok don't worry, let's take care of your injuries, the towel doesn't matter." Carlisle said in a reassuring voice.

I nodded slowly letting go of the towel and letting him lead me back to the bedroom and helping me sit on the bed, I didn't want to refuse as I didn't know what his reaction would be. I was happy to see Esme come into the room and sit as Carlisle cleaned and reapplied antiseptic cream and bandages. Lastly he put my left arm into a sling before looking at me "Now I can't brace your wrist properly until those cuts have healed, but I'm pretty sure it's broken so I want you using it as little as possible ok." He told me sternly.

"Ok, and I'm sorry I didn't mean to react that way I don't know what happened." I tried to explain my reaction earlier.

Esme smiled warmly at me before replying "Bella you have nothing to be sorry for, as I've already told you your reactions are perfectly normal and Edward won't take offence I promise"

I nodded showing that I had heard what Esme had said.

"Bella there's something I need to clear up with you can I ask you a question?" Carlisle asked worriedly.

I just nodded my head showing that I had heard him.

"Ok, when me and Esme found you at your fathers house we brought you hear without asking you. Now I need to know do you want to stay here with us?"

I just stared open mouthed at him, he was asking if I wanted to stay with them, I had spent the last five years living somewhere I was not wanted and being beaten for it as a result. Yet here were two people who I had only met a couple of times asking me if I want to stay her with them I had no idea what to say.

I realised it must have been a while since Carlisle spoke as Esme began speaking in a rushed voice "Bella were not trying to keep you here against your will. If you have somewhere else to go that's safe then we would gladly take you, but I don't think you should go back to your Dad's house its not good for you."

"Urm I don't I'm not sure… why are you asking me to stay?" I stammered sounding like a complete idiot.

Smiling kindly Carlisle replied "Because neither of us wants to see you hurt any more, I know you barely know us or our children, but they all like you a lot and we have grown found of you ourselves."

Keeping my eyes firmly on the floor I said "I don't want to go back there and I have no other family to rely on, but I can't let you…" I trailed off a single tear running down my cheek.

"Hush its ok, now listen you are to think of nothing but yourself, now you are more than welcome to stay here and we will help you in any way you want." Carlisle told me firmly as Esme put an arm around my shoulders squeezing gently.

"Thank you" I whispered as more tears fell.

We sat there for what felt like a lifetime me in the middle of Carlisle and Esme, I continued to cry silently while Esme hugged me and Carlisle held onto my hands rubbing soothing circles into the back of them.

I had not felt this safe or loved in years, why hadn't Charlie been like Carlisle, I never understood why he hated me he only blamed me but never gave me any reasons as to why he did what he did.

Once the tears had finally dried up I crocked out "Urm I'd like to apologise to Edward for the way I reacted."

"You don't have to…" Esme began but I interrupted her

"Please Esme I have to, I feel guilty enough for being here and bringing all this trouble with me the least I can do is apologise when I freak out at someone." I said sounding a lot more assure of my self than I currently felt.

"Ok if that's what you want, I'll go and fetch him." Carlisle told me smiling, before he got off the bed and headed out the door.

Esme moved her arms from around me before standing up and saying "Bella never feel like you have to apologise for anything you do that you can't control, but just by wanting to apologise shows me that you are a caring compassionate person who deserved none of what happened to you."

Without another word she kissed my forehead and headed towards the door. I was left alone to think about what Esme and Carlisle had said would they truly help me stay away from Charlie would I finally be safe.

A gentle tap on the door brought my attention back to the present Edward was stood in the door with a wary expression on his face.

I jumped in straight away "Edward I'm sorry I didn't realise it was you I…"

Edward stopped me mid rant "Bella hush its ok I'm not offended I should never have been here like that I'm sorry."

"You were just trying to help I over reacted I'd just woke up I wasn't thinking clearly I'm sorry" I finally managed to get my apology out.

Laughing gently Edward said "Ok how about we both take the blame, but there's no more apologising from either of us lets just relax for a while ok."

Smiling slightly at him I nodded my response, leaving the door open Edward came more into the room walking slowly towards me so that he didn't scare me. It was only then that I noticed he had an IPod and speakers in his hand.

"So I thought we could listen to some music, what do you like Bella?" he asked setting the speakers on the bedside cabinet.

"Urm I haven't really listened to music much in the last five years I guess what ever you like is fine with me." I said feeling really stupid.

"In which case I have just the songs" he said a smile playing his lips.

Edward then continued to set up the speakers and the next thing I knew I heard a soothing classical piece fill the room.

Glancing at Edward I said "I didn't really take you for a classical type of guy."

"Well I like all sorts of music really but I figured something calming would be ideal to help relax you before bed." He replied.

I moved more into the middle of the bed resting against the headboard Edward hesitated before he sat on the side of the bed slowly he raised his eyes to meet mine to make sure I was ok with what he was doing.

"Its ok Edward I know you won't hurt me." I whispered.

"I just don't want to scare you I want you to be comfortable here, your safe nothing can hurt you." He told me honestly.

"There are lots of things that can hurt me Edward, not just physically, and there's nothing you can do to stop it." I told him in a small voice.

"Maybe not but I can be here to help stop what ever nightmares you may have, your not alone anymore Bella" Edward told me honestly.

We just stared at each other for the longest time, my body finally relaxed and I suddenly felt exhausted I could feel myself drifting off to sleep again. I decided not to fight it any longer and moved slowly so that I was lying on my side snuggling into the pillows. I felt Edward place the covers over me gently. As I was drifting into nothingness I heard Edward whisper "Sweet dreams my angel"

Then there was nothing more.

**AN- let me know what you think and hopefully the next update won't be as long. **

**I apologies for not replying to reviews I promise I will get to it. **


	22. Chapter 22

**AN- A day early to make up for the last chapter being delayed. My longest chapter yet, enjoy :) **

**Chapter 22**

**Truths (Esme POV)**

I was glad that Bella had allowed Edward back into her room last night, he hadn't meant to scare her and she felt guilty for freaking out the way she did although I couldn't blame her. When I went in to check on them an hour or so later I found that Bella was fast asleep on her side with Edward sat on the floor leaning up against the bed, his head leant backwards but facing Bella. They both looked so peaceful that I couldn't help but stand and stare for a while smiling down on the two of them the only thing I wanted was to see both of them safe and happy, something which I had a feeling they could give each other with our help and support.

Quietly I made my way over to Edward and knelt in front of him placing my hand on his arm gently shaking him awake. He jumped awake before saying

"Bella what is it what's wrong…" He began

"Hush Edward its ok it's just me, I woke you up to send you to bed you can't sleep here all night." I told him with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought Bella needed me." He said blushing.

Laughing quietly I responded "Bella's sleeping, she's fine if she needs anything we will hear, now bed" Before literally pushing him out the room.

This morning I had to literally kick Edward out of the house for school, he didn't want to go until Bella had awoken but I had promised to lend Bella my phone to text him later if she wanted. Slightly pacified but with still a look of gloom he headed out the door. I decided to head up stairs to see if Bella was awake, when I got there I found her bed empty but the bathroom door closed so assuming she was in there I took the opportunity to change the sheets so they were clean for her to get back into. I heard Bella open the bathroom door a slight gasp escaping her mouth.

I spun round before saying "oh Bella I didn't mean to scare you I was just changing your sheets for you."

"Its ok Esme I didn't expect to see anyone in here you just startled me." She whispered before heading over to the bed picking up a sheet to try and help.

I stopped her before she could hurt herself further "Bella, you can't help your still extremely weak, now go and sit in the chair while I finish this" I told her sternly.

She looked at me with wide eyes before heading over to the window looking out so I couldn't see her face. I had a feeling I may have upset her in some way but I didn't want her injuring her self any further, and it was the tone I often used with the rest of my children.

In silence I finished off making her bed before clearing my throat and heading to stand beside her at the window. Bella had a couple of tears running down her cheeks, which I knew she was trying to hold back with her good hand she reached up to wipe away the tears without me noticing, but how could I not notice when she was crying. What Bella said next surprised me.

"I'm sorry Esme I didn't mean to make you angry." She stuttered before a couple more tears escaped her.

I turned around just staring at her, she thought I was angry at her for wanting to help I didn't know what to think how could she think that. Then all of a sudden it dawned on me how it must have sounded.

"Oh darling I wasn't angry at you honestly, I didn't want you to hurt yourself especially that wrist. My stern tone is what I use with all my children and was a natural reaction to me. I can't apologise enough Bella I'm so sorry." I told her trying to show her I defiantly was not angry at me.

Bella didn't respond her head was bowed as she continued to cry, I reached out my hand to try and comfort her but she flinched away from me. I froze not wanting to make her fear me any more.

Without turning her back on me she moved back into the bathroom door closing and locking it firmly in place. Shortly after I heard a sob escape, I sank down on the other side of the door every so often asking for her to open the door, to which she didn't respond.

I was at a complete loss she had responded so well to us so far that I wasn't as guarded with what I said to her as I probably should have been, apart from her reaction to Edward she had been fine with Carlisle and I especially me. I was distraught to think I had caused her so much fear and pain. I set myself into a more comfortable position by the door I wasn't moving until she was ready to come out I was determined to make her feel safe around me again, a single tear escaped as I thought about the pain Bella was in and how I had made it worse.

**(BPOV)**

I'd managed to get away from Esme before I completely freaked out, I locked myself in the bathroom knowing that she couldn't get in here I was safe. I collapsed onto the bathroom floor and began sobbing I couldn't even place why she had scared me so much but when she told me not to help so sternly almost in an angry whisper I just lost it. When she tried to apologise by the window I couldn't look at her what if this was it I had done something and she was going to punish me for it as she reached her hand out to me I couldn't help but flinch my instincts kicked in I needed to get away, but being in the bathroom I had trapped myself I would have to eventually face her.

I could hear her calling to me through the wall door but couldn't bring myself to face her yet. Although I wasn't sobbing so hard my arms and legs still shook so badly that they were useless.

I just lay flat on my back trying to clear my mind, the last time I had hid in the bathroom had been from Charlie I was sick of his beatings and as he went to get a drink I knew I had to get away. I spent the whole weekend in the bathroom, him pounding on the door demanding that I open the door or he was going to shoot his way in. Although I was completely terrified I knew he would never have shot his way in because how would he explain a gun firing in his own home especially if he managed to get me in the process. Once Monday came round and he left for work I let myself out of the bathroom got dressed and went to school as normal. The beating that night was worse than ever it lasted all night and when he was bored of hitting me he would have me scrub the toilet with my toothbrush then make me use it to clean my teeth. Then clean the whole kitchen with bleach without gloves on. By the time I was done my hands and any exposed skin was red raw not to mention the horrendous headache from the fumes. I never locked myself in the bathroom again it just wasn't worth it not even for a short time.

I had been so lost in my own terrifying thoughts that when Esme next knocked on the door I screamed backing into the furthest wall everything shaking once again my heart beating erratically as I began sobbing once again.

"Bella huni its ok your safe please open the door for me." I heard Esme say through the fog in my mind.

I sat there shaking my head I knew that no one could see me but it felt better knowing that I had refused in some small way taking control knowing it was my decision to come out when I was ready. Slowly the shaking and sobbing stopped once again I was totally exhausted and rested my head on my knees which were curled up into my chest.

I hadn't heard from Esme since the last time I wonder if she's still there, I had no idea how long I had been in here but as the more rationale part of my brain started to kick in I began to realise just how silly this must look, I had been here for four days if they were going to hurt me then surly they would have done it by now. I also felt guilty for the way I was treating Esme she was only looking after me and I freaked out on her how screwed up was I?

I slowly and carefully uncurled myself stretching out my tense muscles and made my way over to the door, I took several deep breaths before turning the lock in the door and opening the door just a little to see who was there, seeing no one directly outside the door I opened it a little more and took a tentative step into the bedroom. Glancing around the room I saw Esme sat in the chair in the far corner she was watching me warily with red rimmed eyes had she been crying? I think my guilt just doubled. I took a few steps in her direction until I was leaning against the bottom of the bed.

Looking at her I began to speak "Esme I'm sorry I don't know what came over me I just, when you told me not to help I thought I was in trouble and when I'm in trouble normally something happens I get a beating or or…" my voice faltered not sure how much more to tell her in my rant.

Esme stood from the chair taking a couple of steps towards me before replying "Bella you were not in trouble as I said earlier I didn't want your help because I didn't want you to hurt yourself any more, I was treating you like one of my children I honestly didn't know I'd scare you." She gave me a small warm loving smile showing me that she was not cross or angry just happy I came out of the bathroom.

"I'm sorr…" I started to say before Esme interrupted "Bella you have noting to apologise for, now how about I get you something to eat, I could bring you a snack up."

With wide eyes I stared at Esme not knowing what to say she just continued to amaze me.

"Bella what is it what's wrong?" She asked her voice laced with concern.

Shaking my head I replied "Nothing, I'm ok, only do you mind if I come with you. I'd really like to leave this room for a while if that's ok?" I stared at the floor not wanting to see her reaction this was the first time I'd properly asked her anything and I didn't know how she would respond.

"Of course you can Bella don't ever be scared to ask anything." She said with so much love it made me want to cry all over again.

We then both left the room me following Esme down the stairs slowly my legs shaking slightly from not being used in a while, my ankle screaming at me slightly, I had forgotten I'd hurt that but with all the bed rest I'd been having I guess it was starting to heal.

Esme led me into the most beautiful kitchen I had ever seen she, indicated for me to sit at the breakfast bar before heading towards the fridge pouring two glasses of orange and placing one in front of me. I sipped at mine gladly realising just how thirsty I was feeling.

Getting my attention Esme said "Bella here's some pain killers for you your well overdue especially after what happened this morning" She placed them into my hand while I blushed at what she said.

While I took the tablets finishing off the glass of orange juice Esme was walking around the kitchen pulling out pots and pans. I was mesmerised she knew exactly where everything was and she seemed so happy doing this that she was even humming a little tune to herself.

"So what would you like to eat?" She asked turning to me he hands on her hips.

The question took me completely by surprise, I whispered "Urm I'm not sure, I only normally eat a bit of mouldy fruit or a slice of toast if I get the chance." Glancing down at the work top in front of me so I didn't have to meet her eyes.

Esme stared at me in shock "You never ate anything else other than mouldy fruit or toast, Bella how did you survive?"

My head snapped up to look her in the eyes, my cheeks were sure to be a beetroot red by now, "I shouldn't have urm its ok it was what I'm used to it's not as bad as it sounds." I tried to tell her before her widening eyes shut me up.

"Oh Bella" Esme said with a small smile before continuing "Ok, close your eyes and picture the one thing you would like to eat more than anything else, when your ready tell me."

I closed my eyes and sat this way for the longest time, she was giving me the chance to think about the answer to her question and get the courage to tell her what I wanted the most.

Without opening my eyes I said as quietly as possible "Chocolate chip pancakes." My mum always used to make me them on a weekend and when I was feeling ill I didn't say that last part out loud.

"Right then chocolate chip pancakes you shall have." She told me smiling.

I half hoped that Esme had not heard me not wanting her to go to any trouble, but now that she was making the batter for the pancakes I couldn't help but smile as I watched her, my stomach rumbled in anticipation of what I was about to eat.

In no time at all Esme placed a tower of pancakes in front of me I just stared at them not believing that they were there for me to eat.

"Go ahead Bella, eat as many as you wish" she told me gently before placing the remaining of the batter into the fridge and sitting next to me at the bar.

Ever so slowly I cut into the first pancake and brought a small piece slowly to my mouth the second it hit my tongue my taste buds went into overdrive, I couldn't help but think of my mum and a single tear rolled down my cheeks.

"Bella what's wrong do you not like them I could…" Esme started to rant before I held up my hand to stop her.

Looking her in the eyes for the first time since we entered the kitchen "They are the best pancakes I have tasted in a long time thank you for making them for me" I told her sincerely.

"You're very welcome Bella now finish them off before they get cold." She replied wiping a tear away of her own.

Without another word I continued to eat the pancakes, twenty minutes later I had managed to finish off seven pancakes.

"I'm sorry Esme I can't eat any more I'm stuffed." I told her in a small voice still slightly wary of her reaction.

"That's fine Bella I'm used to cooking for three growing boys, they each put away at least 15, I'll put them in the fridge someone will eat them when they get home I'm sure." She said smiling.

I let out a long sigh relieved that Esme wasn't angry with me for not finishing the food.

"Come on lets go make ourselves comfortable and we can chat for a bit." She said almost warily reaching out her hand towards me.

I hesitatingly placed my hand in hers allowing her to pull me out of my seat and lead me into a spacious living area, I gasped as I saw a floor to ceiling window leading out into a beautiful garden.

"When your feeling a little stronger I'll take you outside, the garden is my pride and joy I love it." Esme said lovingly.

I smiled at her allowing her to pull me into the most comfortable sofa I had ever sat on. Esme sat next to me turning to face me pulling her legs underneath her. I copied her position the best I could though the cuts in my thighs made it nearly impossible for me to tuck my legs underneath me so instead I sat hugging my knees.

"Bella I wanted to ask you some things if that's ok?" Esme asked carefully gauging my reaction.

"You can ask me anything but please if I don't answer them all don't be offended." I told her not meeting her eyes.

"Ok, why does your father hit you?" She asked taking a hold of one of my hands in both of hers.

"Urm I'm not sure I guess, he started hitting me as soon as I got here I guess I was still grieving for my mum. It just started with a slap now and again but it soon became worse a lot worse." I stuttered out terrified about telling someone about my past for the first time.

Esme rubbed my hand in response comfortingly "Did he hit you everyday?" She asked.

"Yes, sometimes he'd hit me because he was bored or too drunk to realise what he was doing especially in the beginning. Though over the last couple of years he would hit me because I think he truly enjoyed it causing me pain he was making sure I never left him that I was too damaged to try and escape. He told me that I was useless, that I was never going to be good enough…" my voice finally gave out as a sob escaped.

Esme pulled me to her wrapping me in a tight hug, I tensed at the contact for a short time before grabbing hold of her for dear life never wanting to let go. Once I finally gained control of my sobs I began to speak again

"You know in the beginning after he had hit me I used to lie in bed and wish that someone would come and take me away protect me from him. I soon learnt that wishes never came true for people like me. I built a wall so no one could get in, after a beating I had to re build that wall every morning so people at school in this town didn't hate me more than they did. Then you all came into town and your children became my friends, my wall crumbled around me and I couldn't stop you from finding out I didn't have the strength to stop you. I have dragged you into my mess and for that I'll always be sorry." I told her speaking more honestly than I have done in a long time.

"Bella none of this has ever been or will ever be your fault. Were helping you because we want to nothing more, and if anybody in this town had even an ounce of decency then they would have noticed and helped you as well instead of believing everything your father told him. Now no more talking were going to sit here and your going to rest." She replied pouring in all her love and concern.

And with that I suddenly felt exhausted I snuggled into Esme's arms feeling safer than I have ever felt all my worries and concerns pouring out of me thanks to her.

**AN- Thanks for reading and reviewing. Let me know if you think this story is progressing to slowly I think its ok, opinions always appeciated. **


	23. Chapter 23

**AN- A huge thanks to everyone reading, reviewing and alerting this story, your support means so much to me. Hopefully this chapter comes across as a bit of fun for Bella. **

**Enjoy. **

**Chapter 23**

**Relax (EPOV)**

I was finally pulling into the drive way after another hellish day at school those morons were still going on about Bella as if she were a piece of dirt on their shoes. Mike bloody Newton had even started taking bets on when Bella would be found and in what condition. Someone had bet that she'd turn up dead eaten by wolves. If it wasn't for my family I would have gladly punched the lights out of more than one person lets just say it's a good job Emmett's so big.

The only thing I wanted now was to see how Bella was and hopefully get to spend some more time with her hopefully we'd both be conscious! I heard everyone else in the kitchen and so made my way in that direction a smile playing my lips as I noticed Esme cooking pancakes.

I walked over to her kissing her cheek before asking "What did we do to deserve this?"

Smiling at me she responded "None of you did, I made a batch for Bella earlier and decided to finish off the batter so it didn't go to waste."

"Charming now we know who your favourite is." I laughed happy that Bella had been well enough to eat some food today.

"Stop complaining, and sit and eat these before Jasper and Emmett scoff them all." She replied before ruffling my hair.

We all then sat in a comfortable silence the only sound was of knives and forks scraping plates as we polished off the pancakes in record time.

"How's Bella doing today" Rosalie asked carefully, I knew she worried about Bella just as much as I did.

Everyone turned in Esme's direction waiting for a response "She's doing ok, she ate some pancakes and we talked for a while, she's in the other room asleep on the sofa so no loud noises do I make myself clear Emmett." She told us a small smile playing her lips.

"Why you warning me I'm never loud." Emmett replied in a fake whisper, causing everyone else to laugh.

Smiling more than I had done in a while I left my family in the kitchen and headed towards the living room where I found Bella sleeping soundly on the sofa curled up under a blanket. Leaving her to sleep I sat on the floor and spread out my homework looking out onto the garden I just hoped that I wouldn't scare her like I had yesterday. Taking a last glance at Bella I put all my concentration into finishing homework so much so that Bella nearly scared me half to death when she spoke just behind me.

"You look hard at work Edward" She whispered.

I spun round my heart in my mouth.

"Christ Bella you scared me I thought you were asleep" I said a bit more loudly than I originally intended.

Bella backed away from me her eyes going wide "I'm sorry I didn't mean I just I'm sorry" She stuttered out.

I gasped jumping to my feet "Bella its ok just relax I'm not angry or upset you just startled me that's all." I told her trying to get her to relax.

Bella just stared at her feet for the longest time but at least she wasn't moving away any more. I was trying to come up with something anything to get her to relax and then it suddenly dawned at me. Cautiously I headed towards Bella before speaking quietly "Bella I want to show you something will you come with me for a minute?" I asked trying to make eye contact.

Excruciatingly slowly Bella raised her head glancing at me I gave her a small smile showing her that everything was ok.

"Where do you want to go?" She asked so quietly I barely heard her.

Smiling I said "Just another room on this floor it's where I go to relax perhaps you could use it to."

"Won't you mind sharing though I don't want to take anything away from you" She replied just as I noticed the most beautiful blush I had ever seen.

"Silly Bella of course not now let's go." I told her honestly holding out my hand for her to take.

I hadn't expected Bella to take my hand yet slowly gauging my reactions all the time she gently placed her hand in mine and I led her towards my music room. Once we got in there I heard a small gasp.

"Whose is the piano it's beautiful." Bella said with a hint of awe in her voice.

"Mine, Esme and Carlisle brought it for me they know how much I love music." I told her with a smile playing my lips.

Bella let go of my hands and headed further into the room she ran her fingers along the length of the piano just staring at it open mouthed she then turned towards me with the most genuine smile I had seen her give.

"Could you urm play something for me only if you want to that is." She asked rushing as if I'd be annoyed with her.

"Of course I will, now why don't you go sit on that couch over there and relax while I'll play." I told her.

With a small nod Bella headed over to the couch curling her self up so that she was hugging her knees then turned to face me expectantly. I slowly headed towards the piano racking my brain for something to play I hadn't thought this far ahead in my plan. I let my fingers silently slide over the keys feeling my piano before gently playing a few notes. I decided to play a calming song 'Claire de lune' I knew this song from memory and so played effortlessly, every so often glancing at Bella to see her reaction. When I saw a small smile play on her lips I knew I had been the one to cause it which in turn caused my heart to soar.

I decided to continue to play until Bella told me to stop she had now made herself more comfortable on the sofa she was now practically lying down her eyes half closed, the smile on her face even bigger if that's even possible. I gently slowed the song changing to something I had written a while ago while I was messing around, I felt Alice sit herself down next to me resting her head on my shoulder, she always loved to hear me play as well said it calmed her down. I took a glance at Alice who was staring at Bella with a worried expression on her face.

"She'll be ok you know Ali" I tried to reassure her.

"I know I just wish there's more I could do to help." She whispered.

"We've all done everything we can what she needs now is time to adjust and for use all to be there when she's ready" I told her wrapping my arm around her shoulder squeezing gently.

"Hey, why'd you stop playing?" Bella asked cautiously sitting up a bit straighter in the sofa.

Alice smiled at Bella before replying quietly "Sorry that was my fault I love to listen to Edward play."

"That's ok I think he's going to grow on me as well." Bella replied a small smile on her lips.

"All these compliments are going to give me a big head." I said laughing gently.

"Well if you're done playing Esme said to come and get you guys for dinner." Alice said placing a kiss on my cheek before skipping out the room.

Laughing at Alice as she left I turned to Bella who had a wary look on her face "you ok?"

"Urm yeah I guess, I had no idea you could play so well." She said not meeting my eyes.

Deciding to let it go I held out my hand for her to take and led her to the dinning room where the rest of my family were seated ready to start dinner, I felt a tug on my hand and turned to see Bella frozen at the door a look of fear on her face.

"Bella" was all I said before a single tear ran down her cheeks I backed my way towards her and took her into the living room getting her to sit on the couch. She was shaking slightly.

"Bella its ok just calm down your safe" I told her kneeling in front of her but still giving her some space.

After a couple of calming breaths she replied shakily to me "I'm sorry, I saw everyone sat there and it was to much I just, I'm sorry"

"That's fine don't worry about it how about I go fetch our dinners and we eat in here?" I asked her trying to come up with a solution that she will be comfortable with.

"Why don't you eat dinner with your family I'll just go back up stairs" She said in nothing more than a whisper.

"Not a chance I won't have you up there on your own, and anyway we haven't eaten dinner together yet I've had more dinners than I care to remember with my family." I told her unsure of what her reaction to be.

"But I don't understand why you want to eat dinner with me?" She asked meeting my eyes for the first time.

I just stared at her totally unsure of what she was saying, of course I wanted to eat dinner with her, why would she think I wouldn't then I suddenly dawned on me. Before I finally spoke,

"Bella just because your father didn't want to eat a meal with you (She flinched away at the mention of her father) but I can assure you that there's nothing else I'd rather be doing" I told her shakily, not wanting to hurt her further.

She nodded her consent to my request so I got up off my knees and headed to the dinning room to collect our dinners.

"Everything ok?" Esme asked cautiously looking around me for Bella.

"Urm not sure really, she became really over whelmed at the thought of having dinner with everyone so I suggested me and her eating in the living room if that's ok, I know I didn't ask first I was just trying to make her easier and I …" Esme put her hand on my shoulder to stop the ranting.

"It's ok Edward that's fine stop jabbering, anything to help is fine with us, here take your plates and I'll bring dessert in later" She replied laughing at me gently.

Smiling at the rest of my family I headed back to the living room and handed Bella her plate, we ate in silence Bella still seeming to be a little uncomfortable with her surroundings. I was just happy that she hadn't insisted on going back to her room and seemed rather comfortable in my presence. Once we finished our meal I turned on the TV looking for something to perhaps distract Bella from her thoughts, Esme came in about ten minutes later with two bowls of Ice cream with various toppings, I took mine thanking her with a small smile.

Bella glanced at Esme a small blush playing on her lips Esme encouraged her to take the dessert by saying "Go on Bella it's only a little bit of ice cream it won't hurt I promise" before placing the bowl in Bella's good hand.

Ever so Slowly Bella placed a small spoonful of ice cream into her mouth a minute later a breath taking smile shone onto her face. Glancing at each of us Bella said shyly "I don't remember the last time I had ice cream it's really weird having some now"

I had no idea what to respond to that I hadn't even thought about how Bella may not have had ice cream it's so common and normal, luckily Esme was there to help with a response.

"Well in that case Bella we must make sure you have ice cream everyday until you can stomach no more." Esme said laughing before heading back out the room.

With another breath taking smile from Bella she dug into her dessert with more gusto and I more or less forgot about my own dessert just taking in how happy Bella looked in this moment I just hoped that it could last.

**AN- A little different to chapters previosuly. Let me know what you think **


	24. Chapter 24

**AN- A big thanks to every one who is reading and enjoying this story. The last chapter was a nice break but back to normal now sorry! **

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 24**

**(Bella POV)**

I'd been at the Cullen's for six days now and each day had pretty much been the same. I'd get up in the morning and have breakfast with Esme and we'd chat about anything or nothing. She would then tidy the house and I'd offer to help but she would always refuse and I would either sit watching TV something I was really beginning to enjoy again. Or I'd also often be sleeping I could never seem to keep my eyes open for more than a couple of hours something which I found highly embarrassing, but no one ever seemed to mind. Then the other Cullen's came home and I'd either hang out with Edward, Alice or Rosalie, I still struggled to be in the same room as them all at the same time although I had managed a couple of minutes. I found that I enjoyed their company and felt safe amongst them. The routine also helped me to feel safe and secure because I knew what was going to happen and which I hadn't had in five years.

Now I was currently waiting for Carlisle to come home from work early, Esme had told me they needed to talk to me, my heart was pounding in my chest I couldn't decide what they wanted to discuss the only thing I knew was that it couldn't be good either way. I was sat in the front room trying to read a book when I heard the front door go and Carlisle and Esme talking quietly my stomach was suddenly in my mouth and I wanted to throw up and I couldn't get by breathing even. Esme and Carlisle came into the living room and sat down next to me I couldn't glance at either of them preferring to keep my eyes on the floor.

"Bella we need to talk about what happens next." Carlisle said cautiously.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth I totally freaked out I jumped up and ran for the downstairs bathroom throwing up anything I had eaten today. I suddenly felt someone grab my hair, which again caused me to throw up even more. But they just held my hair back while rubbing soothing circles on my back.

Once I was sure I wasn't going to be sick any more I moved away from the toilet and sank against the bathroom cabinet keeping my eyes closed while trying to make my breathing easier. I felt a cool cloth on the back of my neck which truly felt amazing it continued to move along the back of my neck and then over my forehead and down my arms. I slowly opened my eyes and lifted my head enough to see both Carlisle and Esme sat in front of me looking worried.

"I'm sorry." I managed to whisper but my throat was raw.

"Hush don't worry, here drink a bit of water, it will help but slowly so it doesn't upset your stomach any more." Carlisle told me handing me a glass.

I took it from him taking small sips the burning in my throat easing slightly, Carlisle took the glass from me then placed a hand on my good wrist checking my pulse and his other hand on my forehead checking my temperature. I flinched slightly at the touch although I was becoming better at realising that these people were not going to hurt me.

"Right lets get you back into the living room and you can rest for a while." Carlisle said in a tone of voice that left no room for arguments.

I nodded my head and with help from Carlisle and Esme we made our way back into the living room. Sitting on the sofa I leaned into the cushions not really being able to support my self.

"Are you feeling any better?" Esme asked sitting next to me covering me with a blanket.

"A little, I don't know what happened." I told her quietly.

"It's not your fault Bella you can't help being ill, it happens." She told me smiling, moving hair out of my eyes.

"Ok, lie down and sleep for a while you need to rest." Carlisle said kneeling in front of me.

I took a deep breath before whispering "What did you want to talk about?" I glanced up at both Carlisle and Esme catching them glancing at one another.

"The talk can wait you have nothing to worry about, and what we said last week still stands, we will do everything we can to help, but right now you need to rest." Carlisle said leaving no room for argument.

Nodding my response I laid down resting my head on a pillow, I was surprised when Esme picked up my legs and rested them on her own placing her hands on top. Carlisle covered me with the blanket before resting his back against the sofa picking up a book. Slowly my body began to relax and I drifted off to sleep.

**(Carlisle POV)**

Bella had just fallen asleep her even breathing told me that she was resting. I placed my book on the floor and as quietly as I could I turned and faced Esme looking at her.

"I think Bella getting sick is my fault." She told me

"How can it be these things happen" I replied trying to reassure her.

"I told her about wanting to talk earlier, I hadn't meant to scare her, just give her time to prepare that's all. But as soon as she knew she became withdrawn and barely spoke all day. I think she wound herself up that much that her being sick was the result." Esme said her voice shaking slightly.

"That could possibly be true, but you had no idea she would react that way, Esme it's not your fault if anything it has everything to do with her father no one else I promise we will help her no matter what." I said with a determined tone to my voice.

As I finished speaking I heard a soft gasp from behind me to see Bella awake and looking in that direction.

"Bella I'm sorry I woke you I didn't realise I had been talking so loudly." I tried to calm her down.

"Its ok I guess I was only sleeping lightly." She responded not really meeting my eyes.

"OK I'd had preferred that you slept a little longer but I think we should get this out the way so we don't have a repeat of earlier." I stated trying to instil some calm in everyone around me.

Bella nodded her head not quiet meeting her eyes, but sat herself up, pulling her legs and hugging them to her. Rising from the floor I sat next to Esme and Bella on the sofa taking a deep breath before I began talking.

"Bella I don't know how much you know about our family but all of our children are adopted." I began.

Bella nodded her head in response "I know Edward told me."

"Ok good, well each of our children came to us under different circumstances and not all have had an easy time of it. Each has a story to tell and that's not my place, in time I guess they may share their stories with you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that we have a number of resources at our disposal that will be well positioned to help you with what ever you decide." I said earnestly, hoping Bella was taking me seriously.

It took Bella a while to process this information and she never met our eyes in all that time. Then in the smallest voice I had ever heard she responded "I appreciate everything you just said and are trying to do for me, but I'm not sure Charlie, my father is the chief police in Forks he controls this town I don't know anyone who would ever believe me I just…"

Bella suddenly stopped talking and sighed almost as if she saw only defeat and there was no way around this.

"Bella I wasn't thinking of speaking to anyone in Forks or for that matter in the state of Washington." I said hoping to instil a bit of faith.

Bella slowly looked up at me a question forming in her eyes.

"I have a colleague in New York, who I have known for the last twenty years and I trust her explicitly and she works in helping people in exactly your situation with your permission I would like to call her and see if she could help you."

Bella began to stutter a response tears forming in her eyes "but what if he finds out and comes to get me, what if he decides to take revenge on your family I would forgive myself if any of you…"

Esme stopped Bella from ranting "Bella just stop and take a breath and listen to me for a second."

Bella glanced at Esme cautiously but did as she asked and took a couple of deep breaths before looking at Esme showing she was ready to listen.

"Bella sweetheart, if you want her help then the best way to help is to contact Carlisle's friend I promise that it will make things better, I can't promise Charlie won't find out or that he won't try and do any thing to retaliate, but me and Carlisle would never let anything happen to you or any of our children." Esme said hoping to reassure Bella.

After what felt like a lifetime Bella finally nodded her head before saying "Ok you can ring your friend but I honestly don't know whether this will work, I can't let myself hope it will in case it doesn't."

With those final words Esme got up effectively pushing me out of the way to wrap Bella in a tight hug, after tensing up for a short time she relaxed into Esme. They settled into a more comfortable position and Bella finally relaxed enough to fall into a deep sleep allowing her to forget about her worries for a short time.

**(Charlie POV)**

Six days, six god damn days and there was still no sign of that stupid bitch someone in this town was hiding her, and I had a good idea that it was those Cullen's all I had to do know was prove it. I sat at my desk in the police station and logged onto the computer I decided to trace Carlisle Cullen to see what I could find out. I know it's illegal without cause but there was no way I was going to let them take my punch bag away from me, its not as if there's anyone around here to stop me. It took a couple of minutes for the computer to complete its search, a couple of the other officers kept glancing at me warily, but didn't say anything, they knew better than that unless they wanted to be on the receiving end of my rage.

Finally the search completed and I scanned through the information his college history where he did his residency in New York, marrying his wife Esme and then interestingly adopting all of his children. Then what I had hoped to find an address to where they lived, at last I can now go and scope them out a bit of surveillance is needed. They've got her I know they have. Without looking at the other officers I grabbed my keys and bolted for the door heading straight for the Cullen's.

**AN- please don't shoot me just yet!**

**Things like this take time and never happen smoothly so that's what i'm trying to get accross here. Things will get better eventually I promise. I'm just not going to say when!**

**Let me know what you think. **


	25. Chapter 25

**AN- Thanks for your continued support with my story it means a great deal. Lets see if Charlie makes an appearence at the Cullens! **

**Chapter 25**

**Trip outside (Bella POV)**

I woke up a little disorientated pulling the blanket away from me I sat up shaking the fog from my brain and looking around me. After realising I was in the Cullen's living room I took a big sigh. Every time I fell asleep I always had a few moments when I woke up that this was some cruel dream my father had managed to cook up somehow just to taunt me.

I still couldn't believe that the Cullen's had saved me and that I was safe and Carlisle had offered even more help, I wasn't entirely sure what to think of this I mean what if his friend didn't believe me? What if they knew Charlie somehow? It would mean the end for me there was no way Charlie would allow me to do this.

Glancing up I looked out of the huge windows and decided to wander outside and take a look the sun was setting and the whole garden looked beautiful, still feeling a little chilled I grabbed the blanket from beside me wrapping it around my shoulders and slowly made my way through the doors I stood just outside the doors and took a couple of deep breaths inhaling the wonderful scents of all the flowers around me. I carefully made my way through the garden gently touching the flowers as I went I hadn't felt this free in a long while glancing up at the setting sun caused a redish glow to hit the tops of the trees I had never seen anything so beautiful. Noticing a table and chairs I headed towards them and curled myself up in one facing away from the house, I kind of relished in being alone I had always enjoyed my own company, not really having a lot of other options previously. Since being at the Cullen's I hadn't had a moment to myself, I finally had time to try and clear my head. Brining my knees up and hugging them to me I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the chair listening to all the sounds around me. The wind is causing the leaves to rustle and the sound of birds talking to one another I loved the fact that the Cullen house was so far from anywhere else, there was not another house in sight, making it less likely for anyone to spot me. I finally allowed myself too truly relax for the first time since coming here I felt safe like nothing was going to hurt me again.

I heard some movement coming from the side of me, guessing it was one of the Cullen's I didn't really start to move as they got closer I slowly opened my eyes looking around me and finally landing on the figure of my father not a hundred feet away from me he had that evil glint in his eyes. I immediately tensed up loosing all function in my legs and voice a single tear escaped, how had he found me there was nothing anyone would ever be able to do to keep me safe I was always going to be his.

To make things worse he started walking towards me saying "Bella, Bella, Bella," over and over again I couldn't take my eyes from him to see if any of the Cullen's were close by. Esme and Carlisle were in the house somewhere but I had no idea where, I couldn't call for help what if I put them in danger I wouldn't do that even if it meant hurting me. He finally reached me crouching down so he was at my level

"Now you listen and listen good I have no idea what game you're playing but it stops now, you are mine you stupid bitch and no matter what ideas they put into your head that will always be the case do you understand?" he growled at me.

I couldn't speak my voice wouldn't work I was shaking so badly I had lost all coherent thoughts. A thump to my side soon brought my back to the present.

"I see being here brought has made you think you can do what you want that is totally wrong you do as I say no matter where you are do you understand?" He asked again his head coming so close to mine I could feel his breath on my cheek.

Again my voice failed me, and I nodded my response, which wasn't good enough for him and so punched me in the side again and I felt a rib that had just begun to heal crack again and I struggled to breath.

"Right this is what you are going to do, you are going to stay here a little longer, you have to tell the Cullen's that you want to come home and that you made a mistake, you have a week." He ordered.

With those words he stood up and headed the way he came in. I began openly sobbing and shaking so violently that there was nothing I could do by side was on fire the broken rib digging into my lung so that I couldn't take deep breaths and was rapidly finding it difficult to get enough oxygen into my body. I felt light headed and as I began to loose consciousness I hoped that I would never wake up.

**(Rosalie POV)**

I got home from school at last after another hellish day, only one more before the weekend. I was hoping to get the chance to speak with Bella today, between Alice and Edward I hadn't had time to get to know Bella properly and talk to her, offer her some comfort I knew exactly what she was feeling and how over whelming it can be. Heading towards the kitchen I could hear my parents talking.

"Hey guys." I said hoping to sound more relaxed than I felt at that moment.

"Hey sweetheart good day at school" Carlisle asked coming over to me wrapping me in a fatherly hug.

"It was ok I guess, where's Bella I wanted to talk to her before the others got home" I asked.

"She's in the living room sleeping on the couch, it's been a long day for her, I asked if she minded me contacting Jane in New York to try and help her." He told me looking rather tired himself.

Smiling I replied "If anyone can help Jane can." I told him honestly before kissing his cheek and heading towards the living room.

Glancing around I saw the room empty, but the door towards the garden was open and decided to check to see if Bella had gone for a walk, the garden always looked beautiful this time of year glancing around I saw curled up in one of the chairs heading towards her I knelt beside her and gently placed my hand on her arm, squeezing to get her attention so we could talk.

When she didn't respond I tried squeezing a bit harder and saying her name, she still didn't respond and so I began to panic.

"Mum Dad, quick get out here" I shouted as loud as I could, the panic clear in my voice.

They came running out her within a minute dropping to either side of Bella.

"What's wrong," Carlisle asked already reaching up to check Bella's pulse.

"I went to see her in the living room and she wasn't there I saw the doors open and found her here, but I couldn't wake her up." I rushed out shaking slightly Esme put a reassuring arm around my shoulders.

"Ok, lets get her inside and I can check her over properly, she's just probably exhausted and related to what happened earlier." He responded glancing at Esme, but I had no idea what they were talking about.

With great care Carlisle lifted Bella out of the chair and carried her back to the house placing her on the sofa, he then checked her pulse again frowning slightly.

"Her pulse is erratic, Rose can you fetch me my bag please, Esme the emergency oxygen tank from my office." He asked never taking his eyes off Bella.

We both ran off to carry out his requests Esme was back before me and Carlisle was already placing the oxygen mask over her face. I handed him his bag and he fetched his stethoscope listening to her breathing.

"That's odd her breathing is uneven on her left side," Carlisle said more to himself than anything before lifting Bella's top what I saw made me gasp, there was bruising down her left side which looked extremely painful. Feeling carefully Carlisle checked her ribs I assumed Esme spoke quietly beside me.

"Those bruises were not there before, where did she get them from." Esme asked I shrugged my shoulders I had no idea either.

"Me either, but I now defiantly need to get her to a hospital and x-ray her ribs, I want to see what we are dealing with here." Carlisle said standing up straight.

"I need to go ring Jane for someone in the area we can trust so we can check Bella over properly without her father finding out, can you stay with her Rose?" He asked again I hadn't seen him this wound up in a long time.

I nodded my response sitting by the sofa watching Bella carefully, Esme and Carlisle left to go ring Jane I placed my had in Bella's

"Come on Bella, wake up it's safe, you're safe everything is going to be ok." I whispered hoping that she could here me. It took ten minutes for Carlisle and Esme to come back into the room I glanced up at them in question.

"Ok I've spoke with Jane and she's given me a private clinic who will see Bella in Port Angeles, it's a little close for my liking but I trust Jane, so Lets get her in the car the sooner we get there the sooner we can get her home again." Carlisle stated in his business voice.

Carlisle gently picked Bella up again and walked to the car with her, Esme grabbed my hand stopping me from going any further "Rose if you ok I need you to go with Bella and Carlisle, I need to wait for the others to get home and ringing them may cause unnecessary attention" She said tears in her eyes.

"Ok I can do that Bella needs all of us at the minute" I said before wrapping her in a hug and heading out the door and getting in the back resting Bella's head in my lap as Carlisle raced out of our drive and towards Port Angeles.

We didn't say a word as we travelled Carlisle was driving a lot faster, he hated speeding normally saying her saw the results to often in the ER but today he was obviously making an exception to the rule. Thirty minutes later, we pulled into small parking lot with a private clinic sign on the front Carlisle drove around the back of the building before coming to a stop he jumped out of the car and came round to my door I jumped out carefully so I didn't hurt Bella any further. Carlisle lent in and lifted Bella out cradling her to his chest and moved into the back of the building, I followed closely behind, my heart in my mouth terrified that someone would tell Charlie, although judging by Bella's new injuries I think that he may have already found her what I don't understand is why he left her with us.

I suddenly noticed that the building was eerily quiet, I had never seen any medical place this quiet before.

"Carlisle where is everyone?" I asked feeling even more nervous.

"Its ok Rose, Jane said we could use this place she cleared everyone out so I could x-ray Bella and give her any necessary treatment, that way no one has to know." He said surprised, I knew Jane had incredible power I didn't know she could do this.

"Right ok, what excuse did she give, it has to be a good one." I said my curiosity taking over from my nervousness for a second.

"Nothing really Jane owns this practise, and when she says clear the building and they do its not the first time and no one ever asks questions." He said matter of fatly as if he'd done this before.

We entered a room with what looked like an x-ray machine, Carlisle placed Bella on the bed and prepared the x-ray machine I glanced down at Bella she looked pale almost as bad as she did when she first came to us.

"Ok Rose come over here behind this screen the x-ray will only take a couple of minutes." Carlisle instructed.

I followed Carlisle's instructions and waited for the x-ray to be taken, Carlisle took about ten different x-rays in total of her ribs, wrist and ankle from different angels. Once they were done Carlisle carried Bella to what looked like a regular hospital room and settled her into a bed, before putting her on a heart monitor and giving her some more oxygen.

"Rose stay with Bella I need to go process her x-rays, do you have your mobile on you?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah why?" I responded unsure of what he was getting at.

"If you need anything, anything at all just ring and I'll be here in two minutes." He said wrapping me in a hug kissing the top of my head.

He headed towards the door "Carlisle what if Charlie did this to her, he knows where she is he could have followed us what if…" I began to rant but Carlisle interrupted me.

"It's ok this building is locked up there's no one else here and you're safe I promise, I wont be long ok?" He said giving me another hug before leaving the room.

Carlisle left me with Bella and I sat on the edge of the bed taking her hand in mine rubbing circles in it hoping she could feel my hand and take comfort from me. We sat like that for what felt like forever, when Bella slowly began to stir moaning slightly as she did.

"Bella, its Rose can you hear me? You're safe its ok just try and relax ok" I said quietly so as not to startle her.

Bella slowly opened her eyes glancing cautiously around the room before settling on me her eyes grew wide and she tried to move away from me screaming out in pain as she did.

"Bella you're safe stay still for me Carlisle thinks that you broke a rib and has gone to get the x-rays to check them he'll be back in a minute." I said not moving away from her.

"It's not safe, you have to go he'll hurt you I can't let that happen." She said slightly smothered by the oxygen mask.

Bella sat up slowly removing the mask wincing at the movements.

"Bella have you seen Charlie did he do this to you." I asked needing to know what happened.

Without looking at me she nodded her head before speaking "He said I can stay here a little longer, and that I have to tell the Cullen's that I want to come home and that I made a mistake, he wants me back in a week."

She took a deep breath before continuing "If I don't do what he wants then I can't protect you all he could hurt you and I'd never forgive myself this is my problem and I can't allow you to get involved I just can't"

I let her rant knowing that she needed to get this out of her system and she wouldn't feel better until she did. I knew from experience that trust was so hard to do and that allowing others to help understanding that they were willing to put themselves in harms way just so that you are safe is so surreal.

"Bella understands that we are not doing this out of obligation but because you deserve to be happy and loved and most importantly feel safe, don't push us away now you have started opening up to Carlisle and Esme and even Edward, let us help he won't hurt you again I promise." I said trying to give her comfort.

"You can't promise that Rose he knows where I am which just means he could come at any time you can't protect me no one can." Bella said with a resigned tone.

"Maybe not but I can promise that I will do everything in my power to make sure that if he does try and come for you then me, Edward and the rest of my family will be there to help, you know there becoming your family as well." I told her honestly.

Bella looked up at me for the first time uncertainty in her eyes, but at least there was less fear, hopefully what I said has began to sink in.

**AN- Will Bella accept their help? More importantly will Charlie get his way?**

**Let me know what you think xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN- A big thank you to everyone reading, alerting and reviewing. I'm updating a little late than planned, writers block so not 100% happy with this chapter.  
>Enjoy xx<strong>

**PS I do not own twilight or any of its characters. (I always forget to put that part in)**

**Chapter 26**

**(Charlie POV)**

I had finally found that stupid bitch and made it quite clear that she needed to be home in the next week, I f punches to her side had ought to remind her of what would happen if she didn't follow orders of course the beating would happen, no matter what. I left the Cullen's running back towards the car hidden in the trees just a short distance from their drive way. I had plans to make in preparation for Bella's home coming. I was going to make it so that she never even thought about leaving ever again that is if she could even walk by then.

**(Carlisle POV)**

Bella's x-rays were finally processed and I decided to check her ribs first, it was hard to tell which were old breaks or fractures, and which were beginning to heal, every rib had been fractured or broken at some point. It took me a while to process this information how much had this girl been through? On the right hand side I saw two freshly broken ribs, neither had punctured her lung, but it was going to be difficult for her to breath for a few days. I next checked her wrist and again luckily if that's what you called it was only a fracture she should only need a cast for a three to four weeks. Grabbing a hold of Bella's x-rays I was anxious to get back to the girls to check on the both of them practically running I was surprised to see Bella awake on entering her room, she still looked extremely pale but I was thankful to see her breathing relatively normally.

"Bella it's good to see you awake how are you feeling?" I asked walking into the room and going over to the opposite side of the bed to Rose.

"Ok" she whispered not meeting my gauze.

"Bella you have to tell him, trust Carlisle he can help" Rosalie spoke from beside Bella, what she said shocked me.

"Tell me what, what's wrong." I asked glancing between the two girls.

Bella just shook her head in response a couple of tears escaping her eyes, as she began to shake.

"Urm it was her father he found her in the garden and told her she had to go home in a week or else, he was the one who hurt her." Rosalie told me a couple of tears running down her own cheeks.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry that should never have happened, and I promise I won't let it happen again…" I began to speak but stopped as Bella began shaking her head.

Stuttering she managed to say "He said that he'd hurt you all if I didn't go back I can't let him hurt any of you this is my problem not yours."

More tears escaped and I let Bella regain some of her composure before trying to speak again.

"Ok why don't you let me finish taking care of you, I want to put that wrist in a cast and bandage your ribs again then we can head home and talk about what we are going to do." I said trying to sound reassuring.

"No I can't go back to your house he knows I'm there and will hurt you I just I …" Bella said rambling before I interrupted.

"No this is not a request Bella, I am going to make sure you're ok and then we are going home, for that is what our house is now your home and we will deal with anything that my arise." I said firmly as she looked me in the eyes for the first time.

As gently as possible I wrapped her ribs making it easier for her to breath and placed a cast around her wrist. I carried Bella once more and we headed out towards the car and back home I was nervous about what would happen next. But this is not the first time where we have had to fight for one of our children and Bella will not be an exception no matter what.

We Pulled up to our house and hour later I glanced in the rear view mirror looking at Bella, she had this mask on her face, showing no emotion what so ever her lips set in a thin line, we have seen this when she came for dinner and I thought that we had begun to get through her in this last week. It goes to show just how quickly everything can be undone and by only one person. Fortunately her eyes gave her away there was an immeasurable amount of pain in her eyes, showing just how much she was truly suffering how I wished I could take it away all her pain.

Reaching over and giving Rosalie's hand a reassuring squeeze we got out of the car I went round opening Bella's door and helping her out the car, she flinched at my touch, which I expected but she then pulled away wrapping her arms around herself and slowly made her way towards the house. I know she was still wary of touch but she hadn't pulled away in days, I needed at act quickly. Taking a look at Rosalie I saw a single tear run down her cheek I pulled her to me and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"Come on, we will figure this out." I whispered as we followed Bella into the house.

The rest of the family were stood just inside the living room I saw Bella walking towards the stairs and slowly heading up them, not looking once or speaking to anybody. Once I knew Bella was out or hearing range I spoke to the rest of the family.

"Lets go into the living room we need to talk." I said before leading everyone into the warm and comforting space.

I watched as my family took there seats, Alice and Rosalie taking comfort in Emmett and Jaspers arms Esme came over to me taking my hand as she sat next to me rubbing soothing circles into the back of my hand. Edward sat in the chair looking completely lost I knew just how much he had grown to like Bella and how much this was hurting him.

Taking a deep breath I told everybody what happened from Rosalie finding Bella in the garden to her newly broken ribs and who had caused them. I finished with the threat that Charlie had made, as much as I knew it would scare and panic my family the deserved to hear the truth.

"What do we do, we can't let Bella go back because she will want to protect us …" Rosalie began before I stopped her.

"Rosalie its ok, listen you heard what Bella said about not wanting help, but right now she's terrified and any trust that she had started to gain in us has been shattered we all need to tread a lot more carefully especially right now, but I promise that we will help her she's never going back to her father." I told her firmly while looking at each of my family in turn.

Esme's quiet voice spoke next "I think we need to phone Jane and get her out here as quickly as possible were going to need all the fire power we can get our hands on"

I nodded my head in response to Esme "Right I'm going to go call Jane now I think the rest of you should try and get some rest, I think you should all go to school tomorrow and…" I began but Edward interrupted me.

"I'm not going to school tomorrow I'm staying here to help Bella in any way I can you can't stop me." He shouted standing up from his seat.

"Ok calm down Son, I know how you feel I will allow you to stay home tomorrow and will ring the school to authorise your absence but I must insist that everyone else goes we can't raise any more suspicions"

Everyone else nodded in agreement before heading off to do their own things for a couple of hours. Esme pulled me back into the sofa and I rested my head on her shoulder while she wrapped her arms around me. We sat in silence for a while each lost in our own thoughts. I desperately wanted to go and check on Bella but at the same time she needed space to sort through what happened to realise that we can and will help her.

"Come on lets go ring Jane hopefully she will be here by morning."

I pulled Esme up and towards the office shutting the door to give us some privacy. I sat behind my desk with Esme perched on the arm of the chair I looked up Jane's number and dialled waiting impatiently for her to pick up tapping my fingers on my desk, Esme placed a hand over mine stilling the tapping.

"That's really annoying" She whispered kissing my cheek.

Finally Jane picked up the phone.

"Hello" She sounded groggy

"Jane its Carlisle can we talk?"

"Urm yeah sure what's up is this about that girl you have staying with you?" Jane asked sounding more awake.

"Yeah let me put you on speaker phone I have Esme with me as well" I said tuning on the speaker phone and replacing the hand set.

"Hey Jane how you doing?" Esme asked always polite to a fault.

"I'm fine Esme thank you now what can I do to help?" She asked become the professional in one breath.

"Well Bella Swan is 17 and is being abused by her father, who also happens to be the chief of police in Forks we don't know how much power he has and so are struggling to think of ways to help her." I said taking a steadying breath.

"Ok wow, poor kid this is a tough one, when does she turn 18?" Jane asked

"Urm next week Friday" Esme answered.

"Is there any chance you can keep Bella for another week once she turns 18 he has no say any more she would also have more options." Jane said I heard her making notes.

"I wish there was time, her father knows she is with us and he managed to get into the garden and attack her I don't think Bella has that much time." I said practically shouting.

"No you're probably right about that. What are her injuries?" Jane asked, she must be trying to get as much information as possible.

"She has multiple bruises all over body, her wrist is broken as well as broken ribs the x-rays show that all of her ribs have been broken and fractured at some point. There are numerous cuts on her lower back and thighs probably from a belt buckle. As well as being severely malnourished" I said gravely.

Jane was quiet for a while but I could hear her pen writing everything down so I knew she was still there.

"Is there any evidence of sexual abuse?" she said quietly, I knew this question was coming but it still didn't prepare me for it either. I heard a strangled cry from Esme sat next to me.

"I honestly don't know, it took us a week for her to regain some of her strength I haven't broached it with her yet." I said honestly.

"Ok don't worry Carlisle with everything you told me we have plenty of evidence to change this scum bag." Jane said confidently causing both me and Esme to sigh with relief.

"That's good to hear Jane" I said a small smile on my lips.

"I've got a few calls to make, people who can help Bella, then I'll be on the next flight to Washington I should be with you early afternoon that ok?" Jane said sounding very business like.

"That would be wonderful Jane thank you it means everything having you on our side, I know Rosalie and Jasper will love seeing you as well." Esme said sincerely.

"I can't wait to see them either, once I know the details of my flight I'll give you a call, speak soon." Jane replied and with that she hung up.

Esme settled her self into my lap and rested her head against my chest I wrapped my arms securely around her as she began to cry in earnest. I rocked us back and forth gently allowing Esme this time to process, she was always so strong but that didn't mean she couldn't break down from time to time.

I just hoped that everything would have a happy ending for Bella but I was realistic enough to realise that things may not turn out that way.

**AN- Let me know what you think. Next chapter will be Edward Checking on Bella and her reaction to him. **


	27. Chapter 27

**AN- Here's how Bella feels after her encounter with her father. Enjoy **

**I do not own twilight :(**

**Chapter 27**

**Realisation (Bella POV)**

Carlisle had finished treating my fresh wounds as well as casting my wrist, which actually made it feel better. He was now carrying me back to his car I decided to keep my eyes firmly on my hands in my lap if I looked up I was terrified that I would see him, with all his hatred pouring into me and I wasn't sure I could take any more not today.

Carlisle placed me gently in the back seat and helped me fasten my seat belt, it felt claustrophobic as he leant over me to secure the seat belt luckily he moved before I really had time to go into a full blown panic attack. I was thankful that Rosalie decided to sit in the passenger seat next to her father, as much as I liked Rosalie and all the other Cullen's especially Edward I couldn't afford to get any closer to them I needed to work out a way to leave and I had a feeling that when I finally did it would kill me.

The car ride back to the Cullen's was silent as no one dared to speak I kept my gauze firmly on the window we were driving to fast for me to see anything properly. I liked the blurry look on things at least that way if something was coming towards you, you couldn't really see what it was until it was to late. Carlisle finally pulled into the drive way and turned off the engine, I could feel Carlisle or Rosalie looking at me but I couldn't bring myself to look back at them, I was barely concealing my anger, despair and fear as it was one look at either of them and I would fall to pieces.

Before I knew it Carlisle was opening my door for me, I quickly unbuckled my belt and Carlisle gently helped me out of the car. I flinched away from the touch wrapping my arms around myself so that I can hold myself together at least until I got upstairs. I slowly made my way towards the house keeping my eyes firmly on the ground. Once inside I could see the feet of others in front of me but I couldn't face them I carefully made my way upstairs breathing heavily as my ribs were killing me again the pain killers must be wearing off.

I noticed that none of the Cullen's were following me but I could here them talking quietly in the living room, I carefully sat myself on the top step and listened into what they were saying. I heard Carlisle speaking with his calming, soothing voice, explaining to the others what had happened earlier. I hadn't realised that it had been Rosalie who had found me I would have to remember to thank and apologise to her. There was no way that she should have been put into that position. What I heard next really shocked me to the core.

"What do we do we can't let Bella go back because she will want to protect us …" Rosalie began before Carlisle interrupted her.

"Rosalie its ok, listen you heard what Bella said about not wanting help, but right now she's terrified and any trust that she had started to gain in us has been shattered we all need to tread a lot more carefully especially right now, but I promise that we will help her she's never going back to her father." Carlisle replied firmly.

How did they know, I know that I spoke about going back to Charlie with Rosalie, but I hadn't voiced my concerns with Carlisle or said I couldn't trust them any more, yet Carlisle had been totally right within a minute Charlie had destroyed everything I had managed to mend in the last week. Not wanting to listen to any more of the conversation I gingerly pulled myself up off the stairs and made my way back towards the room I had been staying in. I quietly closed the door and made my way over to the window and stood watching as the sun finally set behind the trees. I finally allowed a couple of tears to run down my cheeks there was no one to see my pain I didn't have to hide it any more, I placed my forehead against the cool glass and closed my eyes, suddenly Charlie's face was in front of me again and I gasped as my eyes flew open trying to take calming breaths as my broken ribs began screaming in pain again. My knees gave way as I sank to the floor and curled up where I was trying to calm my breathing and stop the water fall of tears now cascading down my cheeks. I tried to keep my sobbing to a minimum so as not to alert any of the Cullen's to how I was feeling.

But apparently I wasn't successful. I heard the bedroom door open and someone enter the room quietly and a sharp gasp as they took in my form on the floor in front of the window. I tried to pull my self up on the pretence that I was ok only to fail miserably and end up back on the floor in my original position.

"Bella its ok don't worry" Edward's soothing voice finally reached my ears I flinched at how close he sounded.

He then reached out to pull me into a hug, which was too much for me I lashed out at him using all of my remaining strength to hit any part of him I could. Yet the more that I thrashed the more tightly he held me and kept moving us until I was flush against him with my arms pinned to my sides as his arms wrapped protectively around me. Finally completely exhausted I stopped trying to fight him off realising he was stronger and sagged against his chest, breathing rapidly as the tears continued to flow. I began to realise that Edward was whispering to me never wavering in what he was saying.

"Its ok Bella, you're safe, nothing's going to hurt you" He repeated again and again using his soothing voice, his lips were so close to my ear that I could feel his breath.

After an eternity I finally had enough breath in me to speak.

"Please let me go" I whispered my voice incredibly rough from all the crying I had been doing.

Edward stopped what he was saying before finally replying "Never Bella, I'm never letting you go, when you're in my arms its safe and that's what you need"

I didn't understand what he was saying, how could he bare to touch me, when I had attacked him the way I had, he must be in pain, why was he doing this?

"Edward please…" I began again.

"Hush Bella, just relax, it's safe, you're safe I'm not going to hurt you." He replied as he began rocking us backwards and forwards.

I was too exhausted to argue or fight him any more and sank even more into Edward who continued to move me as if I was a young child, which I felt, was surprisingly comforting. I fought with my eyes to keep them open I didn't want to close them and see Charlie again I don't think I could survive. In the end it was a waste of time as a succumbed and allowed my eyes to close and was surprised that I didn't see his face I saw nothing just oblivion, which I decided to welcome like an old friend and just before I was completely under I swore I could have felt Edward kiss my forehead.

It felt like I was under less than a couple of minutes when I heard talking from what sounded like far away.

"Edward what happened" Someone asked I couldn't put a name to the voice.

"I came in to check on her, she was on the floor when she tried to get up she just fell back down I went to comfort her but she just tried to fight against me I wouldn't let her get away turn back into her own shell, I couldn't …" I heard him stammer.

"Its ok son you did the right thing, why don't we try moving her to the bed, that way she can be more comfortable and sleep properly." The voice replied.

"Carlisle I don't want to let her go, I can make her feel safe even if it's only for a short time." Edward said his voice laced with pain.

"Ok let me help you stand up and you can carry her to the bed." It suddenly dawned on me that the voice belonged to Carlisle how stupid could I have been.

I felt movement from under me as Edward began to rise and move us towards the bed, I didn't want to open my eyes as I couldn't face him especially after everything I had done. I felt the softness of the bed as Edward laid me down my head hitting a pillow, his arms moved from under me and as I felt him step away I no longer felt safe as if it would be all to easy for Charlie to get a hold of me.

My eyes flew open searching for Edward I had to tell him he couldn't leave that I wouldn't survive if he did. I tried to speak but my throat was raw from all the crying this after noon.

"Hush Bella its ok your safe." I heard Carlisle say as he sat on the edge of the bed, yet his calming words did not have the same effect on me as Edward did.

"Edward" I managed to whisper out.

"I'm hear Bella its ok we're just trying to make you more comfortable" Edward replied his voice laced with concern.

I then felt the other side of the bed sink as Edward sat next to me taking my hand in his rubbing soothing circles into the back. I turned my head and looked into his eyes as fresh tears sprang in mine and spilled onto my cheeks. Gently Edward traced his thumb under my eyes catching the tears as they fell.

It took a while for the tears to subside again Carlisle rose to fetch a cloth to gently clean away the tears, but before he had chance Edward took the cloth from him and did it himself.

"I'll leave you to rest for a while." Carlisle said finally rising from his seat beside me, I took a steadying breath, I knew that Carlisle wouldn't hurt me but it didn't make any less uncomfortable at this point and was glad he was leaving.

"I think I'll leave you to you need to sleep." Edward whispered as he moved off the bed.

"NO" I practically screamed at him.

"I'm sorry but I know I don't deserve but I just can't be …"

"It's ok Bella if you want me to stay I can" He responded as he climbed back onto the bed laying down next to me. I don't know what took over me but I curled up into his side and felt Edward wrap his arms back around me, in this instant I felt completely safe as if nothing could ever hurt me again.

**(Edward POV)**

Bella had finally nodded off to sleep again she had curled herself up against me gripping my shirt with her fingers. I wrapped my arms around her offering her any comfort that I was able. When she began to fight me earlier I honestly thought she would never be able to trust us again. I held firm gripping on to her until all fight left her and she just sagged against me.

I continued to murmur soothing words to her in the hope that I could calm her down further and allow her to rest properly. I suddenly felt exhausted myself and as I lost the fight to sleep I kissed Bella's forehead, whispering "Sweet dreams" Then I remembered nothing more.

**AN- let me know what you think this chapter gave me quite a headache while I was writing it! **


	28. Chapter 28

**AN- Sorry this chapter is a little later than originally planned I must have rewritten it at least a dozen times, until I had it the way I wanted! **

**Enjoy xx (I do not own Twilight)**

**Chapter 28**

**Dreams (Rosalie POV)**

I sat bolt upright in bed sweating and shaking violently tears streaming down my cheeks, I hadn't had such a vivid dream about my own parents in a very long time, especially that one. Climbing out of bed I quietly grabbed my wash bag and headed for a shower hoping to calm my rapidly beating heart. The hot water cascading down over my body finally calmed me down enough to realise where I was and that nothing like that was ever going to happen again. Stepping out I wrapped a think fluffy towel around myself and headed back towards my room, glancing at the clock I realised it was barely 6am and decided to dress in sweats and one of Emmett's huge jumper, breathing in his scent always calmed me more than anything.

I slowly made my way down stairs deciding that I needed a cup of coffee to wake me up there was no way I was going back to sleep today. Heading into the kitchen I saw Esme and Carlisle already up and drinking a steaming cup of coffee.

Looking up as I entered Esme asked "You're up early everything ok?"

I nodded my head in response if I spoke they would know something was wrong straight away, I went over to grab a cup and poured myself a coffee, I had planned to leave the kitchen heading to find a quiet spot when Carlisle touched my shoulder, I flinched involuntary especially after my nightmare I was a little more wary this morning.

"Rosalie" Was all he said before I broke down into tears. He gently took the cup out of my hands before pulling me to him, I tried to fight against the contact but as Carlisle began rocking us back and forward I gripped onto him for dear life never wanting to let go.

What felt like a lifetime later he slowly pulled me away from him so he could look me in the face, with his bare hand he wiped the tear tracks on my cheeks and led me to sit on a stool, he and Esme took a seat on either side of me.

"Do you want to talk about it" Esme asked cautiously.

"urm, I don't its silly I just…" I began to stutter out.

"Rosalie take a couple of deep breaths and tell us when you're ready." Carlisle reassured taking a hold of my hand as Esme took hold of the other one.

I took several deep breaths before I finally began to speak "I had a nightmare last night. It was of my parents beating me. I was in their kitchen and they were fuming because I had asked to go out for the night. They kept raining kicks and punches at me while Jasper hid under the table. All I could think was that being here with you was a dream and that we had never escaped. The dream ended when they had knives in their hands and raised them above me"

Esme pulled me into a tight hug "Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry we didn't even think how this situation could bring everything back for you"

"Don't apologise for saving Bella Esme, even with my nightmares, once I calmed down I knew that I was safe and that they could never hurt me or Jasper again, Bella doesn't have that yet." I said holding onto Esme for dear life.

"But she will Rosalie were not going to let him hurt her, nor anybody else" Carlisle tried to reassure.

I went to open my mouth but Carlisle interrupted "Right you need to sleep for a while, you look exhausted and I don't want you being ill."

"But…" I began.

"No buts come on" Carlisle pulled me towards the living room and onto the couch where he grabbed the throw and wrapped me up, kissing my forehead in the process.

"Sleep darling, I'm not going anywhere, even in your dreams you will be safe." He told me full of love.

I allowed my eyes to finally close as I felt Carlisle's calming and soothing hand make its way through my hair over and over again.

**(Bella POV)**

I woke up to the feeling of someone laying next to me and immediately tensed thinking it was one of Charlie's friends they had finally got their way, or worse it was Charlie. Trying to move as little as possible, I turned my head to see Edward, it was then that everything from the previous night came flooding back, my breaking down and attacking Edward, him wrapping his arms around me until I was too exhausted to fight.

I felt my cheeks flush as I remember asking him to stay with me saying I didn't want to be alone. Why had I done that, it made no sense to me I always preferred my own company before now, when had that suddenly changed?

Cautiously I climbed out of the bed and made my way to the bathroom shutting and locking the door, taking a few calming breaths to try and help me to relax after tensing so much this morning. I washed my face and brushed my teeth, before silently opening the door again, I glanced at the bed to find it empty I looked round the room and saw Edward standing at the window, only then realising how early it was as the sun was only just beginning to rise. I walked over to him, looking out the window in the same direction as he was.

"How are you feeling?" He asked while still gazing out the window.

"Urm to be honest I don't know. Everything last night was totally confusing I just…" I tried to explain but my voice fizzled out to nothing.

"Its ok Bella, everything that happened last night was totally understandable, I want to apologise for holding you like I did, I know you were scared but you needed to realise that we are there for you, no matter what and that it is ok to lash out as we are not going anywhere." Edward responded to me mutterings.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked worried that I had.

Edward laughed before replying "No Bella you didn't hurt me you need to put some meat on your bones before that'll happen."

I looked stunned, how could he think this was funny, I hit him because I had lost my temper, I wasn't thinking straight, I wasn't any better than my father.

Seeing the expression on my face Edward continued to speak "Bella I didn't mean to upset you I just wanted you to see that it was ok, you didn't hurt me at all I was glad I could help in some way."

I finally raised my head to stare up into his eyes I sighed before turning and walking away.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing…" I began to say but that wasn't the truth I hated lying to Edward, "Urm I its just I lost it last night it makes me no better than him…"

"you could never be as bad as him no matter how many times you lost control, you did it because you were scared, frightened and had a tough day. You more than anybody else have a right to loose it now and again" He told me fiercely before coming over and standing right in front of me.

I flinched at the closeness, "I'm sorry I just its hard to…" I tried to explain my reaction.

"It's ok Bella this is not going to be ok ever night, it takes time, patience and love. But eventually with the help of all of us things will get easier and you will start to live again and most importantly learn to trust." Edward said determinedly as if I not believing him would be the end of the world.

With that Edward left the room and I just stared after him for the longest time. Still feeling completely exhausted I went and laid myself back onto the bed and curled up under the covers, I allowed my eyes to close thinking about how things may just get better especially if I had the Cullen's to help.

I must have been asleep for only a short time before Charlie's face surfaced and I replayed what happened yesterday,

"_Right this is what you are going to do, you are going to stay here a little longer, you have to tell the Cullen's that you want to come home and that you made a mistake, you have a week." He ordered__._ His voice sounding if possible even more menacing in my head.

I opened my eyes and sat bolt up right, rubbing my eyes fiercely not being able to hoping to get rid of the image of Charlie hovering over me I needed to come up with a plan to rid my self of him once and for all but I was so totally terrified of him I didn't know if I had it in me to do what was needed for me to be and feel safe.

Pulling myself up off the bed I decided to head back over to the window and look out, I glanced down into the back garden and saw where I had been sitting yesterday I just stared at the chair not being able to pull my eyes away. Some movement in the trees just beyond finally drew my attention away and I glanced towards it, the trees and bushes were rustling at first I thought it was just they were moving with the wind, but in the next second Charlie stepped out of the shadows and looked straight up into the window and right at me, he pulled the gun out of its holder and pointed it directly at me, I screamed and screamed.

"Bella, wake up, come on open your eyes." I heard someone say.

The only thing I could see was Charlie and pointing a gun at me, I tried to move away but I was stuck I had no where to go.

"Bella come on just open those eyes and you'll see everything will be ok." The voice told me again.

I tried to focus on that voice knowing that it would bring me to safety. After what felt like a lifetime Charlie finally went back into the woods as my eyes opened. I found myself in bed with all the Cullen's looking down at me, Carlisle and Esme were sat either side of me both trying to calm me down, the other Cullen's were crowded round the bottom of the bed. I tried to sit myself up slightly only to be pushed back into the pillows by Carlisle.

"Just relax its ok, take it easy." He said reassuringly.

Relenting to what he wanted I sank back into the pillows, not quite meeting any of their eyes. "I'm sorry" I managed to whisper out.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, it was a nightmare, you can't help having them." Esme said stroking my damp hair out of my eyes.

"Can you tell us what it was about?" Carlisle asked.

"I was, urm I was stood by the window and I saw Charlie near where he came yesterday, he saw me in the window and pulled out a gun…" I couldn't finish as a single tear rolled down my face.

The room was completely silent everyone either staring at me or each other no one had any idea what to say, what could they say?

"That's not going to happen" Edward finally said, with such confidence that for a second I was going to believe him but how were they going to stop him?

**AN- Let me know what you think! I wonder if I can hit 100 reviews. I should be updating by early next week. **


	29. Chapter 29

**A huge thanks to everyone reading this story I've hit over 20,000 now which is amazing as well as a 100 reviews and once agin a huge thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review it means so much to me. Enjoy :) **

**Chapter 29**

**Rosalie (Edward POV)**

Once Bella was calm again, we all made our way out of her room, Esme decided to stay behind to keep her company, I wish it could have been me, but I think after everything that had happened we both needed a bit of space. I headed into the living room with everyone else only then noticing Rosalie curled up on the sofa.

"What's wrong with Rosalie?" I asked no one in particular.

"She had a nightmare last night" Was Carlisle's reply.

I just stared down at Rosalie, realising for the first time in a while just how much she had changed and grown over the years. I guess having Bella around has taken its toll on her more than anyone else.

"Right, Alice, jasper and Emmett you have to go into school today as planned, don't look at me like that its Friday and then it's the weekend and you can all be here to help ok?" Carlisle stated.

My siblings didn't look happy but knew better than to argue with Carlisle and so went to get themselves ready for the day, I on the other hand sank into the chair and stared off into space relishing in the peace of the morning and allowing me the time to process everything that has happened in the last twenty four hours.

I wish Jane would hurry up and get here she was great in helping Jasper and Rosalie she was defiantly the person to help Bella, but she had better well hurry up. A rustling came from couch brought me out of my thoughts as Rosalie began to wake up. As her eyes landed on me I felt it safe enough to speak.

"How you doing Rose?" I asked cautiously trying not to upset her further.

"Hey, urm better after being able to sleep for a couple of hours, what time is it?" She said sitting up but bringing the blanket around her.

"Just after 9am why?" I asked.

"Oh I've missed school then, did everyone else go?" She said.

"Yep though they weren't to happy about it, they wanted to stay and help. Emmett had to be practically dragged out the door by Jasper and Alice." I said trying to lighten up the mood a bit.

"Bless him he's always so protective." She said sighing thinking about her boyfriend before she went on to speak, "How's Bella doing?"

"She settled down for a while, but had a nightmare about her father coming after her again, so about as good a night as you had really" I replied smiling, before going over to the couch and sitting next to her.

"Oh" Was all Rosalie responded.

"Come here Rose." Was all I said before pulling her towards me and wrapping my arms around her, she sighed in response and rested her head on my shoulder.

We sat in comfortable silence as I flicked through the TV channels trying to distract myself from what lay ahead of us today. An hour or so later Bella walked into the living room still looking tired with black circles under her eyes.

"Hey" I said as she sat in the chair.

She just smiled her response before turning to watch the TV. Glancing at Rosalie I raised my eyebrows in a silent question she shook her head slightly and pointed it towards the kitchen. Catching on to the hint I stood up, saying I was going to fetch us all drinks and a snack before leaving them alone.

Once I got into the kitchen I saw Carlisle talking quietly on the phone, before thanking them and hanging up.

"Who was that?" I asked feeling slightly guilty at how rude I sounded. "Sorry" I mumbled before Carlisle could reply.

Smiling at me he responded "that was Jane she said she should be here by thee this after noon as she was about to board her plane."

"That's good right I mean she can help Bella and everything will be ok." I said hopefully.

"Things won't be that simple but yes hopefully everything will work out just fine." He responded smiling at me.

We sat in comfortable silence giving Rosalie and Bella the chance to talk and allow Rosalie the chance to help Bella feel like she can stand up to her father, and fight for what she deserves.

**(Rosalie POV)**

Me and Edward were curled up on the sofa, it felt nice to be wrapped up in his brotherly love. It had always been me and Jasper, and although we were inseparable as ever, it also felt amazing to be surrounded by other people who when needed can be called upon for just this, because it's needed and because they want to.

Luckily Edward had taken the hint and left the room so that I could talk to Bella in private, I was hoping that if I could share my story with her that it would make her realise that even though she feels like she will never be truly free of her father, eventually it will happen and she will be able to live her life the way she deserves.

Glancing at Bella I noticed her stiff sitting position, how her legs were crossed and her foot bounced up and down. She was fiddling with the end of her jumper her fingers twisting it around and around before uncurling it again. It was as if she was ready to jump up and escape at the first sign of danger, or maybe bracing herself ready for the next hit.

Taking a deep breath I asked "Bella do you mind if we talk for a sec?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders in response "I'm not really in the mood for talking at the minute, sorry Rosalie" she said sounding defeated.

"That's fine, would you mind if I talked to you for a while, I think there's something you should know about my past." I again responded cautiously.

Bella finally looked me in the eyes there was a hint of curiosity there but also fear.

"Ok" she said quietly.

"You know, when me and Jasper first moved here I hated Carlisle, Emmett and Edward, I expected them to be just as bad as my Dad. I used to scream and shout every time any of them were in the room with me. Emmett was 12 and Edward 11, they must have thought I was crazy." I said in nothing more than a whisper.

Bella was now openly staring at me, though she seemed to have relaxed a bit. "Why were you scared of them?" She asked sounding a little unsure.

"Well me and Jasper grew up in a home similar to one that you've experienced in the last few years." I began to tell her taking a deep breath, before continuing. "I don't really remember much from when we were really little, only that we used to be looked in our room for hours even days at a time, with little or no food and water. We must have been only four or five at the time, and we thought it was normal that all children were locked in their room when they had been bad. Even at that age we were expected to do all the chores in the house and if it wasn't good enough we wouldn't get any food. Even though me and Jasper are twins I always used to make sure that what ever food we did manage to get Jasper had the most, I was fiercely protective over Jasper always trying to make things easier for him." I finally came to a stop it felt a little weird telling my story after all of these years.

"I had no idea Rosalie I'm so sorry…" Bella began before I cut her off.

"Bella you have nothing to apologise for, you weren't the one who was hurting me and Jasper." I told her honestly.

"I know but, me being here must have brought everything back for you, and I'm over reacting to everything you must think I'm a right attention seeking stupid…"

"Bella stop" I shouted, causing her to jump and tears to spring into her eyes.

Taking a deep breath I continued "Bella I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout but you need to realise, that you being here is bringing back memories, but that doesn't mean it's your fault its my parents fault for giving me these memories in the first place.

"but…" Bella tried again to blame her self.

"Bella, you really need to realise that everything that has happened to us is not our fault but the fault of our parents I know it's hard to trust others, but I promise there is no one better than Carlisle and Esme to help you. They will do everything in their power to make sure that you are safe and cared for and loved." I said tears sliding down my own cheeks.

I got up off the couch and went over to Bella who was hugging herself still sat in the chair. I knelt in front of her and wrapped my arms around her body pulling her towards me. She sagged against me and we cried together like two girls, who knew just how the other was feeling. Bella slid off the chair and onto the floor and both of us leaned against each other for support and after what felt like a life time we finally pulled away from one another.

We both dried our eyes on the back of our hands, Bella had scooted away from me and leant against the chair and she was once again looking down at her feet.

Taking another steadying breath I started to speak again "You know I honestly thought that what happened to me and Jasper was my entire fault that if I had somehow been a better daughter a better person then they would have stopped hitting us, stopped torturing me and Jasper every single day, for the first ten years of our life."

"But Rosalie that's ridiculous there was nothing you could do to stop what was happening how could you, you were only kids after all." Bella responded.

I smiled at what Bella said "Of course your right Bella, there was nothing I could do to change the way in which my parents had treated us, it was totally there fault. Do you know what" I paused before continuing to speak "There is nothing you could have done to stop Charlie from hitting you and doing everything that he has done to you. No matter what he would have done it any way" I told her honestly.

"That's all well and good, except that I was practically an adult when I came to live with Charlie, I was 13 years old not a child any more. I should have realised that he never wanted to have me around, and tried to ensure that everything I did was to make sure he was happy and not cause him any un necessary stress or disturbance to his perfect life." She sighed not looking at me.

"Ok yes you were older when you went to live with your Dad but does that mean that you were any more capable of defending your self against a grown man, who I might add is a police officer and carries a gun for a living." I told her.

"I guess not, doesn't make it any easier though, nor does it make it any less easier to deal with." She told me sighing before getting up and leaving the room.

I guess she had had enough of talking for now. I got up off the floor and went in search of the rest of the family and found them sat in the kitchen.

"Where's Bella?" Edward asked looking around as if he expected her to follow me in.

"Urm I think she's had enough of talking for one day, I told her a bit about what happened to me and Jasper as kids, she listened, and felt guilty for being here dragging up any unpleasant memories. I told her she was stupid, there were tears. I also told her about the guilt I felt and still feel sometimes over what happened trying to get her to realise that although we feel guilty it doesn't mean that we are responsible for the actions of others, though I don't think she believed me." I finally finished rambling.

"Its ok Rosalie, Bella will come to realise this in time, I think the talk will have helped she now knows that there is someone who knows just how she feels and will talk to you about all this when she is ready, just give her time Rosalie." Esme told me.

She then pulled me into a tight hug and for once I felt like the most loved person in the world, and what's even better is that Jane will be here in a few hours and I couldn't wait to see her again.

**AN- Let me know what you think. There will be more Rosalie and Bella chats in future chapters. Next we get to meet Jane and see what she thinks of things. **

**Let me know what you think xx**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN- Thanks again for all the support and reviews my story is recieving it means so much to me. **

**We finally meet Jane lets see what she can do to help. **

**Chapter 30**

**Jane (Charlie POV)**

Everything is in place all I have to do is get Bella away from those pesky Cullen's, get her back home and into the garage. I have managed to get a hold of a number of strong ropes used on fishing boats, there is no way she is ever going to be getting away from me again. The floor is covered in plastic sheeting so that any of her disgusting blood that is spilled will not stain my concrete floor. Then finally when she is dead I plan on driving far into the wilderness and buying her where no one will ever find her ever again and I will be free to get on with my life, perhaps even find myself a young girl to fill my time.

All my work done for the day I settled down for a beer and to watch the game on telly. Tomorrow my plans will be put into action and one way or another I will have her back and she will truly regret running away from me.

**(Jane POV)**

I was finally settled on the plane on my way to catch up with Carlisle and his family. I first met Carlisle and Esme while still in collage, we all became fast friends especially as me and Carlisle spent so much time training at the hospital. Eventually we did move apart I remained in New York loving the hustle and bustle of the city while Carlisle and Esme wanted to try having a family which they struggled with for so many years.

Eventually I decided to specialise in working with children's services and helping victims of abuse cases. One of my first cases was a set of twins Jasper and Rosalie Hale. There biological parents had basically been using them as slaves all their young lives. There had been a number of previous visits to their home over the years, when bruises were noticed but they all came away saying how lovely the family were and how the parents were polite loving people and that there was no way they could be abusing their children. It wasn't until a young girl was brought into the ER fighting for her life covered in cuts and bruises. I was called upon to try and identify who this girl was as she was found on the street and as she was unconscious was unable to tell us herself. It took a full two weeks to finally identify who she was, and that was completely by chance. Her parents hadn't reported her missing it wasn't until the school called my office reporting that Rosalie hadn't been in school for exactly two weeks that I began to connect the dots. I decided to pay a home visit and will never forget what I found there.

The house looked deserted, yet the front door was unlocked, I walked through the house and found Jasper tied to his bed, he was covered in cuts and bruises and the ropes holding him were cut so badly into his wrists and ankles that there was no way of telling where the ropes ended and his writs began.

It took months in hospital to help these two young people began to show any real signs of improvements and even then mentally there was no telling what they were going through. So I got in touch with Carlisle and Esme who already had three children around the same age and knew instantly that they would want to help in any way possible. Which was why I was not surprised when they rang telling me of another young girl who had suffered at the hands of someone supposed to love and protect and I was determined to do all that I can to ensure that she was safe and would never have to suffer again, and I hadn't even met her yet.

A stewardess was announcing that we would be landing in Seattle in half an hours time, I needed to make sure that I collected my thoughts I know you are not supposed to become attached to children you work with but that's the thing I find most difficult over all, I was sure I was going to need my wits about me in order to give Bella the best possible chance of a normal life. I was looking forward to seeing Jasper and Rosalie again especially to see how much they have grown as individuals to see them happy and most importantly enjoying life to the full.

I left the plane and collected my things before heading to fetch the rental car Carlisle had offered to pick me up, but having my own car at my disposal would give me the freedom to move around as I pleased and having a car not recognised as one of the Cullen's especially in such a small town may just work to our benefit if needed in an emergency. I sent a quick text to Carlisle telling him that I had landed and would only be a couple of hours drive away.

Pulling on to the freeway I settled in for the long drive listening to some chilling classical music on the way, as I feared that once I arrived things would be anything but relaxing.

**(Bella POV)**

Me and Rosalie had spoken about her past in the living room and she had tried to get me to believe that I had no control over what had happened to me at the hands of me father. Yet somehow I just couldn't believe what she was saying, perhaps if I had stood up to him not allowed him to hit me in the first place then he wouldn't have thought he could continue doing so. Or maybe I should have told someone and that would have stopped him, yet at the same time all of these things could have also made things a hundred times worse for me as well.

I curled myself up on my bed closing my eyes and trying my hardest not to think about anything at all, except there was so much going on inside of my head that I was finding it incredibly difficult to do. I felt incredibly sorry for Rosalie she had been through so much and had managed to come out the other side, would that ever be me, would I one day be able to feel loved by a family who truly wanted me. I wasn't stupid enough to think that the Cullen's would want me on a longer term basis, but who knows one day when everything is sorted I might be able to find my own family.

A light knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts as Edward pushed open the door and carried in a tray with some food on it.

"Hey I thought you might be hungry, so I brought you a snack" He said quietly placing the tray on the bed beside me as I sat up gingerly.

"Thanks for the thought to be honest I'm not really feeling that hungry, my stomach is in knots at the minute." I told him honestly, not quite meeting his eyes.

"That's understandable I guess, but if you want to carry on regaining strength you need to eat something, anything in order to allow your body to heal." He responded sitting on the bottom of the bed giving me my space.

"It's just, I mean what if…" I tried to explain some of my thoughts that were swirling around my head.

Edward smiled at my response before leaning forward to take a piece of toast off the plate, I tensed at the closeness but he soon moved back to his spot on the bed.

"Were not going any where until you have eaten some toast and a bit of fruit, everything else can wait." He stated around a bite of toast.

Sighing in defeat I picked up the other piece of toast and took a small bite, chewing it slowly, it tasted like cardboard in my dry mouth and I had trouble swallowing it, taking one of the glasses I had a drink of water, hoping it will help the toast go down a little easier. I managed to eat the toast with almost a full glass of water, which seemed to take an impossibly long time to do.

"There that wasn't so bad was it?" Edward said smiling. I glanced up at him looking him in the eye for the first time since he came in and shook my head at him.

"What" He laughed at my response.

"How is it that you can make me do something that I don't want to do" I asked a small smile playing at my lips.

"Because deep down you know its best for you, and you also know that if you refused then I wouldn't do anything as a result, so really it's your choice, I just give you the options in the first place as I know you would never ask yourself." Edward replied smiling a long with me.

Moving slowly I went to grab a piece of apple and taking a bite, the fruit went down a lot easier than the toast and I quickly finished off the majority of it, with the occasional piece stolen by Edward. The atmosphere in the room relaxed as I finished off the food Edward clearly happy that I had eaten something. Leaning back against the pillows I felt just as comfortable with him as I did as he played the piano for me a few days ago.

Taking a deep breath I asked "Urm I was wondering if you wouldn't mind, only if you want to that is, you don't have to I'm not forcing you or anything…"

Laughing Edward said "Bella just spit it out will you"

"Would you mind playing the piano for me again, it was so soothing last time and is just what I would like to hear right now, you don't have to though it has to be your choice." I trailed off.

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure than to play for you again, I love playing my piano whenever I get the chance, playing for someone else because they want to listen, is the greatest gift a musician could ask for." He told me sincerely.

In one fluid movement he was off the bed and offering me his hand, taking it cautiously he led me back down the stairs and into the music room, he never let go of my hand as he went towards his piano, indicating that I should sit next to him on the stool. This would be the closest I had been to someone without them hitting me or me having another choice. Taking a deep breath I sat next to him on the bench and watched as his hands glided across the keys in a soothing melody.

I lost track of time as I watched Edward playing producing some of the best music I had ever heard. He played a variety of music from soothing classical pieces that I didn't know to fast paced catchy music, again the songs I was unfamiliar with. While he was playing I was able to forget about everything for a short time and loose myself in the music just like Edward was doing.

A small knock at the door caused us both to jump out of our skin, Carlisle entered the room and came to stand at the piano facing me and Edward.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you both looked so relaxed, Jane is here and I think I might be a good time to introduce you to her, and get to know her a little before we sit down for a chat." Carlisle told me gently trying to gauge my reaction.

My heart rate had picked up considerably at Carlisle statement, what if this woman didn't believe me, what if the Cullen's took her word and sent me back to Charlie, if that happened he was bound to kill me.

"Bella listen, no one is here to judge you, just to listen and give you options as to what to do next, it's never been a question as to whether we believe you, we always have. Jane is here to help us decide what to do next, especially as you are a minor for another week, and to be honest I don't think we have that long." Carlisle told me honestly.

How did he know how I would react, what I would be thinking taking a couple of deep breaths I slowed my breathing rate down to a more normal level "Ok lets go meet Jane" I said my voice barely above a whisper.

Edward took a hold of my hand again giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze and although I normally shy away from physical contact I found Edwards hand strangely comforting, as if I had to let go then I would not be able to go through with not meeting Jane and telling her about my past.

We followed Carlisle out of the music room and towards the living room, me working slightly behind Edward so as to try and shield myself from everyone else. The walk was the longest I had ever taken it was as if I was walking either to my death or what would save me from it.

Once we got into the living room I was surprised to see both Esme and Rosalie in the living room talking and laughing to a small blonde women, who looked to be about as old as Carlisle and Esme, she had a warm smile and caring eyes and what I thought looked like tears in them, she pulled Rosalie into a hug before pulling away and turning towards us.

"Bella this is Jane" Carlisle said simply going over to stand next to Esme, Jane remained where she stood and I was rooted to the spot next to the door.

"It's nice to meet you." She said simply. I nodded my response not really trusting my voice at this point. I took a quick glance in her direction before focusing my gauze back on the floor.

"Right then why don't we catch up properly, Rosalie I want to hear everything you have done since the last time I saw you, tell me everything about your brother and this boyfriend of yours." She stated going over to sit on the sofa Rosalie sinking next to her.

Rosalie began talking enthusiastically to Jane and neither seemed to be paying me any attention, I felt Edward tug slightly on my hand and draw me a little further into the room and sit on the two seater sofa opposite. I was completely confused at what had happened I could hear talking going on around me but never really being able to focus on what was saying, I relaxed some into the sofa raising my gauze to look around the room, Carlisle and Esme were sat in the other two seater sofa smiling over at Jane and Rosalie joining in with the conversation at times every so often taking a glance over in my direction. Edward was sat next to me and still hadn't let go of my hand, I felt him looking at me I looked up meeting his gauze.

"You ok?" He whispered so no one else heard.

"Yeah I guess, I just didn't really know what to expect" I told him honestly.

"I know what you mean she's a little odd but truly an amazing person, who only wants what's best for people, both Rosalie and Jasper owe her their lives." He said.

Glancing at them it all finally made sense "Oh" was my only reply.

We all sat in the living room for the next couple of hours, as everyone caught up with Jane I was glad that I didn't have to join in with the conversation. As the others came home from school and joined us in the living room, it all of a sudden felt very claustrophobic and I needed a bit of space. Getting up out of my seat and trying to be as inconspicuous as possible I made my way to the kitchen grabbing a glass of water and sitting at the kitchen island, taking small sips to help calm me down.

"Are you ok Bella" Jane asked from behind me causing me to jump and spill water all over the side.

"Damit" I whispered jumping up to grab a cloth, but Jane beat me to it, and mopped up the water in front of me.

"No harm done I hadn't meant to make you jump." She told me quietly.

"Its ok, I guess I'm always a little jumpy at the minute." I told her looking at the glass like it's the most interesting thing in the world.

"Bella, Carlisle and Esme have told me what they know about your situation, but when your feeling up to it, I think it would be beneficial for you and me if we sat down and talked for a while. I'm not trying to force you into anything it's going to be at your pace." She said looking at me.

"It's just that I don't know where to begin, how to start, what if nothing changes, what if you don't believe me. I can't go back there I just can't…" I said as tears began falling down my cheeks.

"Bella this is not a question of whether I believe you or not, but a question of how much you want to tell me, and what you want me to do with that information. Because Bella I believe you as do all the Cullen's. You have got to make the choice as to whether or not you want or need my help" Jane responded, sitting down across from me.

I didn't know what to say, everything over this last week had come down to this, was I ready to tell a practical stranger all the horrors of the past five years, was I strong enough to finally break away from Charlie and what would happen to me if I did, where would I go. Or was my life destined to be with Charlie as he had promised to come and get me, and then what would happen.

Taking a deep breath I finally made up my mind as to what I wanted my future to be like.

**AN- Let me know what you think, and just a heads up the next couple of chapters at least are going to be quite tough, they have been written and just need proof reading, I should have the next one up by Tuesday at the latest. **


	31. Chapter 31

**AN- A big thanks to everyone reading this story. Lets see what Bella finally tells the Cullens and Jane. **

**Just putting a warning for this chapter as Bella will be obviously discussing her past. **

**Chapter 31**

**Talk (BPOV)**

Taking a deep breath I finally made up my mind as to what I wanted my future to be like, I wanted a happy life I wanted to live a quiet life where I wasn't scared of being beaten and whether I would wake up again.

"I think its time to tell you everything." I said barely above a whisper and there was no way that I could look her in the eyes.

"Ok Bella let me go and ask Carlisle if we could use his office that way we will be talking in private with no interruptions and no one will over hear us." She told me standing and walking out the room.

I took the bit of space to try and calm myself down, if I was ever going to get through this then I was going to need every ounce of strength I had left. I only hoped that I had enough. Jane seemed to be gone a long time which was causing me to panic what if she had changed her mind and no longer wanted to help me, that thought alone caused tears to fall against my cheeks once again. I was wiping at the show of weakness furiously as Jane came back into the room.

"Carlisle said it was fine for us to use his office, and to take as long as we needed. He also asked if you wanted him or Esme to come with you and offer some support." Jane told me while trying to get me to look her in the eyes I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Urm, having Carlisle and Esme there would be good, but what if they don't want anything to do to me after everything I tell you." I asked honestly.

"That will never happen not in a million years." Esme told me stood in the kitchen door, looking at me with such love and affection it caused more tears to run down my cheeks.

Esme came into the room and wrapped me in a tight hug as a cried into her shoulder. How could I ever tell them what has happened in the last five years if I can barely stop crying and I haven't even started yet. What felt like hours later Esme pulled me away and placed a finger under my chin pushing upwards causing me to look into her eyes.

"You need to realise that you will have a home here for as long as you want, we will never push you away no matter what you decide to tell us. Never feel like you have to hold anything back to protect us, the most important thing is you and what is best for you." She told me wiping the last of my tears away from my cheeks.

"Ok Bella lets go up to Carlisle's office we will take things as slowly as you need to ok." Jane told me leading the way out of the kitchen me and Esme behind, who was still holding on tightly to my shoulders guiding me. As we walked through the house and up the stairs towards Carlisle's office I saw no one else it was as if it was done on purpose, which I was grateful for I didn't want to have to look at the worry on anyone's faces, this was going to be hard enough as it was.

We entered Carlisle's office to find him already there pacing behind his desk.

"Bella has asked if you and Esme wouldn't mind staying as well, I think its because she knows you a little better and this will make things a little easier for her" Jane said glancing at Carlisle.

"That's good, I'm glad you trust us enough to be here Bella." He said kindly motioning for me to sit on the small sofa in the corner of his office.

I sat down with Esme next to me and pulled me legs up hugging them to me trying to make me as small as possible.

Carlisle and Jane sat in the two chairs facing us, everyone was turned to face me I could feel their eyes on me but couldn't bring myself to look at any of them it was as if I was on show.

Taking a deep breath I began "I don't know where to start, what do you want to know?"

"How about you tell us about your mum and dad when you were little and when you moved away with your mum." Jane said softly, I saw her pull a couple of things out of her bag a pen and a note pad to take notes, as well as something smaller, but didn't want to raise my head to take a closer look.

"Ok, urm well I was born in Forks, both my parents had been born here as well, Charlie was a police officer but not the chief and mum stayed at home with me. I don't really know much about when they lived together I was so little. I never remember spending time with him and whenever he was home I had to remain as quiet as possible, but I never knew why I spent most of the time in my room on my own playing with my teddies."

I stopped talking collecting my thoughts I barely thought about when I was really little.

"Then I guess when I was about five or so, my mum came into my room one night and told me to put as many of my things as possible into my bag. I didn't know what was happening, but I always did as I was told, she came back in maybe ten minutes later and we left the house got into the car and drove away. I fell asleep and when I woke up my Mum told me that we were going to live in Florida where there was lots of sun. We found a small house and set up home I started school and everything was great, it was the happiest time of my life."

I let a single tear run down my cheek I hadn't spoken about my Mum in over five years it was strange talking about her again. Esme gently began stroking my hair offering a small amount of comfort.

"So what brought you back to forks Bella?" Carlisle prompted me to continue.

"After about three years my Mum met Phil, who was a great guy he really loved me and my Mum and took great care of us. They were soon married and we moved in with him. He was like the Dad I never had, we went to watch baseball together and he'd pick me up from school once a week and we'd go out for ice-cream or to see a movie I loved our father, daughter time it meant so much to me.  
>It wasn't until just before my thirteenth birthday that everything fell apart. We had been out for a family meal and Phil was driving us home it wasn't that late but the roads weren't that busy. Me and my Mum were singing along to the radio while Phil laughed at us. The next thing I knew the car had been flipped over and was laying on its roof, I had no idea till later what had happened. I cried out for Mum and Phil but neither of them answered me, that's when I truly began to panic and I knew that something was truly wrong. Once the Emergency services arrived I was taken from the car first and to a hospital in Florida I can't remember the name. There was doctor's and nurses all around me though none of them told me what was happening, I ended up with a minor concussion and a broken ankle but other than that I was fine, the doctor gave me something to sleep and when I woke up the next day I was told that my Mum and Phil were dead and …" I couldn't say any more as a sob escaped, I had never before told anyone about the accident Charlie would never let me talk about it.<p>

Esme rubbed soothing circles on my back as another hand offered me a tissue, once I was some what calmer Carlisle spoke " here just take some calming breaths and drink some water then if you feel up to it we will continue."

I did as he told me to and after a few minutes felt strong enough to speak again "I'm sorry I didn't mean to cry like that, I haven't spoken to anyone about my Mum and Phil in a long time it just brought back a lot of feelings."

"There's no need to apologise Bella, you need to show your emotions it's no good bottling them up it never helps." Jane told me gently before continuing "Now when did your Dad come to get you after the accident.

"I was in the hospital for a couple of days but don't really remember anything, they gave me something to help me sleep, I'd been having nightmares. The first thing I remember is waking up in hospital to find a man sitting by my bed, I didn't recognise him at first but it soon dawned on me who it was my father. Once he realised I was awake he told me I was going to live with him back in Forks. I tried to argue the case for staying in Florida, how my school and all my friends were here, he wouldn't listen and came up extremely close to my face and told me to shut up moaning or he'd leave me in care where there was no family to look after me.  
>You have to understand I had just lost everyone I had truly known and the thought of living with complete strangers was the worst possible scenario. So I stopped complaining scared that he'd leave me as well, I didn't really know him but he was all I had left so I didn't want to risk loosing him as well. Had I known what I now know I would have been glad to be put into care hindsight is a wonderful thing.<br>I left the hospital in a cast and walking with crutches and we headed straight back to Forks, Charlie didn't even let me go home to pick up a few things first we went straight to the airport and a few hours later I was back in Forks and in my small room I left all those years ago. The first few weeks we barely saw each other, he worked all day and I would hobble around on my crutches cleaning and cooking the best I could. He never spoke to me just sat and ate a meal before watching telly, going to bed and back to work the following day.  
>He hadn't enrolled me in school yet and I didn't push the situation not really wanting to face a load of new faces as well as dealing with the loss of my Mum and Phil. It wasn't until he took me to Forks general and my cast finally came off and I was given the all clear that things began to change dramatically and I realised just how bad things were going to get."<p>

I looked up for the first time and glanced around the room Jane and Carlisle had straight faces and I couldn't tell what they were thinking, though Esme wasn't as successful at masking her feelings and I could tell me telling my story was beginning to affect her and I hadn't even gotten to the worst of it yet.

"Esme you don't have to stay I don't want to upset you honestly." I said looking at her.

Esme had a complete look of shock as I spoke to her "Darling stop worrying about everyone else and focus on yourself we're all ok and are here to help you and I'm not going anywhere ok." She told me firmly and I nodded my response.

"Can you tell me about the first time he hit you?" Jane asked.

"Ok" I responded a little shakily before taking a deep breath and continuing, "I had been out of my cast about a week and was more or less walking on my foot again, he came home and I hadn't quite finished making tea, I told him it would be about another ten minutes and he just slapped me around the face, before screaming at me that in future tea had better be on time or else I would get more of the same. I gave him his tea and everything carried on as normal for the next couple of days. But then things got even worse, he said I hadn't cleaned the bathroom properly and he punched me in the stomach telling me I couldn't have any more food until he thought I deserved any." I couldn't talk any more.

"It's ok Bella just take some deep breaths and try and slow your breathing for me." Carlisle was talking but he sounded far away.

I was struggling to breathe and felt like I couldn't get enough oxygen into my lungs, I felt someone pulling my legs away from my chest and to the floor grabbing a hold of my hands and placing them on their chest.

"Just feel me breathing and try and match yours to mine, slow deep breaths, easy now that's it just concentrate." I think Carlisle spoke again.

Eventually I managed to get my breathing under control my eyes swam with tears and I felt like I had just run a marathon. I sagged back into the couch closing my eyes I just wanted this to be over with once and for all.

"I think that's enough for now Bella, you have done brilliantly but you need to rest." Jane began before I interrupted.

"If I stop I'll never be able to start again I can't I just need…" I tried to explain before my voice trailed into nothing.

"Bella I agree with Jane, you need to get some sleep and you have done the hardest part of starting to talk you will be able to carry on again, but I will not compromise your health as a doctor I insist you rest." Carlisle told me firmly but gently. I nodded my consent deciding it was no use to argue.

Carlisle surprised me by picking me up off the couch and carrying me to the spare room, I thought I would panic by being so close to him but I felt safe, I placed my head on his shoulders and before he even placed me on the bed I was already half asleep, he covered me with the covers and I could have sworn I heard him say "Sweet dreams Bella."

**AN- Let me know what you think. The next chapter will see the start of their reactions to what Bella has told them as well as the second half of the conversation between Bella, Jane, Carlisle and Esme. **


	32. Chapter 32

**AN- I decided to update after only posting the last chapter on Tuesday. I didn't want to make you wait for the rest of the conversation between Bella, Jane, Esme and Carlisle. **

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing and reading, and unfortunatly I do not own Twilight (I never remember to do that often enough!)**

**Chapter 32**

**More talking (Jane POV)**

Carlisle carried Bella to her room for a well earned rest I was totally surprised by how much she had managed to tell us before needing to stop, I honestly didn't think that she would be able to tell us much more than what happened to her Mum and Phil.

I glanced down at my notes, trying to process everything that she had told us over the last hour I glanced at the Dictaphone sitting on Carlisle's desk I was glad I had remembered to pack it. It gave me the chance to revisit what has been said at a later date and pick up things I would never normally do.

"So what do think?" Esme asked I had forgotten that she was still in the room with me.

"Urm I think we have barely gotten through the beginning with this and that the worst is still to come, though I was amazed at how strong she is and how much she was able to talk to us about." I replied trying to reassure Esme as she was looking a little worse for wear at the minute.

"She's as strong as Rosalie was if not stronger I just hope we aren't too late to save her." She said before leaving the room to go find her family, I returned to my notes and spent the next hour going over what I had heard so far as well as listening to the recording of Bella.

A plan had begun to form in my head one that I hoped would finally help Bella feel safe. I decided to place a call in to a colleague in Seattle. I was waiting impatiently for him to answer drumming my hands against the desk top.

"Hello Felix speaking." I finally heard him speak.

"Hey Felix, its Jane Volturi I'm working on a case and was wondering if I could pick your brain about a few points." I asked hoping that he was the right person to call.

"Sure thing you know I'd do anything to help you if I could" He responded sounding intrigued by what I wanted to discuss.

"Ok I have a 17 year old girl, who lost her Mum and step Dad in a car crash five years ago since then she has been living with her biological Father who has been abusing her severely if her injuries are anything to go by, And get this he is also the Chief of Police for where they live who is highly respected amongst the locals and so it will be extremely difficult to find people to talk against him." I said letting out a sigh.

"Wow I think that is defiantly a complicated mess how did you find out about it?" He asked I could hear him taking notes on the other end of the phone.

"She was saved by some friends and their family they had only been living in the town a few weeks and so weren't so familiar with the area or the people who live there." I responded.

"Does the fact that you haven't mentioned any names yet mean you are unsure of who to trust and how far this shit bags support will be." He stated matter of factly.

"Felix don't get me wrong its not you I do not trust, but yeah that's it basically I have never prosecuted law enforcement before especially one so highly regarded by the community." I said trying to reassure him.

"Ok why don't you give me his name and I can do some digging you never know I might be able to uncover some dirt that's going to help you." He requested.

But before I had time to tell him a light knock on the door stopped me. "Just give me a sec Felix" I said before going to open the door to finding Carlisle stood there with a steaming mug of Coffee, he knew me too well.

"There you go I thought you could use this, who were you talking to?" He asked getting straight to the chase.

"Still am actually, trying to figure out how I'm going to help Bella. His name is Felix and I'm just deciding whether to give him Charlie's name to see if he can dig up some dirt on him." I told him sounding unsure of my actions under Carlisle intense gauze.

"If you trust him then give him the name, I trust your judgement and I know you would never do anything to harm Bella or anyone else in this house." He told me sincerely.

Going back over to the phone I picked it back up "Felix are you still there?" I asked.

"Yup I'm here so what's your decision?" He asked getting straight to it which is why I loved Felix so much.

"Yes I've decided his name is Charlie Swan and he is the Chief of Police in Forks." I said glad that someone else was also working on this.

"I'll call as soon as I know anything" He said before hanging up.

"Come on lets go and see what Esme has cooked, we could both do with something to eat." Carlisle said before leading me back down stairs and into the kitchen.

The rest of the family were sat eating their evening meal all except Bella who must still be sleeping in her room, I sat down between Rosalie and Jasper and just enjoyed the feel of having a family around me ones that loved and cared about one another. This family more than any other had reasons to not function, they had all been through so much in their lives and yet here they were the most accepting and caring group of people I had ever met. I think that has everything to do with Carlisle and Esme and the way in which they treat their children showing them unconditional love and allowing them that no matter what happens or how they behave they will always be loved and cared for.

**(Bella POV)**

My dreams were full of blurry images that didn't really make any sense to me at all. I saw glimpses of different people all calling out to me, but I never managed to hear what was being said they all seemed so far away as if I was never going to reach them, somehow I think they were the Cullen's but I couldn't be sure.

I slowly opened my eyes unsure of how long I had been asleep, but realising there was no way I was going to be going back to sleep any time soon. Glancing at the clock it read 7pm, so I couldn't have been asleep for more than a couple of hours. I decided to go and take a shower, hopefully that will clear my head a little and allow me to collect my thoughts before having to start talking about them again.

Stepping into the shower the hot water helped my tense and aching muscles relax a little. Wincing at the pain in my ribs I managed to wash and condition my hair before stepping out of the shower and wrapping a white fluffy towel around myself. Heading back into the bedroom I opened the door looking in the closet for something comfy to wear, pulling on a pair of sweats and a baggy jumper, I towel dried my hair and pulled it into a messy bun, before going over and staring out of the window.

I tired collecting my thoughts sorting them in order of what Jane needed to hear would I tell them everything, would I be able to tell them how he used me for his own pleasure and how he brought his friends over and, a knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts I turned towards the door as Esme walked into the room.

"How are you doing Bella?" She asked coming over to stand by the window next to me.

I shrugged my shoulders unsure of how to answer, "Ok I guess." I finally responded.

"Bella, there's no need to hide anything you know, how about something to eat?" She responded.

"My stomach is doing summersaults at the minute and I don't think I could eat anything without throwing up." I told her honestly.

"That's fine I can understand why, Carlisle and Jane sent me to see if you were awake and if so would you like to continue our conversation?" She asked cautiously.

"Yes I suppose so" I said quietly totally unsure if I actually did want to continue.

"Bella I understand how hard this is for you and I realise just how much courage this takes, it will help I promise." She reassured before holding out her hand for me to take and together we made our way back to Carlisle's office. Both Jane and Carlisle were already sat in the same chairs as last time. I couldn't look at either of them and made my way back to the sofa taking up the same position as I had last time hugging my knees to me. Everything was quiet for a long time before Jane finally spoke

"Bella earlier you told us about your Mum and Phil and when your Father started hitting you…"

I nodded showing her that I remembered where our conversation ended.

"Ok so once he started hitting you how often did he do it?" She asked.

"At first I guess it was only when he came home from work in a bad mood or when he thought I hadn't done something properly so maybe every three days or so. But I guess that wasn't enough for him the more he hit me the more he seemed to enjoy it. Before I knew it he was hitting me every day whether I'd done something wrong or not. He'd blame me for having a bad day at work, if the football was cancelled, or even if it rained any excuse to hit me." I whispered out.

"Bella could you describe how your father hit you? where and what with?" Carlisle asked.

"At first it would be where ever the bruises could be easily covered up, my stomach, back legs and he would just generally use his fists and feet. That was the most pain I had ever felt I didn't think things could get any worse, how wrong I was.  
>After about a year maybe less he seemed to loose interest in hitting me with just his fists so he started to become more inventive and no longer seemed to care where he hit me saying that even if someone saw the bruises they wouldn't care, and there was no way anyone would believe he was hitting me. The beatings soon turned more violent and he would hit me with his belt, he even brought steel toed boots to kick me with, saying that his normal work boots didn't make me cry out as much any more. That's when he started fracturing my bones especially my ribs I was in constant pain and there was no way to escape it I was stuck and too weak to defend my self properly. By this point I never had anything decent to eat, bar what I could find out of the garbage or if occasionally he would allow me to eat a small meal which only ever happened if he had visitors so that he could appear to be the loving father." I stated trying to look as little as possible while I told them.<p>

"You mentioned that your Father told you no one would believe that he was hitting you, how did he know?" Jane asked.

At that I laughed a dry humourless laugh, "You don't know much about Forks do you?" I asked sarcastically.

"No Bella I'm afraid I don't." She responded.

I immediately felt guilty for snapping at her "I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound scarcastic its just my Father is the chief of Police in a town where everyone knows everything about everyone."

"Its ok Bella can you try and explain what you mean please." She responded kindly.

Taking a deep breath I began again "Charlie once told me that when my mother and I left it made him the laughing stock of the town, people whispering how he couldn't look after his wife that he mustn't be able to please her. He decided to put out a rumour saying that my mother was unstable and he had to have her committed because she was a threat to herself and everyone around her. He even showed me these letters from a hospital they looked pretty realistic and I would believe them if I didn't know any better. There was no one to stick up for my mum and so everyone believed him why wouldn't they."

"How did he explain you not being at home?" Carlisle prompted.

"Urm I don't really know he never really told me. When I started high school again, it was immediately obvious that people were treating me differently, I would get funny glares from people in my classes, it took a good couple of weeks before I started to over hear conversations, whispers about my past, saying that I was as crazy as my mum and that where ever I was they couldn't cope with me so sent me back to live with my father so that he could sort me out. It wasn't long after that the self harming rumours started, which was kind of handy for him really because it explained all the bruises I constantly had. Then Jessica and Lauren thought I'd be an easy target and so they called me names and threw their own punches but they were never as bad as the ones I had at home so I didn't really care much."

"Did you ever try and tell someone about what was happening?" Jane asked making a couple of notes on her pad.

"Yes once about a year and a half ago I ended up in the hospital with a concussion he had hit me too hard with a base ball bat and I fell hitting my head on the kitchen table. When I came to I was in hospital, the doctor asked me what happened and so I told him that my father hit me and I fell…" I couldn't finish my sentence as once again tears began rolling down my cheeks.

Esme handed me a tissue which I shakily took from her wiping my eyes, once I'd calmed down enough I managed to continue.

"I told my doctor that my Father hit me, he left the room for a second, at the time I didn't know that he was a fishing partner with my Father and he told him what I said straight away. At the time they were stood outside the door and I could hear them talking, the doctor was saying that what had happened was not my Fathers fault and that the way I behaved had more to do with my Mother than anything, he then said that if he needed any future help just to give him a call. After that we went home and I received the worst beating I had ever had, he refused to let me eat anything for nearly a week and wouldn't let me go to school, every time he saw me he'd hit me or scream in my face. He had me standing against a wall and I didn't sleep for three days before there was nothing more I could do and I ended up in a heap."

I paused at this point as I heard Esme gasp and I turned to look at her as she had tears rolling down her cheeks "Esme I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry I…" She didn't allow me to finish her sentence.

"Bella don't apologise I was just totally shocked by what you were saying and I feel so much for you, you have been through too much in such a short amount of time" She told me before wrapping me in a tight hug.

"Bella what happened next, did you get another chance to talk to someone?" Jane asked.

"You've got to be kidding, I decided things would be a lot easier if I kept my mouth shut, whenever my Father went to far he would call his doctor friend who more often than not would come to the house to treat me if I needed it, that way no one else knew and Charlie would reduce the risk of me talking to anyone I never had the chance. I finally began to realise just how much influence he truly had there was no way anyone was going to go against him. I felt like there was no way I was going to escape that one day he would kill me, I suppose he still could." I trailed off still not looking at anyone in the eye.

The silence in the room seemed to be lasting forever I could hear the breathing of everyone else in the room I was ready to get out again I needed some space and began fidgeting.

Finally Jane spoke "Bella were nearly done and I think I have plenty of evidence to help you prosecute your father if that is what you choose, but I need to ask you one more question if your up to it?"

I nodded my head just wanting to get it over with.

"Ok Bella has your father ever sexually assaulted you." She asked cautiously.

I stared at my knees for the longest time, do I lie and tell them that no he never touched me that way that he didn't take away all the pride I had left. Or do I tell them that he left me bloodied, battered and bruised nearly every other night and worst of all he let his friends in and hired me out to top up his wages so he could buy everything he wanted, and out of everything he had ever done that was the worst and how was I ever to recover from something like that.

I finally lifted my head up off my knees coming out of my inner thoughts I looked at Esme and Carlisle before I finally spoke "Please don't hate me, he was so strong I tried everything to fight him off but I was too weak and I tried honestly I did every time I knew what was going to happen I would try and struggle and cover myself up, sometimes he would beat me till I was unconscious then he would… I would wake up with half my clothes missing and be covered in bruises I knew what happened, but I was kind of thankful that I couldn't remember it. He decided to go one step further by offering me up to his friends for cash saying I was finally paying my way and that I could stay with him for ever if I was bringing in this kind of money." My voice was nothing more than a whisper as I finally told them my deepest darkest secret, my whole body shaking and I couldn't stop the tears from flowing freely down my cheeks.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Carlisle slowly get off his chair and head towards me I flinched thinking that what I had told him had finally caused him to snap and was going to attack me.

Instead he knelt down in front of me looking up so that he could look me in the eyes before finally speaking "Bella we could never hate you, what has happened is not your fault you did everything you could to try and protect yourself." He gently took a hold off my hands before continuing "You have done the hardest thing by trusting us enough to tell us what has happened now we can help you, there is no way he is going to be coming near you or anyone else again." He stated with the most caring voice anyone had used towards me in the longest time.

What he said made me crumble and I collapsed into his arms no longer able to hold myself up as I sobbed into his chest, he wrapped his arms around me protectively rocking us back and forwards until my sobs eventually slowed down though didn't completely stop. I couldn't even open my eyes any more. I felt Carlisle place me back on the sofa, before I felt him stepping away for a minute and coming back.

"Bella you need to rest, I'm going to give you something to help you sleep and so you don't have any dreams ok" I heard him say except his voice sounded so far away.

I felt a sharp pinch in my arm but then I knew no more and welcomed the darkness.

**AN- A little tough to write and read! Let me know what you think. I will be updating again after the weekend. **


	33. Chapter 33

**AN- I just wanted to thank Laney Tate (I know you reviewed chap 22 but i'm useless) and Carlaisable, two anonymous reviwers and as I have no other way of thanking you here it is now THANK YOU. **

**As always a big thanks to everyone else reading my story. This is a bit of a filler chapter something easier to read after the last couple enjoy. **

**Chapter 33**

**What's next (Carlisle POV)**

Once I gave Bella the shot to help her sleep she sagged back into the cushions properly all the tension finally leaving her body. I felt Esme kneel next to me and stroke back Bella's hair looking into her now relaxed face as a tear ran down my loving wife's face.

"She will be ok, the hardest part is over." I tried to reassure her.

"Both you and I know that things are far from over for her, when I was raped it nearly destroyed me and any chance I had of ever leading a normal life. I never thought I would survive, and I was a lot older than she is." She told me her voice breaking.

"Yes I agree, but you did come out the other side, with lots of support and help, you turned into this amazing women my beautiful wife and together we will ensure that Bella gets all the help she needs she will be ok, we need to believe that in order for her to believe that as well" I stated firmly.

She nodded at me showing that she agreed and lent over Bella kissing her forehead. I then gently scooped Bella up and carried her back to her room, and placed her in her bed covering her with the covers ensuring that she was comfortable.

"You know I think we should redecorate this room, get Bella's input and maybe it will feel more like hers, like she truly belongs here with us for as long as she wants to be." I told Esme wrapping my wife in much needed hug.

We stood there for the longest time both lost in our own thoughts my head was swimming with everything Bella had told us I knew things were bad for her I just didn't realise just how bad.

"I'd better go find Jane and see what the next step is." I finally said releasing Esme from my grasp.

"Ok, I'm going to stay here with Bella in case she needs anything tonight, do you mind?" She asked glancing at me.

"Of course not beautiful" I replied winking at Esme causing her to smile before I quietly left the room and went in search of Jane. I found her sitting in the kitchen nursing a cup of coffee, after pouring myself a cup I sat down next to Jane taking a welcoming sip before speaking to her.

"You ok?" I asked glancing in her direction.

"Yeah I'm fine…" she began before taking a deep breath and starting again "No I guess not, you would have thought that after all these years hearing stories like Bella's would become second nature to me but for some reason it never does." She finally admitted taking a couple of deep breaths.

I grasped a hold of her hands trying to sooth her a little, "You know just because it's your job to listen to stories just like Bella's why does it mean you can't be affected by them just like everyone else?" I asked slightly concerned by my friends mood.

"Well you have to be the strong one, make sure you get all the details if you don't it could mean that everything they tell you is useless and more often than not their life depends on it." She whispered.

"All true and more often than not their lives do depend on the information they tell us, but make sure that you take time after to process it yourself, after all you are human and there is no way that hearing things like this won't affect you in some way." I told her honestly before pulling her into a tight hug which I knew she needed but would never ask for.

Slowly she pulled away "Thanks Carlisle, how is it you've not broken down yet?" She asked.

I smiled before replying "just because I may look calm and collected at the minute doesn't mean for a second that that's the way I'm feeling, I am making sure everyone else is ok and Esme is really struggling at the minute, when I know Esme is fine then I will break at some point and allow her to take control but until then…" I trailed off.

"Just so you know Carlisle if you ever need to let off steam you know where I am." She told me smiling gently.

"I do thank you Jane, now it's late just after 1am and I'm guessing you're going to want to be up early in the morning to speak with Felix and decide on the best course of action for Bella, so I think it would be a good idea for us to go and try and get at least a few hours sleep." I said feeling suddenly weary myself.

Silently we both made our way up the stairs I said goodnight to Jane at the door of the second guest bedroom before deciding to go and check on the rest of my children. I headed into Rosalie's room first and smiled as I saw her sound asleep curled up next to Emmett a peaceful look on her face I was glad she was sleeping well tonight. I found a similar situation in Alice's room except it was Alice who was hugging Jasper and providing comfort I think he was finally showing just how much this was affecting him as well. Edward was asleep in his room though you could easily see the worry lines etched on his face I left him to sleep knowing that tomorrow Bella was going to need him more than anyone else. I only hoped that she would allow him to help her as much as I knew she was going to need it.

Finally I made my way into Bella's room and saw both Bella and Esme asleep on the bed, Esme on her side with a hand gently placed on Bella's arm offering some form of comfort even in her sleep. I made my way to the corner of the room and sank against the wall deciding to sleep here that way I would be here if Bella or Esme needed me then I would be close by. Closing my eyes I finally drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

**(EPOV) **

**(AN- takes place during the conversation in Carlisle study, covering the last two chapters)**

It had been over an hour before there was any sign of movement from Carlisle's office, him, Bella, Jane and Esme had been talking about Bella's past I just hoped that she felt comfortable enough to talk to them. I was pacing in the living room when Esme finally came down the stairs and headed into the kitchen I quickly followed her into kitchen desperate to hear what Bella said.

"Esme what happened is Bella ok? What did she tell you? Can I see her?" I shot all these questions at her in quick succession.

"Edward take a breath and relax for me will you" She chided me before smiling and continuing, "Edward Bella is ok and she did tell us some of what has happened to her, no you can't see her at the minute she's resting and no I am not going to tell you anything of what was discussed." She said firmly though her voice sounded extremely tired.

"But Esme…" I began to argue.

"Edward don't but Esme me, this is a highly personal situation where it affects a lot of people I will not tell you anything about Bella's past unless she instructs me to, I will not break her confidence I know you're worried about her and that's fine but please don't ask me to do that." She said again with finality to her voice that I dared not ask again.

"Ok, is there anything I can do to help?" I asked wanting to do something, anything.

She wrapped me in a hug, which was definitely needed on both sides I think.

"Why don't you help me cook something to eat, no one has eaten much this evening you must be starving." She said already heading towards the fridge.

"Not really that hungry but sure I'll help." I responded happy for something to do to keep me busy.

Over the next half hour me and Esme cooked pasta with chicken and a side salad and placed it on the dinning room table as everyone else slowly made their way and took their seats. Only Carlisle and Jane were missing and I couldn't help think of what they were doing. We each took some food and silently started to eat none of us wanting to voice our concerns but desperately needing to know at the same time.

Finally Carlisle and Jane walked into the dinning room and Carlisle sat next to me while Jane sat between Jasper and Rosalie, neither spoke but each took a small amount of food and began eating. As Carlisle placed his knife and fork back onto his plate I couldn't stand it no more.

Whispering I asked "Is Bella ok and can I see her?" I looked into his eyes hoping to gauge some reaction.

Carlisle surprised me by standing up and collecting plates without a word and motioned for me to follow, grabbing the remaining plates I followed him in to the privacy of the kitchen. Carlisle leaned against the side before finally beginning to speak.

"Edward I know you have grown fond of Bella this last few weeks but you need to understand that I'm not trying to push you away, but we need to make sure that Bella is safe which is my priority at the minute." He told me honestly.

"I know I'm just worried about her and there's nothing I can do I feel helpless." I told him honestly.

"You're not helpless she is more comfortable around you than any of us which is amazing really, tomorrow when all this is over she is going to need you more than ever." He responded and walked back into the dinning room.

"Esme can you go and see if Bella's awake and ready to finish off the conversation please" I just caught Carlisle say as he and Jane walked back towards the stairs and I assumed his office.

Once the were all out of ear shot Rosalie rounded on me "What did he tell you we need to know as well." She demanded.

"Nothing I promise neither Carlisle nor Esme would say anything wanting to protect her privacy and do all they can to make sure she is safe. We may never know if she doesn't want to tell us." I replied.

I expected Rosalie or Alice to argue but neither of them did instead we all headed towards the living room and Emmett stuck a film on which none of us seemed to watch. I looked around the room and noticed how all of my siblings had someone to curl up with when they needed it the most I just hoped that someday that could be me and Bella.

Not wanting to stay in the room I headed to the one place that may give me a slight bit of confidence, I sat at my piano and just played what ever came to me. Before I knew it I was working on a new song my mind only thinking of Bella. I completely lost track of time before I realised that I had written a song I just hoped that I would get the chance to play it for her someday.

Stretching out my tired muscles I headed back into the living room seeing it empty I assumed everyone must have gone to bed I walked up the stairs and passed Carlisle's study door which was still closed so I knew they were still talking. His door was only ever closed when something was being discussed privately.

I headed towards my own room and sank onto my bed closing my eyes and before I knew it I felt myself drifting off the sleep thinking only of Bella.

**AN- I wanted to put in Edwards POV and how he's dealing with things as I think it's important for their relationship.  
>Let me know what you think. <strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**AN- A big thanks again to everyone who is reading/ reviewing/ alerting and favourting this story it means a lot to me. Lets see how everyone reacts to what Bella has told them. **

**Chapter 34**

**Plans (Jane POV)**

I woke up after only a few hours sleep I needed to be up and ready to help Bella as soon as Felix got back to me with any information he came up with on the disgusting Chief Swan. I had a quick shower which helped in relieving some of my aching muscles before dressing and heading towards the kitchen, making sure to grab my phone as I left the room.

The house was quiet showing that everyone else was still asleep, making a steaming pot of coffee I sat at the kitchen table hugging the cup to me each mouthful made me more alert and focused. I jumped as my phone began to ring not expecting a call this early. Grabbing the phone I answered quickly.

"Felix tell me you have something." I asked without so much as a greeting.

"Thought you'd be awake even if it is just after 6 on a Saturday morning." He joked I could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Felix I don't have time to joke with you Bella's life hangs in the balance here." I growled back.

"Chill out Jane I know the stakes, just trying to make things a little easier with some light joking." He responded.

Taking a deep breath I responded "I'm sorry, things are pretty tough here at the minute."

"I know, so I'll get straight to it. Chief Charlie Swan, joined the police force straight out of collage, only ever working in Forks, which explains why everyone knows him so well, they all watched him work his way up the ranks until he was chief, I can't find any evidence of reports of misconduct towards him in his 25 year career." He told me, his voice completely professional now.

"Shit, I was hoping for a skeleton in his closet somewhere" I replied.

"I know but there is nothing I can find that incriminates him in any unlawful activity. He married Reene three years after collage and had Bella soon after. Reene filed for divorce when Bella was five." He told me.

"What were the reasons for divorce?" I asked hoping for physical violence.

"I know what your thinking but no it was, that they no longer loved each other, the only strange thing was that Reene never asked for anything during the settlement, and Charlie never asked for custody of Bella. She walked away with nothing but the clothes on her back and Bella. Now I don't know about you but if I had a young child to take care of I would want as much as I could get my hands on." He said.

"I definitely agree, so what do you suggest now?" I asked.

"Your best chance is to collect enough evidence of the physical abuse his daughter has suffered, any doctors that can say she has suffered for years. The problem will be tying it to him as the cause." He told me.

"Yep I'm hoping Bella will agree to come to my clinic later today where one of my doctors will look at her, backing up everything that Carlisle has found out as well." I replied.

"That's defiantly a good plan the more evidence the better, I think you would be safe talking to authorities in Seattle he doesn't seem to have any obvious connections, and they will have enough power to arrest a chief of Police and lock that bastard up for the rest of his life." He growled.

"Thanks for the help Felix I'll get things moving on this end and I'll call letting you know of any developments." I said hanging up.

I rang the clinic informing them that I would be bringing an abuse victim in this morning and to have everything prepared for our arrival. They agreed and I hung up, taking a deep breath unsure of how Bella was going to react to these latest developments.

I sat for the next hour creating a list of people I knew who helped convict people who had abused their children and deciding on who would be the best when Carlisle walked into the kitchen going over to grab a cup of coffee before sitting opposite me. He looked as bad as I felt.

"How'd Bella sleep last night?" I asked hoping that she had a restful night.

"Ok the sedative I gave her reduced the risk of her having nightmares and she seemed to sleep well, though she hasn't woken up yet." Carlisle replied worriedly.

"She will be ok Carlisle I promise." I tried to reassure.

"So what's next, how do we progress for here?" He asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"That now falls to Bella, I've already spoken with Felix and there is nothing to suggest that Chief Swan has ever been looked into for abuse or any other crime for that matter, I also think it would be a good idea to take Bella back to the clinic and have one of my doctors check her out, take x-rays and do a rape kit." I said glancing at Carlisle waiting for his reaction.

He sat there thinking for a few minutes before replying "I know that makes sense and it would be beneficial to have another doctors opinion on her injuries, but I don't know if Bella will agree, she's scared of what will happen if Charlie ever finds out or gets a hold of her again." He said concern laced in his voice.

"We will sit with her give her the options and promise her that we won't leave her side and that she will be safe at all times." Jane reassured.

Carlisle nodded his agreement and we lapsed into a comfortable silence as we listened to the house slowly waking up for another day making their way towards the kitchen for breakfast, Emmett and Rosalie were the first to enter.

"Morning pops what's for breakfast?" Emmett boomed.

"What ever you want to cook, your mom is still with Bella and I'm enjoying my Coffee at the min, so feel free to help yourself." Carlisle said laughing.

Emmett looked like Carlisle had slapped him in the face while Rosalie laughed behind him.

"You know when we eventually go off to collage you will starve because there's no way that I am cooking day and night for you." Rosalie said kissing his cheek before pouring herself a cup of coffee and sitting next to her Dad.

At that point Esme walked into the room laughing at what she had just heard.

"Is everyone picking on you again Emmett, come on I'll show you how to make pancakes, that way you won't starve in collage." Esme said pulling Emmett towards the cooker and instructing him what to do.

Twenty minutes later Emmett was covered in flour and batter mix but there was a big stack of chocolate chip pancakes sitting on the breakfast bar. Alice and Jasper came into the kitchen smiling at the pile of pancakes, followed by Bella and Edward. Edward guided Bella into the seat next to Carlisle and fetched a plate and a glass of orange juice. I saw Bella hesitate before taking a pancake and placing it on her plate, Rosalie offered her some syrup which she took with a small smile, though not quite meeting Rosalie's eyes.

Breakfast ended up being a light hearted affair, mainly due to Emmett and Alice joking and messing around with one another. Once everyone was finished Carlisle told Jasper and Emmett to clear up and after much grumbling as to the fact they didn't know how, they both collected the plates started clearing the kitchen.

Carlisle looked at me and nodded his head looking at Bella I said quietly "Bella could we talk to you for a second?"

Bella immediately tensed up but nodded her head.

"Why don't we go into the living room" Esme asked smiling at Bella as she took her hand and walked her towards the other room.

I glanced at Edward as he watched Bella go with Esme I gave him an encouraging smile as Carlisle patted his back and we headed after Esme and Bella. As we entered they were both sat together on one of the two seater sofas Carlisle perched on the arm next to Esme and I decided to kneel on the floor in front of them.

Taking a deep breath I began "Bella I've spoken to a friend in New York who has been helping me with your case, and has suggested that we do a couple of things"

Again Bella nodded not really looking at anyone and showing no signs of relaxing.

"So he has assured me that Charlie has no connections with anybody in Seattle and so would be our best bet informing the authorities there, who would be able to prosecute him. He also suggested we take you to my clinic again…"

At that Bella's head shot up and looked at me with complete terror shaking her head.

"Bella its ok listen, you will never be left alone at any point, and the doctor I would like to take a look at you is specially trained in dealing with cases just like yours, you will be perfectly safe and Charlie has no way of knowing were you will be." I rushed out trying to reassure her.

"I…I…" Bella tried to speak but was struggling to vocalise her thoughts.

"Just take some deep breaths for me Bella then try speaking again." Carlisle advised glancing at her worriedly while Esme rubbed her back soothingly.

Finally Bella was calm enough to speak "Is it really necessary, you know my injuries I've told you everything I can't face someone else prodding and poking I just can't" She finished shakily.

"Bella yes I know your injuries but I have a conflict of interest now that we are so involved, but I promise that I will be there every step of the way explaining everything if that's what you want and I will stop anything that becomes too much for you I only want what's in your best interest and I think this will help you be free of Charlie once and for all." Carlisle said coming around and kneeling next to me to look at Bella directly in the eyes.

Slowly Bella raised her head and looked at Carlisle in the eyes for the first time. "Do you promise?" She asked in barely more than a whisper.

"I promise Bella, please trust me." He responded completely sincerely.

Bella nodded her consent before asking "Can Edward come with us as well, I don't want him to know everything but he makes me feel better safer" she admitted.

"I'm sure Edward would be thrilled that you want him to come along and of course we don't mind in the slightest." Esme replied pulling Bella into a hug.

Half an hour later we were all sat comfortably in my rental car me and Carlisle in the front with Bella sat in the middle between Esme and Edward probably the safest place she felt at this point.

**(3rd Person)**

A black car pulled out of the drive way and headed towards Seattle, none of the occupants saw the other car hidden along the side of the road waiting for them to emerge. As the black car passed the silver car, which was stolen for this purpose pulled out after them keeping at least two cars between them at all time, though at the same time never loosing sight of its goal in front.

**AN- First I would like to apologise for the way the chapter ended it wasn't intentional but just sort of happened.  
>My second apology is that I won't be updating for a couple of weeks as I head on holiday. I'm flying all the way to Mexico from the UK so excited and can't wait for some sun (Which we don't have at the minute here!) I'm hoping to post again on the 31st August although depending on jet lag it may be the first of september. <strong>

**Let me know what you think and I'll see you all in a couple of weeks xx**


	35. Chapter 35

**AN- I'm back from Mexico and had an amazing time. A big thanks to everyone who as reviewed and read this story and been so patient waiting for the next chapter while I was away. **

**Hope you like it. xx **

**Chapter 35**

**MINE! (Bella POV)**

I sat in the car between Esme and Edward my guaze focused purely on my hands sat in my lap. I don't know what made me agree to this, how did I know I could trust the people at Jane's clinic I didn't know any of them, how'd I know they wouldn't go and fetch Charlie to come and get me and take me away. I had finally began to trust the Cullen's after spending a week with them I realised that there was no way they would hurt me, and I had to trust that they knew what was best and would protect me from anything that may go wrong.

As I finally felt the car slow down I lifted my head to see Jane turn right into a parking lot going round the back of the building. The building looked familiar to me as a realised I had been here only a couple of days ago. Once the engine shut off everyone began climbing out of the car, but I couldn't make myself follow suit, I was frozen in my seat my limbs shaking violently I changed my mind I didn't want to do this any more.

Edward turned realising I wasn't behind him and sat back in the car glancing at me warily.

"Bella?" He asked cautiously.

I shook my head in response trying to control my shaking but not really being successful Edward grabbed a hold of my hands wrapping them in his big bulky ones. I tensed at the contact I was already on edge and the physical contact was slowly pushing me over it.

"Bella listen I know this is hard for you but we are all here to help you in what ever way we can, and if that means me not letting go of your hand for a second then so be it." Edward told me giving my hands a squeeze.

We must have sat in that car for the next twenty minutes, Edward sat patiently next to me never letting go of my hands and so slowly the shaking subsided and I was able to start thinking a little clearer again.

Finally I was able to speak "I'm sorry" I whispered out.

"You have nothing to apologise for, now are you ready to go inside?" He asked quietly.

Taking a deep breath I nodded my head, "Please don't let go" I said I knew I needed him now more than ever before.

We both awkwardly climbed out the car and was surprised to see Jane, Carlisle and Esme stood waiting in the freezing cold outside the car and I immediately felt guilty for making them wait for me. Nobody said anything but Esme came up to my other side grabbing a hold of my other side and we followed Jane into the building, while Carlisle brought up the rear. Being surrounded by people who cared and wanted the best for me was so surreal but I knew that he couldn't get to me.

I was taken to a private room and given a hospital gown to change into Edward glanced at me as I still had tight hold of his hand at this point.

"Tell you what, you need to get changed I'll stand with my back to you so I can't see anything but you can see me at all times and that way you're not on your own." Edward reasoned as I slowly loosened my death grip on his hand.

Edward walked over to the window on the other side of the room while I kept my eyes on his back the whole time I was changing once I was wearing the gown and slipped on the dressing gown before walking over to Edward and standing next to him taking his hand in mine once again which he squeezed reassuringly.

We were both stood there as Jane, Carlisle and Esme walked into the room, I didn't want to really face any of them but Edward tugged on my hand and turned us around so we faced them.

Smiling gently Jane began to talk "Ok Bella, your doctor will be here in a minute along with a nurse. They know your history and so won't have to ask you any more questions. There job will be to check you over physically, taking blood, as well as a number of x-rays and a physical exam…" Jane paused as she said this.

I involuntarily shook at the mention of the physical exam which I was sure everyone noticed in the room.

"Bella, it's up to you how many of us you want in the room with you it can be none, one or all of us. You can stop any of the tests at any point whether it be for a breather or even if you have had enough ok." Carlisle said.

Taking a deep shuddering breath "Please don't leave" I whispered.

"That's not going to happen Bella," Esme reassured.

A that point there was a knock at the door and two females walked in one had shoulder length mousy brown hair with deep blue eyes and a gentle smile she was wearing a white lab coat so I assumed she must be the doctor. The second woman was shorter no much taller than Alice with Blonde hair and was wearing blue scrubs. I took an involuntary step backwards partially hiding myself behind Edward.

"Hello Bella my name is Dr Granger but please call me Maggie, and this a Julie." She said her voice calm and soothing.

"Hi" I whispered back.

"Ok so is everyone staying or…" Maggie began before I interrupted.

"Please don't make them leave please" I said the panic clear in my voice.

"Calm down Bella, I have no intention of making any of them leave if that's not what you want." She reassured.

I took a calming breath nodding my head to show I had heard her.

"Ok Bella why don't you climb up onto the bed and we can begin." Maggie suggested.

Edward squeezed my hand in reassurance before leading me over to the bed and helping me climb on top once I was settled he tried to move away from me but my grip on his hand tightened. I saw him look at Carlisle silently asking for help.

"Its ok if Bella wants this young man to stay next to her, then we can work around him its no trouble." Julie said smiling down at me.

I once again nodded my head as Edward squeezed my hand again and sank into the chair next to the bed.

Over the next hour or so, Maggie and Julie prodded and poked me, they took a ton of blood as well as placing me on a heart monitor which they left running and periodically took my blood pressure. They had begun recording all the scars and bruises starting at my toes and working there way up I tried my best to tune out there conversations keeping my eyes trained on Edward but every so often a touch would bring me crashing back to reality and I would move away from their touch.

When ever that happened they would stop doing what ever it was and would wait until I was relaxed enough for them to continue. Once they had finished cataloguing my bruises they stepped away and left the room, Esme was the first to reach my bed and pulled me into a tight hug I surprised my self by not flinching at her touch and just took comfort in her hug I even let go of Edward's hand to wrap my arms around her back as well.

Once Esme pulled away I sat myself up a bit further on the bed not being able to get off as I was still attached to the machines.

"Here Bella have a drink of water." Carlisle said sitting down at the bottom of the bed.

I took the bottle and drank small slips.

"You've done incredibly well and we're so proud of you, I think you'll be having some x-rays next." Carlisle said.

I looked into his eyes that meant I had to leave the room and go else where with other people around I started to panic my breathing coming in sharp gasps.

"Bella, its ok, you've had x-rays before, it's nothing to worry about and I promise we will be there where not going to leave you alone Bella." Carlisle said.

I managed to calm my breathing down after realising that I didn't have to go alone at which point Maggie, Julie and Jane walked back into the room. I hadn't even realised Jane had left the room and Julie was pushing a wheelchair. Carlisle and Esme got up off the bed to give more space but Edward remained where he was.

"Ok Bella lets unhook you and were going to take a range of x-rays to see what has been broken over the years." Maggie said as Julie began unhooking me from the heart monitor.

"Sorry Bella but its policy for you to use the wheelchair." Julie said sympathetically.

"I'd rather walk if that's ok." I said quietly hoping she wouldn't be angry.

I surprised that Edward was the one to answer "Get in the chair Bella and I'll push you, I'm guessing it will be the only time I'll ever be able to push you around." He said smiling at me.

I just stared at him unsure of what to say before finally allowing a small smile in return and then complying with what he wanted and sat in the chair as he pushed me through the hospital. Esme and Carlisle took either side of the chair and so I was still cocooned in my little safe bubble as if no one would ever be able to reach me again.

We all entered the x-ray suit and I got up onto the table, Esme, Carlisle and Edward were each given a vest to wear along with Julie.

"Bella, Edward won't be able to hold your hand but none of us will ever be out of your sight ok?" Carlisle asked preparing me for what happened.

I nodded my consent as Julie settled me into the desired position. I lost tract of the amount of x-rays they took and all the different positions I was placed into. By the end of it I was feeling exhausted and I wanted everything to be over and back at the Cullen's, yet I knew the worst was still to come.

Once settled back in the room Maggie came and sat on the side of the bed next to me,

"Now Bella this will probably be the hardest part for you, but it is possibly the most important ok." Maggie explained.

I nodded my head "Urm, if its ok id rather Carlisle and Edward not be in room." I said I couldn't have them in the room yet I didn't want to upset either of them.

"Of course we don't mind Bella we will go and grab a coffee." Carlisle said before he and Edward left the room.

Edward turned at the door looking at me giving me a reassuring smile before following his father.

"Ok Bella just lay down and place your legs in the stirrups for me." Julie instructed helping me get positioned.

I did as was asked but couldn't stop the tears from falling from my eyes, both Jane and Esme sat on either side of the bed each taking a hand as Esme gently stroked my hair and wiping away my tears.

"Right Bella I'm going to begin, would you like to explain what I am going to do?" Maggie asked glancing at me.

"No just do it." I gasped out, finding it hard to talk.

"Just take deep breaths Bella." Esme encouraged never taking her eyes off me.

For the next twenty minutes Maggie and Julie prodded and poked me in the one place I never want to be touched again, there was aspects that were truly painful and I couldn't help but gasp in pain. Yet Maggie and Julie were only ever gentle. Once they were done and Julie helped me to lower my legs. I instinctively curled up into a ball pulling my legs up to my chest and rocking myself backwards and forwards Esme tried to comfort me but I couldn't bare her to touch me at the minute and so pulled away from her touch but I felt her sit on the bed next to me and never left my side.

"We will give her some time I'll tell Carlisle and Edward to wait as well." Jane told Esme as the door opened and the other three women left the room.

I felt Esme lay down next to me and pull me towards her wrapping her arms around me I tried to struggle away except she didn't loosen her grip this time, in the end I just gave up and cried and cried until there was nothing else left in me. We never once spoke and for that I was thankful I had nothing else to say, there was nothing anyone could say to make me feel better at the minute.

I heard the door open again and assuming it was Carlisle or Edward I didn't bother to move I felt Esme sit up beside me then gasp there was a thumping sound as I felt Esme move from the bed but I heard someone fall to the floor. I turned round to see Esme lying unconscious face down on the floor there was a pair of familiar black boots standing near by, I slowly raised my head until I met those cool calculating eyes I hoped never to see ever again.

"So much as say one word and I will kill you here and now. Get up and let's go we have a lot of catching up to do." He growled an evil smile playing on his lips.

There was no one else here Edward and Carlisle had left because I had asked them to, what choice did I have. I did as he asked as he dragged me from the room my last view of Esme laying on the floor knowing that it would be the last time I'd ever see her again.

**AN- Beofre you all throw the pitch forks at me I always intended for this to happen. Things like this never go away just like that. The next few chapters will be quite tough to read but please just bear with me.  
>Let me know what you thin I should be updating again on Sunday or Monday depending on when I finish up with the next chapter. <strong>


	36. Chapter 36

**AN- Thanks so much to everyone reading and reviewing my story and how passionate people are getting about what should be done to Charlie. **

**Lets see how Edward reacts when he finds out Bella is missing. **

**Chapter 36**

**Where is she? (Carlisle POV)**

Me and Edward had been sitting in the small cafeteria for the last twenty minutes each with a cup of coffee in our hands but neither of us were managing to drink. I was worried about Bella and Esme I didn't know how Bella was going to react to the physical exam I didn't want her retreating back into herself I just hoped Esme was strong enough to help her through this. She knew from first hand experience how this felt and I didn't want any bad memories to be dredged back up for her.

My phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts Edward raised his head in question as to who was ringing, looking at the display I saw it was home calling.

"Hello" I said into the phone.

"Yes Alice were still here, everyone is ok and I hope that we will be home within a couple of hours." I said in response to Alice's question.

"Ok I will tell them and I'll see you all soon. Love you." I said finally before hanging up.

"Alice and the others told me to tell you and Bella that they love you both and can't wait for you to come home." I told Edward he nodded in response it was so unlike him to be so silent.

"Edward you ok?" I asked concerned for my son.

"Not really, Bella is going through hell today and I'm barely holding it together for her I don't know how to make things easier for her." He admitted his shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Edward, when Esme went through something similar I felt totally useless because I wasn't able to protect her in the first place. There was nothing that either of us could have done to protect them. What matters now is that you are there for her now. Bella trusts you Edward and you will be her rock in the next few weeks but that doesn't mean you can't relay on the rest of your family to support you as well." I told Edward sincerely.

"Thanks Carlisle for everything" Edward responded smiling at me.

At that point Jane walked into the room and headed over to the table.

"Jane is everything ok? How's Bella? Can I see her?" Edward questioned Jane.

"Edward calm down Bella is ok, she just needs a bit of space at the minute Esme is looking after her, we will go down in a little while and she should be ready to go home then ok." Jane reassured Edward, who slumped back into his seat at having to wait a little longer to see Bella again.

I fetched Jane a cup of Coffee as well as a fresh one for me and Edward and we lapsed back into silence until Maggie walked into the cafeteria carrying a folder with her which I assumed was full of Bella's results.

"There's an extensive list of physical evidence in here any judge would be mad not to convict that bastard on what he see's here." She said matter of factly.

"That's great thanks Mags." Jane said before pulling out her phone and leaving the table to place a call I hoped that it was to Felix.

"Thank you Maggie for everything you have done for Bella today it means a lot." I said truly greatful for all her fault.

"Its all part of my job although I don't think this is the end its one of the more severe cases I've seen in the last few years." She said honestly looking as tired as I felt.

"Fingers crossed she will never have to go back there and suffer any more than she has already done." Edward said.

"Come on lets go check on how Bella's doing" I told Edward not being able to stand waiting any longer myself.

We both jumped up and with a hasty good bye to Maggie and we both practically ran back towards Bella's room. As we entered the hall where her room was located we both slowed down each taking a couple of calming breaths before I knocked on the door and gently pushed the door open.

The first thing I saw was the bed empty then my eyes fell on a body lying on the ground.

"ESME" I shouted rushing over to her. Thankfully she was breathing Edward was frozen in the door way.

"Edward go find some help quick, then fetch Maggie and Jane were going to need them." I urged him before he came to his senses and ran from the room.

I gently lifted Esme up off the floor and placed her on the bed she had a gash on her forehead that was still bleeding. I grabbed the oxygen mask off the wall and placed it over her nose and mouth. I was checking her pulse again as Julie ran into the room.

"Carlisle what happened?" She asked, helping me to hook Esme up to the heart monitor, thankfully her vitals were stable.

"I'm not sure, we found Esme here on the floor and there's no sign of Bella, can you try and find her for me." I asked knowing that I couldn't leave Esme's side at the minute.

"Of course I can, just take care of your wife." She told me before rushing out of the room.

I sat on the edge of the bed gently stroking her hair "Come on Esme wake up for me we need you" I whispered placing a kiss to her cheek.

I began cleaning up the cut, which also needed a couple of stitches luckily everything I needed was in the room. As I sat waiting for Esme to wake up a sickening feeling hit me I just hoped that my gut instinct wasn't right.

**(EdPOV)**

I was frozen in the door way Carlisle was leaning over Esme who was lying on the floor there was no sign of Bella any where.

"Edward go find some help quick, then fetch Maggie and Jane were going to need them." Carlisle shouted at me which brought me round and I darted from the room.

I decided to head back towards the cafeteria as that is where Jane and Maggie were last. As I rounded the hall I ran straight into Julie.

"Edward where's the fire" She asked laughing.

"Esme's unconscious Carlisle's with her and we don't know where Bella is." I told her panting slightly.

"I'll go help Carlisle, Jane and Maggie are in Maggie's office it's in the next corridor." She told me as she ran off in the other direction.

I reached Maggie's office and without even knocking I entered the room.

"Edward what's wrong" Jane asked sensing my distress immediately.

"Esme's unconscious and we can't find Bella anywhere" I panted.

"oh god" Jane said covering her mouth before coming back to her senses " right Maggie I need you to look at all the security footage I need you to find out if Bella is still here or who has taken her, though I think I know who. Edward go to the security desk and get the guards to start searching the building along with any free members of staff we need to make sure that she's not here." She told me.

"Ok" I said running from the room and headed towards the security desk. I was feeling increasingly sick I had told Bella that I would not leave her that she was safe and I've failed her how she would ever trust me again I didn't know. I hurriedly told the guards what had happened and within a matter of minutes they had a search party and we quickly searched the buildings and surrounding grounds, there was absolutely no sign of Bella anywhere, no one else had seen her, how could she have just disappeared there is no way she would have left voluntarily.

Once everywhere had been searched twice I headed back towards Maggie's office hopefully Jane was still there. Remembering my manners I knocked before heading in I found Jane talking with three other men. Once she noticed me she beckoned me over to them.

"Edward this is Felix and a couple of his associates there going to help us find Bella." Jane stated.

I nodded my head at the others in the room before turning back to Jane and asking "So what's next, she's not anywhere here, she wouldn't have gone on her own it has to be her father."

"We've already come to that conclusion looking at the CCTV cameras we saw a black Sedan leaving the parking lot about an hour ago now, the problem was it was reported stolen late last night and so would be the perfect vehicle, we think that is what Charlie used to get Bella away. I've got men out looking for it now, as well as a couple positioned at his house." Felix stated.

I was glad that people were out looking for Bella "But he's already had her for an hour now he could have done anything in that time including kill her. We've got to find her and as quickly as possible." I shouted.

"Edward relax we're doing everything possible but we have to tread carefully we don't want to put her in anymore danger than she already is." Jane reasoned.

"Ok but we can't wait long I don't even want to think about what he has done to her, or is going to do." I said still feeling frustrated.

"Edward right now there is nothing more you can do for Bella, why don't you go and check on Esme I'm sure she is going to want to see you" Jane said.

Nodding my consent I slowly made my way back through the now quiet hallways and made my way back to Bella's room. I entered to see Esme lying on the bed still unconscious she had been out for quite a while now what if she was more seriously injured than we first thought.

"Carlisle how's Esme" I asked startling Carlisle.

"Sorry Edward I didn't see you come in, she's stable but still hasn't regained consciousness I'm hoping it won't be much longer" He said sounding extremely tired.

"She, she will be ok though right?" I asked worried that she won't wake up.

"I think so Edward, she just needs time try not to worry, any news on Bella?" He asked turning back to look at his wife.

"Not really, she's not anywhere in hospital or grounds I helped with the search. Jane has brought in a bloke named Felix along with a couple of others they're putting a tale on Charlie if they can find him as well as posting someone outside his house in case he shows up there." I finished taking a deep breath.

"I think it's safe to say that Bella wouldn't have left of her own accord and that Charlie if given the chance would try and take her but Edward we will get her back and Bella knows that she has us now and will try and get away as well." Carlisle tried to reassure.

"If only I could believe that Bella is still totally terrified of him and won't do anything to help her self in case she makes things worse for herself." I stated, Carlisle realising I was right nodded his head in agreement.

Esme whimpered next to Carlisle and we both turned back towards her Carlisle grabbing a hold of her hand as I went around the other side of bed.

"Esme can you hear me, open your eyes for me." Carlisle urged.

Esme moaned again and began moving slightly on the bed.

"Mom can you hear me, come on open your eyes" I said trying to get her attention.

It took another couple of minutes before Esme finally opened her eyes glancing first at Carlisle then at me.

"Sweetheart can you tell me what happened?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know, where's Bella is she ok?" Esme asked sounding a little panicked trying to sit up.

"Esme just lay down for me and try and relax. Me and Edward found you lying on the floor, there was no sign of Bella." Carlisle said not wanting to frighten his wife but needing to try and find out as much information as possible.

"Oh god," Esme began covering her mouth.

"What's the last thing you remember?" I asked sitting on the bed beside her.

"Urm me and Bella were curled up she needed a bit of comfort after her physical, I heard the door open thinking it was one of you I wasn't concerned. I turned round and…" Esme didn't finish her sentence tears forming in her eyes.

"What is it Esme who was there?" Carlisle asked.

"It was Charlie Swan I'm sorry I don't remember anything else" She whispered before her tears finally began to fall and Carlisle pulled her into a tight hug trying to sooth her.

Once Esme pulled away she immediately grabbed me and pulled me into a hug as well and although I knew she was the one hurt it felt great and reassuring to have her arms around me.

"We will find her Edward I promise, we will get her back." Esme said pulling me away to stare into her eyes.

I just didn't know if I could have Esme's optimism. I just needed to know where she was and that way I could find and bring her back to safety. I couldn't play her my song if I don't know where she is.

**AN- Let me know what you think, Edward reacts a bit weirdly through this becasue he's in shock and doesn#t really know what to do other than what others tell him. I hope that makes sense it will hit him eventually. **

**Next chapter we find out what happens to Bella. **


	37. Chapter 37

**AN- A huge thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing and was blown away by the response of the last chapter. So I've decided to update early so I don't keep you waiting. Just a heads up this chapter is a tough one to read. **

**Lets find out what happens to Bella. **

**Chapter 37**

**Back where she belongs (Charlie POV)**

I couldn't believe how easy it was to get Bella out of there I walked in flashed my badge they even told me which room she was in. I had expected to find a guard outside a room but was pleasantly surprised to find none on entering the only person with her was Mrs Cullen and she would be easy to take care of. After knocking her unconscious I waited at the side of the bed until Bella raised her head and looked at me, the fear on her face said it all and I couldn't wait until she was begging me to kill her.

"So much as say one word and I will kill you here and now. Get up and let's go we have a lot of catching up to do." I growled.

She didn't respond just sat there as if she was a statue.

"Lets go, grab your clothes and let's get out of here we have lots of catching up to do." I whispered as she flinched away from the closeness.

Shaking violently she stumbled off the bed and grabbed her clothes and managed to dress herself, as she was pulling on a jacket I grabbed a hold of her arm and dragged her from the room, luckily the hall way was empty.

I kept her close to my side wrapping my arm around her waist it looked like I was supporting her, in reality I was stopping her from running away. We finally reached the front entrance only the security to go and I'm home free.

"Have a nice day." Was there response.

I was laughing hysterically inside I couldn't believe how stupid they were "we will don't worry" I said smiling down at Bella before heading towards the car I had so cleverly stolen yesterday. I pushed her into the back seat so that the child locks would stop her from getting out before getting into the drivers side and pulling away.

"Lay down Bella and cover yourself with the blanket, you won't be spotted that way" I instructed.

For the first time in a long time she looked me in the eye "I'm not scared of you and you can't hurt me any more, everyone knows and they are going to be looking for me." I said confidently.

This was the first time she had ever spoken out against me refusing a direct order "Well, well it looks like we have a lot of work to do when I get you home. You seem to have forgotten your place in life, which is to keep me happy. The consequences of not doing that are going to be devastating for you obviously. Now LAY DOWN" I screamed the last part.

She did as instructed before I continued "there is no one going to be looking for you because once I've finished there isn't going to be anything left of you for them to find."

After that the rest of the ride was in silence I would have expected her to be crying, which would have given me the chance to threaten her with more punishments oh well I'll just have to punish her because she hasn't cried yet. Either way is a win, win situation.

I took the back roads home parking the car in bushes about twenty minutes walk from the house. Pulling Bella from the car I pushed her to the ground causing her to cry out which resulted in me placing a couple of well aimed kicks to her stomach. I dragged her up by the hair and pushed her in front of me she stumbled before falling on the ground grazing her hands and knees, the more injuries the better in my book.

A twenty minute walk took over an hour I just couldn't resist a slap or kick and when she fell who was I to miss an opportunity to kick her back or stomach, after all it had been to long and she wasn't the same unless she was covered in a range of bruises. I finally saw my house using the back doors we slid into the house there was no way anyone was going to see from the road. Grabbing a hold of her hair I led her towards the stairs that led to the basement and pushed her down them closing and locking the door. There was no way that she could get out of the garage and so leaving her to stew for a couple of hours would mean when I eventually started she would be so terrified just the way I like her.

I headed into the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge I took a chance look out of the window to see a car parked opposite my house with two men sat in it. I hadn't been a cop for all these years and not be able to recognise a surveillance car when I saw one. I took a swig of my beer at least I knew they didn't have any proof other wise they would have stormed in here with a search warrant and as it's the weekend I had until Monday, which gave me plenty of time to do what I had to and get rid of any evidence no one would ever find her.

**(BPOV)**

Everything was crying out in pain as he pushed me down the stairs I hoped he managed to knock me out that way I wouldn't have to remember anything he did to me, unfortunately I wasn't that lucky. After catching my breath I sat myself up using my hands before trying to stand, the ankle that had more or less healed was once again screaming in agony I could barely put any weight on it. Once I was steady on my feet I looked around the dimly lit garage a lot of things hadn't changed although he had a new work bench at one end though I had a feeling that it wasn't for cutting up bits of wood. I headed towards the garage door and gave it a tug with what little strength I had left not really expecting for it to be unlocked I sank to the floor defeated my remaining energy slipping away.

I can't believe how stupid I have been this last week, to honestly believe that I was safe and away from Charlie for good. I can't believe how much I put my trust into the Cullen's, into Edward, he promised me that nothing was ever going to hurt me again, they all did. Now here I was locked in the garage with little to no chance of escaping or leaving this room with my life. I didn't even bother to cry, what was the point.

I don't know how long I sat there but I began to shake more violently mainly due to the cold but I also think that fear was finally setting in, pushing myself up on to my un-shaky feet I hobbled slowly around the room looking for something anything to try and get the garage door open, he wasn't the brightest tool in the box and perhaps he left the key in the garage and I could get the door open.

After what felt like hours and hours of searching where I could barely see my fingers in front of my face I gave up exhausted and curled up in a corner of the garage and allowed sleep to over take me there was a part of me that hoped I would never have to wake up again.

I don't know how long I had been asleep but all of a sudden a crash as loud as an explosion jolted me from sleep and then a blinding light lit up the room I scrunched my eyes up tighter as the lights burned my eyes. Eventually I opened my eyes to find Charlie an inch from my face leaning over me, I tried to shrink further away from him except the wall was in the way and I had no where to go. He dragged me up by the upper arms and pulled me over towards the workbench, he placed me on top of it face down and tied me to the table by my ankle and wrists with rope I had no yet seen. He finally secured a rope around my neck so tightly that the slightest movement caused what little air supply I actually had to cut off I couldn't move an inch. The next thing I felt were my clothes being torn off as I felt cold metal against the skin. Once I was naked he ran his fingers all over my back and thighs.

"I thought that last whipping I gave you would have lasted a lot longer. It looks like I'll have to double my efforts to ensure they last a lot longer." He said glee clearly in his voice.

"What's the point, your going to kill me." I replied sounding far more confident than I actually felt.

"True my dear Bella but where's the fun in that for me?" He said laughing at my obvious stupidity.

No more was said the first blow felt like nothing I had ever experienced before I let out a small cry, he hit me repeatedly until I could take no more and let out a scream in pain, anger, and complete hopelessness.

"That's it Bella scream all you want because nothing and no one is going to save you now." He laughed before untying me and flipping me over he somehow forgot to untie my neck I couldn't breath and truly began to panic realising for the first time that I would rather take this pain rather than not live I didn't want to die. He finally loosened the rope around my neck before retying my wrists and ankles.

"There we wouldn't want you to die so quickly now would we." He laughed.

I took several deep shaky breaths, as he began beating the front of my body relentlessly, my screams and tears were there for every blow. He finally stopped and I could hear his heavy breathing from all the effort it took to hit me for so long. There was also a dripping sound coming from somewhere and it took me a while to realise that it was my blood running out of me from all the little cuts and dripping onto the floor from the table the smell was making me nauseous and I was feeling incredibly light headed.

He dropped his belt with a clash to the floor before pulling himself up onto the table and on top of me I closed my eyes to avoid looking at him he grabbed a hold of my cheeks and squeezed hard until I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"There is one more thing we have to do before things are finally over for you." He sneered as he began pulling down his trousers.

A loud crash came from somewhere in the garage and I felt Charlie's weight lift off me, there were voices all around me but I couldn't make sense of them everything was fuzzy I closed my eyes and heard no more.

**AN- So that was what happened to Bella, I hope I did it justice. As I have posted this chapter early the next one is not finished yet, I usually like to keep a chapter in advance that way if something comes up I have something to post. I will hopefully post again sometime over the weekened. **

**We will find out who finds Bella and saves her from Charlie. **


	38. Chapter 38

**AN- Thanks again for all you support and reviews it means so much. Sorry this chapter has taken me a little longer to get to you but I wanted it to be just right. **

**Enjoy. **

**Chapter 38**

**Saved? (Henry Police officer POV)**

We had been sat outside of the house for the last couple of hours there was no sign of the girl but about twenty minutes ago we saw Chief Swan appear at the kitchen window. Before sitting down at his table and drinking a beer.

"Where do you think he's been all day?" My partner Jack asked.

"No idea, walking in the woods maybe, there was no sign of anyone home and he hasn't pulled up in his police cruiser that's still at the station, so why sneak in the back door?" I stated liking this less and less by the minute.

"I think you're being a bit paranoid, I mean come on he's one of us there's no way he's abusing his daughter." Jack replied bored by our current assignment.

I stared at him in stunned silence, how could he think that just because he is a cop that he can't do anything wrong especially to his own daughter, I on the other hand knew that anyone no matter what there job has the potential to commit unspeakable crimes against anybody. It's even worse when it's their family, I had seen this too often.

"You know just because he's a cop, he's not a saint no one is and he is definitely capable of breaking the law, even more so because he knows just how to hide and keep things a secret from the right people, even more so, because he's a police chief I mean come on who would suspect him." I argued trying to make Jack see my point of view.

"Your just old and cynical, until I see any damming evidence with my own eyes this bloke is decent and honest, I don't care what some stuck up doctor says about any evidence they have against him." he stated not being persuaded by my arguments.

I decided not to respond to what he had just said, there was little point, but once this was all over I needed to have a serious talk with Felix I don't think that Jack is the sort of person we need working with us. Our Job was hard enough I didn't need a partner going against what we were trying to discover and protect a young girl from.

We continued sitting in the car watching as Chief Swan sat at his kitchen table drinking his beer, he sempt to be waiting for something but I was unsure as to what. I gave Felix a quick call reporting that Charlie was at home, though he came in the back door and there was no sign of his car and we hadn't seen Bella either, but him sneaking in the back way seemed a little suspicious to me. Felix agreed and trusted my judgement saying that he and someone named Jane would be there in half an hour and to remain where we were, only moving in if we are sure Bella is there and in danger. I agreed with what he was saying and hung up, though if it was me I would be storming the house looking for the girl right now, screw protocol and what ever effect that may cause at least she would be safe.

Twenty minutes after hanging up with Felix Chief Swan got up and left the kitchen turning off the light, I expected a light to go on somewhere upstairs but we didn't see one, I decided to take a look around the back of the house to see if there was one there, once I got there it became obvious that there was no lights either. He either could sleep in the dark or hadn't gone upstairs at all.

I was just heading back towards the car as I heard the most awful scream I spun round facing the house again drawing my gun. Jack got out of the car and ran up to my side gun in hand.

"Proof enough for you" I snarled at him before making my way to the house and picking the lock so that he didn't hear us coming.

As I went to open the door I felt something cold press against my temple and the unmistakeable sound of a safety being removed from a gun I froze in place there was no way I would be able to get my gun in any place to do damage before he shot me.

"Step inside the house you will have a first hand seat in what is happening, now move." Jack snarled pushing me inside.

We walked through the entrance hall and to a door on the right it was slightly ajar and I could hear the cries of a terrified and frightened young girl. We walked down the stairs slowly in the dim light I was unsure if it was because we weren't supposed to disturb what was going on or whether we were just being careful with our footing. Once we reached the bottom Jack pushed me into a corner and proceeded to tie me up sticking masking tape over my mouth before moving away and closer to the table where Chief Swan and his daughter were.

Ever scream that emanated from that portion of the room was like a dagger being driven into my own body I was meant to protect people yet there was nothing I could do to stop this happening, and the person who was supposed to back me up was actually laughing and enjoying what was happening.

He finally stopped hitting Bella but he climbed on top of her, at which point Jack loomed over the top of me,

"This is going to be excellent and I don't think you will appreciate it enough" Jack sneered and lifted his gun over my head hitting me with it.

I slumped against the floor closing my eyes, loosing focus of what was happening in the room.

**Jayne (POV)**

Me and Felix were already heading over towards Chief Swans house when we got the call from Henry stating that Charlie was at home though he snuck in the back and there was no sign of Bella. Felix reported after hanging up.

"You know he could have been sneaking Bella in the back way that's not visible from the road." Felix stated.

"I know that's what has me worried." I replied before feeling Felix stepping on the gas we made it back to Forks and outside Charlie's house in record time.

We stepped out of the car and found only one of Felix's men waiting by the car.

"Jack, where's Henry, what's going on?" he asked suspiciously glancing around looking for Henry.

"He decided not to wait and went in to…" Jack began but I cut him off running towards the house. I had just heard a heart shattering scream knowing it was Bella I darted for the house not bothering to wait for either man.

Felix soon caught up and over took me, heading into the house first drawing his gun so as to be ready for anything. We walked quickly through the entrance way quickly finding the door which led to a set of stairs into what I assumed was the garage. I hadn't heard Bella cry out since we were outside and was beginning to fear the worst once we reached the bottom of the stairs we both stood frozen for a second taking in what we saw.

Bella was tied to a table while Charlie was on top about to pull his trousers down, Felix leapt towards them knocking Charlie off Bella I saw her look around the room before passing out though I don't know if she saw anything.

I ran towards her checking her pulse before saying "were here Bella everything will be ok I promise." I stood by her stroking her hair offering any sort of comfort I could. I grabbed my phone dialling Carlisle paying little attention as to what was going on around me.

I wedged the phone to my ear with my shoulder while I began untying the ropes from around Bella's neck and limps. Carlisle picked up after only a couple of rings.

"Jayne tell me you have something." He asked not even bothering with a greeting.

"We found her Carlisle though she's not in a great state she's going to need the hospital." I stated while tugging at the ropes, they were tied tight.

"No take her to my house were about ten minutes away I have supplies there we can assess her then get her back to your hospital if necessary. I don't want her going to Forks." He commanded taking full control of the situation.

"Ok we will be there as soon as we can, Carlisle I have to warn you its bad, she's going to need a lot of help recovering." I tried to warn him before hanging up and putting my full concentration into what I was doing and becoming more aware of what was around me.

"Get him tied up Jack and into the back of your car, were going to need ours for Bella. I'm going to help Henry." Felix stated addressing Jack.

"Yes sir." Was his only reply, before grabbing Charlie and dragging him up the stairs and out the garage.

Felix went over to who I assumed was Henry, and untied him while trying to wake him up,

"There's a cut on the back of his head but other than that he seems ok." Felix reported kneeling next to him.

I had finally managed to undo Bella's bonds and was no checking her other injuries seeing which was the worst.

I heard a murmur in the corner knowing that Henry was coming around.

"Henry can you hear me, what happened?" Felix asked desperate to know what has happened.

"Oh god my head." He said before continuing "Where's Jack we have to stop him, he was happy with what Chief Swan was doing he was helping him." Henry said frantically looking around for Jack.

"Henry calm down you've had a bang to the head, Jack has taken Chief Swan to the car, he's in cuffs and is not going anywhere." Felix tried to reassure.

"Go and check I bet he has gone," Henry said defeated slumped against the wall. I was staring at them both, I couldn't believe we let him slip through our fingers.

Felix ran from the garage and was back a couple of minutes later, out of breath "SHIT" He shouted punching the wall.

"FELIX" I shouted trying to get his attention he spun round to look at me.

"Right now we have to get Bella to Carlisle she needs help we can deal with that Bastard later." I told him firmly.

Felix seemed torn between running after Jack and Chief Swan and helping Bella, he stared at Bella for about thirty seconds before coming over and gently scooping her up in his strong arms and carrying her out to his car. I jumped into the back and Felix passed me Bella I cradled her to me trying to offer her as much comfort as possible. We made our way towards the Cullen's hoping that we were not to late to save Bella both emotionally and physically.

**AN- I know some of you will be dissapointed that it wasn't Edward who has found Bella and rescued her, but he will be fully involved in helping Bella get over what has happened. **

**Let me know what you think, I should have the next chapter up by the end of the week. **


	39. Chapter 39

**AN- First a big apology for making everyone wait a week for this chapter, I came down with a cold and it took everything I had just to go to work everyday, so I really struggled writting this until yeaterday, when it was finally finished. I just wanted to sit on it for a day before posting so that I had it just the way I would have liked. **

**Again a huge thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing, i've seen an increase in my number of readers over the last week and are so pleased that people are continuing and starting to read my story. **

**Here's the next chapter let's see what Carlisle thinks and what is happening with Bella. **

**P.S I do not own twilight, (I never remember to do that!) **

**Chapter 39**

**Panic (Carlisle POV)**

Panic seared through me as I finished my conversation with Jayne, I was glad I thought to use my Bluetooth head set, the last thing either Esme or Edward needed was to hear the panic in Jayne's voice.

"Was that Jayne? What did she say? Do they know where Bella is? Are we going there now?" Edward asked in quick succession.

"Edward" I shouted to calm him down and stop him from shouting, "your Mum is going to have a nasty headache, the last thing she needs is you shouting." I scolded gently, trying to get Edward to calm down.

"Sorry" he muttered looking ashamed of himself.

"Its ok Edward, I know you're worried about Bella we all are, but getting yourself all worked up is not going to help her, so try and relax for me ok?" Esme replied kindly always thinking of others before herself.

"I know I just want to look after her so much she deserves that more than anything else." Edward mumbled quietly.

"I know Edward, Jayne has found Bella in Charlie's garage, she's hurt I won't lie to you but until I get to look her over I won't know how bad she is, your job will be to look after your Mum downstairs, she needs you as much as Bella does right now." I stated not wanting Edward or Esme near Bella until I knew she was ok.

"But…" Both of them said at the same time.

"No I am going to need to concentrate on Bella without worrying about you two and Jayne will be there to help, you will stay downstairs Edward looking after your Mum and Esme fussing over everyone else, but you are not to over do it, please don't argue with me on this." I asked tiredly.

They both nodded their agreement although somewhat reluctantly as we pulled into our drive way, I couldn't see Jayne's rental car any where they must still be on their way. We headed into the house and were immediately hit by the other children's questions demanding to know what was going on.

"What's going on?" Alice asked

"Why have you been so long?" Emmett asked.

"Where's Bella? What's wrong? What's happened?" Rose asked guessing that things were far from ok.

Edward responded in a monotone voice "Charlie grabbed Bella from the hospital, she's been with him for a little over six hours now, Jayne managed to find her and is bringing her back here, we don't know if she is ok."

Alice and Rose immediately burst into tears and fell into the arms of Emmett and Jasper, both boys looked ashen just as worried as the rest about Bella. All of a sudden this was too much for Esme as she began to sway next to me. Taking a hold of her arm I guided her to the living area and sat her on the sofa laying her down against the cushions.

"Esme you have a mild concussion, stay put on the sofa the children will get anything you need and I'll be back as soon as I can to let you know about Bella ok" I told her sternly kneeling in front of her.

Esme nodded her head closing her eyes and sighing, "I'm sorry" She whispered, so quietly that I barely heard her.

"Esme it's not your fault there was nothing you could have done even if you had seen him come in, don't blame yourself." Edward told her sternly as he covered her with a throw kissing her cheek.

Esme smiled weakly as everyone else started settling themselves in the living room Edward lifted Esme's legs up and sat down resting them on his own.

"Ok I'm going to make sure I have everything set for Bella and I'll come and tell you anything as soon as I can." I told them all before rushing from the room and running up stairs grabbing as much medical equipment as I could from my office and taking it into Bella's room. I was heading back down stairs as I heard a car pull up to the house.

"Everyone stay in the living room" I called to the rest of my family as I opened the front door and rushed out to the car, Felix was already out the car and opening the back door, as he lifted Bella from the car, I gasped I could barely recognise her. She was wrapped in an old dirty blanket which was bound to cause infections. We didn't speak to each other, there was no need as Jayne joined us I could see that she was covered in blood obviously from Bella, Christ what had he done to her.

Felix began walking to the house carefully cradling Bella to him I managed to get a hold of her wrist to check her pulse it was weak but steady, she just had to keep fighting for the next few hours and she may just make it. Once we were inside the house I showed Felix up the stairs and into Bella's room motioning for him to place Bella on the bed. Once he had done so I was by her side unwrapping her from the blanket she was naked underneath.

"Did he?" I began to ask.

"No, we got there in time" Felix responded, before heading out the door again at a run, thirty seconds later I heard the door go I wondered were he was going?

Removing the blanket from Bella I covered her in a clean white one, which would have to be thrown away after but I didn't care. Jayne came up to the opposite side of the bed and between us we began looking at Bella for the worst injuries to treat them first, she was covered in bruises and small cuts, they looking scarily familiar, as I realised they were the ones that covered her back and thighs only this time they were all over her body.

"A death by a thousand cuts." Jayne whispered, gently stroking Bella's hair.

She was still unconscious, which I was partially grateful as she wasn't in any current pain, though I would give anything to see her eyes to know that she was ok.

"Jayne why don't you change, I'm going to clean up these cuts and dress the more serious ones. She's in no immediate danger, I've got a small oxygen tank for emergencies, but it won't last long, I'd be grateful if you'd ring your hospital up and get someone to bring one over as well as a couple of pints of blood, they can use her samples to type as well as some saline and extra dressings I have enough for now but will need more for tomorrow to change her dressings." I rattled out taking a deep breath.

"Sure thing Carlisle, I'll also order up some pain medication she's going to need it." She responded before leaving the room and I turned my attention back to Bella.

Starting with her head and neck I slowly cleaned out each cut trying to minimise the risk of infection. Any that were still bleeding I covered trying to help stem the bleeding allowing the skin time to close. I found a deep gash near her hip bone, which was still bleeding quite a bit, grabbing a suture kit I decided to sew the skin together ten stitches later it had finally stopped bleeding. At which point Jayne came back into the room.

"I've spoke to Maggie, she's going to bring the supplies here you asked for as well as a portable heart monitor I'd feel much better if we could keep a closer eye on her and this way we don't have to mover her I don't think that she would want to go back to the hospital some how." Jayne said sitting next to Bella and checking her pulse again.

"You're probably right, I've cleaned most of the cuts down to her hip bone where I had to give her ten stitches to a deep gash. Once I've finished her legs we need to turn her over and take a look at her back, you ok to help?" I stated where I was, before checking Jayne was ok, I wouldn't blame her if she wanted to walk away.

"Carlisle I haven't practised in a long time, my job is all law based now." She said looking a little worried about having to practise medicine again.

"It's ok I will deal with the more serious injuries, just clean the minor ones and cover any who are still bleeding, if any more need stitches then I will do them." I reassured smiling at Jayne before I turned back to Bella's legs and cleaning the cuts on her right while Jayne did the left.

Twenty minutes later we had finished cleaning the cuts to the front of her body there were numerous dressings all over her legs especially the tops of her thighs where he seems to have focused the majority of his beating.

Gently between us we turned Bella over so as to have access to her back Jayne gasped covering her mouth. Taking a quick glance to check Jayne is ok, I finished positioning Bella so that her head was to the side so that she was able to breathe comfortably. Looking down at her back, I saw several deep gashes, along her lower back leading all the way down her buttocks and upper thighs.

"I guess this explains where all the blood in the garage came from." Jayne whispered.

"Yeah, urm we need to stop the bleeding, start applying pressure to as many as you can while I begin suturing the worst, there is no way she is going to be able to sit properly for a while." I responded glumly, pulling the supplies I would need closer to me before looking at a particularly deep cut on her lower back, and began once again the tedious work sutering her broken skin making sure that Bella would be ok.

We worked systematically working on the worst cuts first, so as to stop as much bleeding as possible before moving onto the minor, there wasn't a part of her back that wasn't bruised black and blue, there wasn't a single portion of her skin unmarred by what he did once she regained consciousness she was going to be in an incredible amount of pain.

We finally finished cleaning, suturing and dressing Bella's remaining cuts, and Jayne left to seach for something comfortable for Bella to wear, she came back with what I recognised as one of Edwards t shirts, it would be big enough to cover her yet not tight enough to cause any more discomfort. Once we had dressed Bella and placed her on her side, which seemed to be the best place at the minute both me and Jayne took a deep breath. Knowing there was little else we could do for Bella at the minute.

"We should change the sheets, there soaked with her blood." Jayne stated showing no emotion in her voice.

"Yeah come on lets get that done then hopefully Maggie will be here, it would be good to get some fluids into her." I responded trying to keep my own emotions in check.

So between us we managed to change the sheets without disturbing or moving Bella to much just as I was about to place a blanket over the top of her I saw for the first time just how swollen her ankle was again, taking it gently in my hand I felt for a pulse checking she still had blood flowing to her foot, breathing a sigh of relief when I found she had. It looked much worse than last week and there was a good possibility that it was broken or fractured at least. Before I had time to do anything else there was a small knock at the door and Maggie entered the room carrying numerous bags, followed my Edward who also had his arms full. Maggie put the equipment down and looked at Bella laying on the bed.

"Oh god," was her response as she went to stroke Bella's hair gently.

Edward stood frozen by the door, his eyes wide with apprehension I had never seen him look so worried or upset before.

"Edward…" I began to say but he dropped the bags with a loud thud and ran from the room, I started to go after him but Jayne stopped me.

"Carlisle, leave him be for a while, you need to finish helping Bella, Edward will be fine it has been a tough day on everyone." She reasoned giving me a reassuring smile.

I nodded my agreement before turning to Maggie who was already in full swing, and had the heart monitor up and running and was, attaching the wires, thirty seconds later it was comforting to hear the steady beeps that Bella's heart was making knowing that she was still fighting. Going over to help Maggie, I hooked Bella up to two IV's one to provide her with fluid and a second with a unit of blood to help replenish the amount she had already lost.

Once that was done I sighed a breath of relief Bella had everything she needed to help her recover and I was going to make sure that, that is exactly what she did.

"Why don't you go and check on the rest of your family, I'm sure they are going out of their minds with worry, I'll stay with Bella." Maggie suggested.

I nodded my head "That's a good idea, Maggie her ankle needs looking at, could you take care of it for me." I asked.

"Not a problem and I've also got some pain killers on hand for when she wakes up, I think we should hold off until she has waken up once, just to be on the safe side." Maggie said reassuringly, I knew Bella would be in good hands.

"Thanks" I responded before slipping out the door, Jayne had already left and probably needed some time alone to process what had happened, I'd check on her once I'd spoken to the rest of my family. Heading to Edwards room I wanted to check he was ok, and by his reaction I didn't think he would be with the others at the minute. I knocked on the door and pushed the door open and what met my eyes was utter devastation, his room had been destroyed, CD's, DVD's, books, furniture was scattered all over the room it was as if a Tornado had blown through his room, "Oh Edward" I mumbled as I headed out the door in search of my Son.

I headed to his Piano room first but again there was no sign of him any where, my heart was now beating in my chest and I was panicking about what he was going to do. Running into the living room I found the rest of my children curled up together, both Alice and Rosalie were nodding in Jasper and Emmett's arms, both boys were awake and glanced at me as I headed in.

"How's Bella?" Jasper asked, concern laced in his voice.

"She's ok, resting, but we won't know any more for a while, where's Edward?" I asked looking around the room properly also noticing that Esme was not on the sofa where I had left her.

"Urm we think he's with Mum, after he went upstairs carrying Maggie's bags for her, we heard a lot of banging and screaming, we thought you would know what it was about?" Emmett asked concerned.

"No I heard nothing, we were so focused sorting Bella out that I must have tuned everything else out." I admitted feeling ashamed that I had no idea what was going on.

"Soon after we heard all the noise Mum went upstairs as well, we tried to stop her offering to go up instead but she insisted." Jasper said guilt also clear in his voice.

"Hey it's ok, don't worry, stay with the girls, I'll go find Esme and Edward, try and get some sleep it's been a long day." I finished giving them a small smile as I headed out the room.

I headed back up the stairs and into mine and Esme's room where I found both Esme and Edward. Edward looked awful, he was pale and had obviously been crying his eyes were all red and there were dark circles under his eyes. He was laying on our bed eyes closed his head on my pillows, Esme was sat next to him gently stroking his hair offering him any sort of comfort that she could at the moment. She looked up giving me a small smile, putting a finger to her lips. She then bent over, kissing Edward on the forehead before silently slipping off the bed and pulling a deep brown throw around Edward to keep him warm before walking over to me, taking my hand and leading me from the room.

We ended up in Edward's Piano room, curled up on the window seat, I was holding Esme as she cried softly into my chest, I stroked her hair, murmuring how much I loved her, finally she began to calm down moving away from me slightly but only enough to look into my eyes before saying.

"How's Bella doing, is she going to be ok?"

"I think she will be ok, but until she wakes up we won't know for sure." I responded tiredly before continuing "How are you doing, feeling ok?"

"I'm ok, bit of a headache but nothing major." She said smiling

"Es, I'm so sorry I left you to deal with Edward what happened, I didn't hear a thing." I admitted, guilt seeping through again, I can't believe I wasn't there for him.

"Hey it's ok you were helping Bella and I was helping Edward, that's what we do, we both can't be there all the time, you know that, you were helping our daughter, I was helping our son." Esme reassured before she continued. "He was distraught Carlisle, he was chucking things around his room and just screaming I have never seen anything like that from him he lost it. I just let him throw things until he had used up all his energy, once that happened he just collapsed in the middle of the room. Once he finally stopped crying I took a hold of his hand and led him to our room making him lay down, telling him everything would be ok. He eventually calmed down enough to close his eyes and sleep, I think he blames himself for everything that has happened today." Esme finally finished taking a deep breath.

"Poor Edward, he will be ok and it's a good thing that he has done this got rid off all that pent up anger because Bella is going to need him so much, it's going to take all the strength he has." I finished.

Neither of us said any more, I pulled Esme back into my chest and we both finally closed our eyes, trying to at least to relax for a couple of hours even if we were unable to sleep, we could at least offer each other a little bit of comfort.

**AN- This chapter ended up being a little longer than anticipated and so Edwards POV will now be a chapter on it's own, its more or less written and just needs a bit of work to make it into a stand alone chapter. Hopefully my next update will be a little quicker, than the last week. **

**Let me know what you think x**


	40. Chapter 40

**AN- Thanks for the reviews and continued support. I had over a 1000 hits on the day I posted my last chapter, the most yet and would like to personally thank each and everyone of you for taking the time to read. **

**Lets hear from Edward and how he's feeling. **

**Chapter 40**

**(Edward POV)**

We were in the car headed back from the hospital Felix and Jayne had rushed out nearly an hour before but they wouldn't let me go with them Carlisle said it was for the best, what a load of bull, Bella needed me what was he playing at. His phone rang and I heard him talking to someone but with only mumbles and short answers I barely got a gist of what was being said, they only mentioned hospitals, it had to be her.

After he hung up I could barely contain my anger any longer.

"Was that Jayne? What did she say? Do they know where Bella is? Are we going there now?" I asked desperate for answers, any answers.

"Edward" Carlisle shouted trying to calm me down, which just infuriated me even more "your Mum is going to have a nasty headache, the last thing she needs is you shouting." Carlisle scolded, instantly making me feel guilty for causing more pain to Esme.

"Sorry" I muttered feeling totally ashamed.

"Its ok Edward, I know you're worried about Bella we all are, but getting yourself all worked up is not going to help her, so try and relax for me ok?" Esme replied kindly always thinking of others, that's why we loved her so much.

"I know I just want to look after her so much she deserves that more than anything else this week." I mumbled quietly.

"I know Edward, Jayne has found Bella in Charlie's garage, she's hurt I won't lie to you but until I get to look her over I won't know how bad she is, your job will be to look after your Mum downstairs, she needs you as much as Bella does right now." Carlisle stated firmly probably trying to keep me away from Bella.

"But…" Both me and Esme tried to complain at the same time.

"No I am going to need to concentrate on Bella without worrying about you two and Jayne will be there to help, you will stay downstairs Edward you looking after your Mum and Esme fussing over everyone else, but you are not to over do it, please don't argue with me on this." Carlisle asked tiredly.

Slowly we both nodded our agreement although somewhat reluctantly as we pulled into our drive way, I couldn't see Jayne's rental car any where they must still be on their way. We headed into the house and were immediately hit by everyone's questions demanding to know what was going on.

"What's going on?" Alice asked

"Why have you been so long?" Emmett asked.

"Where's Bella? What's wrong? What's happened?" Rose asked guessing that things were far from ok.

I responded in a monotone voice "Charlie grabbed Bella from the hospital, she's been with him for a little over six hours now, Jayne managed to find her and is bringing her back here, we don't know if she's ok."

Alice and Rose immediately burst into tears and fell into the arms of Emmett and Jasper, both boys looked ashen just as worried as the rest about Bella. I felt jealous of my siblings they each had their other half in their arms, they knew they were safe, I didn't have Bella near me. She wasn't my other half but I still thought of her as such. All of a sudden this was too much for Esme as she began to sway next to Carlisle. Taking a hold of her arm he guided her to the living area and sat her on the sofa laying her down against the cushions.

"Esme you have a mild concussion, stay put on the sofa the children will get anything you need and I'll be back as soon as I can to let you know about Bella ok" Carlisle told her sternly kneeling in front of her.

Esme nodded her head closing her eyes and sighing, "I'm sorry" She whispered, so quietly that me and Carlisle barely heard her.

"Esme it's not your fault there was nothing you could have done even if you had seen him come in, don't blame yourself." I told her sternly as he covered her with a throw kissing her cheek.

Esme smiled weakly as everyone else started settling themselves in the living room I lifted Esme's legs up and sat down resting them on my own wanting to be useful in some small tiny way.

"Ok I'm going to make sure I have everything set for Bella and I'll come and tell you anything as soon as I can." Carlisle told us all before rushing from the room and running up stairs grabbing, we sat in silence, Jasper and Emmett comforting Rosalie and Alice, I gently rubbed Esme's feet and legs, she smiled before closing her eyes finally giving in to the affects of her head injury.

We sat in silence Emmett and Jasper had managed to get Alice and Roaslie to calm down though both still looked ashen and had tear tracks running the length of their cheeks.

We all heard Carlisle running down the stairs beofre we saw him "Everyone stay in the living room" Carlisle called as he rushed out the front door, seconds later he came back in Felix had Bella in his arms with Carlisle rushing closely behind, I made to get up to follow them upstairs.

"Edward, stay where you are, you know what Carlisle said" Esme reminded me.

"But I couldn't stay here and do nothing I have to see her and check she's ok" I said, my voice getting louder and anxious for someone to believe what I was going through and how desperate I was to see her.

"Dude chill ok, let Carlisle check her out and he'll let us know how she is as soon as he can" Emmett reassured.

I was about to respond when Felix came rushing down the stairs and ran out the door without saying a word to anyone we looked at each other concerned, my heart hammering in my chest and I was finding it difficult to breathe. Emmett was right there was no way Carlisle needed me up there when he had to concentrate on Bella, she was what mattered at the minute that's what I had to keep reminding my self. Esme was once again dozing, she'd been through so much today as well and I knew she was blaming herself there was nothing she could have done he wanted Bella and there was very little any of us could do to stop him, I just hoped that Bella still trusted us and wanted to be around us.

We all lapsed into an uncomfortable silence yet again not really having anything to say, each of us lost in our own thoughts of what we could have done differently. My thoughts we only of Bella, my only desire was to help her make her life better, yet I'm not sure that had happened, we persuaded her to trust us, yet we only set her up for more pain. A knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts, before any of the others even registered the sound I was up and running towards the door, yanking it open I saw Maggie standing in the door way laden with bags, I stood there staring at her, if she was here it meant that Bella was a lot worse than even I could imagine my heart began pounding in my chest as I struggled to breath.

"Hey Edward snap out of it, give me a hand with these would you." She commanded, snapping me out of my ever increasing panic.

Silently I took some of the bags and stepped aside to allow Maggie into the house who shut the door behind her.

"Edward show me where Bella is, Carlisle and Jayne need this stuff." She stated.

I could barely get my thoughts into some sort of logical order, "Urm, there, she's, up, urm." I tried.

"Edward snap out of it, where are they?" She shouted at me.

Glancing up the stairs I replied a little more calmly "There upstairs, second floor." I replied in barely more than a whisper.

Maggie nodded towards me before heading up the stairs, I started to follow before stopping and taking a deep breath, was I ready to see Bella this way, did I want to face Bella knowing that I am responsible for what happened, I had promised her that she would be safe, I had failed her. Deciding that I had little other choice I climbed the remaining stairs at little less than a sprint and caught up with Maggie who was just pushing the door open. She entered the room me closely behind, I froze in the door way staring at the small body, lying helplessly on the bed, my father and Jayne worked over her doing everything they could to help.

I didn't know what to do, she looked so broken and all I could do was stand frozen by the door offering her no comfort at all.

"Edward…" I heard Carlisle call out.

I couldn't stay there any longer dropping the bags I ran from the room like the coward I was, I had promised to protect Bella and had failed I let her father get to her and there was nothing I could do to help. She deserved so much better. Running towards my room I barely made it to then ensuit before I threw up everything I had in my stomach and then some. Once I was sure that there was no more to come I pushed myself away from the toilet and dragged myself over to the sink before splashing myself with some water to get rid of the excess sweat, I looked up into the mirror I hated myself, swinging my arm I smashed my fist into the mirror shattering it, I couldn't bare to look at myself any longer. Barely registering the dull ache in my right hand I lashed out on anything I could get my hands on I threw books and CD's across the room overturning my desk scattering my laptop and papers everywhere and still it wasn't enough, I grabbed my bed and threw the mattress into the corner.

Having no energy left I slumped to the floor in the middle of my now destroyed room and covered my head with my hands as a sob finally escaped me, I realised that I had more feelings for Bella than I had ever had for anyone before and it scared me. What if Bella was too broken to reciprocate, what if she no longer trusted me or my family, I couldn't bare to loose her and have her run from me in fear.

"Oh Edward" I heard someone say from behind me, but couldn't be bothered to turn around and look who it was, I didn't deserve any pity or sympathy any more, I wouldn't accept it.

"Edward what happened." Someone asked as they knelt in front of me taking my hands away from my face. Slowly I looked up and saw the pain and sorrow reflected back to me in Esme's eyes and I could take no more and crumpled against her, needing a mother figure more than ever at the minute.

I don't know how long we sat there but she never let me go for a second.

"I'm sorry" I managed to choke out finally pulling away from her.

"Why are you sorry, I have been waiting for something like this to happen for the last few days" she responded keeping a hold of my hand.

"For everything, I had promised Bella that everything would be ok, that I wouldn't let anything happen to her and I failed, she won't trust me now." I whispered finally admitting my fears.

"Oh huni I know how much you wanted to protect Bella and make sure she was safe, but what has happened to her today or over the last five years is not your fault it is not any of our fault, do you understand." Esme stated firmly, cupping my face in her hands.

"But…" I began, but she interrupted me.

"No Edward, this is no more your fault than mine or anybody else's, Bella is going to need all our help, we will have to rebuild her trust in us, but again it is due to her father not us. Edward she is going to need you scream and shout all you want, but make sure you are strong enough to help Bella in what ever way she needs." Esme replied with her firm mother's voice.

I sat thinking about what Esme had said to me "What if I'm not strong enough to help her, what if I try and she pushes away." I said meeting Esme's kind and caring gauze.

"You are strong enough, Edward I have brought you up to be so, just don't bottle things up let them out when you have to talk scream, shout, throw things." Esme said smiling glancing around the room.

I followed Esme gauze blushing at the mess that had been created as a result of my breakdown.

"Bella is going to need all of us, and I think you more than any of us, we will be there to help her in anyway she needs and also to help you, help her." Esme started smiling at me before rising off the floor and holding out her hand towards me pulling me with her.

"What happened to your hand?" She asked concerned grabbing a hold of my hand and examining my knuckles.

I tried to pull my hand away "Nothing I guess I must have hurt them when I was throwing things around my room." I responded looking down, she was going to be really annoyed when she finds out i punched a mirror.

"Don't lie to me, this is more than that, what did you punch?" She asked sternly glaring at me.

Sighing I finally responded "The mirror in my bathroom, I couldn't bare to look at my reflection" I admitted I might as well admit it all.

"Oh Edward, you silly fool, come on lets get this hand cleaned up and we can get some rest." She said softly pulling me from the room.

Esme led me towards hers and Carlisle's room, pulling me towards the bed, "sit, let me get something to sort that hand out." she instructed, I decided not to argue, there would be little point and Esme would get her own way anyway.

Esme came back into the bedroom kneeling in front of me, she proceeded to clean my my knuckles, checking for any glass that may have embedded its self.

"I think that's clean enough for now, though I am going to get Carlisle or Maggie to take a look in the morning, just to be sure." She responded kindly standing up and taking the supplies back towards the bathroom.

"Right I think it's time we get some sleep, lay down and get comfortable." She told me coming back into the room once again and kissing my forehead.

"Esme, I'll just crash on the couch" I said not really wanting to spend the night in my parents bed like a toddler.

"Edward, when you were younger and you had only just come to us, we spent many a night with you in here, chasing away your fears and letting you sleep, just because you are older does not mean that that has changed one single bit, now get into bed." She told me her eyes full of love and concern.

"Yes Mum" I responded, before getting onto the bed and curling on my side, I felt the bed dip as Esme sat beside me, and began stroking my hair I fell asleep with the feeling of love and security I just hoped that I could provide Bella with the same feeling.

**AN- Let me know what you think, the next chapter is more or less written and just needs tweaking. **


	41. Chapter 41

**AN- thanks agian to everyone reading and reviewing this story. This is just a filler chapter before you finally get to see what happens to Charlie! Enjoy**

**I don't own Twilight unfortunately. **

**Chapter 41**

**Waiting (Esme POV)**

I woke up feeling incredibly stiff looking around myself, I couldn't believe that we had fallen asleep in Edward's Piano room I could feel Carlisle's steady breathing underneath me, he must be exhausted after everything that had happened yesterday, I should have insisted that we go lay down somewhere slightly more comfortable, though I'm not sure where, both spare bedrooms are taken and Edward was in our bed.

As gently as possible I tried moving Carlisle's arm from around my waist to stand up and leave him to sleep for a little longer, though the loss of my weight seemed to have caused him to stir any way. Glancing around the room his eyes landed on me before asking,

"Esme, what's wrong where are you going?" His voice full of concern.

"Hey its ok, I woke up and felt stiff so decided to get up and stretch I didn't mean to wake you, I hoped to let you sleep a little longer." I replied going back towards him giving him a hug to try and reassure him.

"Oh ok, how are you feeling? Does anything hurt?" He asked pulling away from me to look me in the eyes, his fingers brushing gently over the small cut on my forehead.

"I'm ok, it's just a bump honestly." I told him but he didn't seem to be believe me.

"Well I still want you to take it easy today ok." He told me standing and pulling me with him.

"Lets go check on the kids and see about something to eat." I suggested as we headed out the room, I led the way towards Bella's room and pushed the door open as quietly as possible.

We found Maggie sat in the chair by Bella's bed sleeping Bella was lay on her side, as pale as a ghost. I headed towards Bella needing to take a closer look at her when Maggie jerked awake startled by our presence.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you, I just had to see Bella." I told her smiling gently.

"That's ok don't worry about it." Maggie responded rubbing the sleep from her eyes and standing up.

"How's she doing, has she woken up yet?" Carlisle asked going into full doctor mode, looking over Bella's heart monitor and IV's.

"No she hasn't woken up yet, her vitals have been stable through out the night, she's on her second bag of fluids as well as a second bag of blood, she has a bit more colour to her than last night and don't think she needs any more blood." Maggie responded.

"She looks deathly pale, how can she have more colour now." I asked looking completely worried at Bella, I didn't understand how she could have looked any worse than she did right now.

"Es, calm down, try not to worry, just take comfort in the fact that Maggie and myself can see an improvement in Bella since last night ok, she's heading in the right direction." Carlisle tried to reassure me.

Taking a deep breath I sat by Bella's bed and stroked her hair offering her my own comfort as Carlisle and Maggie talked quietly behind me deciding what was to happen next. I tuned in to the last part of the conversation.

"…I think a catheter would be a good idea, we have no idea how much longer she is going to be unconscious and we don't need water retention setting in." Maggie suggested.

"Have you brought the equipment with you, I'd appreciate if you'd do it before heading off." Carlisle asked.

"Yeah I brought them just in case, I'll sort it out before I grab a quick word with Jayne and head out." She responded kindly turning back towards Bella.

Carlisle grabbed my hand and pulled me from the room, we heading towards our room pushing the door open quietly we found our bed empty, Edward must already be awake and probably tidying his room after yesterday.

"You mind if I jump in the shower first, love." Carlisle asked pulling me in for a hug.

"Of course not, I don't mind waiting." I told him standing on my tip toes for a kiss.

Once we broke apart Carlisle asked "Hey I have an idea why don't we just shower together," laughing at his response.

Laughing with him "We haven't done that since we were first married, and as tempting as it sounds I think I need to go check on Edward and the others, you have your shower and get back to Bella, I'll sort the rest out."

Kissing him once more I pushed him towards our bathroom before I headed back out our room and towards Edwards room, his door was ajar and I found Edward, Emmett and Jasper all in their cleaning up together, none if them really saying anything but it felt good to see my sons helping one another when it's needed.

Checking the girls room I found them empty and so made my way down stairs and followed the sound of the music towards the kitchen where Alice, Jayne and Rosalie were all in there cooking breakfast. They must have been up a while, at a little after seven am they had cooked up a storm.

"Hey, you guys feeding the five thousand?" I asked as I entered the room and poured myself a cup of coffee.

"We guess, after what happened yesterday that you could do with a break you looked so peaceful sleeping with Dad that we didn't want to disturb you." Rosalie said smiling coming over and giving me a hug.

"Well thank you guys so much I really appreciate it, the food looks delicious." I responded going over to hug both Alice and Jayne in turn.

"How's Bella? Has she woken up yet?" Alice asked her eyes showing how much concern she has for the girl still unconscious upstairs.

"No Alice she hasn't woken up yet, but she's been through a lot and we need to give her time, Carlisle said she's heading in the right direction, try not to worry ok." I responded.

"It's hard not to worry." She responded.

We lapsed into silence as we finished preparing breakfast, setting up the table and carrying all the food. The boys came into the dining room just as the last of the food was placed on the table they definitely had impeccable timing. My children tucked into the mountain of food, I just stuck with a slice of toast my stomach not really being able to take any more.

About ten minutes later Maggie came into the kitchen looking completely exhausted, I poured her a cup of coffee and indicated for her to take a seat, which she did sighing.

"You ok?" Jayne asked.

"Yeah it's was a long day yesterday but hopefully everything will be ok." She responded smiling at everyone.

"Is Bella ok?" Edward whispered sounding almost scared of what the answer would be.

"She's stable, and hopefully will make a full recovery, but we won't know for sure until she wakes ok." Maggie replied honestly.

I was truly grateful to her for everything she has done and glad that she wasn't giving Edward or the others false hope about Bella getting better, but at the same time she was telling them not to give up on her and to remain patient and she will come through this on her own.

Once everyone had finished eating Jayne insisted that Maggie go home for a couple of hours and get some rest and see her family. But asked her to come back later and look after Bella to give Carlisle a break, instead of doing her shift at the hospital, she would still be paid and her shift was easily covered I couldn't believe how generous Jyne was being to help an almost complete stranger, she went way beyond her job description.

Maggie left promising to be back later this afternoon. I grabbed a plate of food out of the oven keeping warm for Carlisle and headed up the stairs towards Bella's room.

"Mum do you mind if I come with you? I'd like to see Bella" Edward asked quietly at the bottom of the stairs. I turned to see Edward staring up at me a worried expression caressing his caring and loving face.

"Of course you can sweetheart, if you are ready and it is what you want to do." I responded smiling and waiting for him to catch me up and we finished climbing the stairs together.

Edward was the first to reach Bella's room and pushed open the door stepping aside for me to enter he followed close behind shutting the door and going straight over to Bella sitting on the side of the bed and gently taking her small hand in his large one. He stared at her with such love and devotion that I couldn't imagine them being apart again and only reminded me of the love I had for Carlisle. Rising from the chair Carlisle headed towards me smiling and taking the plate of food from my hands.

"Thanks I was beginning to think that you had forgotten about me." He said the light heartedness in his voice making me truly smile for the first time in a number of days. He turned and headed back towards the chair by her bed and began eating his food, I went and stood next to Edward rubbing his shoulders in comfort staring down at Bella praying that she would just open her eyes.

I don't know how long we had all stood there in silence when we heard an almighty crash, and the sound of glass breaking followed by a blood curdling scream. We all jumped up at the sound and making our way towards the door.

"Edward stay with Bella and lock the door and keep her safe, only open it for me or your Mum ok." Carlisle told Edward firmly. Before rushing out the door and me close on his heels.

We raced down the stairs and saw glass all over the bottom near the front door but there was no sign of any of our family. Carlisle grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him as we made our way towards the living room as we entered the room we both froze in horror as we took in the sight in front of us neither really comprehending what we were truly seeing in front of us.

"Give me Bella and your family will be allowed to live, don't and they all died." Charlie sneered, looking from me to Carlisle.

A single tear rolled down my cheeks as I realised the horror in front of me, but one thing was for sure I was not letting this bastard kill any of my children and he was not getting his hands on Bella ever again even if it killed me.

**AN- I hadn't planned on the chapter ending this way or the story taking this turn it just sort of happenend. Next chapter will be in Felix POV describing what he was doing once he left the house. **

**Let me know what you think. **


	42. Chapter 42

**AN- First I apologise for not updating in nearly a week, work commitments have kept me from spending as much time on writing as I would have liked. I'm hoping it will last only a week or two and things will be back to normal and I'll be able to update a couple of times a week. **

**Anyway enough of my rambling and i'll let you enjoy the chapter. **

**Chapter 42**

**(Felix POV) From when he left the Cullen House.**

The second Bella was laid safely on the bed I dashed from the room sprinting down the stairs and out the front door without saying a word. Slamming the still open doors of my car shut, I jumped back into the driver's seat and sped back towards the town centre.

My first stop was back at that hell hole, I had left Henry in charge of the scene waiting for other offices to arrive I wanted to gather as much information as possible so that when I tracked down those bastards I could dish out every ounce of pain they deserved.

Screeching to a halt outside the house I saw a number of cars in the surrounding area, recognising a couple of them belonging to my colleagues jumping out the car, I headed towards the front door and followed the sounds of people chatting in the kitchen. Turning into the room I found Henry with Ellie another colleague who was patching up Henry and the two were arguing.

"Just sit still, you big baby." Ellie scolded Henry as if he were a child.

"Look just hurry up and finish we have work to do and certain people to find." He reminded her firmly.

"Don't you think I know that, but you have a choice sit here and let me patch you up and you will be well on your way, but if you don't it will keep bleeding and you'll end up in the ER, and then you'll have no chance of helping out will you." She countered glaring at him, holding some more gauze against his forehead.

I laughed at the encounter, Henry was twenty years Ellie's senior yet when she was in first aid mode she turned into some sort of possessed demon and there was nothing anyone could say to persuade her otherwise.

"Henry just do as she says, if you're up to it I need your help tracking down a couple of people and I defiantly need your skills in dealing with them." I said the smile disappearing from my face the second I mentioned either of them.

"I'm definitely up for it, if little miss first aid here would hurry up." He grumbled yet giving Ellie an affectionate smile.

"Oh all right, moaning minnie all sorted, just make sure you catch them and give them what they deserve." She responded, wanting to see the men pay as much as me and Henry and she hadn't even met Bella.

"Thanks" Henry mumbled.

"Yeah thanks Ellie, head back to the office I want you coordinating form there any information that comes in we need to know about it right away, understand." I tell the junior member of our team.

"But I can help, I'm fully trained and I can be of some use outside of the office." She argued desperate to become more involved in our operations.

"Hey, Ellie, just don't rush into these things ok, I need you in the office, one of our own has betrayed us and the girl we were trying to protect. I would feel better knowing I had someone I could trust back at the office." I told her honestly.

She nodded her head taking in my words slowly "yes sir, but you need to remember that none of us would ever betray you, we will make this right." Ellie responded before walking from the kitchen and out of the house.

"Let's go check the garage before heading out, we need to gather as much information as possible." Henry suggested, getting up from his seat and heading towards the garage.

I followed after him I didn't see what would be useful in the garage after all they weren't hiding in there. The garage was brightly lit, much more so than when he had first entered. A team of investigators were dusting for finger prints and taking photos to log evidence there was no way either of them would get away again, if I had my way they wouldn't live to see another day.

"Sir, we have collected a number of samples and enough evidence to put them away for good, though as to where they are now there is no clue here." The lead crime scene investigator concluded.

"Thanks seal the house and make sure that no one comes in or out." I responded before heading back up the stairs and out this hell hole and towards my car, Henry right behind me.

We climbed into the car and I pulled away at top speed and headed towards Jacks house in Port Angeles. Neither of us spoke and we are there within the hour I pulled up further down the street and we both jumped out of the car pulling our guns out of their holders as we did so.

We searched the outside of the house finding no movement, Henry picked the lock and we entered silently we moved from room to room searching for any sign that either of them had been here.

"Henry I want this place turned upside down looking for any clue as to where he might go." I told him sternly feeling increasingly frustrated that as of yet we had no leads.

Grabbing my phone out of my back pocket I gave Ellie a call.

"Johns speaking, Sir what do you need?" She asked the epitome of professional conduct.

"Were at Jacks house Henry is searching it from top to bottom, what do you have for me?" I asked not having any time for small talk.

"We have his make and model of car out to all the local police forces as well as at airports, train stations anywhere where they may try and make a run for it as well as increased patrols on all the major roads as well as many side roads as we can." Jayne reported.

I sighed wishing that we would have at least some sort of lead, "Ok keep me posted and as soon as we are done here we will be on patrol with everyone else." I told Ellie before hanging up and going to find Henry, who was riffling through a desk draw.

I turned towards the bookshelf that was sat on the back wall, and started pulling books off and shaking them looking for anything that may lead us to where he is hiding. Once I reached the top shelf and started pulling off the books I soon realised that they were hollow and filled with DVD's and CD's, by the time I had pulled the majority of books off I had found a good couple hundred and felt sick at the thought of what is on them. Grabbing the last book I opened them to find a number of photos, of what looked like a house in the middle of the forest, you could just make out the ocean in the distance.

"Henry look at these, do you know where this place is?" I asked handing him the photos.

I paced the room while he took a couple of minutes to look at the photos. "I'm not sure could be anywhere between here and Forks, in the background it could either be the ocean or a large lake I can't decide."

"Ok, lets get out of here and drop the photos off at the office, Ellie can work out where they were taken, we can be on the roads searching for them, there is no way they are going to be getting away with this." I said firmly before leading the way out of the study.

We headed back towards the car, not even bothering to shut the door behind us if they came here I wanted them to know that we had been here and that we were on to them. Dropping the photos off at the office and grabbing a couple of cups of Coffee we headed back out on the roads I began circling Forks, I couldn't get it out of my head that there was no way Charlie would have left Forks, he had gone to all that trouble to get Bella back once I knew that he would try again.

"Boss, do you think we should drive somewhere else for a while, we have covered Forks for the last 5 hours, if he was here then we would have seen him." Henry stated.

"I know it's just that I don't think he's gone very far, he will try to get to Bella, which he won't be able to do without a car, after all the Cullen's house is in the middle of nowhere he is bound to try again." I told him trying to get him to think about my reasoning.

"Yeah that makes sense how about we head towards La Push, its right next to Forks and would make a good hiding place and is slightly closer to where the Cullen's live." Henry suggested.

"Ok that's a good idea lets head in that direction, its only a couple of hours till dawn, Once it's late enough I want to head over and check on how Bella is doing." I told him, turning the car around and drove out of Forks and towards La Push.

We spent the next couple of hours driving the small roads around La Push, once the sun had begun to rise I decided to head back towards Forks, as I was pulling into the main street I saw Jack's car just in front of us, speeding up I soon caught up with him, I piped my horn twice to let them know I was there, they speed up but Jacks car was no match for mine and I soon over took them and slammed on my brakes, they didn't have time to react and ended up swerving and crashing into a lamp post. Screeching to a halt we jumped out the car and levelled our guns at the back of the car. Henry went round to the passengers door while I took the drivers side. Yanking open the door I levelled the gun at the driver who was slumped over the driver's wheel, pulling him back I saw that Jack was unconscious and had blood dripping from the hair line.

"Henry any sign of Swan?" I shouted I couldn't see him any where.

"No, he's not in the car I don't think he ever was, only Jack." Henry responded standing up straight and taking a closer look around the area for any signs of him.

Grabbing my phone I called the office not even waiting for Ellie to talk first "Ellie we've found Jack and are bringing him in now, any news on Charlie?" I rattled off.

"No Sir there have been no new sightings sorry, no one has reported anything." Ellie responded.

"Ok we will be there soon." I responded hanging up.

"Henry help me get him in to our car, and back to the office." I stated, and between us we dragged him none too gently from the car and dumped him onto the back seat slamming the door closed.

We made it back to the office a little before Seven and a couple of men were waiting in the parking lot for us, once I'd stopped they pulled the door open and grabbed Jack by the upper arms, the grunt that came from him made me think that he was starting to wake up.

"Make sure you go easy on him!" I told them my voice laced with sarcasm I really hoped they gave him what he deserved.

Me and Henry headed towards the command centre where we found Ellie sat at her computer looking through a range of photos.

"Hey still haven't worked out where those photos were taken but as we have Jack I suppose they don't really matter any more." She stated.

"Keep looking at them Ellie, Charlie may be hiding out there waiting for everything to die down." I responded, before leaving them looking at the pictures.

I headed towards the locker rooms and grabbed my clean set of clothes, taking a quick shower I redressed grabbing my cell and ringing Jayne's cell, when I didn't get a response I assumed she was still asleep, and so decided to try the Cullen's land line once again getting no response. Heading to find Ellie and Henry again who were still looking over the photos.

"I'm just going to go over to the Cullen's to check everything's ok, let me know when you have found the place in the photo." I said not giving them the chance to respond before heading out of the office and towards the car I jumped in and made the drive back to Forks for what felt like the tenth time in the last twenty four hours.

Forty minutes later I was turning into the Cullen drive way as I approached the house I found all the lights on, yet the house was eerily quiet I could see no movement, something told me that things were not right. Cutting the engine before I got to the house and anyone had time to hear the car I jumped out pulling my gun out at the same time, staying by the trees to make it harder to be spotted I headed towards the front door, looking through the glass while staying hidden I could see nothing of any of the inhabitants I decided not to bother knocking and began making my way round the back of the house, looking into the living room I saw the whole family there, with one addition I raised my gun at the man I had been tracking for the last 24 hours and moved towards the patio doors sliding it open and stepping in.

**(Carlisle POV)**

We had been sat with a gun to our heads for the last hour, I was terrified that I was about to loose my family, when I heard the patio doors open we all turned our attention away from Charlie for the first time and I saw Felix standing there with his gun raised and pointed towards Charlie. Within the next second I heard two gun shots and could only pray that the right one had hit its target.

**AN- Let me know what you think, next chapter is currently starting in Edwards POV, and i'm thnking of adding in Alice's POV at the end though haven't decided yet. I Will hopefully update again this time next week though please don't hold me to it, will have to wait and see what the week brings!**


	43. Chapter 43

**AN- Once again a big thank you to everyone who is reviewing and reading my story. A big thanks to Tiger lilly for your review I normally reply through Pm but you weren't signed in so heres your thanks now. **

**We get to hear from both Edward and Alice now, dealing with some of the aftermath of the shooting. **

**I do not own twilight :(**

**Chapter 43**

**Free at last (Edward POV)**

I don't know how long I had been sat with Bella Carlisle and Esme rushing out the door, yet it seemed like a life time ago. When they first left I heard shouting and some crying but things had been quite for a ling time and I was beginning to panic about them being hurt.

I had thought about leaving the room and going looking for my family and checking they were alright. The only problem was that Carlisle had told me to stay with Bella and I had already left her once when I'd promised to stay by her side and look what happened. There was no chance that that was happening again I was going to make sure Bella was kept safe even if it meant risking my own life.

Stretching my legs I pushed myself up off the floor moving away from Bella's bed and moving towards the window looking out at the drive way below, I saw a car sitting a short distance away from the house partially concealed by the trees, there was no sign of anybody near it, I just hoped that it was a friend here to help and not foe.

I spun round as I heard two loud bangs, possibly gun shots ringing from somewhere in the house, my heart skipped a beat as I raced towards the door and started to unlock it before I heard a low mumble from the bed behind me. Locking the door once more I turned and ran over towards the bed kneeling on the floor and taking Bella's hand in mine.

"Bella huni can you hear me?" I asked gripping her hand gently trying to show that she was safe and ok.

I got no response from her "Bella can you hear me?" I asked again squeezing her hand a little tighter, but once again no response.

Glancing back towards the door I couldn't hear anything from down stairs, what if someone had been hurt and there was nothing I could do to help. Letting go of Bella's hand I ran back over to the window looking out for any signs of someone leaving the house, the car was still in the driveway by the trees. Frustrated I sighed and turned back towards Bella she had not made any other sign or movement I honestly thought she was beginning to wake up.

I couldn't just stand there and wait for someone to come and get me and tell me what is going on and yet I couldn't leave the room either. So I began walking up and down back and forwards just doing something anything to keep me occupied. A knock at the door caused me to jump in the air, scaring the hell out of me I froze on the spot not daring to breath or even respond to whoever was on the other side.

"Edward open the door it's me Carlisle." I heard him call out and although I took a deep breath of relief, I still didn't open the door for him. What if Charlie was downstairs and holding a gun to someone's head, would Carlisle give up Bella to save one of his own.

"Edward, everything is ok now, no one is in danger, now come on son open the door I need to check on Bella." He said once again trying to get the door to open his voice was calm and reassuring and I finally believed him, taking another look at Bella I walked slowly towards the door unlocking it and pulling it open only a fraction just to make sure that it was indeed only Carlisle out there. Once I'd confirmed that was the case I pulled the door open and Carlisle stepped in grabbing a hold of me and pulling me into a tight hug, before letting go and heading over to check on Bella.

I stared after him totally stunned by his response, he often hugged the girls and Esme but ever since me, Emmett and Jasper had grown up he hadn't hugged us in a long time.

"Carlisle what happened?" I asked not being able to stand it any longer.

Taking one last look at Bella he turned and sat in the chair by her bed before speaking

"Once we left the room, me and Esme raced down stairs and found everyone in the living room with Charlie pointing a gun at them." He began taking a deep breath before continuing. "He insisted that we give him Bella or that he was going to kill everyone in the room, I didn't know what to do Edward, I mean everyone I love was in that room a gun pointing at them, yet there wasn't a hope in hell of me ever letting him lay a finger on Bella ever again. I refused saying that Bella wasn't here, I'm not sure that he believed me, but he didn't bother leaving the room just kept pointing the gun at each person in turn. I think that he was enjoying having us all at his disposal having to do what ever he wanted and that finding Bella was only a bonus to him. We sat there for what felt like hours he didn't really say anything just pointing the gun and laughing at us, I didn't dare move an inch I couldn't get across the room to protect your brothers and sisters, I hid your Mum behind my back at least shielding her from the gun a little." He finally stopped talking taking a deep breath.

I stood there processing everything that he had said to me over the last couple of minutes and felt even guiltier than I had done yesterday.

"I, I should have been there, I could have tried to stop in some way protected the others instead I hid up here like a coward, I couldn't even get Bella to wake up earlier…" I tried to continue but Carlisle interrupted me.

"Edward, calm down first there was nothing you could have done to stop any of this from happening even if you were down stairs, what would you have done against a shot gun, nothing. Son you were up here protecting Bella, keeping her hidden from her father you did plenty and you were exactly where you needed to be. Now what do you mean by not being able to wake Bella earlier?" Carlisle stated firmly.

I stared at Carlisle stunned by what he had been saying "Urm just after I had heard the gun shots go off, I could have sworn that I heard Bella mumbling, but when I went over to her she didn't respond at all there was nothing Oh my god what happened? Who was shot?" I screamed realising that I still didn't know that everyone was ok.

"Edward, its ok everyone is fine, Felix came in through the patio doors and fired his gun the same time Charlie did, luckily Charlie missed and didn't hit anyone and Felix got his target, he can't hurt anyone anymore Bella included." Carlisle responded trying to calm me down.

"He's, he's gone?" Bella whispered from behind us, causing both me and Carlisle to spin towards her neither of us having realised that she had regained consciousness.

Carlisle jumped once again into doctor mode checking Bella over without answering her question she waited with wide eyes as Carlisle checked her over.

"Bella what hurts, can you tell me?" He asked glancing at her.

"I don't know, everything, where's Charlie?" She mumbled glancing between me and Carlisle.

"Its ok Bella, Charlie can't hurt you any more, just try and relax for me and I'll give you some more pain killers." Carlisle responded I was glad that he didn't give her any details apart form what she had already heard.

Going over to the bags full of medical supplies in the corner, he pulled out a vile and syringe and coming back to the bed sitting down next to Bella.

"Ok, I'm going to give you some morphine it should help with any pain, and it will make you sleep, give your body chance to recuperate." Carlisle explained injecting the morphine into Bella's IV.

Bella sighed as the morphine kicked in, before mumbling "Good because I don't want to be awake, ever again." And with that her eyes closed and she said no more.

"Carlisle" I said quietly absolutely terrified by what she had just said.

"Edward listen she has been through absolute hell this last 24 hours, she knows her father isn't in a position to hurt her at the minute, but probably doesn't believe it, and she's in so much pain that to her it would be better if she didn't wake up." He explained trying to make a bit of sense of what Bella had said.

"She will wake up again, and I'll make sure that she wants to live and has plenty to live for." I told Carlisle with as much strength and force as I could put into my words.

"I know you will son and we will all do everything we can to ensure that we help you do that as well." He said before squeezing my shoulders and leaving the room closing the door quietly behind him.

There was no need to lock the door this time, Bella was safe and with me, I just had to make sure that she knew that and more importantly wanted to be alive. I sat down on the chair next to Bella's bed taking a hold of Bella's hand trying to offer her some small amount of comfort just to let her know that everything would be ok.

**(Alice POV) aftermath of shooting**

I hid behind Jasper as Charlie pointed the gun at each of my family in turn, I gripped the back of his shirt in my tiny fingers and buried my head into his back, I couldn't bare to look any more if something was going to happen then I didn't want to have it ingrained in my memory for ever, the sounds were enough I didn't need visuals to match.

I must have stood this way for quite a while when all of a sudden I heard two loud bangs I screamed in terror and felt Jasper jump at the same time the noise obviously having an effect on him as well. Once the ringing in my ears had stopped the silence was deafening I couldn't hear any of my other family members and I was shaking form head to foot so bad that I was struggling to stand on my own two feet my hands still firmly gripping in the back of Jaspers shirt. I slowly felt him begin to move away from me and tightened my grip on him, there was no way I was letting him go.

"Baby, darlin' its ok, try and relax, close your eyes and let go of my back, I promise I'm not going any where but we need to move but I can't do that with you gripping onto my shirt like that." Jasper told me in his calm soothing voice.

I slowly loosened my grip on his shirt though didn't totally let go as he took a step away from me only to turn around and sweep me up into his arms, I squeaked at the sudden movement burying my head into the crook of his neck.

"Hush its ok, were just going into the kitchen." He told me as he began taking slow steps.

As we began to move my curiosity got the best of me and I lifted my head slightly opening my eyes for the first time in what felt like ages. To the right of us near the patio doors which were no longer there glass strewn all over the floor, lay a man covered in blood as well as a big pool pouring out of him.

I gasped at the sight, Jasper turning his head to look down at me our eyes meeting for the first time since all of this began. We didn't say anything just stared at one another Jasper using his eyes to keep me trained on him rather than what was in the room.

Once we got into the kitchen Jasper sat down on a stool with me in his lap, I tried to move onto the stool next to his but his arms tightened comfortably around me.

"Stay there I need to hold you, make sure your ok." He whispered lovingly into my ear, I knew exactly what he meant being so close to him I knew that he was ok as well.

Looking around the room I saw Emmett and Rosalie across from us in exactly the same position, both looked exhausted, but relieved that things were finally over. Carlisle and Esme came into the room Carlisle with his hands wrapped around Esme Jayne closely behind.

"Everyone ok, anybody hurt?" Carlisle asked in full trauma mode glancing at each of us in turn.

"Yeah" I mumbled followed by nods from all the rest.

"Ok well you all need to take it easy, things have been incredibly tough I don't want anyone going into the living room until Felix has everything sorted." Carlisle instructed, before coming over to each of us wrapping us in a big fatherly hug, Esme doing the same.

Until that point I had been feeling quite numb not really sure what to feel at the minute. The tears finally began to flow and as sobs took over my body I couldn't even hold myself up any more as Jasper cradled me closer to him.

"Jasper take her upstairs and try getting her to rest for a bit." I heard Carlisle say from somewhere in front of me, but I couldn't see anything through my tears.

I felt Jasper move under me, before standing and carrying me from the room, I felt him climbing the stairs and heading into a room though I didn't know if it was mine or his.

"I'm sorry" I whispered feeling guilty for reacting like this when everyone else was going through hell as well.

"Hush you have nothing to be sorry for, I'm here, were all going to be ok just let it all out and you will feel better." He told me, pulling me so that I lay on the bed wrapped up in a thick blanket cuddled against his chest.

After what felt like a lifetime my sobbing and shaking finally subsided, as I felt myself begin to relax and my eyes drooped from exhaustion, as me and Jasper fell asleep training my thoughts on only my family being happy and safe.

I don't know how long we had been asleep for but I was beginning to here the sounds of the house around me, a light knock on the door caused me to open my eyes and sit up slightly as Esme came into the room smiling down at us.

"Hey you guys ok?" she asked.

"Yes how's everyone else?" I asked concerned about the rest of my family.

"Everyone's ok, Emmett and Rosalie are asleep in Emmett's room and Edward is with Bella, she's woke up which is a good sign and is sleeping again." She responded.

I looked down at Jasper and saw that he was still sound asleep, not wanting to wake him up I slipped from the bed grabbing one of his thick hoodies I slipped it on following Esme from the room, she wrapped her arm around me and led me down the stairs.

"Is everything sorted? Is he…" I began but didn't know where to begin.

"Yes, Felix has been amazing and has taken care of everything, Charlie is not here and he can't do any more harm, try not to worry." She told me as we entered the kitchen to find Carlisle and Jayne talking at the breakfast bar.

"Felix has sorted everything there is no way that man will ever lay a finger on her again, there will be no repercussions on you or your family we have enough evidence to ensure that is the case." Jayne stated.

"What about Felix's colleague what's going to happen to him?" Carlisle asked Venom in his voice.

"If I know Felix as well as I think then he will already be black and blue and in the most horrible circumstances he can give without destroying his reputation, not that anyone would give two hoots any way." Jayne responded just as coolly.

"If I ever get my hands on him for helping that bastard…" Carlisle began before Esme interrupted him.

"Carlisle stop, there has been enough pain and heart ache, we don't need any more. We have to concentrate on moving forward and helping our children process what has happened and allowing them to move forward." Esme reasoned trying to calm Carlisle down.

"Mum's right we need you to help us, Bella needs your help I don't ever want to see anything like what happened this morning." I said my voice wavering slightly.

Carlisle was out of his seat and had me in his arms in a second "Don't worry Alice I promise everything is going to be ok and you are safe, even though it doesn't feel like it right now." He told me stroking my back.

Sighing I nodded my head against his chest. Things had been totally scary today and I still hadn't fully processed everything. I just know that Charlie is somewhere where he can't hurt us. Bella is safe and he can't threaten any of my family ever again. All we had to do now was convince Bella of the same and that she was a true sister and a part of this family.

**AN- Let me know what you think, I'll be updating the same time nect week then hopefully after that I will be going back to two updates a week depending on if my work load will ease up! Keep your fingers crossed. **


	44. Chapter 44

**AN- Thanks once again to all who have reviewed and read this story so far. I apologise for being a day late, work just keeps chucking stuff at me, stupid bills and money if only I won the lottery. **

**Enjoy. **

**Chapter 44**

**Blackness (BPOV)**

The last thing I remember is seeing him leaning over me wishing for death, anything would be better than this. Then the blackness took over, I knew there would be no bright light for me or pearly gates. I didn't care I was just finally away from all the pain and hurt, I wasn't even over bothered that I wouldn't get to see Edward or his family any more I'd only known then for just over a week so it wasn't like they were going to miss me.

The blackness was peaceful I felt like I was floating into nothing I could see nothing around me, there was no pain, my whole body felt relaxed as if I'd just come out of a warm bath. I could live like this for eternity no more pain or disappointment, no pitying looks the only thing I wanted was to perhaps to see my mum again but perhaps everything that has happened to me has tainted me so much that she can't bear to see me any more.

I didn't know how long I remained in my own little blackness but I loved every second of it. Except everything good that has ever happened to me always comes to an end, the blackness began getting lighter turning to a dull grey, shadows were appearing and crossing my vision but I couldn't organise my thoughts to try and work out what they were. Soon after the shadows began appearing they formed into two more distinct shapes, they almost looked like people, there was also a low hum that began getting louder and louder and it hurt my head like hell.

"…Felix got his target; he can't hurt anyone anymore Bella included" I heard someone say so quietly it was almost as if I was under water.

I managed to open my eyes and glance around the room, realising that the shadows were in fact people I think Edward and his dad.

Everything seemed like it was moving in slow motion, I could just make out Edward and his Dad, they both had there back to me, I wanted to say something but forming any sort of words seemed like the hardest thing to do at the minute.

"He's, he's gone?" I finally managed to whisper out, they were the hardest words to say, and yet deep down I knew that was the case, he was gone he couldn't hurt me any more. Yet I felt no better, I didn't deserve to stay alive any more, it had to end.

"Bella what hurts, can you tell me?" Carlisle asked coming closer, which was making me feel uncomfortable.

"I don't know, everything, where's Charlie?" I asked needing to know where he was exactly.

"Its ok Bella, Charlie can't hurt you any more, just try and relax for me and I'll give you some more pain killers." Carlisle responded looking gently at me. I stared after him as he left my side going across the room before coming back.

"Ok, I'm going to give you some morphine it should help with any pain, and it will make you sleep, give your body chance to recuperate." Carlisle told me, already things were getting foggy and I was loosing focus on everything around me.

I managed to mumble out "Good because I don't want to be awake, ever again" I closed my eyes allowing the blackness to take over me again, welcoming the peace and not having to think or feel or see any thing else.

I don't know how long I remained in this blackness, time didn't really have any meaning, and I didn't really care, there was nothing that could hurt me here the only place I had found in the last five years where there was no pain or fear of what was to come next. The blackness slowly started to fade away once again to be replaced by the greyness and I could see only one shadow this time. As the last of the blackness finally faded away and I opened my eyes blinking against the glaring light, which was probably relatively dim to everyone else. Once my eyes adjusted I moved my head slowly around the room getting a better view of my surroundings, I was in the same room I was in earlier, before he had taken me.

My eyes finally landed on the person sat in the chair next to the bed, Edward was slumped down in the chair eyes closed his brow knitted together with what looked like concern. I tried to move on the bed, the side I was laying on was going numb and the pins and needles were painful, as I managed to push myself over on to my back I cried out in the searing pain all along my back as I hit the mattress, my cries, causing Edward to jump in his sleep and fall out of his chair. From his place on the floor he looked up at me his eyes full of pain he jumped up and leaned over me looking intently for any sign of things being wrong.

"Bella, what happened, let's get you back on your side." He instructed

I shook my head not wanting to lie on my side it felt to uncomfortable.

"Hey your back must be killing you," He replied to my shaking head

"It hurts lying on my side, my arm and leg have gone to sleep." I mumbled looking at Edward once before quickly running away.

Edward moved away from the bed going over to the door pulling it open, for a split second I honestly thought that he was going to leave me again and I began to panic not wanting to be on my own.

"Carlisle" Edward shouted from the door then came back over to the bed sitting next to me and taking my hand.

"Hush its ok, just try and calm down, I'm not going anywhere, I promise which I know doesn't really mean anything right now, but I won't make the same mistake twice." He said his voice full of emotion.

I didn't really know what he was taking about, Edward had practically moved into this room with me over the last week, we were always together I couldn't work out his promise either he hasn't ever made a promise to me before, so why would the one he's just given me not mean anything.

Carlisle and Esme coming into the room brought me out of my thoughts.

"It's good to see you awake again, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked taking Edward's place by my side of the bed.

"I'm not sure, stiff and I ache all over." I responded my eyes trained on the covers in front of me.

"That's not surprising at all I need you on your side for a little longer your back needs time to heal." He responded standing up and going to help me back on my side.

I decided not to argue, everything was still numb and it hurt more being on my side than my back.

"Carlisle, Bella said her side was feeling numb and was uncomfortable to lie on" Edward told him for me.

"Right if that's the case, lets get you some more pillows to help support your body and hopefully it will help ease the numbness," Carlisle told me.

The next twenty minutes or so were a flourish of activities as Carlisle, Edward and Esme all found what must have been a dozen a pillows and by the time they were done, I was propped up in a half sitting position surrounded by cushions, along my back and one to hug in front of me, making the numb feeling go away and I felt a lot comfier.

"Any better?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes much, thank you urm…" I began unsure of how to continue.

"What's wrong Bella?" Esme asked coming over to me and practically pushing Carlisle out of way, taking my hand in her loving one.

"I don't know what to think, everything's over, where's Charlie what happened to him?" I asked not really wanting to know, but needing to know at the same time.

"Bella, you don't really need to know this right now, just concentrate on yourself sweetheart." Esme tried to reassure.

"No I need to know, I can't sit here thinking that he might come back, I remember hearing that he was gone but, it doesn't mean he can't come back." I tried to rationalize.

"Bella Charlie will never be able to come and get you ever again, Felix shot him, he's still alive but in a bad shape, and from what we can gather he is only being kept alive long enough to stand trial for what he has done and recieve his punishment." Carlisle explained.

I nodded my head, so he was still alive, but not capable of hurting me any more, I wasn't sure what to think or believe, I guess I just had to wait and see what happened next.

I settled further into the pillows Esme and Edward on either side of me each holding a hand each as I fell back asleep, though this time the darkness didn't have the same appeal and I felt like there was another way to be happy, or at least not to feel so much pain.

**(Felix POV)**

Once I had shot that bastard, and made sure everyone was safe, Carlisle managed to get his family out of the room.

"Carlisle take care of your family, I'll sort this out" I responded, before kneeling over his body and checking for a pulse, unfortunately he was still alive, bit of a shame really. I called the office and waited for back up as well as a medical team, seen as my shot hadn't killed him, I didn't want to be up on murder charges for this bastard no matter how much he deserved it.

The team arrived quickly and professional as ever the medics, dragged him on to a stretcher and drove off to a secure hospital, there was no way that he was going to escape from there.

"OK lets get this crime scene tagged and bagged then we can clean up and give this family there home back." I instructed the crime scene officers.

I left them to it knowing that Jayne was there to look after the Cullen's and made my way over to the secure hospital, and to check what's happening. Once I arrived I was directed straight to a room where there were three police waiting outside.

"Boys, what are you all doing here?" I asked knowing I hadn't ordered any of them to be here.

"Sir where just making sure he doesn't get away from us again" One of them responded.

"Thanks for the help." I instructed before heading into the room and looking at the scumbag laying on the bed. He was unconscious and surrounded by tubes and monitors. I walked up to him before whispering

"You will never be a fee man again no matter what it takes, I am going to keep you alive so that you can stand trial be locked up with the scumbags of the earth, just so that I can have you killed in the most inhuman way possible." I whispered angrily before glaring at him once more not even sure he could even hear me but one thing was for sure I was going to make good on the promise. More importantly I was going to give Bella a world where she could live safely without ever having to look over her shoulder or feel scared ever again.

**AN- Please don't hit me, I know most of you thought that Charlie was dead, but I never actually said it. It just felt wrong tespecially after everything he has put Bella, he needs to suffer as well. So please just bare with me a little longer it won't take long I promise. **


	45. Chapter 45

**AN- Thanks again to everyone for reading and especially those who have been reviewing, they make me smile and laugh and i'm glad you are so passionate about my story. **

**Here's the next chapter a little bit of a time jump, I didn't want to keep repeating myself and that is what I would have been doing. I hope I made the right decision. Enjoyx**

**Chapter 45**

**One Week later**

**(BPOV)**

I had been in bed for a whole week and was itching to get up and walk around for a while, unfortunately for me the numerous cuts and bruises were the only draw back. Carlisle also seemed to think that my ankle was defiantly broken this time, but since I had point blankly refused to leave the Cullen home there was no way to know for sure, Carlisle had wrapped it up so I was unable to move it.

I was currently sat up against the headboard with pillows surrounding me, Carlisle had only started allowing me to sit up the last day or so now that the worst of the wounds had finally stopped bleeding, I was less likely to open them again. It was good to have a different perspective of the room, I could just see the sky out of the window across the room it was of course a dull grey, but it was good to see something other than these four white walls.

Edward had barely left only to shower and change clothes, Carlisle had insisted that he went back to school today Edward argued that it was only one more day till the weekend and so one more day wouldn't hurt. Unluckily for Edward Carlisle had insisted he go and there was nothing Edward could do.

So here I was staring into space feeling numb again, it was Friday, my 18th birthday, normally it would have meant that I got the beating of a life time he always wanted to make sure he knew I was never wanted. I didn't want them to know it's my birthday, I never wanted to recognise it ever again.

I must have dozed off again because the next thing I knew I was being gently shaken awake by Carlisle, Esme was there as well.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked ever the doctor.

"I'm fine, where's Charlie?" was my response every time he asked me that question not that it got me any where.

Sighing Carlisle sat by my side looking over all the machines and checking everything was ok. "Bella you need to concentrate on yourself you have been through hell, you don't need to worry about Charlie ok?" He tried to reassure giving me the same response I had heard a million times.

I was starting to feel angry as tears brimmed at the edges of my eyes, I hadn't cried all week not once, yet those few words had me wanting to blubber like a complete lunatic.

"I need, I just can't, he has…" I tried to explain what I was thinking but couldn't get out what I was trying to say I huffed turning away from both Carlisle and Esme, suddenly needing to be alone.

I felt Carlisle rise off the side of the bed and seconds later the door closed quietly, I assumed that they had both left, yet when I turned back around to face the room Esme was still sat there in the chair Edward normally occupied, she was sat staring at me a small smile playing on her lips.

"Bella, Carlisle is doing what he thinks is going to help you heal physically, which for the last week has been his priority things were touch and go for a while." Esme began to explain.

I stared at her stunned by her honesty before replying "I know I have been pretty much out of it for the last week I don't really remember much from the first few days, yesterday was the first clear day I had, but I need to know…"

"I understand that sweetheart you won't be able to feel totally safe until you know where he is exactly." Esme tried to reason for me.

I nodded my head, not trusting my voice enough to speak clearly.

"Bella when you are strong enough we will tell you everything, but you have not said anything about what happened last weekend every time we bring it up, you avoid answering the question at all costs or just totally ignore it. You need to talk to us it will help" Esme said coming over to sit beside me on the bed.

I shook my head I couldn't tell them what happened they didn't need to know that.

"Why not?" Esme asked

My voice shook as I tried to form a response "Because urm I can't I just don't want to talk about it, I just want to forget"

"Bella come on you know that you won't be able to forget what has happened to you it doesn't work that way. It will eat away at you until you can't take it any more." Esme said.

I was unsure of how to respond to what Esme has just said, of course she was right but that didn't mean I was going to comply too what she wanted me to do.

"Bella I'm not trying to push you but at some point you are going to have to talk, whether it be to me and Carlisle, which you have done before…" She started before glancing at me.

"I know I did but it didn't change anything he still got to me, the pain was it was worse than anything I had ever experienced and that's saying something." I whispered out my voice barely audible by the end of the sentence.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry, it hadn't even occurred to me that it would look like that to you. You spoke to us placed all of your trust in us and we failed to protect you, I don't even know how to begin to rebuild that trust." Esme said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I, I do tr…" I began to say that I do trust them but I couldn't do it, how could I ever place any form of trust in people for a very long time again I had tried it once and it ended with the worst beating of my life, I came so close to dying that I honestly thought I had.

"I'm sorry." I whispered before turning away from Esme not being able to look at her any more, as I heard her stand and walk quietly out the room.

**(Esme POV)**

As Bella turned away from me it became clear that she wanted to be alone, I couldn't believe how stupid we had been. We just expected her to trust us again, just as she had done before, when in reality, the trust that she had shown us had landed her so close to death that it was no wonder she was even more reluctant to talk to use now.

I headed in search of Carlisle I had to talk to him about what to do next, Bella needed to be reassured and that meant knowing everything about Charlie where he was and what were the chances of him coming to get her again. Walking into the living room I found Carlisle stood looking out at the garden through the newly mended French doors. He was talking quietly on the phone to someone, but was unsure who, walking up to him I put a hand onto his lower back to let him know that I was here and as he looked at me asking silently if he wanted me to leave. He gave me a smile and a slight nod of the head consenting for me to remain by his side. I leant into him placing my head on his upper arm not tall enough to rest it on his shoulder.

I couldn't from Carlisle's side of the conversation gauge any insight into what was being discussed, after what felt like a life time he finally said.

"Thanks Felix, we will see you later." Before hanging up and turning to face me and wrapping me up in a hug.

"Was that Felix, what's he said?" I asked curious as to the latest developments concerning Charlie.

"Yeah it was Felix, I have been putting Bella off for too long she is not going to get any better until we tell her what's happening and she deserves to know." Carlisle said pulling away to gauge my reaction to what he has said.

"I agree Carlisle definitely, once you left me and Bella we had a chat and I tried to get her to talk, but the trust she had developed in us has been totally shattered. She shared her experiences with us, and we persuaded her to go to the hospital and look what happened it nearly killed her Carlisle." I almost shouted my voice breaking towards the end.

"I know Esme trust is going to take a very long time and she may not trust us again, you have to prepare yourself for that. I've spoken to Felix and there moving Charlie to Jail later today he's well enough to be released from the hospital, and he's assured me that a cop in Jail, especially one who beats his daughter is not going to be very popular, he's going to get what he deserves." Carlisle explained.

I nodded my head "We have to tell Bella she needs to know where he is, she may feel safer knowing that he's locked up."

"We will but I think that we should wait for Felix to come over and explain to Bella what is happening, she is more likely to trust what he is saying, seeing as he hasn't persuaded her to do anything at the minute." Carlisle replied trying to look for the best solution for our current situation.

"I think your right but won't waiting cause more damage, I'd rather her know sooner rather than later." I argued trying in some small way to fight for what Bella wanted to know, even if she didn't know I was doing it.

"She won't have to wait long Felix will be over later today, he's going to talk to Bella about her Father and possible options for what happens next, everything is down to her now." Carlisle replied sighing feeling just as exhausted as I currently felt.

I just hoped that Bella had enough strength and courage to face this one last hurdle and she would be free from Charlie for ever. But more importantly I wanted her to trust us again, she needed a family that loved and cared about her, and I was determined to show Bella that we were that family for her.

**AN- Not a lot happened in this chapter, it was just a filler really, ready for the next couple, I just wanted to get across Bella's growing reluctance to trust the Cullen's, which will play a big role in the coming chapters. **

**Let me know what you think, I love hearing your thoughts **


	46. Chapter 46

**AN- Thanks again for everyone reading and reviewing, I'm finally on top of my work load (for now!) So here's a second update this week, though I'm making no promises for doing it again next week. **

**Enjoy, **

**Chapter 46**

**Locked up for good**

**(Felix POV)**

I had got off the phone with Carlisle, he was concerned for Bella, she was yet to accept that Charlie couldn't get to her, and was not going to make any more progress until we convinced her otherwise. Carlisle hoped that by getting me to talk to her she would believe that she was safe because I wasn't the one who had convinced her to get help or go to the hospital, and so I hadn't lost her trust, unlike the others at the minute. I somehow think he's being slightly optimistic I don't think it has anything to do with who persuaded her, Bella will struggle to trust anyone for quite some time. I'd be surprised if Bella actually truly trusted the Cullen's in the first place, or whether it was because she had no energy left to pretend her life was perfect and just let them see the truth.

I had just gotten back to the secure hospital and was making my way up to Charlie's room I had been here everyday for the last week, waiting for him to wake up, wanting him to explain himself, try and justify his reasons. Even if it was just so I had even more reason to beat him so hard until he was dead. As much as I wanted to do it myself I would never risk my job on a piece of dirt like him luckily for me there was plenty of people who would be more than willing to help me out. I was meant to be the good guy, that didn't mean I wouldn't occasionally cross the line in order to see a scumbag pay for what they had done.

Entering his room I looked around to see a couple of my officers standing guard Charlie dressed and sat up on the edge of the bed one hand still handcuffed to the side.

"So where are we going?" He asked so calmly that I stared at him he honestly thought he was still going to get away with this, that it was all some sort of practical joke and his mates were going to jump out and scream surprise.

"You really are something you know that, we have caught you, and we have enough evidence to throw you away in the darkest high security prison on the face of this continent." I said, trying my hardest to keep my temper in check around this man, something which I was finding increasingly difficult to do.

"If you say so, but no judge is going to throw away a police officer with my standings, they are going to realise that my waste of a space daughter had it coming to her and deserved everything that she got." He laughed.

"You believe what you think, but I have my connections as well and I said nothing about you going before a judge, you see I have my own connections and there is no way you will get away with this, even if it's the last thing I ever do" I almost yelled back taking a couple of steps towards him, planning on giving him a taste of his own medicine, when a sharp knock brought me back to my senses.

"Sir, everything ok?" Ellie asked staring between myself and Charlie a look of complete disgust on her face.

"Yes everything's fine." I replied curtly taking a step back away from him and turning to face my colleagues Henry was stood behind her smiling at me.

"We should be on our way, the cars waiting downstairs and there expecting us at 4pm." Henry said trying to remain professional, but I could tell he was struggling as well.

Henry didn't wait for a command from me, he went over to Charlie and un-cuffed him from the bed before pulling his hands roughly behind his back not being gentle either, once that was done he yanked him to his feet pushing him towards the door.

I saw Charlie glance at him, I wasn't sure but I thought just for a split second I saw a small amount of fear.

Laughing I replied "Scared Charlie, you should be." I fell into step behind Charlie, with Henry and Ellie on either side of him.

It took us about five minutes to walk to the car Charlie seemed to be struggling walking the distance, that's what you get for being shot. None of us even bothered helping him in any way he deserved to suffer after all. Once reaching the car Henry shoved him into the back seat so that he was face down, we all just sat and watched him struggle to sit himself up, his hands behind his back made him look like a fish out of water it was rather amusing. Once he finally sat himself up I fastened the seat belt around him, not bothering to release his arms from the constraints, hopefully after forty minutes of sitting on them they would be nice and num. sitting in the back with Charlie in the middle and Henry the other side, I ordered Ellie to drive, I wanted her no where near him especially in the confines of a car and this was the safest way to do it. She raised her eyebrows at me but didn't make a comment I knew I was in for it later, but I didn't really care.

The drive was quiet no one really in the mood to talk much, after about twenty minutes Charlie began to fidget so I knew his arms were going numb and smiled to myself any small amount of discomfort I could provide was my way of getting back at him to help Bella even in a minor way.

Once we got to the prison, we sat waiting for the main gates to open up. Glancing across I saw Charlie's eyes widen as he finally realised that what we had said was actually going to happen, again I could have sworn that I saw a slight sign of fear in his eyes again. The car came to a stop and I climbed out pulling him with me he fell onto his knees loosing his balance, without so much of a glance or shred of concern me and Henry each took an arm pulling him to his feet and dragging him over to the entrance, once inside two guards took him off us and led him to be processed, I signed a number of forms.

"Do me a favour, give him hell, he beats and rapes his daughter." I said, to a bunch of shocked guards.

With that we turned and walked out the way we came and climbed back into the car, Henry taking the wheel this time. Climbing back into the back seat of the car I pulled out my cell and placed a call, after only two rings they answered and I didn't bother to wait for them to say hello

"He's there, do what you have to" I said in a monotone voice before hanging up and looking out the window.

Neither of my colleagues commented on my call, they both knew what it was about and who it concerned I just wished that there was more I could do.

"Do me a favour and drop me off at the Cullen's I need to talk with Bella." I called to Henry, before leaning back against the seat and closing my eyes needing to get at least some sleep before I faced round two.

**(Bella POV)**

I hadn't seen any of the Cullen's since me and Esme argued a couple of hours ago, I guess I had really offended her and she didn't want to see me. I had made an attempt to get up but, between the wires, the catheter and my broken ankle it was impossible to move and so I gave up frustrated slumping back against the cushions in frustration. The tears had started once again, I couldn't seem to keep them at bay at the minute. Ever since Esme was here the wall that had been holding everything back was crumbling, and with just a few words she had managed to shatter it completely and so now my emotions were hitting me at full pelt, pain, anger, hurt, guilt, betrayal, frustration, loneliness, and a hell of a lot more pain.

A small knock on the door, caused me to jump and I wiped at me eyes to get rid of the wetness as Carlisle entered the room carrying a box along with Maggie.

"Hey Bella," She smiled coming over to me and sitting on the side of the bed.

I tried to smile at her, but failed miserably and just sat looking at my hands clasped together in my lap.

"Ok, so here's the plan, I've brought a portable x-ray machine to check your ankle we can check your ankle then get a cast on it if we have to. Once its stable how'd you feel about getting up for a while and perhaps going down stairs" She told me smiling. **(AN-I don't know if these exist but just go with it!)**

I looked up at her then over at Carlisle, who was watching me carefully before I responded "Ok" not one hundred percent sure as to why the sudden desire to get me out of bed, perhaps they wanted me gone as soon as possible.

Carlisle and Maggie worked effortlessly to scan my ankle moving carefully so that it caused me as little pain as possible. Once the scan was complete Carlisle left the room without a word, I watched him go sighing, the one group of people who were trying to help me and I had managed to offend them, I really was a complete waste of space.

Maggie brought me out of my thoughts "Ok, how about we take some of these wires out, and get rid of the catheter, make you feel a little more comfortable."

I nodded again not wanting to talk to anyone, keeping my eyes trained on to the covers in front of me. Maggie worked quickly and carefully, taking away all the wires except the IV in the back of my hand, the last to go was the catheter, I couldn't even summon the energy to be embarrassed by that.

"Ok all sorted, I just need you on your front for a sec to check on your stitches," she told me as I complied with what she asked me to do, I could feel her removing the numerous bandages and using something to clean the stitches before covering them back up again.

Carefully I turned back onto my side sitting myself up slightly.

"Anything you want to talk about? I'm a good listener" Maggie asked coming to sit back down next to me.

I shook my head in response not wanting to talk to anyone, but I couldn't stop the tears from falling in front of her, and cried quietly curling into myself not caring any more. The next thing I knew I was in the arms of someone, but no idea who. I clung to the person for dear life feeling that if I let go I would continue to fall and never be able to stop.

After what felt like an age the tears slowed but I didn't move feeling a little safer, I liked feeling safer even if it was just for a little while.

"It's ok Bella, your ok." Esme whispered into my ear.

I gasped moving away from her slightly staring into her caring, loving face I didn't really understand what she was doing here I thought I had offended her by not wanting to talk about what happened.

I cleared my throat before speaking quietly "I thought you hated me."

Esme's eyes widened in shock before pulling me back to her before and saying "I could never hate you why would you ever think that?" She replied her voice laced with concern.

"Because, because of what happened earlier, you were trying to help and I wouldn't let you." I responded honestly before continuing "I don't blame you, any of you" I said glancing up to see Carlisle and Maggie right next to the bed.

"Bella and none of this is your fault either, you have to believe that" Esme said pulling me if possible even closer to her.

There was then a silence around the room as Maggie and Carlisle put a cast on my ankle it must have been broken after all, while all the time I sat leaning against Esme her arms wrapped protectively around me, her hands rubbing my arms.

"Ok all set Bella, hopefully that will help with the pain, in your ankle…" Carlisle began to explain but Edward came in at this point, staring at me sat leaning against his Mum.

"Bella what's wrong, what happened?" He asked panicked by the way I was sat and I think by my eyes which were bound to be blood shot and puffy after all this crying.

"Nothing I'm ok Edward honestly" I responded, my voice faltered slightly as I said it.

Edward raised his eyebrows but didn't comment luckily. Carlisle finished what he was going to say, "so your ankle is set and it will hopefully help with the pain, now how about a change in scenery, you could come downstairs for a while, me or Edward could carry you because I don't really want you using crutches just yet."

I looked up at Edwards face as Carlisle suggested carrying me down stairs, there seemed to be a little bit of hope in his eyes as he mentioned it. I nodded my consent before saying "ok, only, I'd if it's ok…" I was still really unsure of how to ask for things without sounding so rude.

"Bella what ever it is it's a yes, don't worry about asking for anything ok?" Esme responded kindly.

"urm, could I get changed, I've been in these clothes for a while." I asked blushing slightly at my admission.

"Of course you can, boys out." Esme commanded, as Edward and Carlisle left the room, but before Edward did I caught a glance of him looking at me in the eyes he smiled and I couldn't place it but I suddenly had butterflies in my stomach.

I pushed that feeling to one side and twenty minutes later I was changed into a fresh pair of pyjamas with a thick woolly dressing gown over the top. They were absolutely gorgeous and defiantly not mine.

A knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts again as Carlisle and Edward walked back in both smiling at me.

"Ready to go down stairs Bella?" Carlisle asked, to which I nodded my head in response, if I was honest I was probably a little nervous, what if this was some trick and they had Charlie waiting for me to finish the job.

As Edward approached and wrapped his gentle arms around my back and under my knees I couldn't help but tense at the contact, he didn't seem to notice and carry on with what he was doing, I gripped his shirt in my hand, making me feel slightly safer. My movement had caused Edward to look down at me and raise his eyebrow before leaning closer to me and whispering "Bella relax, I promise nothing is going to happen to you."

His voice sounded so sincere and I couldn't help but feel a little safer, and before I knew it I was half sat half lying on the couch in the living room, surrounded by many pillows, Carlisle, placing the IV on a stand behind the sofa. One by one the rest of the Cullen's came in and I received hugs from both Alice and Rosalie as well as smiles from Emmett and Jasper. I hadn't seen any of them in over a week and it felt good to see them again. We all settled down to watch a film, which I wasn't really watching, Edward was sat on the floor in front of me with Esme on the other end of the sofa her hand on my leg in a sign of comfort. With Carlisle and the others surrounded about.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew there was a knock on the door and I froze in place terrified of who it might me. Sending me a wary glance Carlisle got up to answer the door, two minutes later, he came back into the room followed by another man, I didn't recognise.

"Bella this is Felix, he's the one who caught your father and has him locked up." Carlisle told me.

I looked at him for what felt like ages, before asking "Where is he?" in a voice barely above a whisper.

"He's in jail Bella in Port Angles, and will be transferred to Washington jail within a week, they are both high security and there is no chance of him escaping." Felix responded and I could feel the eyes of everyone else on me.

"When will he get out? No one stays in prison for ever" I asked fearing that when he finally gets out he will come looking for me and when he does he will kill me.

"He will never be free Bella, on that you have my word." Felix responded, I didn't know whether to believe him or not but didn't get a chance to ask as his phone began to ring. Felix stepped out of the room and took the call no one spoke each avoiding looking at me. I still couldn't get my head around the fact that he wouldn't be able to hurt me again.

A few minutes later Felix came into the room his face was unreadable but the second he looked at me I knew it had to do with him.

"Charlie…" I managed to get out as the panic set in and I was struggling to breathe.

Carlisle noticed at once and was by my side, "Bella just relax, your safe take slow steady breaths for me." He instructed.

After a good ten minutes I had managed to get my breathing back under control and looked once again at Felix before saying "I need to know"

Taking a deep breath Felix said "Bella Charlie was killed in prison a couple of hours ago by another inmate."

**AN- A slightly longer chapter for you than the last few. Let me know what you think I know a lot of you have been waiting for this for a while now!**

**I just wanted to explain Bella's reaction to the Cullen's, in the last chapter she pushed them away, yet in here she let them hug her and touch her. Bella is totally confused right now, which is making her actions and responses all over the place she doesn't know who to trust, or how to trust. At the same time she can't always fight against them either, which is why she let Esme hug her, and clung to the contact.  
>Hope that makes sense. <strong>

**You will find out the details of Charlie's death, just not for a few chapters. I should be updating again early next week, enjoy your weekend**


	47. Chapter 47

**AN- A huge thanks to everyone reading and reviewing my story it means so much. Lets see Bella's reaction to Charlie being dead. **

**I do not own twilight unfortunatly :-( **

**Chapter 47**

**(Bella POV) Shock**

Taking a deep breath Felix said "Bella Charlie was killed in prison a couple of hours ago by another inmate."

I stared at Felix, not totally comprehending what he had just said, it was as if an ice cold bucket of water had been poured all over me, I was frozen in place no idea what to make of it.

"Bella" I heard someone say right next to my head, it caused me to jump they were too close nobody should be that close.

"Bella, just relax, ok, breathe." I think it was Carlisle speaking but I couldn't have been sure.

What felt like an age later I slowly began to regain some feeling in my arms and legs the numbness wearing off, my eyes began refocusing on my surroundings, and looking around there was only Carlisle, Edward, Esme and Felix in the room, all looking at me with concern, and I think Edward also had a look of panic on his face.

Taking a couple of deep breaths to try and get rid of the nauseous feeling building in my stomach I tried to sit up and put a bit of distance between me and the others close by.

"Bella, can you hear me?" Carlisle asked, moving from behind me to kneel next to the sofa facing me.

I nodded my head, if I opened my mouth I was likely to throw up all over him.

"Ok, your awfully pale can you tell me how your feeling?" He asked taking a hold of my wrist, I tried pulling away from the contact but he was too strong and continued to hold on firmly but gently.

Again I shook my head, not wanting to open my mouth, Carlisle must have guessed what I was thinking because he turned to Esme saying, "Could you fetch me a bowl I think Bella is feeling a little sick and I don't want to move her just yet."

Without a response Esme ran from the room returning seconds later handing a bowl to Carlisle who placed it in front of me. No sooner had the bowl been placed there I began to throw up not being able to hold on any longer. Carlisle continued to hold the bowl while someone else started to rub my back, why were they being nice to me? I had just killed my father by telling them what was going on I had put him in Jail

And now he was dead and it was my entire fault. Once I finished emptying my stomach I sank back against the sofa having no energy to hold myself upright. Carlisle left the room with the bowl returning a couple of minutes later with it cleaned and a cup of ice chips in his other hand.

"They will help get rid of the taste" He told me as he handed them to me.

We all sat in silence for a while until I managed to whisper out "What happened?"

Esme was the first to respond "Bella, you don't need to know the details that's not something you need to know"

I glared at her and saw her flinch at my expression, before I turned to face Felix and Carlisle and asked again "What happened?"

Sighing Felix answered me "I don't know all the details, but me and two colleagues dropped Charlie off at the Prison a little after four this afternoon, we handed him over to the guards and left, there was nothing out of the ordinary about the handover…" he paused to look at me before continuing "the call I had just received only gave me the basics, Charlie was put on the short term hold wing with about ten other prisoners, they saw little point in putting him else where because he would be leaving in a matter of days anyway. He was sharing a cell with two other men, when they checked on them a little over an hour ago they found Charlie on his bunk, he had been beaten. I don't know any more than that." Felix finished.

I didn't know what to think of his death. He was gone, he had been beaten to death, just like he used to do to me on a daily basis, he would have suffered and been in incredible pain. I think most people would have felt glad that he had died that way, but I didn't know how I felt.

"Bella I'm going to take you up to your room ok, and give you something to help you sleep its been a long afternoon." Carlisle told me, gently lifting me off the sofa and carrying me upstairs before I had a chance to respond.

He placed me back into bed and settled me against the pillows before pulling out a syringe and putting something into the IV making me drowsy. As everything became black around me and I lost focus on reality. The last thing I saw was Charlie's face sneering at me and saying it was my entire fault.

I must have slept for hours, my only dream was of Charlie's bloodied face, and him blaming me for the way things had turned out, and that no one would ever be able to love me.

I opened my eyes blinking a couple of times to get the sleep out of them and making them co-operating, looking around the room I saw Edward asleep in his chair, I wasn't surprised to see him there, he had barely left in the last week.

Moving slightly to get rid of the pins and needles in my side, caused Edward to wake up as well, after a couple of seconds he looked at me before smiling at coming over to sit on the side of the bed.

"Hey" He said his voice still thick with sleep.

"H…" I began to say but my voice was so hoarse from throwing up earlier that it wouldn't co-operate properly.

"Hold on a sec and I'll get you some water." He told me before rushing from the room returning a minute later with a cold glass of water.

Propping myself up I took the glass from him and took several large gulps before placing it on the bedside table.

"How you doing?" Edward asked taking his place back on the bed next to me.

I shrugged my shoulders not really knowing how to answer his question, there wasn't really the words to describe the guilt I was feeling at the minute.

Sighing Edward tried again "Well its only a little after five in the morning do you want to go back to sleep for a while?" He asked, going to take a hold of my hand, but I moved it out of the way before he had the chance. I didn't want to have any form of physical contact I was disgusting and everything I touched turned to ruins. I wasn't letting that happen to Edward and his family.

I shook my head not wanting to sleep either I didn't want to see Charlie's face.

"Bella what happened was not your fault, you have to believe that." Edward told me honestly and I could hear the frustration in his voice.

I finally looked up to meet his eyes before I finally answered one of his questions "It is my fault, if I had not said anything in the first place then he wouldn't have been in prison to be killed."

"Bella after everything he has done to you, surely he deserves what he got?" Edward said, I could feel the hatred for Charlie coming off him in waves.

I thought about what Edward had said, "Of course I hate Charlie, I hate him with every fibre of my body, he did everything to me, he destroyed who I was, with every blow or cruel word. But did he deserve to die in that way, no. he always told me if I had been a better daughter then he wouldn't have to do what he did. Perhaps he was right, if I was a better person then none of this would have ever happened." By the end of my rant I was practically shouting at him, my voice shaking full of emotion that I could barely contain any longer.

Edward stared at me for the longest time, I'm sure not having a clue of what to say to my little rant. Finally he tried to take me hand again

"Don't" I said putting in as much venom into my voice as possible.

"Why not?" why not he whispered his eyes were full of hurt. He had been so good to me since they moved here, and here I was being evil to him proving that I really was rotten to the core.

"Because I am no good Edward, everyone that comes into contact with me ends up dead, my Mum and Phil died in a crash coming to pick me up from a party, now Charlie was dead because of things that I said and did. You can't touch me you will end up the same way and so will your family." I finished, turning away from him.

"Bella your wrong, none of those things were ever your fault there was nothing you could do to stop them from happening. As for Charlie he is the bad person for not seeing how truly wonderful you are…" Edward began to respond.

"Just go Edward, leave, I don't want to see you again." I said keeping my voice void of all emotion. After a while I felt Edward get up off the bed and leave the room closing the door behind him.

I didn't cry, there was no point I decided that I had to leave here and go far away where no one knew me perhaps I deserved to be locked up as well, that way I couldn't hurt any body else ever again.

A few hours later Esme and Carlisle came into the room, Esme had a panicked look on her face and Carlisle's was unreadable. Esme sat down by the side of me and Carlisle took the chair.

"Bella, we've spoken to Edward" Carlisle began I looked up at them quickly before looking away again.

I sighed before saying "I thought that would happen, I don't want you to say anything, I have made a choice to leave so I don't cause any more damage to your family, you have all suffered enough because of me. I want to leave today." I said using my monotone voice showing I had no emotion in what I was saying.

"Bella you have been though so much just recently and you have got to be feeling like hell right now. You can't rush into things you need to take some time, your still not well enough to leave on your own. That being said if you don't want to stay here then we can't force you to stay, arrangements can be made to move you to a hospital, maybe in Seattle so that you can recuperate, and decide what you want to do." Carlisle tried to reason.

"I don't want to stay here, please send me to the hospital in Seattle." I responded with the same voice I had used earlier.

"Ok Bella if that is what you want." Carlisle said once again, I couldn't gauge any reaction from his voice he was using something similar to what I had been using. Esme was a different story she had tears running down her cheek and Carlisle had to practically drag her out of the room.

She would soon get over it she had her children to protect after all I was nothing. The guilt I felt fro Charlie's death was over whelming, and I hated the man, so if something happened to any of the Cullen's and it was my fault, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

By the end of the day I would be out of their lives and they could get back to normal.

**(Edward POV)**

I had not seen Bella in the last few hours. After I had left Bella in her room I paced back and forth along the corridor outside my parents room for what felt like hours I couldn't waste any time in telling them what Bella was thinking she honestly believed that she was to blame for everything bad that had happened. She was pushing me away and I knew she would be pushing the others away as well they had to stop it as soon as they could before I lost her for ever. As soon as Carlisle opened his bedroom door he stood stock still staring at me I didn't give him time to speak.

"Carlisle, Bella doesn't trust us" I practically screamed at him, needing him to realise the seriousness of the situation.

"Good morning to you as well Edward" he replied smiling, before looking properly at my face and his face faltered.

"Come on she threw me out of her room earlier, saying she was no good and that everything she touches dies. She also thinks that Charlie dying was her fault, that if she was a better daughter he wouldn't have hit her. She thinks she should never have told us what was going on." I finished my rant all in one breath looking up at Carlisle expecting him to have a master plan as to our next move.

Carlisle sighed but as he was about to speak Esme came out of the room glancing questioningly between me and Carlisle.

I answered her unasked question "Bella's freaking out and wants nothing to do with me. She's blaming herself for everything that has happened, she thinks if she was a better daughter then none of this would have happened."

"Oh god!" was Esme's only reply covering her hand with mouth stifling a quiet sob.

"Ok everyone try not to panic, Esme me and you will go and talk to Bella after breakfast, and try and persuade her to stay." Carlisle explained his plan, leading us both down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

We were the first one's in the kitchen, Carlisle and Esme busied themselves making breakfast, I couldn't sit still so I paced around the kitchen desperate for them to go talk to her, hell I wanted to go back up there and tell her she was being ridiculous and that there was no way she was going anywhere. I was just glad that her leg was broken at least she couldn't sneak out on me.

Slowly everyone else came into the kitchen and settled down to eat breakfast.

"Edward, sweetheart sit down your wearing a hole in my floor and it's only just been tiled." Esme said jokingly, I glared at her, before immediately regretting my actions.

Sitting myself in an empty chair I sighed before saying "I'm sorry I didn't mean…" Esme stopped me part way through my sentence.

"Hey don't panic, were all a little tight at the minute, I'm not offended, though I may change my mind if you don't eat a muffin." Esme said kindly reaching over to squeeze my hand.

The rest of breakfast was relatively quiet Rosalie and Alice where talking with Jayne and Esme about clothes, while Emmett and Jasper were deciding which video game to spend the day playing. Neither conversation was worth my attention and by the looks of it Carlisle also had other things on his mind. Not being able to stand sitting any longer I pushed the chair away from the table and headed into the back yard staring out into the forest.

"Dude perfect idea, football why weren't we thinking that" Emmett shouted at me chucking a ball which I barely managed to catch before it hit me in the face.

We spent the next couple of hours throwing the ball and tackling one another it was nice to take my mind off things and having something to do really helped. We only stopped when Carlisle came outside looking for us.

"Hey guys, listen we have to talk for a second." Carlisle said glancing at me cautiously.

"Bella didn't listen did she" I stated.

"Edward lets go inside and I can talk to you all at once, were all involved and I think that you should all here what's happening.

We all followed Carlisle into the living room and saw the rest of the family all sat looking in my direction I didn't meet any of their eyes and sank into the chair.

"Ok, me and Esme have just finished talking with Bella, and the main outcome of that conversation is that she doesn't want to stay here any longer Jayne is arranging for Bella to stay in a private hospital in Seattle while she gets better, after that I don't know." Carlisle finished, rubbing Esme's shoulders who was now crying silently.

"But I don't understand, I thought she was going to stay here, why can't she stay here?" Alice asked looking a little panicked.

"Because Alice Bella thinks she's poison and everything she touches and anybody she gets to know dies. She thinks everything that has happened to her is her fault entirely." I managed to whisper out.

We all sat there in silence for what felt like an eternity, before Jayne came in

"Everything's set, Carlisle I just need you to carry Bella to the car then me and Maggie will take it from there." Jayne said her voice void of all emotion.

Carlisle nodded his head before following Jayne to collect Bella from her room. I sat there in the chair feeling totally numb unsure of how to react next, I didn't know I could feel this way about somebody else, I barely knew her but the thought of never seeing her again was breaking my heart.

Something finally clicked into place and I raced out of the living room just as Carlisle was carrying Bella towards the front door.

"Bella, please stay, I know you are hurting but I can help we all can." I pleaded needing one last try at making her stay.

She didn't even look up at me as she shook her head in response and I watched as Carlisle carried her out to Jayne's car. I sank to my knees, a sob escaping, the person I loved more than anything else was leaving and didn't want anything to do with us what was I going to do next? This was my entire fault she had been through so much, yet I couldn't seem to get her to trust me, it seemed like such a simple thing to do so why was it so hard?

**AN- Hope you enjoyed the chapter, things will get easier I promise just give it another couple of chapters. **

**Let me know what you think, Your thoughts are always appreciated. **


	48. Chapter 48

**An- Thanks again to everyone reading and reviewing. I have to admit I was a little nervous about the last chapter and Bella's decision to leave. It was always planned this way and I had always intended to do it. But please don't give up just yet, just give Bella a chance to process everything that has happened to her!**

**I've also decided to split this chapter in half it kind of took on a life of its own! The second part wil be posted on thursday fingers crossed, enjoy xx**

**Chapter 48**

**(Rosalie POV) Realisation**

I watched in horror as Edward collapsed on the floor by the door, I knew that he liked Bella a lot but to react in this way was a bit over the top for a friend. I was beginning to think there was more to this. I stood leaning into Emmett as Esme and Carlisle managed to persuade Edward to get up off the floor and took him up stairs.

Sighing I turned around looking quickly at Jaspers reaction before leading the way back into the living room, sinking down onto the couch with Emmett close by he grabbed a hold of my hand before saying

"You ok Babe?"

Smiling up at him I replied "yeah I guess so, I just can't believe Edwards reaction to her going, I mean it was a pretty big possibility that she would want to leave, she has nothing but bad memories here."

"But that doesn't make sense we haven't hurt her at all, and only tried to help her." He said his voice full of confusion.

Before I had a chance to reply Jasper and Alice came into the room, it looked as if Alice had been crying.

"You guys ok?" Jasper asked, what was with that question today.

"Yeah, not bad, I was just trying to explain to Emmett Bella's decision to want to leave." I replied looking at Jasper. Being my twin he would know exactly what I meant.

He stared at me for a long time, at first I thought I'd offended him, our past was not a secret to anyone yet we never openly talked about it much either. Finally Jasper let out a breath before speaking

"It's hard to understand but I kind of get why she did it as well, do you remember the first foster family we were placed with?" He asked looking only at me silently asking my permission if this was ok.

I nodded my head and motioned for him to continue.

"Well we were placed with this couple, they had to be in their forties we were both so terrified of everybody that we didn't know what to do or how to handle their kindness. They were lovely, and incredibly patient with us, but we honestly thought that they were going to hurt us as well, we had no reason not to believe that was true." Jasper told the others.

"But that doesn't explain Bella leaving we have proven to her that were not going to hurt her we…" Alice began to rant but I stopped her midway.

"No Alice wait please don't be hard on Bella, it does explain Bella's reaction, you see our foster parents never once did anything to harm us, but we still couldn't trust them, we had only ever know fear and pain. It's the same for Bella, for the last few years she has only had her father beating her and probably worse, where I had Jasper to lean back on when things were tough, Bella had no one. Even people at school were horrible, she was totally alone. We came along and were slightly nice to her and she couldn't hide from us what was so obviously wrong." I paused taking a deep breath looking over at Alice before continuing "we all helped her escape her father, but in the back of her mind she has been thinking why? Why would we want to help someone as worthless as she sees herself? That to her the only possible explanation was that we wanted to hurt her as well and that eventually we would, so she left before we had the chance." I finally finished, sinking back against the couch leaning my head on Emmett's shoulder.

Everyone was quiet for a while taking in everything I had said, it sounded so complicated but there was nothing easy or simple about the way Bella was feeling. It was a feeling so terrifying and has total hold on you that even now years later I sometimes have that overwhelming urge to run and hide from everyone around me, it was something that I don't think will ever go away. Alice finally spoke

"I think I understand but I don't know what to do next to help Bella, we can't just let her leave and not bother to try and bring her back." Alice stated looking at each of us in turn for ideas.

"Darling, there is little we can do to make Bella come back, she has got to want to come back, when and if she does we just have to be there for her and let her come to us rather than try and force ourselves on her." Jasper replied, kissing the side of Alice's head.

We all lapsed into silence then each lost in their own thoughts, there was no sign of Edward anywhere and as both Carlisle and Esme hadn't come back I assumed they were trying to calm him down. I began thinking about what Alice said perhaps there was more we could be doing, or specifically what I could be doing.

Over the next few hours I began forming a plan but I was going to need help, I had sent Jayne a message a few hours ago but had yet to hear back from her, she must still be with Bella. I wanted to go and talk with Bella tell her about my past and how it felt when me and Jasper entered Foster care, how it was normal to feel this way, but it does get easier and I needed to get her to see that as well. I had to give it a shot, I couldn't just let her go and not try and convince her, because if Esme and Carlisle hadn't done that with me then who knows where I would be right now.

Jumping off the sofa I headed into the kitchen, none of us had eaten again all day and so decided to cook a meal, something simple like homemade Pizza with garlic bread and salad would go down easily and any left overs could be put in the fridge for later or tomorrow. I decided to send Jayne a quick text telling her of my plans and asking if she would help me.

"Emmett get your butt in here" I called, I knew how much he enjoyed making pizza and he could be the one to get his hands dirty.

"What's up?" He asked sprinting into the kitchen looking round for signs of trouble.

Laughing I replied "Chill Em I'm making pizza and I thought you might like to help."

"Cool, sounds good" he said

With that the two of us spent the next hour singing along to the radio and making three large pizza's, just as they were going into the oven, Carlisle came into the room.

"Hey guys what have you been up to, it looks like a small tornado has swept through here." He laughed looking at the piles of flour everywhere.

"Emmett was making pizza I knew it was a mistake asking for his help." I said sticking my tongue out at Emmett.

"Hey you can't blame me for all this you know, you started throwing the flour in the first place." He replied ratting me out just as Esme walked into the kitchen fake gasping at all the mess.

"What have you done with my beautiful kitchen?" she pretended to sob into her hand.

"But mum we made dinner and everything," Emmett tried to beg full of fake remorse before dissolving into laughter Esme and Carlisle following soon after.

I stood their smiling and shaking my head at them all, as Esme and Emmett began clearing up all the mess we had created, I went to help when Carlisle touched my shoulder raising his eyebrows silently asking what I was thinking. I turned and left the kitchen heading into the dining room I didn't want the others overhearing my thoughts until he agreed with my plan.

"Rosalie, what's a matter?" He asked taking a hold of my hand turning me to face him.

It took me a while to look up at him and meet his eyes taking a deep breath I told him what was on my mind. "I want to go and see Bella as soon as possible I want to tell her about my past, about how hard it was to adjust to a new life. I want to tell her about not trusting you and Edward in the beginning and how no matter what I did you never stopped caring and that if she can find one more ounce of strength then it would be worth it as she would have a family for life."

"I think Rosalie that would be a brilliant idea it would show Bella that she is not alone and that we will be there for her, but how would you feel sharing your past?" Carlisle asked showing his concern.

"I think… urm I don't know it would be hard it always is to go back to that time, but I'm doing it to help Bella not myself and I think that's what's important if I remember that then I will be ok." I said hoping I sounded confident in my answer.

"If this is what you want to do then I'm not going to stop you in anyway. You have no idea of how proud I and your mum are of you, you are growing into a mature, thoughtful and most importantly confident young lady." He told me smiling and pulling me into a tight hug.

His words caused tears to fall onto my cheeks and we stayed that way for a couple of minutes, I couldn't believe how scary I thought he used to be, now along with Jasper, Emmett and Edward, they would always protect me and no matter what I knew I would always feel safe. I wanted Bella to feel the same way.

I pulled away when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, reading the message quickly I smiled realising it was from Jayne.

"It's Jayne, she said that she will pick me up in the morning and take me to see Bella and thought my idea was a good one." I told Carlisle smiling that my plan was forming nicely, and hopefully by this time tomorrow Bella would be back at home where she belonged.

**(Edward POV)**

Esme and Carlisle had sat with me in my room while I cried like a baby over Bella leaving I couldn't work out why I was acting this way it made no sense to me. Finally after I had managed to get control of my emotions I wiped the last of the wetness off my cheeks and looked up to meet their eyes.

"Edward, you ok?" Esme asked cautiously as she reached out to swipe hair out of my eyes.

"I, I don't know I just…" I tried to form my thoughts but really struggled to turn them into words.

"Edward you really care for Bella don't you." Esme stated kindly trying to help me out.

I nodded my head in response before finally being able to speak "I don't know why I reacted that way I just hate seeing her so broken and afraid of everybody and it feels like it's my fault that she doesn't trust us anymore."

"Why do you think it's your fault?" Carlisle asked.

"Because I made a promise not to leave her at the hospital at all, and then a couple of hours later I left her just like that without even thinking, and look what happened." I finally admitted to what had really been eating at me.

"Oh Edward what happened at the hospital was not your fault, even if you had been there it didn't necessarily mean that you could have prevented Charlie from taking Bella like he did. If you had been there he might have hurt you, just like he did Esme and Bella." Carlisle tried to reason.

"Rather me than either of them." I replied honestly.

"Oh Edward, the need to protect the ones you love can be overwhelming especially at the beginning and you haven't even told Bella how you feel yet. No matter what happens in life you can't protect people all the time, Edward if you try you will drive yourself mad." Carlisle told me.

"So what do I do, I don't know what to do?" I asked honestly wanting nothing more than to go after Bella and make all her pain go away.

"Edward you need to take a step back and have a bit of time for yourself you will see Bella again, whether it is tomorrow or in a week or a month, but Bella is not gone from your life" Esme said standing up to give me a kiss on the cheek.

With that Carlisle and Esme left me in my room. I finally calmed down enough to lie down and relax I was exhausted and my emotional breakdown from earlier was due to every emotion hitting me at once. But I now need to think what next and until I see and talk to Bella again everything is on hold.

**AN- I know Edward is being a little over the top in this part but I wanted to get across just how passionate he feels for Bella. After all he's a teenager and doesn't know how to handle his emotions.  
>The next chapter is the second half to this and we will see Rosalie talking to Bella, Will she decide to come back?<strong>

**Let me know what you think xx**


	49. Chapter 49

**AN- Once again a big thanks to everyone reading and reviewing my story. I know some people wouldn't have been happy with my decision to get Bella to leave, She's all over the place at the minute and doesn't know what she wants or what she is doing. It is a very confusing time for her and her reactions are going to seem rash and uncoordinated. **

**Here's the second half of the chapter, Lets see what Rosalie can do to help Bella out. **

**Chapter 49**

**Realisations Part 2 (Rosalie POV)**

The rest of the evening was painfully slow, we all settled down to our pizza and although there was joking and laughing, in the backs of all our minds there was still that one piece missing, Bella. Edward didn't come down for dinner everyone knew how much Bella leaving had affected him and no one knew what to say or do to help.

Emmett decided it would be a good idea to watch some action film on TV, what I really wanted to do was crawl into bed and think over what I was going to say to Bella tomorrow. But I couldn't tell the others that I wanted to go to bed at 8pm without there being something wrong. So I sat there staring at the TV, watching people blow each other up, without one clue of what was actually happening. Once the movie was over Emmett decided it would be a good idea to go make popcorn, I tried to persuade him otherwise

"Em, it's 9:40 at night do you really think we need popcorn this late."

"Of course babe, we need something to munch on for the next firm." He replied as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

With that Emmett and Alice jumped up and headed towards the kitchen I sighed and shook my head at him not really having the energy to be cross.

"Rose is everything ok?" Jasper asked coming over to sit next to me.

"Yeah I'm just tired it's been a long few days." I replied semi honestly not really wanting to fill even Jasper in on my plan in case it didn't work.

"Liar, tell me what are you planning?" Jasper whispered seeing straight through me as always.

Sighing I replied "I've been speaking to Carlisle and Jayne and they have agreed that it would be a good idea if I went and spoke to Bella. I'm going to tell her about our past and what happened."

"Oh" Was his only response and he just sat there staring into space for what felt like an eternity before he finally responded "I think…that it would be a good idea I mean if anyone can get through to her you can."

"Are you sure, you don't mind me talking to Bella?" I asked this was as much his story as mine.

"Of course I don't mind, especially if it helps Bella even if it is only slightly." He replied.

Emmett and Alice came bounding back into the room each with a bowl of popcorn I laughed at the amount they had made. We all settled back into watch yet another action film, I curled up into Emmett's side and soon found myself falling asleep not being able to keep my eyes open any longer.

At some point I felt Emmett wrap his arms around me and carry me up to bed I was so exhausted I didn't even open my eyes, and as soon as he laid us down I remembered no more.

I woke up a little after 6am the following morning looking over to see Emmett flat on his back and snoring slightly, I smiled down at him, Esme and Carlisle didn't always like us sharing a bed, but sometimes it was good to wake up with someone next to you who you knew loved you unconditionally.

As quietly as possible I crept out of bed and jumped into the shower washing and conditioning my hair. Once the hot water had started to run cold I got out the shower wrapping myself in a big fluffy white towel and blow dried my hair, creeping back into my bedroom I went over to the closet grabbing a navy pair of jeans and a flowered blouse getting dressed and heading into the kitchen, where Carlisle and Esme were sat each with a cup of coffee.

"Hey sweetheart, you're up early." Esme said getting up to wrap me in a tight hug.

"Yeah I guess I just couldn't sleep." I replied pulling away from Esme and sitting down at the breakfast bar.

"You know it you don't want to go and see Bella you don't have to no one will hold it against you." Carlisle said worrying about me.

"No I want to do it, Bella needs to realise that were not going to harm her in any way she needs the same chance you gave me." I replied trying to share my thought processes with them.

"Ok Rose, were not going to stop you, but we want you to realise that if Bella chooses not to come back with you that it is not your fault and you can't blame yourself." Esme told me kindly.

I nodded in response and spent the next hour sat going over in my head what it was I wanted to say to Bella. I had decided that I would start at the beginning and tell her everything, from all the abuse to how terrified I was of everyone, except Jasper. I just hoped that it was enough.

Around 8am Jayne arrived and had a quick cup of coffee with Carlisle and Esme, we finally left and luckily none of the others were up yet, as it was a Sunday, no one would service for at least another couple of hours. I climbed into Jayne's car and she pulled away and headed towards Seattle, we didn't speak for the first hour of the drive Jayne had the radio tuned into a classical channel which I found calming. I heard Jayne clear her throat before quickly glancing at me and turning back towards the road.

"Is there anything you want to talk about before we get to the hospital" Jayne asked always putting me before anyone else.

"No I know what I'm going to say, I'm just going to tell her the truth about everything hopefully it will help her to realise that no matter how bad things are now, there is a light at the end of the tunnel I'm proof of that." I finished smiling genuinely at Jayne.

She smiled back "You are really happy, and you're right it may help Bella." She said but she didn't sound completely convinced. I think it was more about the way Bella was acting rather than what I was about to do.

"How's Bella?" I asked wanting to prepare myself fully for what I was about to face.

"Urm, she's, quiet, extremely distant, she shies away from anything more than formal contact. Her eyes have this glazed look which show's that she's rarely in the room, but relieving some memory from her past." Jayne explained.

"I remember the feeling well" I muttered grimacing at the memory and the feelings it brought with them.

The rest of the drive became a little more relaxed me and Jayne, laughed and joked, talked about boys, clothes and make up all the girl chatter that we just love so much. Finally Jayne pulled up outside of a closed gate she rolled down a window and punched in a code, before we pulled through.

"What's with the locked gates I thought this was a hospital not a prison or a secure unit." I half joked genuinely concerned about where Bella was staying.

"It's a private hospital Rosalie, the only reason for all the extra security is that this is a private hospital and they occasionally get celebrities here, the gates keep out the press." Jayne clarified making me feel a little better knowing Bella was in the best place.

"Hang on a sec if this is such a fancy hospital it must be costing a fortune. Who's paying for it?" I asked although I had a hunch.

Jayne laughed before answering me "well, I know someone who works here and so he's giving me a pretty good deal and Carlisle is paying the rest."

"I knew it of, course it had to be him." I replied joining in with the laughter.

Jayne pulled into a visitor parking space and we jumped out the car and headed towards the main entrance. Once we signed in we climbed the stairs to the fourth floor. I was surprised that there wasn't that sterile smell you would normally associate with hospitals. Jayne paused in front of the end door in a long corridor before she knocked quietly she paused to hear a response, but none came so she pushed the door open anyway and stepped in, I followed behind her but stayed near the door rather than entering further into the room I didn't want to scare Bella away. Jayne went up to the perching on the edge before speaking to Bella.

"Good morning, how are you feeling today?" Jayne asked cheerfully, Bella shrugged her shoulders in response not even looking up from staring at her hands.

Jayne turned towards me motioning for me to come into the room further, taking a deep breath I did as she asked.

"Bella, Rosalie wants to talk to you she thinks she may be able to help with what you are going through." Jayne explained as I approached the bed.

Again there was no response from Bella, she didn't even move or flinch at the mention of me. Jayne moved away from the side of the bed, so that I could take her place. Jayne sat in the chair giving us a little space.

Taking a couple of calming breathes I began "Bella, I know some of what you're going through right now, you see me and Jasper are adopted, I don't even know if you know that. The reason Carlisle and Esme adopted us was because we didn't have a mother and our Father used to beat us a lot, especially me." I paused to look for a reaction and was kind of pleased to get one.

Bella's eyes were wide with what looked like fear, concern and for the first time she met my eyes, I smiled at her warmly but she didn't smile back and just continued gauzing at me for a few seconds before lowering her eyes again.

"Although me and Jasper are twins, I have always felt protective of him, Our Father started hitting my first, it was just occasional mainly on the weekends when he drank too much. Jasper was always off playing with his toys or reading his History book, I used to tease him about his reading calling him a sissy for doing it so much. Soon though things began to get worse and he'd be drinking every night, I didn't want Jasper to ever be hit by our Father and so I always made sure he was out the way and let him hit me instead. Every time he hit me I took it because it meant that he was not hurting my brother, then everything fell apart Jasper realised what was going on and one night he tried to stop him from hitting me and ended up pushing Jasper into a table, he hit his head on the corner and he was unconscious for the longest time."

Bella interrupted what I was saying and finally spoke "Oh my god" it was barely more than a whisper but it was a start.

I smiled before continuing "Jasper lay on the living room floor for the longest time, he wasn't moving and I genuinely thought he was dead. I begged with my father to take him to the hospital, but he point blankly refused. I sat next to Jasper all night begging for him to wake up, thankfully he did, we both took the rest of the week off school, not that my father cared either way, I was pretty sure that Jasper had a concussion he slept so much, but he was ok. Not once in that whole week did he come up to Jasper's room and check he was ok, he kept on drinking and hitting me or course." I paused I could hear the venom in my voice.

I decided that telling Bella all the dirty details was probably not the best way to show how things could get better, after all her memories are fresh. Bella was looking at me again and so while I had her undivided attention I decided to get to the good part.

"A couple of years after that particular incident, he beat me pretty badly, Jasper was terrified, and once he was asleep he left the house to go get help, I don't know where he got the courage from to do that but I will always be in his debt for that. The police came and took us to hospital, the last time I saw my Father was as they put him into a police car, and the only thing I saw in his eyes was hatred, and nothing else, and that is something I'll never forget no matter how many new memories I make for myself."

A single tear rolled down my cheek and I brushed it away, I wasn't ashamed to cry about my past, it's a way of letting out all the emotions that often build up and I wanted to show Bella that it was ok.

"Rosalie I am so sorry, it must have been awful you had such a horrible time…" Bella began before I made her stop.

"Bella stop apologising you didn't make my Father hit me and Jasper any more than you made your own hit you." I replied, Bella flinched at the mention of her Father.

I quickly carried on not wanting to lose her after all this work "We spent about two weeks in hospital recovering from our various injuries, before we were placed in our first foster home. Jasper coped a lot better than I did, I was jumpy and agitated and refused to be in the same room as any grown up male on my own, my foster father resented me for that and after only a few weeks we were moved to another home, the same thing happened over and over again we went into five different homes until we finally met Jayne. She seemed to understand that I wasn't just being a difficult, disruptive child which was what I was labelled, but that I was terrified of men, something I couldn't control. She arranged with social services for us to live with the Cullen's, I never expected anything to be different and for the first few months they weren't I wouldn't look or speak to Carlisle at all, and I would only be in the same room as Edward when either Esme or Jasper was present."

Bella looked up meeting my eyes once again and I saw a hint of realisation in hers, she was feeling exactly the same way as I used to, yes she had trusted us in a way, but it wasn't true trust, she always thought she was going back to Charlie eventually and so it didn't matter what we thought or did. When she realised that wasn't the case she backed off not wanting to be hurt by anyone else especially people she was beginning to like. If she pulled away she wouldn't open herself up to any more pain or discomfort.

Keeping her gauze I decided to finish off my story "It took months before I finally trusted Carlisle, I had gotten into a fight at school and he came to pick me up, yet he wasn't angry or upset he said nothing and I realised that there was no danger from this man I was safe, I broke down in tears and let him hold me. After that it took about another year before I was truly comfortable with Carlisle and not once did her ever get cross or upset and continued to show me nothing but love and compassion." I finally finished.

I glanced at Jayne and she smiled at me showing that I had done everything right.

"I'm sorry Rosalie, your story is just terrible, but why did you come and tell me?" Bella asked as a steady stream of tears started to fall.

"Because Bella I want you to come home, I wanted you to see that no matter how alone you feel right now, all that guilt, pain, anger, terror that is consuming every cell in your body, will eventually get easier, they don't go away completely I won't lie to you, but are replaced by other emotions and memories good ones." I explained smiling and reaching out to take her hand in mine.

She cried quietly for the next ten minutes while I held onto her hands, once she calmed down enough she spoke "I see what you are saying but I just can't take any more right now, what if you all get fed up with me and kick me out, the pain that would cause, would kill me." She explained a little hoarsely.

"Bella, I know you have no trust in me or anyone else right now, but please don't push us away, let us help you heal, physically and emotionally. It will take weeks, months even but you can learn to trust us, please dig deep down inside I know you have an ounce of faith somewhere." I tried desperately to get her to come back.

"If, if I do this and it doesn't work it will destroy me entirely and I would never be able to rebuild whatever sort of life I may eventually have alone." She whispered.

"Bella if you want to live alone then there is nothing I can do to stop you, but if that is your choice then you will never trust anyone again you will always be looking behind you for the next threat, you will drive yourself crazy. I am asking you to do the hardest thing right now and trust me just a little, me and all our family will help rebuild your trust in humanity again, please just come home." I finished if she still refused to come home then there was nothing else I could do.

I finally looked up from our joined hands and she met my eyes and nodded her head as consent for coming back with me.

"I'll come back with you, but only because I have nowhere else to go. Once I can support myself I will do so, I have to be on my own." She told me and the tone of her voice was so strong that I decided not to argue with her.

I had gotten her to come home that was the easy part the hard part was getting her to stay and then trust in us.

**AN- Rosalie has persuaded Bella to come home with her. Things will only look up form now on, even if there are a few bumps in the road along the way. **

**Let me know what you think reviews are always greatly appreciated. **


	50. Chapter 50

**AN- I can only apologise for the delay in getting this chapter out to you. Real life has reared it's ugly head big time this last week and a half. Thanks agian for everyone's continued support of my story, it means so much to me and keeps me smiling, enjoy. **

**Chapter 50- Where she belongs**

**Bella (POV)**

I sat in horror as Rosalie told her story to me, how could someone who was so beautiful and confident have been through such hell. For as long as I knew her I saw no hidden secrets in her background, she trusted everyone around her without a hint of fear. Yet here she was telling me how terrified she used to be of Carlisle and Edward.

I found it kind of comforting to know that there could be a happy ending for someone who had a life like me, yet Rosalie and Jasper had managed to escape I didn't know how old she was, but it had to have been a few years ago, she made it sound like a whole other life time ago.

The second I had agreed to come back to the Cullen's, Jayne had jumped up from her chair a big smile playing on her lips.

"That's great to hear Bella, I'll get everything sorted here then we can be on our way." She said before rushing from the room.

Once Jayne left, me and Rosalie sat in comfortable silence for quite a while neither one of us really knowing what to say next, finally she spoke first.

"Do you have any questions?" Rosalie asked.

"Urm I don't really know to be honest, I just, the information you have told me is still kind of sinking in, I can't believe it." I replied honestly.

"I know what you mean Bella, but please try not to dwell on it too much it is in the past now and there's nothing any one of use could do to change that. My main reason for telling you is that I wanted you to see that just because you have been through some of the worst possible things in your life, they don't have to rule what happens in the future, I'm living proof of that." She said smiling genuinely.

I nodded my head thinking about what she had just said, "Can I ask you something?" I replied not quite able to meet her eyes.

"Sure anything you want Bella, and I'll try and answer as honestly as possible." She replied.

Taking a deep breath I asked "How long since…" I didn't know how to finish.

Luckily Rosalie seemed to know what I was asking.

"Me and Jasper left our Father when we were eight and came to the Cullen's when we were eleven, I've never looked back since." She said smiling at the thought of her family.

I nodded my head, she had escaped nearly ten years ago, I thought back to her story, she had said she had been scared of Carlisle for ages at first, that meant she had lived in fear for at least three years, before things began to change. I didn't know that I had that much strength in me to live in fear for years to come, though somehow Rosalie did and she had only been a kid at that point. How weak did that make me?

The next hour were a flourish of activities, different members of staff came in helping me to get ready for the journey, disconnecting me from the machines and fluids and helping me dress in something comfortable. The whole time I was tense and flinched every time a sudden movement was made I didn't like their hands so close to me. Which made the whole process painstakingly long and in the end Rosalie signalled to the nurses insisting that she would finish helping me get dressed. Although I was still tense from being close to Rosalie I wasn't flinching as much anymore.

Finally after being lifted into a wheelchair, which almost caused me to have a panic attack allowing someone to hold me that way, Jayne pushed me towards her car after the reaction I had in the hospital I wasn't about to let someone hold me that way again.

With Rosalie and Jayne either side of me I managed to hop towards the car, sitting on the edge and pulling myself back so my feet were up on the seat and I was leaning against the opposite door. Once I had a couple of pillows, one under my foot and one to rest on, Jayne and Rosalie jumped into the front of the car and we pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to the Cullen's.

I didn't know how they were going to react to me coming back, they had shown me so much compassion, yet I had just pushed them away, what if I got there and they refused to let me in and just sent me away it was a sick joke. I felt completely exhausted after getting next to no sleep the night before I could fight it no longer and dozed off in the back of the car.

When I woke up I was still in the car but it was no longer moving. Sitting up slightly I looked into the front of the car to find it empty glancing out of the back of the window I noticed the Cullen house with Jayne, Carlisle and Esme just stood to one side talking quietly there was no sign of Rosalie anywhere. I couldn't make out what they were saying but my mind were conjuring up all sorts of ideas, each getting a little worse the main one being the Cullen's telling me to leave as they had finally had enough of me. After what felt like an age Carlisle came over to the car and opened the door by my feet, I instinctively moved my good leg closer to my body holding it close.

"Hey Bella, it's good to have you back, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked kneeling down and looking into the car at me.

"I'm ok" I replied, not meeting his eyes, not being 100% sure of what to say next.

"That's good Bella, ok we need to get you out of the car and up to your room, so could you slide yourself to the edge of the car and I'll carry you inside if that's ok?" He said warning me of what was going to happen.

I didn't reply with a spoken response but began slowly moving myself towards Carlisle, everything was painful but I managed it after a couple of minutes and was sat on the edge of the car.

Slowly Carlisle placed one hand under my knees and the other around my back lifting me from the car. I tensed once again at the closeness of the contact, but to my surprise didn't flinch away or panic like I had at the hospital. Trying to cause as little movement as possible to me Carlisle carried me up stairs into 'my room' as he called it and he placed me on the bed and settled me against the cushions I noticed that the bedding had been changed. I always loved the smell of freshly washed linen.

"There, are you comfy? Do you need any pain medication or anything else?" Carlisle asked sitting down in the chair next to me.

I shook my head before realising that I was going to have to answer his questions as that didn't really give him a good enough answer. So taking a deep breath I said "Yes thank you I am comfortable enough, and no I do not need anything else."

"Ok that's good to hear Bella, Esme is making lunch and it should be ready in a little over an hour, why don't you sleep it looks like you didn't get much sleep last night." He replied smiling, I really must have looked as exhausted as I felt.

With that he left the room and I settled into the cushions, I could feel myself drifting to sleep and once again rather than fighting it I allowed it to overtake me.

**Edward POV**

I watched from the door way as Carlisle carried Bella in and up the stairs, I couldn't believe she was back where she belonged. Rosalie stood next to me a smug little smile on her face.

"Ok I cave, what did you do?" I asked turning to look at my sister.

"You can thank me later brother, I've done all the leg work it's now your job to make sure she stays." She replied cryptically smiling, patting my shoulder before heading out the room I assumed to find Emmett.

I wanted nothing more than to go up to Bella's room and talk to her, but what would I say, how could I make her see that everything was going to be ok and I was there for her.

"Edward come help me" Esme called from the kitchen. So with nothing better to do I headed towards the kitchen to see what she wanted.

"There you are Edward, I need help chopping vegetables I'm making some homemade soup for Bella" She said handing me a knife and pointing to a range of vegetables on the kitchen side.

Sighing I began to chop, not really being bothered to argue with her. We worked side by side for a few minutes before she finally put down her knife and turning to me

"Alright mister, out with it, what's wrong" She demanded insisting to know what had me so distracting.

"Nothing's wrong" I tried to lie smiling at her,

"Don't give me that crap I know when one of my children is lying to their mother." She scolded.

Giving up I decided to tell her "Before Bella had left we argued I couldn't get her to see that none of the things that her father did was her fault, I tried but couldn't get her to see that. She was angry with me, how do I change that."

"Oh Edward, she is not angry with you, she's angry at the world, but most importantly she is angry at herself. You need to get her to see that no matter how many times she rants and argues with you she won't push you away, that you will always be there for her, once she knows that things will be easier for her." Esme responded kissing her cheek.

We returned to chopping the vegetables and chucking them into a pot to boil for lunch.

"Thanks for the help sweetheart, and you could also tell Bella how much you like her." She said smiling.

I just stood there staring at her, it was scary how much she remembers things when you talk and how many times she hits the nail on the head. At which point Carlisle walked into the kitchen.

"I've gotten Bella settled in her room again I'm hoping that she's getting some rest I don't think she slept well last night." He replied coming over to hug Esme.

"I think I'm going to go and check on her" I said leaving the room not giving either of them the chance to complain about my plan.

I practically ran up the stairs taking two at the time only slowing down when I got to Bella's door. As quietly as possible so as not to wake her I slipped into her room and headed towards the bed, her eyes were closed and her breathing was even, I knew she was sleeping peacefully. So I took the chair by her bed and watched her sleep, with a small smile knowing that she was back where she belonged.

**AN- let me know what you think, your review mean the world to me. **

**Hopefully I'll be able to update quicker, but making no promises. **


	51. Chapter 51

**AN- A huge thanks to everyone reading my story, over the last week I've had more readers, which means so much to me. Again I apologise for not updating quicker, real life sucks! Stupid bills, if only I won lottery :) **

**Any way enjoy the chapter. **

**Chapter 51- Honesty**

**(Edward POV)**

I had watched her sleep for the last hour, not a murmur had come from her I couldn't take my eyes from her beautiful face. Carlisle had come in about ten minutes ago and brought two bowls of soup, he handed me mine along with a crusty role, but took Bella's away again to keep warm.

I had been slowly eating mine, but as I had not once taken my eyes of Bella, I kept missing my mouth, so now there was soup all over my shirt, if Emmett saw he would be laughing hysterically at me along with offering me a bib. Deciding that I looked a royal mess, I left the rest of the soup and placed it on the side, running from the room quietly and sprinting to my room and pulling off my dirty shirt and grabbing a clean one. Once I was within ear shot of Bella's room again I heard someone mumbling thinking Carlisle and Esme were inside I pushed the door open and was surprised to find the room empty. The mumbling was coming from Bella.

Walking over quietly and kneeling by the bed I listened intently to what Bella was saying, at first it didn't make much sense just noises and mumbles but eventually they turned into words,

"please, no, it hurts, stop," She mumbled.

It sounded like she was in pain, as if she was scared of something and I had a good idea of what or who that might be. She grabbed the covers in her small hands as if she were holding on for dear life.

"Bella its ok your safe, nothing can hurt you here." I soothed, moving the hair from her eyes.

She continued to moan and become more distressed in her sleep, her voice becoming louder

"no, ow, it hurts, you can't hurt me, I'm sorry I promise not to do it again" she moaned, her voice becoming panicked.

I grabbed a hold of her hand trying to offer her some sort of comfort, she was sobbing in her sleep as real tears began leaving her eyes and running down her cheeks.

"Bella, wake up it's just a dream, open your eyes and you will see come on open them for me." I said desperate to see her chocolate brown eyes again.

She continued to whimper and occasionally cry out in pain but didn't say anything else, this carried on for another ten minutes while I sat by and helplessly watched. I was just making a move to go fetch Carlisle and ask for some help, when Bella suddenly took in a sharp intake of breath and sat bot up right in bed gasping for breath.

I froze in place not wanting to scare her even more, but it still hurt when she yanked her hand out of mine and tried to move herself further away from me. Once she had given up trying to move away from me she slumped in defeat and allowed the sobs to overtake her entire body. I slowly stood and sat next to her on the bed without touching her allowing her chance to get used to me being next to her, when she made no movement to get away from me I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into my side, with my free hand wiping away the never ending stream of tears.

On the first contact she stiffened up and refused to relax against me, but from either shire exhaustion or a small realisation that I wasn't her father she allowed her body to lean against mine and rest her head against my shoulder. We both sat in this position for the longest time, I never once faulted in catching all of the tears that fell and just allowed her the chance to get rid of all the emotions she had been hiding for far too long.

"I'm sorry Edward." I heard her barely mumble.

I raised my eyebrows in worry I had no idea why she was apologising.

"Bella, why are you sorry I don't understand?" I asked quietly needing to know what she was thinking.

She didn't respond but had begun to shake slightly again I tightened my arms around her trying desperately to make her feel safe.

"Bella I didn't want to upset you, I'm trying to understand why you're sorry out of everyone you have the least to be sorry about." I said trying to explain my question carefully.

Taking a couple of deep breaths Bella finally responding to my question "I'm sorry because I was so mean to you before, yet here you are with me still being nice."

Realisation struck and I remembered our last heart wrenching conversation, I moved away slightly to look down into her eyes she stiffened at my sudden movement, but I waited until she finally looked up to meet my eyes and once I had them, I jumped at the chance to speak.

"It's ok, thanks for the apology, one of the things you have to learn in this family is that we all often say things that we don't necessarily mean and although things may hurt we forgive easily. That is what a family is all about." I told her smiling.

She continued to hold my gauze for a few seconds after I had finished speaking this was the longest I had looked into her eyes. When she finally looked away I shifted closer to her again pulling her flush to me, she stiffened a little again but it took less time for her to relax again and soon had her head on my shoulder again.

Finally I asked the question that had been burning on the tip of my tongue,

"Do you want to talk about your dream?"

She immediately stiffened at the question and I could feel her shaking against me, the upside being she didn't push me away at all.

"Bella" I whispered, just letting her know that I was here listening when she was ready.

Taking a deep breath she began in barely more than a whisper, "The dream wasn't really about anything specific, but at the same time it was." She paused shifting herself slightly.

I didn't really understand what she was talking about and was about to say so when she continued to speak. "I was in the garage again he had me tied down I couldn't move he was hitting me all over, I don't know what with but it really hurt and, I was finding it hard to concentrate on anything. It felt so real…" She finished shuddering in my arms.

"It wasn't real Bella just a dream" I tried to comfort but somehow it didn't seem to work.

"But that's the thing it is real Edward, it happened only a few days ago, everything I was dreaming about happened, he tied me down and beat me black and blue I couldn't stop him there was nothing I could do. I begged him to stop but he wouldn't listen I honestly thought he was going to kill me." She finished as tears once again started.

Deciding there was nothing I could say to comfort her knowing that she was living in hell right now I just continued to hold her gently wiping away her tears offering her some small comfort in any way I could.

After an eternity she began to talk again "the worst part about it was that I honestly thought that you and everyone else had just had enough of me and that's why Charlie knew where I was…"

"Bella, stop none of us would ever so something like that, we all like you a lot and would never have ever intentionally let Charlie take you from the hospital. I'm so sorry Bella I should never have left you alone, if I had been there I might have been able to stop him from taking you and committing all these horrible things against you." I told her my own voice shaking with emotion desperate for her to believe me.

She nodded her head in response to what I had said and snuggled if even more possible closer into my side I still didn't know whether she believed what I had said to her.

"At first I was counting how many times he had hit me, anything to take my mind of what was actually happening after sixty I lost count and just took the full force of what he was doing to me. Once he had finally stopped hitting me and climbed on top I looked into his eyes just one last time and I remember thinking I hope you die in hell along with me." She barely managed to get out the last part.

"Oh Bella, what you have been through is truly awful, but you have got to start realising that he can't get to you any more, I promise nothing will ever hurt you again." I tried to tell her moving our bodies to look again into her eyes. Only I saw pain radiating from her along with a lot of fear and possibly guilt as well.

"I wished for him to be dead with every fibre of my body, and in that instant I meant every ounce of it. Yet now that he is I feel nothing but guilt, nobody deserves to die like that in pain and feeling scared." She said beginning to pull away from me slightly, she was shutting herself off again I needed to make sure that she didn't pull away.

"Bella I'm sorry you're wrong, he did deserve to die for every second of pain that he caused you he deserved it back twice fold. You can't feel guilty about wishing him dead because I wished for him to die as well with all of my heart he hurt you every way imaginable I would want anyone dead who hurt you even a little bit, I can't bear to think about you ever being hurt again." I told her refusing to let go of her pulling her close to me again.

She tried to fight against me, but I held on to her firmly but gently constantly telling her that she was ok and safe and that nothing was going to hurt her again. Eventually she stopped fighting me and sank back into my embrace as I gently continued to stroke her hair and rock us back and forwards.

Finally she began to talk again "Why, I don't understand?" Bella asked.

"Bella what are you talking about, which bit do you not understand?" I asked needing to know what she was trying to get at.

"Why did you want Charlie to die, you never met Charlie and you don't even know me that well, why do you feel that way?" She asked again as realisation finally dawned on what she was thinking.

"Because Bella I like you, a lot I can't really explain it, but I like you and would do absolutely anything I could to protect you, as Charlie hurt you in every way imaginable, I hate him with every fibre of my body and so that is why I wanted him dead as well.

Bella stared at me before looking down at her hands shaking her head, before saying "that can't be true, nobody ever likes me everyone hates me why would anyone ever like me?"

I gasped at the realisation that she realised that she didn't believe me when I told her.

"Bella I like you because of your smile, the way you are kind and generous to people around you even when they don't deserve you to be. I want nothing more than to see that beautiful smile on your face at all time and will do anything I can to make sure that happens"

With that I pulled her back to me wrapping her in my arms and she grabbed a hold of my shirt in her hands with such intensity that I thought she was never going to let her go not that I minded in the slightest.

"I promise never to let you go or be hurt ever again." I whispered into her hair before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

**Bella POV**

I lay in Edward's arms stunned by what he had just told me, he said he liked me I wanted to believe him. It felt nice to be liked again, nobody had liked me since my Mum, I have been told for so long I was the worst person alive and here I was curled into his side holding onto his shirt for dear life. Does he like me? I don't know how can someone else like me when I hate myself with all I have.

If he is telling the truth then I may have a chance to be happy, if he is lying to me then things would be no different to the way my life has been for the last five years.

I just hoped with all of my heart that he was telling the truth.

**AN- I hope you liked Edwards admission to Bella it took some writing. **

**Let me know what you think**


	52. Chapter 52

**AN- Thanks again to everyone reading and reviewing my story. Here's the next chapter, a lot quicker than the last couple. **

**Let me know what you think xx**

**P.S. I do not own twilight**

**Chapter 52- What really happened?**

**Bella (POV)**

I don't really know how long I lay snuggled into Edward it was just felt so warm and safe that I never wanted to move ever again. Of course that wasn't really a realistic option. A gentle knock brought us out of our bubble, Edward shifted slightly sitting us up a little straighter against the headboard, but I was surprised that he didn't let me go.

Carlisle and Esme walked into the room smiling at us as they approached the bed.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked, glancing between mine and Edwards face.

Blushing I tried moving a little away from Edward I felt a little uncomfortable sitting like this in front of his parents, but it only resulted in Edward holding on a little tighter to my waist.

Sighing I gave up and responded to Carlisle's question "I'm ok, I guess"

"Good, you're not in pain or anything?" He asked holding onto my wrist checking my pulse.

"Nothing I can't handle, they gave me something before I left the hospital." I told him.

"OK, well I'm going to top up what they gave you, there's no need for you to be in any pain what's so ever." He said smiling placing a black bag on the bed besides me.

"Urm I'd rather you didn't, they make me so tired I can barely keep my eyes open." I told him blushing slightly at the admission.

"I know Bella, but the best thing for you right now is to rest and sleep, so as your doctor I really recommend you take something, I promise it won't be to strong" he told me pulling out a syringe, and preparing my arm.

I shrank back into Edward trying to hide slightly from Carlisle.

"Bella, what is it, you're not normally scared of needles." Carlisle asked glancing at me cautiously.

"I, I…" How did I tell them I was scared to sleep, every time I did I saw him.

"Bella, I promise not to leave your side, I will keep you safe even in your sleep." Edward whispered somehow realising what I was thinking, I had no idea how he did it.

I nodded my consent for Carlisle to give me the pain relief, and as soon as it was in my system I felt myself drifting off, safely in Edward's arms, and knew no more.

I woke up sometime later having had the best sleep for a long time, there were no nightmares of Charlie, just peace and quiet and I had a feeling it was all to do with Edward. Once my vision had cleared I looked round to see Edward sat next to me staring with a slight smile.

I gave him a small smile in return before saying quietly "You didn't leave" I almost couldn't believe he did what he said he would.

"Of course not I told you I wouldn't move and I didn't, you will learn to trust me" He responded.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to doubt you and I do trust you." I told him not wanting to upset him in anyway.

"Hey, you don't need to apologise at all, and I understand I truly do, trust is a huge thing, and just because you are struggling with it, doesn't mean I like you any less." He said honestly brushing my hair out of my eyes.

I nodded my response for some reason feeling embarrassed and not quite sure why. We sat in silence for a while, the whole time Edward was lightly stroking my hair, in slow soothing strokes, I didn't feel any panic, which surprised me a little. His touch was comforting.

I was almost asleep again when another knock on the door brought me back to consciousness, opening my eyes I saw Carlisle approach and sit by my hip on the bed, instinctively I moved away and closer to Edward, where I felt safe.

"Sorry Bella I didn't mean to startle you, but there is something we need to talk about" Carlisle said cautiously glancing quickly at Edward before he returned his full gauze back to me.

I nodded my head but could feel the panic beginning to set in again, he had changed his mind about me staying here and I had to leave, he didn't want Edward to associate with someone so tainted as me.

I watched as Carlisle studied me his eyebrows knitting together, before responding, "Bella, it's nothing to panic over ok, you are welcome here for as long as you want, and always remember that no matter what." He began smiling before continuing "Felix rang earlier, the person who arrested your father, he has the details surrounding his death and wondered if you wanted to hear about them." He said once again glancing at Bella.

I stared at him for the longest time, unsure of what he was saying was I really ready to hear about how Charlie died, did I need to know, he was gone and couldn't hurt me anymore and the guilt I still feel over the part I played would probably get worse if I knew all the details. With no idea what to do a single tear rolled down my cheeks, I was about to wipe it away but Edward beat me to it, gently wiping his thumbs under both my eyes.

"Bella I'm not forcing you one way or another, as a professional I think that hearing about your fathers last hours will help you come to terms with what has happened and will hopefully get you to realise that his death is no fault of yours, but his entirely for the way he treated you." Carlisle told me sincerely, before waiting patiently for the tears to subside and me to make my decision.

"Ok I'll talk to Felix, but I, urm…" I began.

"Bella just ask, anything don't be scared" Edward coaxed.

"I can't do it alone." I whispered not looking at either Carlisle or Edward.

"OF course Bella we could never let you be alone, I was think me and Esme as well as Jayne, what do you think?" Carlisle asked.

"OK, that's fine, but can Edward stay as well, and I don't want to talk about him in here, not where I've got to sleep." I said deciding to push my luck a little further.

"Not a problem Bella, of course Edward can stay as long as it is alright with him and if you want I can carry you downstairs to the living room" Carlisle responded immediately agreeing to all the terms I had asked for.

"Thank you" I told him honestly, meeting his eyes for the first time.

Half an hour later I was settled on the Cullen's sofa surrounded by pillows and throws with my broken ankle raised out in front of me. Esme and Carlisle had taken up residence either side of me, each had a hold of my hand, although I flinched when Esme first touched me, her hands were so warm and soft that there was no way she was going to hurt me. In silence we waited for Felix to arrive.

**Felix (pov)**

I had heard from Carlisle an half an hour ago, saying that Bella had agreed to speak with me, I knew apart of the healing process for would be to know what happened to her father so that she could move on with her life. I just hoped that I didn't make things worse for her.

Knocking on the front door I was greeted by Carlisle who smiled as he opened the door wider to allow me to enter.

"Hey, Carlisle how is everything going?" I asked, not wanting to directly ask about Bella but needing to know about her state of mind so I knew how to proceed.

"Everything is ok, Bella took some convincing to return, but she seems to feel safe especially with Edward which is definitely a step in the right direction." He responded before showing me into the family room where Bella was sat between Edward and Esme, with Jayne sat in a chair nearby.

"Hi Bella, my name is Felix, how are you feeling?" I asked in a quiet and soothing voice I used only when dealing with victims, my colleagues would give me such a ribbing if they could hear me now.

Without meeting my eyes she responded "Hi, I'm ok" short and quiet she definitely had a long way to go.

Settling myself into a chair opposite the sofa I decided to get straight to the point the sooner this was over with the better.

"Ok, Bella I was the one to find you in your father's basement, and the following day to arrest him, and take him to prison." I began, there was no need to tell her how close he came to her for a third time and almost killing the Cullen's in the process. I glanced at Carlisle who nodded his consent at my choice before continuing. "Me and two other colleagues took him to the prison in Seattle and signed him in, the plan was to send him on to Washington state prison, within a week, but we had to wait on paper work. Once he was processed he was placed in the temporary wing for prisoners who were going to be moved within a week, he was sharing a cell with two other inmates." I paused to let Bella accept everything I had told her so far.

She was now sitting a lot closer to Edward, who had wrapped his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder, I was a little surprised that she was allowing Edward to do this and glancing over at Carlisle I could see him smiling and shrug his shoulders at me saying, he has no idea why but was not going to knock it.

Smiling showing that I agreed with him I continued. "We don't know the full details of what happened in the cell, but somehow the other inmates found out that he was a police officer, and instantly took a dislike to him, from what we can gather he told them that he was a bent cop and tortured his daughter on a daily basis, so he was just like them." I paused once again as I saw Bella shivering against Edward.

"Do you want me to continue?" I asked her directly, if it was going to be too much I could stop here."

She tried to respond but her voice didn't seem to want to work, so she nodded her head to have me continue.

"Ok, well we think Charlie thought that his admission he hurt you would somehow give him some protection against these men, that they would respect him. However he couldn't have been more wrong in his life. If there's one thing I know, is that the majority of people who are in prison hate the cops but hate men who hurt their children more so. A fight broke out and the two inmates pinned Charlie and barricaded the door so none of the prison guards could get in. They proceeded to beat him until he was virtually unrecognisable with their fists, boots anything they could get their hands on. By the time the guards got into the cell he was already dead." I finished Bella didn't need to know that they had guttered him with a homemade knife and that most of his insides were on the outside. All she needed to know was that he was dead and couldn't hurt her no more.

Bella had silent tears running down her cheek as Edward was wiping them away from her she clung to him as if her life depended on it. Once Bella had calmed down some she sat herself up slightly before looking me in the eyes for the first time.

"Thank you for rescuing me" She whispered, it was not what I had expected her to say and I sat stunned for a few seconds.

"You are more than welcome Bella." I responded.

"Bella there is one more thing we need to talk about" Jayne said, leaning forward in her seat and speaking for the first time.

Bella nodded showing that she had heard, but sank back into the cushions leaning her head on the back, she seemed totally spent.

"Bella within the next week you are going to need to make a few choices, I know the timing sucks and you have no idea whether you are coming or going right now but this is important." Jayne said carefully.

"Jayne can't this wait?" I asked seeing how exhausted she was, surely it can wait a day or two.

"Felix she needs to know, that she has responsibilities and for the first time can make decisions about her life." Carlisle said backing up Jayne.

I hadn't really thought about it that way but nodded my head showing that I agreed.

"Bella, there is not going to be an investigation into Charlie's death the police force want to hush everything up so as to not make them look bad. As a result, they are providing you with a trust fund to support you financially which you will receive when you are twenty one. Which means in the mean time you are going to need to support of either the Cullen's or some other foster family, I can't keep social services away for too much longer, you are old enough to decide whether you want to stay with the Cullen's or live elsewhere, they will respect you decision but you need to make one." I told Bella, trying to get her to realise that this was the most important decision she was going to me.

She nodded her head "I can't I don't know what to do?" she said looking like the lost scared young girl she truly was.

"Bella honey, you don't need to decide this minute, just know that we want you to stay and you are more than welcome to live her with us" Esme responded squeezing Bella's hand.

"I think that's enough information for one day, I'm going to get going it doesn't feel like I've been home in weeks." I said rising from my chair and making my way to the front door, Carlisle and Jayne followed me out.

Turning back I glanced at Bella who had her eyes closed, and Edward and Esme were laying her down on the sofa to get some rest, Edward had her legs on his, still maintaining the physical contact they had been sharing all afternoon.

"Do me a favour Jayne and try and persuade her to stay here, she will do much better if she stays." I told Jayne pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'll do my best, don't be a stranger and stay in touch" She told me pulling away and smiling.

"You to, see you soon and hopefully it won't be under such horrible circumstances." I told her smiling.

Shaking Carlisle's hand I left making my own way home knowing that with the help of the Cullen's Bella would be ok.

**AN- That will be the last time I mention Charlie, which means that things can only get better from here. I felt like it needed to be done, to try and give Bella a little bit of closure. It will also help the story to progress from here on out. **

**Let me know what you think xx**


	53. Chapter 53

**AN- I can only apologise for the delay between updates, I feel totally guilty, but there are a few things totally unavoidable at min and I'm not sure how long it will last. **

**Thanks again to everyone who is reading and reviewing my story it means so much to me and keeps me going. **

**Enjoy xx**

**Chapter 53 **

**slowly healing (Bella POV)**

As I sat between Edward and Esme listening to the way Charlie's life had ended. I wad freely leaning into Edward taking a small amount of support in the contact. I didn't know how to feel or react yet, he was now gone and couldn't hurt me and for that I was grateful. I was totally exhausted again and even though I had slept for hours already. Deciding not to fight it I closed my eyes and tried to think of nothing.

I dreamt of nothing for a long time then I saw Charlies bruised and bloodied face coming towards me "This is your entire fault you ungrateful and spoilt child" He sneered at me taking another step closer.

"I didn't mean for this to happen, I didn't ask for the Cullen's help but I couldn't take it any more you were going to end up killing me" I stammered back trying to reason with him.

He took another step towards me and I took another step back hitting a wall I had nowhere else to go. "I can kill you even from here" he said I began shaking from head to toe unable to control it any longer.

"Bella wake up" I heard someone say looking around I saw Edward standing by the door way and holding out his hand towards me. I tried moving towards him but Charlie was blocking my path he turned his head looking over at Edward before laughing hysterically.

"You stupid bitch, there is no way that he'll ever want you. You are mine never forget that. Charlie yelled grabbing a hold of my upper arms. I yelped wincing at the pain it was causing.

"Bella open your eyes its ok your safe" I heard Edward say.

Looking over Charlie's shoulder I could see Edward walking towards us, grabbing a hold of Charlie he pushed him away from me before pulling me into a tight hug.

Opening my eyes I sat bolt upright, shaking furiously I was struggling to breathe. I felt hands on my upper arms, thinking that Charlie as still here. I screamed and fought all I could to get away from them. Feeling the hands release me I curled myself up into a tiny ball and sobbed.

"Bella its ok your safe, nobody is going to hurt you" I heard Edward whisper somewhere in front of him.

Lifting my head a little I searched for Edward and felt him knelt on the floor a little away from the couch. Frowning I whispered back "Edward" before tears began to roll down my cheeks.

"It's ok Bella your safe it was only a dream I'm here and not going anywhere" he replied giving me a small crucked smile, when had I begun to like it?

I held out my hand towards Edward just as he had done in my dream. Without an ounce of hesitation he took a hold of my hand pulling me into a tight hug. Grabbing a hold of his shirt again sobbed into it just as I had done earlier upstairs. Feeling him lift me off the sofa he sat back down cradling me on his lap. I once again felt safe.

We must have sat this way for a long time because I must have dozed off again, when I awoke I was surrounded by a thick throw and was still lay in Edwards lap looking up at him he smiled down at me before whispering "hey did you sleep any better?" he asked.

Thinking back, I can't recall any nightmares or for that matter any dreams at all. "I did thank you." I replied surprised by not having any form of nightmare, was it directly due to contact with Edward?

Shifting slightly Edward released me from his grip and I slid back on the sofa, taking care of my broken leg, noticing what I was doing Edward jumped up grabbing a pillow to place under my foot which he then rested on the table in front of the sofa. Smiling my thanks he settled back onto the sofa next to him.

"Do you want to talk about the dream?" He asked cautiously.

Taking a deep breath I decided what the heck I couldn't feel any worse than I did, and whatever trust I had in Edward he hadn't destroyed so why not push my look. "I was dreaming about Charlie, he was here, but he didn't really look like him. He was bruised and had blood all over him. He told me it was my entire fault; I guessed that he came back from the dead. He told me that even from here he could kill me." I stopped because my voice began to shake and I was tired of sounding so weak especially in front of Edward.

"Bella I know it may not feel like it right now but you are truly safe here and no one in this house would ever want to cause you any harm." Edward responded, I stared at him surprised by his words and kind smile once again. Before I could respond Esme came into the room.

"Hey you two, dinner should be ready in a couple of minutes, would you like to eat in here?" she asked smiling at each of us in turn.

"Sure Mum that sounds great." Edward responded.

Once Esme brought us our dinner, we sat in silence and ate I still had very little appetite and only ate about half of what was on my plate. Everyone then came and settled into the living room and they watched a film I tried to focus on what was happening but my mind kept wandering and I was struggling to focus, I thought about Charlie, him being dead and it being my fault. I thought about how alone I was, not having any family left, yet at the same time being in a place where they seemed to love people unconditionally and had offered me a place of safety when I needed it the most.

"Ok, time for bed." Carlisle instructed, making my jump I hadn't realized that the film had ended.

Edward glanced at me quizzically I just shook my head in response.

"ah, come on just one more film, it's not even eleven yet." Emmett complained.

"Not a chance, you have school in the morning, and yes you are all going." Carlisle responded, my eyes widened in response surely they weren't expecting me to go to school, I couldn't even walk by myself.

Carlisle approached me slowly kneeling by my side, before saying "Ok Bella are you ready to head upstairs, I'll carry you and Esme will help you into some fresh pajamas."

I nodded my head giving my consent, as Carlisle lifted me gently and carried me back upstairs, I only flinched a little. Once I was safely perched on the end of the bed he left the room and Esme helped me into clean clothes. I was still extremely uncomfortable having anybody else touch me other than Edward, but Esme was very good at keeping her movements slow and only touching me when absolutely necessary. Once I was fully dressed Esme left the room coming back a couple of minutes later with Carlisle standing by the bed he offered me a glass of water and a couple of tablets. I glanced at the tablets a little warily.

"There just pain killers and it will help you relax." He responded to my hesitation, so I took tablets sipping the water to help them go down.

"Ok, good, tomorrow were going to see about you getting around on your own with a pair of crutches, give you a bit of freedom." He told me. My eyes widened in horror.

Carlisle saw my panic and continued "Bella its ok don't worry, were not forcing this on you, I just thought it may help if you could move around on your own a little. But don't feel like you have to, there is absolutely no rush what so ever." He replied adding in a small amount of comfort.

I nodded my head, and with that they left the room, I settled myself into bed and tried to get to sleep, feeling exhausted was part of the course this last week, and so deciding not to fight it I feel into a deep sleep.

When I woke the next morning my first immediate thought was that there was no nightmares which had to be the first time in years that I had a full uninterrupted nights sleep. Sitting myself up I noticed that it was already mid morning judging by the way the sun was streaming in through the window. Swinging my legs off the side of the bed I gently lifted myself up standing on one foot. My leg felt completely weak from underuse and began to shake at having to support my weight. Sighing I sat back down on the bed I hated feeling so weak. A knock at the door brought me out of my slump and I lifted my head to see Carlisle and Esme come into the room, Carlisle was carrying a pair of crutches. I eyed them warily my balance had never been a strong point.

"Good morning sweetheart, did you sleep well?" Esme asked coming over to sit next to me on the bed.

Smiling I was able to answer honestly for a change "actually I did the first for a long time"

"That's great to hear, now how about we try these out for size and get you moving around a little easier" Carlisle said handing me the crutches.  
>I grabbed a hold of them and slowly pulled myself to my feet, putting my weight almost entirely on to the crutches.<p>

"Ok good, just remember you are going to feel quite weak for a while yet. Just take it easy and you'll be fine." Carlisle told me coming to stand next to me.

"What if I fall, I've always been clumsy" I whispered admitting to how scared I was of using something simple like a pair of crutches.

"I promise that we are not going to let you fall, ever." Esme reassured coming to stand the other side of me.

Slowly I made my way across the room and down the hall towards the stairs not falling once, though by the time I was done I feel totally wiped.

"Do you want some help down the stairs?" Carlisle asked gently.

"yeah I don't want to risk falling and breaking something else" I said laughing slightly.

Taking the crutches from me Carlisle handed them to Esme before gently picking me up and carrying me down the stairs I still tensed letting out a frustrated sigh as I did so. He placed me back onto the floor at the bottom of the stairs as Esme hand me my crutches.  
>Esme started to head towards the kitchen and not sure what they expected me to do I followed behind her slowly so as not to slip, Carlisle stepped in beside me.<p>

"So Bella what would you like to eat?" Esme asked turning to face me.

I stared at her, still feeling unsure of what to do when asked such a simple question.

"Urm, nothing I'm not that hungry thank you" I responded hoping that that was the right answer.

Esme raised her eyebrows at me before turning towards the fridge and saying "Chocolate chip pancakes it is then"

I was about to protest when Carlisle stopped me "There's no point in even arguing she will do it anyway, sit hear and just eat the pancakes" he told me pulling out a stool and motioning for me to sit.

Once the pancakes were ready I managed to eat three along with a glass of orange juice. I offered to help clear up but Esme told me she had it covered.

"Right I'm heading into work for a couple of hours, do either of you need anything?" he asked

I shook my head in response looking down at my hands.

"No we will be fine, now get out of my hair I have lots to do today" Esme laughed shooing Carlisle out of the kitchen with a playful shove.

Once I heard the door open and close. I grabbed the crutches and pulling myself up I moved to leave the kitchen

"Bella you ok?" Esme asked hearing me move behind her.

"yes, I'm just going to get out of the way" I responded turning to leave.

"Bella wait you're not in the way huni, it was a joke nothing more and you will never be in the way." she responded placing a magazine in front of me before turning back to the sink.

Sitting back onto the stool I started flicking through the magazine losing myself in other peoples lives.

The next couple of days passed in a similar routine. I would wake up to find the others already at school. Carlisle would help me down the stairs and I was tensing up less and less each time. He would go off to work while me and Esme spent the morning in the kitchen talking about nothing and everything. She never once asked me about my decision or what my plans were, yet they were always there in the back ground.  
>The more time I spent with the Cullen's the harder it was going to be to leave them, this was the safest place in the world to me.<br>Once everyone returned from school me and Edward would talk about his day and just relax listening to music before dinner. I was now joining the rest of the family at the table. This was often the strangest part of my day, looking and listening to the way they interacted with one another was truly amazing. This was how a family were supposed to behave.

By mid week I had settled into a comfortable routine, once dinner was over everyone went to do different things, Carlisle and Esme were in the kitchen washing the dishes, I had managed to shake Edward off I wanted to talk to his parents first.

Standing behind them I took a couple of deep breaths I tried to get their attention but my voice caught in my throat and I couldn't say a word. I tried again for a second time but once again I couldn't say I word. But at that moment Carlisle turned around spotting me,

"Bella you ok?" he asked with concern in his voice taking a step towards me.

I nodded my head unable to get my voice to work properly. I hadn't noticed Esme come closer but jumped slightly when I felt her hand on my arm.

"Bella it's ok, you can ask or tell us anything" Esme reassured as she guided me towards a stool while she and Carlisle took seats either side of me.

We sat in silence while I tried to compose myself. I was finally able to speak. "I've made my decision" I said with a slight tremble in my voice.

"Your decision?" Esme asked, unsure of what I was talking about.

"Whether you want to stay here or not?" Carlisle said guessing correctly.  
>I nodded my head confirming his suspicions, "I, I..." I tried to get out but my voice caught in my throat.<p>

"Bella just listen for a second, before you say anything I want you to know that no matter what you decision is this is and will always be your home." Esme responded while Carlisle nodded his head in agreement.

"I feel safe here, you all saved me when I needed it the most, I don't want to go anywhere else." I managed to get out before the years began to stream down my cheeks.

"I'm going to hug you now" Esme warned before pulling me towards her. I was glad of the warning the sudden contact would have terrified me but instead I wrapped my arms around her as well and felt all the love seep into my bones.

I may have just found my true home, I huge part of me hoped that I had.

**AN- I hope you enjoyed the chapter and are happy that things are finally looking up for Bella. Things will only get better from here. **

**I'm unsure how many more chapters there are left in this story I have at least another 4 planned out but not written yet, any ideas or suggestions that you would like included, let me know and I'll see what I can do. **

**I don't know when the next update will be, hopefully within the next week. I hope everyone has a fantastic christmas and gets lots of pressies from santa. **

**let me know what you think xx**


	54. Chapter 54

**AN- A huge thanks to everyone reading and reviewing my story it means so much to me. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 54- moving forward**

**(Bella POV)**

Esme pulled away from me wiping her eyes as she did so, sitting back down on her stool next to me. My head was bowed and I couldn't put my finger on why but I didn't want to look up and meet their eyes, what if they were playing some sick joke on me and were just waiting for me to look up before they were all just laughed at me and sent me packing.

"Bella, you have made this family complete, we all love you, and I'm so glad that you are staying here, but we will still take things slow ok you set the pace and we will follow." Carlisle reassured in his ever calming voice.

We sat in silence for a while me taking calming breaths, while they sat either side of me, finally I lifted my head smiling at each of them in turn.

Taking a deep breath I told them "I think I'm going to go and find Edward,"

"That's a brilliant idea I know that he will be over the moon by your decision." Esme said, practically bouncing in her seat.

I looked in her direction unsure of her reaction to what I had just said, did she know what Edward had told me about him liking me. Without another word I left the kitchen and made my way through the house, slowly on crutches. Stopping at the living room door I poked me head in, Emmett and Rosalie was watching some sort of sport but there was no sign of Edward. I started to make my way towards the stairs, hoping to make my way up them on my own, when I heard a piano playing, knowing that Edward was the only one to play in this house I made my way towards the music room, listening at the partially open door to his soft melodies play. Once he paused in his playing I knocked gently on the door and pushed it open with a crutch before hobbling in. Edward turned in my direction a breath taking smile playing at his lips.

"Hey you, where did you disappear to after dinner?" He asked casually though I could tell he was kind of anxious as well.

I returned a little smile before saying "I wanted to talk to Carlisle and Esme in private, I hope that was ok?" Slightly worried that Edward would be offended that I hadn't spoken to him first.

"Of course it was ok, do you want to tell me what you were talking to them about?" He asked standing from the bench and coming over to where I stood.

Glancing at the floor I nodded my head, confirming I wanted to tell him about my decision.

"Bella" he whispered taking a step closer to me, I tensed up at the close proximity.

"It's ok I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered again, slowly reaching out to take my hand which was wrapped tightly around the crutch.

With a gentle tug he led us over to the couch in the corner, pulling me down sitting next to him, he took my crutches and placed them by my feet.

Taking a couple of calming breaths I told him "I've decided to stay here, though I don't know how long, Esme and Carlisle never said if there was a time limit…"

"Bella, that's great you're staying here, of course they didn't mention a time limit because there won't be one, you can stay here for as long as you like, whether it be a year until we graduate or ten years." Edward told me before I even looked up to meet his eyes I could already hear the happiness in his voice.

Without another word I leant into him and gently he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, we sat there for a while I felt like I had taken a huge step, especially as I had initiated the contact this time.

**(Edward pov)**

Me and Bella sat in a comforting embrace for what felt like an eternity and there was nowhere else I'd rather be. I was incredibly happy Bella was here to stay for at least a little while longer, which gave me plenty of time to work on her self image and show her just how truly breath taking she truly was.

I felt Bella take a deep breath before pulling gently away from me she slowly raised her head to meet my eyes. I lost myself in her deep brown expressive eyes that would always say a lot more than she would care to admit.

"Bella, I'm so happy you are staying with us, I cannot tell you how happy." I said hoping that small sentence would reinforce just how truly happy I am in her decision.

She gave me a gentle smile in return "Edward you have to promise me that if I outstay my welcome you have to tell me, I can't…" she stopped midsentence, tears already forming in her eyes.

"Hey that will never happen, Esme and Carlisle would never have offered to let you stay here if they didn't want you to and now that decision has been made they will never go back on that decision, you are here until you decide it is time to move on." I told her trying to reinforce that she now had complete control over her life and any decisions made would be her choice to make, and no one else's.

"I think I'm going to go to bed, I'm totally done in." she told me grabbing a hold of her crutches and slowly making her way out the room and towards the stairs.

"Goodnight Bella," I whispered, though unsure if she heard me or not.

A couple of minutes later I left the sanctuary of my piano room and went in search of the rest of my family, finding them in the living room. Emmett and Jasper playing video games.

"There you are Ed, once I've beaten Jasper's but it's your turn" Emmett laughed, nudging Jasper with his shoulders, who glared at him in return.

Walking across the room I sank into the chair next to them and sighed a breath of relief.

"Edward what's wrong" Rosalie asked, putting her book to one side always so observant even when you think she is engrossed in something else.

"Nothing Rose actually it is the opposite, Bella has decided to stay here with us as least for a little while, which means that we can show her what being a part of the family is really like" I told her rising my head to meet her eyes, not being able to wipe the grin off my face.

"Oh thank god for that, there was a part of me that genuinely believed that she would ask to go elsewhere especially as she has already done it once." Rose replied tears coming to her eyes.

Jumping out of my seat I went over and gave Rose a brotherly hug which she returned. Just before I pulled away I whispered "Thank you."

The rest of the evening passed in a comfortable way, the atmosphere much lighter than it had been over the last couple of weeks, as promised Emmett beat my but in a range of different video games. I was beginning to wonder where Alice had disappeared to when she came bounding into the living room.

"There you are, I hope you haven't been tormenting Bella she needs to rest." I said only half seriously.

"Edward chill out will you, Bella is more than capable of telling me to go away and anyway she is my friend as much as yours" She replied sticking her tongue out at me, going to sit next to Jasper.

The following evening found me and Bella sitting together on the couch in the living room surrounded by our family. Bella was still reluctant to speak openly with everyone sitting around and would still only mumble answers to direct questions without meeting anyone's eyes.

"Bella I was thinking of decorating your room, do you have any particular colours you would like?" Esme asked looking our way a smile playing at her lips.

Turning myself slightly I looked slightly warily wondering what her reaction would be.

"Urm ok, I don't really mind I don't have a favourite colour it's your house" she replied.

"It is my house Bella your right but it is also belongs to Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Edward and now you. When they each came to live here they were allowed to pick what colour they had in their bedroom, it's your own space and no one else's you should pick a colour." She replied kindly standing and coming over to kneel in front of Bella.

Bella slowly raised her head to look Esme in the eyes I could see them brimming with tears before saying "I've never painted a room I wouldn't know where to start."

"Don't panic Bella, I will help you and I will get the boys to actually do the painting while we just sit back and order them around." Esme laughed, before pushing me out of the way to talk with Bella some more about her new room.

I stood across the room looking at Bella, she seemed a little overwhelmed by the sudden attention, yet at the same time managing to cope with it all the same. She was growing into her own person and I was falling for her even more every second because of it.

**AN- This chapter is quite a bit shorter than most of the others, but this seemed like a good place to stop! **

**There are roughly four chapters left in this story, I haven't totally decided how many more I will do. I'll update as soon as I can. **


	55. Chapter 55

**AN- Here's the next chapter, I've finally managed to update in a resonable time frame. Fingers crossed this will continue! **

**Thansk again for reading and reviewing. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 55- 2 months later Normality**

**(Bella POV)**

I had been living at the Cullen's for a while now and was slowly getting into the swing of being a part of a family at last. I was generally less jumpy and could hold a conversation with all of the Cullen's as long as I wasn't surprised in anyway.

It was the middle of the night I was sat on the window ledge a book laid at my feet. Sleep was the only thing that I had any real trouble with now, I was lucky if I managed to get 3 or 4 hours of sleep each night before the terrifying dreams woke me up and I couldn't sleep any longer. Carlisle had offered me sleeping tablets which I refused as I didn't want to take them then not be able to wake when a nightmare occurred. Until they stopped there was nothing I could do.

Glancing around my room, I was still surprised by how much work everyone had put into completely change the look. In the end I had gone for a deep purple on one wall with cream everywhere else. I had just expected to have the walls repainted, yet once I was finally allowed into the room I found a new bed frame and bedside tables in a deep mahogany. It was all too much and I sank to the floor sobbing at the overwhelming love they had shown me.

I still needed to find a way to thank them but nothing seemed good enough. But I was determined to do it somehow.

Glancing up at the clock noticing that it was a little after 7am so I pulled myself away from the window ledge and the beautiful scene out the window as the sun began to rise over the tree tops. Jumping on one foot over to my crutches I slowly made my way down stairs everyone would still be in bed for another hour or so, which gave me plenty of time to cook breakfast for everyone.

Pulling open the fridge door I decided to make bacon and eggs with French toast. Pulling out all the ingredients I needed onto the side, I carried them one by one over to the cooker, I would be so glad to be rid of this horrid cast once and for all, Carlisle tried taking it off a fortnight ago but the break hadn't fully healed and I had to be put back into plaster, the lasting legacy from my father.

"Do you need a hand" Someone said quietly behind me, scaring me half to death causing me to drop the eggs I was carrying.

Spinning round I found Edward stood in the door way his brow creasing with worry before he said "I'm sorry I didn't think…"

I interrupted him saying "Edward its ok it's not your fault I shouldn't be so jumpy."

"How about we both take the blame" He smiled before coming further into the kitchen and kneeling to clean up the mess I had made.

I nodded my head smiling before going over to the cooker and beginning to fry the bacon. Edward dumped the broken eggs into the trash before coming over to stand next to me by the cooker.

"What were you planning on making?" He asked curiously his stomach rumbling as he spoke.

Laughing at him I replied "I had planned on making bacon, eggs and French toast, but as the eggs were scrambled on the floor I guess it's just Bacon and toast."

"Still sounds great to me." He replied kissing the top of my head before going over to the cutlery draw and heading to set the table.

I stood frozen in place, unsure as to what happened, had he meant to do that? Or was it a spare of the moment reaction either way I was surprised by how good it felt. I heard Edward talking to someone and so pulling myself out of my thoughts I emptied the first load of bacon onto a plate and putting in a second load knowing how much the boys loved their bacon.

Esme walked into the room coming to stand by me, "Need a hand?" She asked.

"Sure, I was going to make some French toast as well." I told her of my plans.

Esme nodded her head and preceded to make a stack of toast, within twenty minutes we had everything set out on the table along with coffee and fresh orange juice, by which time all the others had come down and were tucking into their food.

"So what are the plans for today?" Carlisle asked looking around at his family.

"Well I was thinking that we could go and do a bit of shopping in Seattle we haven't been for a while." Alice said bouncing slightly in her seat at the prospect of shopping.

"There's no way I'm shopping all day it's the weekend." Emmett moaned folding his arms sulking like a two year old.

"Chill Em, I'm not asking you I was planning on more of a girls outing actually." She said smiling over at me.

I gave her a half smile half grimace unsure as to whether or not this was supposed to be a pleasant experience.

"Don't worry Bella, I promise not to let Alice go over bored." Rosalie said lightly punching Alice on the arm as she passed to take her empty plate to the kitchen.

"Yes, yes, yes, Bella you are going to love shopping with me, you haven't experienced shopping like this before, I will take you to the coolest shops, we can try on hundreds of different clothes together it will be so much fun." Alice practically squealed, jumping over to me pulling me into a hug.

"I'm sure I will Alice, but please just remember I'm still on crutches, and can't walk as fast as you…" I told her slightly conscious that I would slow Alice and Rosalie up.

"I know Bella I'm not stupid, that's why if we go in the next hour or so we will get in a good seven hours, worth of shopping." She replied glaring at me with a slightly manic look before sprinting from the room.

Feeling totally bewildered I glanced across the table and looked at Edward who had a big grin on his face. "What you grinning for I could force you to come along with me." I told him smiling evilly.

"Bella, Bella, Bella as much as I love spending time with you there is no way on this earth that I would put myself through that sorry you're on your own for this one" He replied smiling back.

I stared at him for the longest time only catching the first part of his sentence the rest was a blur, he loved spending time with me I couldn't believe he said that in front of his brothers, Carlisle and Esme. What did it mean I loved spending time with him as well but I didn't know whether I was ready for more than friends.

"Bella, you ok?" Esme asked shaking me from my thoughts.

"Urm, yes sorry I must have zooned for a second." I replied feeling embarrassed that I hadn't paid attention to what was going on around me.

"OK, well I was saying that we should probably go and finish getting ready, otherwise Alice will murder us." She said again smiling gently.

"Yes ok, I'll just clear this lot away, and I'll finish getting dressed." I replied pulling myself to a standing position reaching out to grab an empty plate.

"Bella you and Edward cooked breakfast it is only fair that the boys clear away" She said laughing at the reaction on Jasper and Emmett's faces. "Or you could come shopping with us." She told them raising her eyebrows.

I had never seen the boys move so fast and before I knew it they were out of their seats and grabbing the dirty plates from the table running into the kitchen before Esme could force them to go shopping.

Twenty minutes later Esme and I were in the front seat of her car with Rosalie and Alice in the back. The girls were happily discussing the latest fashions, the most of which I didn't have a clue about. My wardrobe mainly consisted of jeans and jumpers in blues, and blacks, and I thought it was just fine. The car ride was interesting, Alice and Rosalie switched between talking about which shops they wanted to visit first to singing along to their favourite songs at full volume. I took this to be the norm as Esme smiled and soon joined in with the singing although not as loud.

Two hours later we pulled into a huge shopping mall I had never been to one so big, it was enormous, the one I used to go to with my mum wasn't half this size and I hadn't been since. Holding tightly onto my crutches I slowly made my way into the mall slightly behind the crutches, perhaps this hadn't been a good idea after all. Sensing my hesitation Esme paused looking back at me before stepping next to me and whispering

"Don't worry Bella, it isn't as big as it looks and I promise we won't leave you on your own."

I nodded my head before glancing at her and replying "Thanks, it's just been a long time since I've been to a mall.

"Well let's make it a good experience and don't let Alice talk you into buying anything you don't like." Esme said a little jokingly raising her voice so Alice could hear she turned and stuck her tongue out at us.

We followed Alice and Rosalie into the first shop and I was surrounded by tight jeans and short sleeved tops all rather expensive and way more than I could currently afford. Alice and Rosalie ran off in opposite directions while Esme stayed by my side as she had promised, we wandered around the different racks of clothes Esme would occasionally pic something out and show it to me I liked it. I tried making some sort of non-committal gesture trying to ignore the fact that I didn't have the money to spend.

When Alice and Rosalie found us again they each had an arm full of clothes and dragged me and Esme over to the changing rooms I sat on one of the chairs and watched as the girls put on a fashion show. I had to admit the clothes they were trying on looked great and I was slightly envious of both of them.

As they finally went to pay for their purchases Rosalie said "did you not see anything you liked?"

"Urm no not really, nothing was really my style." I replied not quite meeting her eyes.

"Well we will have to make sure we rectify that in the next shop." She replied smiling kindly.

I doubt that would happen especially if the clothes were just as expensive as the last shop. As we were heading towards the next shop, Esme stopped us pulling us off to the side away from the others walking around.

"I can't believe I almost forgot Bella here is your card, each of the children have one, we put a monthly allowance in for you to spend as you like." She replied handing me a debit card.

I stared at the card Esme was offering to me but I just couldn't bring myself to take it from her. "Esme I can't take that it's not my money." I told her honestly, shaking my head to try and strengthen my argument.

"Bella I know this must seem strange to you, but you are living with us which means it's my responsibility to provide for you, which includes money for necessities, we find this is easier rather than you having to come and ask when you need money for something." Esme said slowly pushing the card into my hand.

"I can't pay you back I don't have anything." I replied my voice in nothing more than a whisper.

"You don't have to sweetheart the only payment I need is to see you happy, healthy and loved." She told me before turning around and slowly walking away into the crowd.

I stared after her for a couple of seconds before Alice and Rosalie motioned for me to follow Esme towards the other shops.

It took until the third shop before I finally brought something, Rosalie had found a beautiful shirt, a deep burgundy colour covered in small flowers, it wasn't something I would normally wear but it was gorgeous none the less. Once Alice saw the shirt, she raced around the shop insisting that I have a complete outfit she picked out a pair of dark skinny jeans and ankle boots, which when combined with the shirt made me look like a completely different person.

By lunch time I had a total of six complete outfits, even with a couple of matching handbags, along with, four new pairs of dark wash jeans and plain tops in a variety of different colours. I didn't realise how hungry shopping would make me.

We stopped at a restaurant in the mall in a pizzeria, we ordered two large pizza's with large cokes to wash it down with. The girls jumped straight in to talking about anything and everything, neither of them seemed phased that Esme was sat with them they had such a great relationship, I just hoped I could have that some day.

"So Bella, how are things going with Edward?" Alice asked smiling as if she knew everything.

"Alice I don't know what you mean?" I replied feeling myself flushing in the process.

"I just noticed that you two are spending a lot of time together you've become good friends." She said smiling across at Rosalie and Esme as she said this.

"I guess, he just urm, he makes me feel safe as if no one can hurt me when I'm with him, I suppose we are becoming friends, though I haven't had one in so long I don't really know what friends are any more." I told them honestly, my face blushing even more at my honesty.

"Bella let me assure you that Edward defiantly sees you as a friend and trust me when I say that all of us are your friends but most importantly we are your family and will be there for you just as much as Edward will be." Rosalie said reaching over to take my hand across the table, and I didn't flinch once.

We spent the rest of the afternoon looking in the rest of the shops I brought a few more things but nowhere near as much as Rosalie or Alice. The last shop they dragged me into was a school supplies shop they each needed new paper and pencils. I decided that I might as well stock up as I knew that somewhere in the near future I would have to return to school.

At around five that night we finally made our way back to the car, I was totally exhausted but I hadn't felt this care free in a long time I one again sat in the front with Esme my head resting against the back of the seat, I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew Esme was gently shaking my shoulder. I jumped at the sudden contact, my brain not quite comprehending what was going on.

"Sorry Bella I didn't want to wake you but it's cold and I didn't want to leave you in the car, let's get inside." Esme said gently moving her shoulder.

I nodded my head in response and opened the door taking my crutches from Rosalie and headed towards the house, ahead of us Emmett, Jasper and Edward were carrying in the numerous bags. They dumped them just inside the door. Once inside Alice and Rosalie dropped to the floor and began sorting through the bags, while the boys just laughed behind us. I tried to get onto the floor to help but Rosalie stopped me,

"Bella don't worry we have got this, by the time you get on the floor we will have finished anyway." She laughed and I couldn't help but smile in return.

Once all the bags were sorted the girls carried theirs up the stairs, while I looked at mine and wondered how on earth I was going to get up the stairs on the crutches with all these bags, if it wasn't for the others I would have fallen over hours ago.

"Need a hand?" Edward asked I hadn't noticed him watching me.

"Urm, sure if you don't mind?" I replied not wanting to force him into helping me.

"Of course not, let's get these to your room." He replied smiling before grabbing the bags and heading up the stairs.

I followed at a much slower pace but when I got to the top he was stood there waiting patiently for me once I reached him he turned and carried on to my bedroom door, he pushed it open and motioned for me to enter first.

"Where do you want these?" He asked, looking around my room.

"Just by the bed, I'll sort them out later I'm kind of tired right now." I admitted yawning in the process.

"There you are all sorted, dinner will be ready in about an hour, how about we chill for a bit you look absolutely knackered, Alice really does go all out whilst shopping doesn't she." Edward laughed before motioning for me to sit on the bed.

Once I followed his lead I sat on the edge and dropped my crutches to the floor before kicking off my shoe and sliding to the middle of the bed, Edward had done the same thing. He leaned over and turned on the docking station by my bed, he grabbed his Ipod and plugged it in playing some sort of classical music it was soothing.

Before I knew it I was drifting off to sleep my hand held in Edwards whilst my head was resting half on my pillow and half on Edward's shoulder.

**AN- Let me know what you think, I'm enjoying writing all the nice fluffy stuff. I hope you enjoy reading it. **


	56. Chapter 56

**AN- I can only apologise for this very late update, my Grandma has been rushed into hospital and has now been there for two weeks, things have been pretty touch and go, and I haven't started the next chapter yet, as I'm either at the hospital or at work (becasue I still have to pay bills and eat!). **

**Thanks again for all you wonderful people who have reviewed and I promise I haven't forgotten this story or anyone who is reading, every review and hit has made me smile. This chapter is a continuation of the last, enjoy**

**Chapter 56- Normality continued**

**Edward POV**

I was slightly unsure whether Bella would actually take me up on the offer of relaxing in her room for a while even though she was becoming more comfortable as the weeks went on. Whenever we tried something new I was worried that it would upset her, causing her to not trust me any longer, yet every time she had surprised me.

I lay back against the headboard on one side of her bed whilst she scooted herself along, and was pleasantly surprised when she settled in close next to me, slowly I stretched my hand out until I was touching hers she barely flinched at the touch, almost as if she was expecting me to do it. The classical music was helping to create a soothing atmosphere in the room and it wasn't long before she began to doze, just before she finally fell asleep she let out a contented sigh and her head fell to the side resting on half my shoulder, her eyes finally closed and she settled into sleep.

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face, she finally trusted me and it was the most wonderful feeling in the whole world, there was nothing like it. Letting out my own contented smile I didn't bother falling asleep but shifted slightly to make us a little more comfortable and was able to reach the throw at the bottom of Bella's bed and tuck her in. I then spent the next hour watching her sleep; she looked completely relaxed and happy if I had my way she would always look like this for as long as I lived. As she began to stir I gently wiped a stray hair from across her forehead causing another glorious smile to play out on her beautiful lips.

Sighing deeply her eyes fluttered open as I said "Hey sleeping beauty."

"Urm hi, I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep on you, I guess I really was that tired." She replied though made no movement to move from my side if anything she snuggled in closer.

"Comfy" I teased as she made no sign of moving.

"Yeah, I could stay here for ever, it feels really good." She mumbled closing her eyes again.

Laughing I said "Well although I agree with you we do have to get up at some point, we both need to eat and everyone will be wondering where we are."

She gave yet another sigh, before sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed, following her lead I came around to her side of the bed and fetched her crutches before we made our way slowly down the stairs, neither of us saying much neither of us having to. Once we were down stairs we headed towards the kitchen and found Carlisle and Esme in there cooking dinner.

"Hey, do you need a hand?" I asked going further into the kitchen while Bella stayed by the door. I turned to look at her raising my eyebrows in question at her but she just shook her head in response.

"Could you two set the table for me?" Esme asked smiling across at Bella who gave a timid smile in return.

Grabbing the cutlery Bella followed me into the dining room after I placed the cutlery in the middle of the table I turned to face Bella.

"Don't Ed…" She tried but I put my hand up to stop her.

"Why did you hesitate just then, no one here is going to hurt you I promise. I want that relaxed happy Bella back I had in your room a few minutes ago." I told her a little frustrated by her mood swings.

"I'm sorry." Was her small reply, before she turned away from me and began correctly setting out the cutlery.

I didn't know what to do I had just had a go at Bella for something she had no control over, they were her defence mechanisms, leaving Bella I headed back through the kitchen and out the door, I barely heard someone calling my name but couldn't care less as to who it was.

Standing in the middle of the yard I took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm myself down everything that had happened was suddenly bubbling over to the surface and I didn't know if I could keep it in any longer.

"Edward." Carlisle said quietly behind me.

I didn't bother turning to face him I didn't want to see the disappointment in his face at my behaviour.

"I was wondering when you would finally lose it." He said standing next to me with a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

Turning slightly I stared at him "What do you mean?"

"You have been there for Bella and Rosalie, never wavering in your commitment to help them. Bella trusts you more than any of us which has shown just what a truly amazing person you have grown into." Carlisle said.

"I'm not. I have just lost it with Bella because she was wary about coming into the kitchen she didn't want to upset you, and I know she can't help it but when it's just her and me she's a totally different person, I want everyone to see that side of her." I huffed turning to face Carlisle fully as I did so.

Carlisle pulled me into a hug, something he hadn't done in years, when he pulled away he said "We all know that Bella has that side to her, and when she feels confident enough she will share it with us, but until then just be grateful that you get to see it."

I smiled then "I guess I just hope I haven't spoilt it by acting like a complete idiot."

"I doubt that Edward, just talk to her later I'm sure everything will be ok." Carlisle reassured, before gesturing for us to go back inside for dinner.

When we got back into the dining room everyone else was already sat down, Bella was sat next to my Mum while the chair on her other side was still empty, taking it with a slight bit of hesitancy and sat glancing at Bella as I did, she turned to look at me and I offered her a small smile showing that everything would be ok. She returned the smile before turning back to her plate playing with the food in front of her taking only a few mouthfuls from what I saw.

Once everyone else had finished Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett began clearing the table turning to the side I whispered "Bella can we talk for a sec in my music room?"

I breathed a sigh of relief as she nodded her head, I handed her the crutches and once she was stable on her feet she followed me into the music room, I closed the door gently behind her before turning to face her.

"Bella I want to talk about what happened earlier." I told her honestly, making sure to leave enough space between us so that she didn't feel threatened in any way.

"Edward, I know it's my fault I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you in any way." She responded in such a small voice it broke my heart.

"Bella you have nothing to be sorry for, I know how hard it must be for you to walk into a room without feeling intimidated. All I can do is make things worse for you, I never meant to lose it with you I was just frustrated I just see such an amazing person when we are alone that I want everyone to see that side of you." I told her trying to get her to see things from my point of view.

"I'm not making things easy for you am I?" She whispered again.

"What do you mean?" I asked unsure of what she was trying to tell me.

"How I'm still so wary of your family, I still freeze around them and panic when I have to walk into a room with them in there…" She began to say before stopping mid-sentence.

I smiled at her then, trying to defuse some of the tension surrounding us both before saying "Bella my family expect nothing from you and never will. Whatever happens in the future we will be there for you though the good and the bad, and I promise every day to make you smile at least three times."

"Thank you." was her only reply.

I took slow and deliberate steps towards her until I was within touching distance and gently pulled her towards me in a hug and I felt her relax against me, and I knew in that moment that she had forgiven my little mistake

Pulling away I said "Do you want to go watch a film with the others, I think there may even be popcorn."

"Urm sure why not." Bella replied pulling away from me and moving towards the door.

Once we got to the living room there was only Carlisle and Esme sat there, the others must still be in the kitchen. I went to sit on the other end of the couch and motioned for Bella to sit next to me, so that she was sandwiched between me and my Mum, knowing that she would feel the most comfortable there.

"So what are we going to watch?" I asked turning to my parents.

"A comedy I think, were letting Alice and Rosalie decide." Esme responded looking over at us.

I nodded my head in response, glancing at Bella I saw that although she looked calm her eyes were trained on her hands in her lap. I could feel Carlisle's eyes on me so I looked over at him and he raised his eyebrows in question, I nodded my head in response telling him that everything was ok.

The others were soon in the living room, and Rosalie handed Bella a bowl of popcorn, she took it from her with a small smile of thanks. I was pleased that Rosalie had done this, it gave Bella control. Bella quickly took a handful along with me before handing it over to Esme.

Rosalie and Alice decided to watch the Hangover, I knew there was a sequel out but none of us had seen the first one, and we spent the whole film laughing, it was great to relax again.

Bella also seemed to enjoy the film and I caught her smiling and chuckling along with the rest of us. I was glad to see her having a good time as well.

Once the film had finished it was a little after 8pm, Carlisle said "how about we play a board game?"

Alice immediately jumped out of her seat in excitement going over to the shelves where all our board games were kept. "Any ideas she called."

I saw Bella smile in response to the idea of a board game, it was obvious she had once liked playing them. She then did something that totally shocked me "Urm can we play Monopoly?" she asked a little hesitently.

Alice immediately took the game off the shelf as everyone cleared the table in the middle of the room and began setting up the game Bella stared in shock at our family as they responded to her request.

"You ok?" Esme whispered, next to me.

"Yeah, I'm just a little surprised that's all." Bella responded a slight pink flushing her cheeks, which I think was my new favourite colour.

"Well come on then, let's get you settled on the floor." Esme responded deciding to choose to take what Bella had said as perfectly normal, which I think made Bella relax completely.

Once on the floor with a couple of pillows under her foot which was hidden under the table, Bella took a hold of her piece which was a little dog and threw herself fully into the game. At one point she even managed to get herself into an argument with Emmett over how much he owed her when he landed on one of her squares with a hotel, she refused to back down and in the end Emmett conceded and gave Bella every penny. I was smiling widely at her she was showing a totally new side to her personality, perhaps what happened earlier was a good thing after all.

By 11pm Carlisle called the game to an end and we all began getting ready for bed, I walked with Bella up the stairs stopping at the door to her room where she turned and smiled at me before saying,

"I had a really good night to night Edward, and I see what you mean, showing more of myself to your family, hopefully that was a good enough start." Before turning and heading into her room shutting the door quietly behind her.

I stood and stared at the closed door for a long time before I finally turned and headed towards my own room, I had a feeling that she was going to continue to surprise me in ways I won't even think off and I couldn't wait.

**AN- I hope you enjoyed that chapter, Edward had to lose it at some point! **

**I will hopefully get the chapter to you sometime next week, but I can't make any promises, everyone keep their fingers crossed for a quiet weekend to spend a few hours typing. **

**Let me know what you think. **


	57. Chapter 57

**AN- Thanks again to everyone who is being patinet with my slow updates at the minute, things are looking a little better with my Grandma, and are as stable as they are going to get. A huge thanks to everyone for their kind words. ****I should be able to update again within the next week. **

**Every review and favourite alert makes my day. **

**Chapter 57- Closure**

**(Bella POV)**

It had been a week since Edward had lost it with me and I have been consciously trying to make more of an effort around his family. Sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't, I still didn't start a conversation off myself unless it was with Edward or Esme, but if someone began talking to me then I could hold the conversation with the occasional eye contact thrown in. My efforts seem to be pleasing Edward and that was all that mattered.

"Bella are you ready to go?" Carlisle asked from the kitchen.

I was sat in the living room I was finally getting my cast off today, and was excited about the prospect but being close to other strangers still unnerved me. "Yeah I'm coming" I responded, pulling myself up on my crutches and heading towards the kitchen.

"Bella, do you want me to come with you as well?" Esme asked coming to stand by Carlisle in the door way.

Esme's kindness still shocked me and I loved the fact she wanted to come with me and help me feel more comfortable about it "If you have nothing better to do then please I would like that." I responded.

Esme beamed at me before running to grab our coats and make our way towards the car and towards Forks general hospital. I stared out the window the whole way, I hadn't been into the centre of Forks since I last saw my Father I had forgotten how tiny it really was. As we passed Forks high I saw everyone was hanging around the parking lot, I knew I had to go back there eventually, only this time I knew things would be different Edward and probably the other Cullen's wouldn't mind me spending time with them.

We pulled up outside of the hospital, Carlisle taking advantage of his parking space. I made my way through the main entrance with Carlisle and Esme either side of me. The whole place seemed quieter than usual and I could swear that everyone was staring at me, but I didn't look up to check if that was actually the case.

Carlisle led us to a private room, for which I was grateful before turning and smiling at me kindly and saying "Ok Bella, I'm going to remove your cast for you then we'll head up to x-ray to check the bones have healed."

I nodded my head in response, grateful that I didn't have to deal with too many people, within ten minutes Carlisle had my cast off and I breathed a long sigh of relief.

Carlisle laughed "Feel better?"

"Much, it's such a relief everything is finally getting back on track." I replied giving both Esme and Carlisle a warm smile.

"And things will only get better from here on in." Esme responded pulling me into a gentle hug.

Once I'd had the x-ray Carlisle left to go and chase up the results, leaving me and Esme waiting not so patiently.

I drummed my hands against the side of the exam table too worked up about being rid of the cast to sit still.

Sighing Esme said "Bella please stop drumming your fingers, I know you're excited but please just for a second."

I froze in place, completely forgetting how annoying that would be before muttering a quick apology so low I'm not sure she even heard.

"Honey, listen I'm not cross and you're not in trouble I've never had much patience with repeated noises, just ask any of the others." Esme said coming to stand next to me.

Taking a deep breath I slowly glanced up looking at her returning a small smile of my own, perching herself on the bed next to me she held my hand as we waited for the x-rays. Luckily we didn't have to wait much longer and twenty minutes later we were heading back towards the car, I was still on a pair of crutches needing to build up my muscles especially in my ankles, but I was ecstatic that I was finally free of my cast.

Once we were back at their house I headed straight for the kitchen ignoring the post on the floor as Carlisle bent to pick it up. As I grabbed a drink out of the fridge I heard quiet whisperings from Carlisle as Esme before they both came into the kitchen glancing at me nervously.

"What is it?" I asked sensing the concern in their eyes.

"Bella we have received a letter…" Carlisle began.

"Ok, is it something bad?" I asked beginning to panic about why they were so worried about a letter.

"It's not necessarily bad all of your fathers assets have been released, everything he owned, his bank accounts, the house as well as his pension have all been put into your name." Esme said taking a step closer reaching out for my hand.

"I don't want anything that belongs to him." I whispered squeezing Esme's hand tighter.

"Bella, you don't have to take anything that belonged to your father, there are ways for this to be handled the house and its contents can be sold the money put into a bank account for your future." Carlisle responded.

"The money will be dirty every time I spent some of it I'd think of him, what happened." I told them.

"Bella, there could be a different way to look at this. The money would set you up for life, you could use it for good go to college, buy a new home when you're ready maybe even start a family of your own." Carlisle said trying to make me feel better.

"I don't think that I could take the money, you should have it to help pay for my keep here, I don't expect you to spend your money on me." I told them honestly.

"Bella were not going to take your money, you are here because we want you and do not expect any payment for that" Esme told me sternly.

"I don't want the money" I reiterated, feeling dirty just thinking about spending it.

"OK Bella if you're sure I can sort things out for you it's a big decision please don't rush into it." Carlisle told me bending slightly to meet my eyes.

I nodded my head showing that I heard him, "come on Bella lets go watch a film for the afternoon it's been a long morning." Esme said before pulling me towards the living room.

I caught a glance between her and Carlisle as we went into the living room, but deciding not to question I settled into the sofa as Esme put a film on, trying my hardest to think of nothing.

The next thing I knew I was waking up surrounded by a thick throw, realising that I was laying on the couch I pulled myself into a sitting position looking around the room, hearing voices from the kitchen I pulled myself up and hobbled towards the kitchen finding everyone sat around the breakfast island chatting about their day.

"Hey sleepy head" Edward responded smiling at me kindly.

"Hey, I'm sorry Esme I didn't realise how tired I felt" I responded looking at her.

"Don't worry Bella, you needed to rest there's nothing wrong with that" She told me kindly.

I sat with the others as they talked about school, how homework was building up ready for the end of the year, which people were annoying them, and how the female population were hitting on Edward on a daily basis.

Laughing I said "You shouldn't be so irresistible" before blushing beetroot covering my mouth at what I had just said.

Everyone burst into fits of laughter teasing Edward, Alice and Rosalie looked at me with small smiles before turning to Edward giving him the same reaction.

What Edward said next shocked me "Well perhaps I need someone to protect me from all the girls." Looking directly at me, I held his gauze for a while before looking away.

The whole room had gone quiet staring at the two of us.

Eventually Esme brought everyone back to their senses "alright you lot out of the kitchen while I cook dinner" she responded before waving her hands at us.

Edward offered me his arm to help me walk a little easier and led me into his music room where he sat me next to him on the piano stool and played music I had never heard before each morphing into the next. We didn't say a word to each other the whole time, we didn't need to say each other yet somehow I knew that things had changed between us I just hoped that it was for the better.

After about twenty minutes Edward played the last few notes and we sat in silence for a while before Edward turned towards me saying "Bella Carlisle and Esme told me what happened today, do you want to talk about it?"

I took a deep breath before saying "I know that it is irrational but the thought of having anything to do with the money from the sale of his house and belongings just makes me feel physically sick. I know I don't have any money, or anywhere else to go but somehow I will earn money to support myself I'll work every second if I have to." I surprised myself by my strong sounding voice my voice hadn't been that strong in over five years.

Edward gave me a crocked smile that caused my stomach to flutter in response before saying "Bella, you sounded so sure and determined just then if you don't want that money then don't take it it's your decision. Bella you are starting to take control of your life make sure that no one takes that away from you."

I stared at him with a little bit of surprise unsure of what to say in response. He gave me another crocked smile I didn't understand the butterflies they caused but Edward seemed to sense my reaction giving me an even bigger grin before taking my hand into both of his we sat this way for hours, minutes I had no idea.

Eventually Edward said "I meant what I said Bella, no matter who they are don't ever let anyone make you do something you don't want or make you feel like your worthless. Because I can tell you now you are the most amazing, beautiful women I have ever met and it's now my job to ensure that you believe that."

I could feel the heat flooding my cheeks once again beginning to realise that this could become a regular occurrence with Edward.

"Can I ask you a question?" I wanted to know the truth.

"Anything Bella, anything" He responded brushing a stray hair out of my eyes.

"Why do you think those things about me? We barely know each other and yet you make me feel so safe and wanted I haven't felt this in so long."

"I don't think them I feel them Bella, you have been to hell and back and here you sound so strong and determined in what you want to do, and I only have to look at you to see that your beautiful." He told me pulling my arms until he engulfed me in a tight warm hug, which I returned gratefully for the first time.

When we finally left the sanctuary of the music room we headed towards the dining room where the others were just sitting down to the evening meal. Edward still had a hold of my hand as I hobbled next to him, I caught Rosalie's gauze lingering on our joint hands and I shifted a little uncomfortably before I saw the smile she was giving us. I wasn't a hundred per cent sure what had happened between us a few minutes ago but it seemed that Rosalie understood far more than I did.

Once every one was seated and enjoying another fantastic meal from Esme Carlisle turned to me as said "I was wondering if you had any thought of going back to school, though there is no pressure."

Urm, I kind of know that I have to go back but I don't know that I can face everyone alone, going back to the way things were before…" I trailed of not wanting to think too much about that time.

"Bella we can all promise you that things will be totally different for you, for starters do you honestly think that any of us would allow a sister of ours to be hurt or upset" Jasper told me smiling and I instantly felt calmer.

"Yeah Bells, the second anyone gives you any trouble they will have us to deal with." Emmett boomed causing me to jump slightly before look up at him and smiling.

"While I am glad that you are all willing to protect Bella, I do not want any of you using physical violence of any sort is that clear?" Carlisle said glaring at all his sons as well as to my surprise Alice.

They all just shrugged their shoulders at Carlisle as if to say that they would do whatever they wanted to anyway, I couldn't help but laugh quietly.

"So Bella when do you want to start back?" Esme asked

"I don't know I guess tomorrow is as good a time as any." I responded unsure if I was really ready for this.

"I don't want to stop you going back tomorrow if that is what you really want to do, but if its ok with you can you wait till Monday, I want to give you a little physio on that ankle for a couple of days first then you will still be using crutches when you are on your feet all day for a couple of weeks after at least." Carlisle responded smiling at me, though I think his wanting me to wait had more to do with the fact that he wanted me to be absolutely sure I was ready than anything else.

"Ok, Monday it is then" I said agreeing with him before returning to my dinner.

**AN- I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'm trying to move things forward with this story so that I can spend some time writing the nice fluffy stuff between Bella and Edward. **

**Let me know what you think x **


	58. Chapter 58

**AN- I'm only a day late updating the chapter, last chapter I said I wanted to write lots of nice fluffy stuff, while that is still my intention I still need to adress what is likely to happen in school. But hopefully the way I have written it will help cerment Bella's relationship with the other Cullens. **

**Once agian a huge thanks to everyone who is reading a reviewing my story, there's little point writing if no one is reading. :) **

**Chapter 58- School**

**(Bella POV)**

Once I decided that I was going back to school, the week seemed to fly by and before I knew it, it was Sunday night and I was sat in my room with my book bag on my bed staring into space about what was going to happen the following day. A part of me wanted to hide at the Cullen's for the rest of my life not having to face the world outside, but I knew that was unrealistic. I was determined to face whatever they threw at me with my head held high, and fingers crossed the Cullen's next to me.

A light knock at the door brought me back to my surroundings.

"Hey sweetheart, I thought I'd just check in and make sure you don't need anything for tomorrow?" Esme asked kindly.

"Urm I don't think so, I'm just putting everything into my bag making sure I don't forget anything." I replied with a small smile.

"It's ok to be nervous a lot has happened since you were last there, while I can't promise that things won't be a little awkward I don't think things are going to be as bad as they used to be." She told me.

"Somehow I don't think that just because they know about my home life that certain people will all of a sudden change the way they behave towards me." I responded sharing some of my fears with her about tomorrow.

"Bella listen I know you are worried but just remember that you have come through so much already whatever they decide to throw at you just give back as good as you get." She told me before pulling me into a tight hug and leaving the room.

I managed to finish packing my bag before getting ready for bed and surprised myself by dropping off to sleep pretty much straight away. When I woke up the following morning I realised that my dreams were becoming less about my past and more about my future or what I hoped would be my future.

My favourite at the minute was one of me and Edward we were in some kind of clearing surrounded by a group of trees, we were sat in the middle on a blanket neither of us were saying anything just happy to be in each other's company. But most of all I always remember the feeling of security, warmth and love. I couldn't explain them any other way but when dream Edward looked at me that's' how I felt truly loved.

But of course I always had to wake up, coming back to reality with a bump I pushed the covers off me and groaned as I stood up a little too quick feeling a little dizzy, I don't know what had possessed me to agree to go back to that hell whole I must have been insane. Shaking off the slightly nauseous feeling I slipped into the shower allowing the warm water to cascade down my back which relaxed me enough to ease the nauseous feeling. Once I was feeling calmer I pulled myself out of the shower wrapping myself in a warm fluffy towel before standing in front of the sink and brushing my teeth. Looking up at my reflection something which I had only just started to do I saw the same dull girl who had always looked back. Deciding to keep my hair simple I brushed it out before blow drying it and leaving it down with a slight wave to it, giving me something to hide behind if absolutely necessary.

Stepping out of the bathroom I let out a little squeak as Alice sat on my bed with a huge grin.

"Alice what are you doing in here?" I asked glancing at her warily before attempting to pull the towel tighter around my body.

"Well I guessed that you would be feeling kind of nervous about your first day back so I thought I'd lend a hand and help you pick out the perfect outfit." She said as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, urm well thanks Alice but I think I know what I was planning on wearing." I responded slightly worried what concoction she had in bubbling in her head.

"Bella I'm not going to make you look hideous or anything, I was thinking of those skinny black jeans you brought along with one of the new tops and then just ballet flats because heels would just irritate that ankle of yours and Dad would kill me." She responded sounding hopeful.

"I guess that doesn't sound that bad and was better than what I had originally planned on wearing I guess I could cope with that." I told her smiling while she bounced up and down clapping her hands.

"Now out, I need to get dressed and I definitely do not need any help in that department" I told her sternly pointing to door while asserting some of my free will.

Alice smiled at me again and ran from the room leaving me to get dressed in piece, I decided to apply a little of the concealer and foundation to hide some of the bags under my eyes, before heading down stairs for breakfast. I sat next to Edward while picking at a piece of toast, my appetite suddenly non-existent whilst only kind of listening to the conversation flowing around me. After another couple of bites I pushed my half eaten toast to the side not able to swallow any more.

"Bella you should really try and eat a little more, it's going to be a long day for you otherwise." Carlisle told me noticing how little I ate.

"I'm just not hungry at the minute, I promise to eat something later at lunch." I told him, not quite meeting his eyes, because I wasn't sure whether I would be able to do so anyway.

"Don't worry I will make sure she eats at lunch." Edward responded almost as if he knew what I was thinking while I glared at him, which he smiled in return.

"I mean it Bella you must eat, and if you don't Edward will tell me." Carlisle said kindly, I knew he had my best interests at heart but it still put me on edge slightly.

Everyone else finished breakfast while I sipped on a glass of fresh orange juice which Edward passed to me and deciding not to argue I took it with a small smile.

Before I knew it we were all heading out the door and I was climbing into the passenger seat of Edwards Volvo with Rosalie and Emmett in the backseat. Once I had my seatbelt in place I placed my hands on my knees squeezing them tightly as my nerves took over. I jumped slightly as Edward placed a hand over the top of mine giving it a gentle squeeze I turned my head to smile in response.

Ten minutes later we pulled into the school grounds and Edward pulled into a spare space shutting off the engine, before climbing out, the others following closely behind. I sat frozen in my seat suddenly wanting to be anywhere else but here. A rush of cool air filled the car making me shiver as Edward opened the passenger door and offered me a hand to help me out slowly I accepted his hand and pulled myself from the safety of his car looking up at the building in front of me. I don't know how long I stood there staring until I felt Edward give my hand a gentle squeeze bringing my eyes back down to look at him.

"You doing ok?" He asked, I could see the worry in his eyes and hear it in his voice.

I nodded before whispering "I'm fine it's just really strange being back here a lot has changed but everything is still the same."

"Your right a lot has changed and I can promise that whatever happens today I will be there for you, you're not alone anymore." He whispered back leaning into my ear so I could hear him clearly.

I could feel his breath tickle my ear and the blush which was creeping slowly onto my cheeks at his closeness, which soon deepened even further when I heard giggling from behind me, turning to see Alice and Rosalie smiling smugly at me. I rolled my eyes at them before turning away as Rose stepped up to my other side hooking her arm around mine and pulling me towards the building. Edward quickly fell into step never letting go of my hand he had taken as I stepped out of the car. I felt warm and safe, never wanting to let go of his hand.

That feeling didn't last long as the further we stepped into the building the more nervous I became, the halls were unusually quiet as we passed, people openly whispering and pointing at the fact I was back after such a long time. At practically the same time I felt both Rosalie and Edward tighten their holds on their respective body parts reassuring me that they were not going anywhere. We stopped outside of my locker and Rosalie let go of my arm as I reached to grab the lock entering the combination, I pulled the door open only to jump back in horror as what looked like a ton of dirt piled out of the door covering all three of us from the waist down. Once I looked up from the dirt scattered all over the floor I looked up to see a piece of paper pined to the inside of the door I reached out to grab it but before I could Edward took a hold of my other arm stopping me.

"Bella you really don't need to read that, whatever it says isn't worth the time." He told me trying to get me to look at him.

I shook my head, not able to really use my voice shaking a hand out of his I grabbed the piece of paper and opened it to reveal what written:

_We thought you might like the dirt from the grave your father dug for you, when you decide to climb in we will be more than willing to fill it in._

I stared in shock and what was written, I knew from first-hand experience just how awful everybody could be but they had really sunk to a new low this time. I felt the paper being gently tugged out of my hand as the noise of the hallway hit me full in the face as the laughing of all the students rang out around us. I felt Edward turn and give his attention to someone behind him for a second I thought he was going to walk away and join the laughing crowd but instead he pulled me against him wrapping me up in a protective hug I clung to his shirt for dear life burying my head as the tears started to fall soaking his shirt.

"It's ok Bella your safe, let's go somewhere quiet." He whispered tugging me into moving my feet.

Using the last of my remaining strength I allowed Edward to walk me away from my locker I had no idea where we were going but eventually the noise died down and I heard a door close behind me as Edward gently helped me sit in a chair as he knelt in front of me.

"Bella its ok, no one else is here, except the guys you can look up." He gently said as he stroked my hair away from the edges of my face.

After I had calmed down some I eventually lifted my head from Edward's chest and looked up into the faces of the rest of the Cullen's each had a look on their faces of complete and utter shock somewhere close to where I felt.

Glancing around the room I realised that I was in the principal's office glancing back down at Edward who was still kneeling in front of me with both his hands covering mine.

"Are you ok?" He asked looking directly into my eyes I stared back at him unsure of how to handle to worry and care I could see in them.

I shrugged my shoulders not knowing how to answer his question, I must have been mad to think that I could have ever come back to this place without being the butt of everyone's jokes.

"We've called Carlisle and Esme and there both on their way in, once Emmett explained what happened there both furious and are demanding something be done straight away." Rosalie explained kneeling next to Edward placing a hand on my arm.

"Why?" I asked confused by them coming in, nothing had ever been done before so why would this be any different.

Edward gave a frustrated sigh pulling himself up and striding away to the other side of the room taking a couple of deep breaths before replying "Bella, I know you are still getting used to the whole family thing but do you honestly think that any of us would let this go, there's not a chance in hell of that ever happening…"

I stared in shock as he ranted; I knew he was angrier at what had happened rather than at me but it still made me nervous.

"Edward dude chill will you, you're not helping. Bella we're going to sort this and one way or another we promise." Emmett said grabbing a hold of Edward's arm making him stand still and calm down.

A couple of minutes later he came back over to my side grabbing the only other chair and pulling it next to mine he took hold of a hand while wrapping his other arm around my shoulder pulling me to an awkward hug separated by chair arms. Once he pulled away he left his arm around my shoulder and I shifted slightly resting my head on his shoulder letting out a smile sigh.

I knew it was his way of apologising for his rant but there was no need it felt good having someone care so much about me.

We all sat in silence for the next ten minutes before the door opened and Carlisle and Esme stepped into the room closely followed by the principle. Esme came straight over to me pulling me away from Edward and into a tight hug before pulling away and saying,

"Are you ok Bella? Does anything hurt?" Esme asked in quick concession.

"I'm not hurt Esme." I whispered not quite looking at her, physically I was fine.

Edward stood and allowed Esme to take his seat which she immediately did and wrapped an arm around me shoulder just as Edward had done. Edward knelt where Rosalie had just moved from taking me hand in his rubbing circles in into the back with his thumb.

Carlisle stood in front of the desk staring at the principle before saying "Who did this?" in a voice so low and menacing that I didn't recognise it at all.

"Why don't your children head back to class while we discuss this, they have already missed first period." He responded not answering Carlisle's question.

"My children are going nowhere until you can guarantee the safety of each and every one of them." He said staring the principle down until he looked away.

Turing to Edward he asked "Have you still got the note?"

"It's here Dad" Alice responded handing him the piece of paper I glanced at it quickly before turning away again as another tear escaped trailing down my cheek.

Carlisle handed the note to the principle before saying "I was assured last week that when Bella returned to school that she would not be subjected to any more bullying and then one her first day back, this happens what have you done to protect one of your students?"

"Firstly Mr Cullen there is no evidence to suggest that any bullying has occurred prior to today's incident…" Before he could continue every one of the Cullen's started talking at once telling him how wrong he was.

"Guys calm down its ok I've got this." Carlisle told them glancing at all of his children in turn.

"I came to you with concerns about what Bella has been subjected to in the past but more importantly what may happen on her return, it was your job to ensure that she was safe, whether something was actually going to happen or not." Carlisle said furiously.

I raised my head looking over at Carlisle in slight shock at how much he was fighting for me when nearly no one else ever has. Esme squeezed my hand in support and I turned to look at her and could see her smiling at me sensing my shock.

"Mr Cullen, let me assure you that this matter will be dealt with in accordance with our policies, but we may not be able to find out who was actually responsible for this note." He responded, with a slight nervous look in Carlisle's direction.

"Well let me suggest that you had better find out who and quick because I will give you two days if by that time things have not been dealt with then I will be contacting the governing body directly asking for a formal meeting as you have not done you job properly." Carlisle countered before turning to us all and saying "right lets go home, I don't want any of you here today or tomorrow."

All the Cullen's looked at each other as if all their birthday's and Christmases came at once, Carlisle had obviously not taken them out of school before.

"Mr Cullen you can't take the children home, they have to be in school…" the principle tried to insist but once again Carlisle interrupted,

"No, none of my children will be coming here when they are not safe, once you've done your job then they can come back, if not then we will have to see about sending them elsewhere." He said with finality in his voice that left no room for argument.

With that he ushered us out of the room, both Edward and Esme had an arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me from the school. I hadn't expected my first day at school to be like this at all, but one thing was for sure I was no longer alone in any of it, I had a whole group of people looking out for me.

**AN- Well quite an emotional chapter I hoped to show that Bella is finally beginning to realise that the Cullens do care about her, and she can trust them. **

**I have a quick question, there are two ways I can take this story now, one is that there are about 5/6 more chapters to reach an ending. (Though thats all i'm going to say)**

**Or there is also the possibility of maybe doubling the amount of chapters, adding in alot more of the fluffy nice parts of Bella growing to be part of the Cullen family and moving forward with her life. **

**What I want to know is whether people want to continue to read this story if there is likely to be 12-18 more chapters? Whether this story has the capacity to continue for a while yet or whether you are ready for an ending? All opinions greatly appreciated. **

**Reviews make me smile xx**


	59. Chapter 59

**AN- I can only apologise with my lack of update over the last three weeks, it is the lognest I've gone and I feel totally awful for keeping everyone waiting. Hoopefully the wait will be a good thing. **

**A huge thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing it really does mean everything to me as it would be pointless for me to write when no one was reading! **

**Chapter 59- confessions**

**Edward (POV)**

I was absolutely fuming, how could a group of people be so damn mean, yet at the same time they gave me the opportunity to comfort and support Bella, helping her to realise that we were going to be there for her no matter what. As me and Esme pulled her from school each holding her close I felt her leaning more into me once again resting her head on my upper arm. I hated to see her in such pain but it allowed me to help her even if it was in such a small way.

Once we got to my car, I handed my keys to Jasper as he and Alice climbed into the front seat. Esme was helping Bella into the car so I turned to face Carlisle

"Take her home, I need to get back to the hospital, make sure she gets plenty of rest." He said patting my upper arm.

"I will, thank you for being here." I responded.

"Edward you know me and Esme will always be here for you and all your siblings which now include Bella, never doubt it." He told me firmly.

I nodded my head before turning and heading around the other side of the car and sitting next to Bella who surprised me by taking my hand in hers and leaning back into my side letting out a small sigh and closing her eyes. I smiled down at her glad that she wasn't closing herself off from us again. When I lifted my head to look over at Esme I saw a warm smile grace her lips as she looked over at the two of us, nodding her head as if seeing the two of us like this was the best thing she had ever seen. I returned her smile before looking out the window as we made our way back home.

Once we were parked in our drive way Bella sat herself up allowing me chance to slip out of the car before offering her my hand to help her out, which she accepted with a small smile. We walked together into the house following all of the others into the living room sinking down onto the couch next to each other.

"Now I know you lot didn't ask to have the day off, but that doesn't mean you get to sit and do nothing. I don't care what you do but I want all of you doing something." Esme told us with a gentle smile.

I heard the rest of my siblings sigh around the room I knew that their plan was exactly that, to do nothing which if I was honest I wholly agreed with.

"Well if you don't find something useful to do then I have lots of jobs that I could do with a hand with." Esme said laughing slightly at the expression on all our faces.

"I don't mind helping Esme." Bella said going to stand from her place next to me.

"Well thank you Bella at least one of my children are willing to help…" Esme froze mid-sentence only just realising what she had said.

Bella seemed to be as equally shocked and just stared at Esme with wide wondering eyes. Before I knew what was happening Esme had crossed the room to stand in front of Bella gazing at her lovingly before pulling her into a tight hug I barely caught the conversation that passed between the two,

"Bella, I know I shocked you but there is no way I am going to apologise for what I just said because I would be lying, I see you as one of my children just as much as any of the others even if we have only known you for a few short weeks."

"I…I don't know what to say, I haven't been called someone's child in so long not since my Mum and Phil…" Bella took a deep breath before continuing "I like the idea of not being an orphan anymore." She finished before if even more possible clinging closer to Esme.

Once they finally pulled apart both wiping tears away from their eyes Bella had never looked so happy in all the time I had known her.

"Right you lot I mean it I want you doing something." She reminded us before walking out of the room while Bella had returned to her seat next to me.

We all sat around for the next twenty minutes or so none of us really making much of an effort to actually do something. I had to confess having Bella sitting so close to me was bliss and as I reached my hand out towards hers, grasping it gently rubbing my thumb over the back of her hand. She didn't flinch or pull away but squeezed mine in return.

"Right well I think I'm going to go play my piano for a while, Bella do you want to come?" I said moving to stand up pulling her with me.

She nodded her head a slight blush creeping up over her cheeks I raised my eyebrows in question but she just shook her head in response and we headed off towards my room with the laughter of my sisters and wolf whistles of my brothers ringing in our ears.

Once we were safely in the music room with the door closed I turned to face Bella, keeping her hand securely in mind before stammering, "you ok? Just ignore my siblings there being idiots."

"I'm ok, there just messing around, I thought you wanted to play." She replied nodding towards my piano.

Without speaking I sighed and dropped Bella's hand before turning and going over to my piano sliding my hands over the ivory keys before playing one gentle melody after another, I knew Bella was still in the room but she seemed to have frozen behind me. I carried on playing for the next half hour or so before I couldn't take the atmosphere any longer.

I stopped playing before turning and finding Bella sat on the floor against the wall not far from where I left her going over to her I sat down in front of her asking "Bella what's wrong?"

Her head was buried in her arms leaning against her knees, but she didn't raise her head or say anything. So I tried again.

"Bella please tell me what's wrong, you know you can trust me, I have told you how much I like you, I think we have begun to build a relationship that is based on trust please talk to me." I almost pleaded desperately.

It took quite some time but eventually she lifted her head taking a deep breath and raised her head looking at me for the first time before finally beginning to speak.

"After everything that has happened today with what was in my locker I know just how much people in school actually hate me." Bella admitted.

I stared at her wondering where she was going to take this conversation I kept my mouth shut knowing she needed to get things out of her system. I nodded for her to continue.

"Yet you and your brothers and sisters and even your parents stood up for me, tried to protect me from what was happening. Esme even called me her daughter I have so many emotions running through me I barely know how to start explaining them. Though there is one that seems to be stronger than all of the others put together." She continued looking quickly into my eyes before looking away again.

Again I sat crossed leg in front of her reaching out cautiously I placed my hands over her own giving them a gentle squeeze to show her physically that I was still here supporting her before saying "Bella, things must be completely crazy for you right now, but please don't bottle anything up, talk to me I could try and help you sort through any of your feelings."

I saw Bella take a couple of deep breaths before finally looking at me one again and whispering "I like you as well"

**(Bella POV)**

Oh my god what had I just done, why the hell did I admit to Edward that I liked him as well. He's bound to think that I'm some sort of stalker now. He told me how wonderful he thought I was and yet I had managed to turn into this emotional wreck every time someone managed to say something nice to me and I either pushed them away or burst into tears I wouldn't be surprised if they had me committed at some point.

"Bella look at me." Edward said his voice slightly raised causing me to jump slightly.

"I'm sorry Edward I didn't mean to tell you I shouldn't have done, you don't need to hear what I'm thinking, feeling it's completely wrong of me." I rambled trying to pull away from him but it was no good his hands if possible were tighter on my own.

He didn't say a thing to me but continued to stare into my eyes almost as if he was looking deep into my soul as much as I wanted to I just couldn't look away at this point. Then he began to smile, starting off with a small gentle smile before it gradually turned into a demonic crazy kind of smile that became infectious as I began to smile along with him. Eventually we both ended up in fits of laughter each holding onto the other for support as our bodies began to shake uncontrollably.

After what felt like hours we managed to calm ourselves down enough so that our breathing was slowly beginning to get back to normal and Edward finally spoke,

"I can't tell you how happy I am that you have admitted to liking me, it shows just how comfortable you are being here and around me I'm so happy right now you have no idea."

I stared at Edward in shock before finally finding my voice and replying "I am happy here I think, I mean I don't feel like I have to be in constant fear of my life, and I think after what has happened today you all have proven that the opinions of others don't matter to you and that I do trust you."

He smiled genuinely at me before saying "I wouldn't totally agree with you Bella, a certain person's opinions mean everything to me"

With those few words I didn't realise it was possible but I think I liked him just a little bit more.

Edward pulled me to my feet and we sat together on the piano stool, while he played a couple more songs before he decided that it was about time I learnt to play as well. I wasn't over keen but he seemed so enthusiastic that I didn't want to disappoint him and so played along. An hour later I was no further along learning to play the piano, and had managed to dissolve Edward into fits of laughter on two separate occasions as my lack of hand eye co-ordination was managing to murder any simple tune Edward gave me.

Deciding to give up we made our way back towards the living room where Emmett and Jasper were playing some sort of video game.

"Edward, there you are come and join." Emmett shouted over his shoulder.

Edward looked at me almost as if asking for permission I nodded my head indicating that he could go ahead, before I turned and made my way into the kitchen, expecting to find Esme but instead I found Alice and Rosalie making sandwiches.

"Hey Bella, were making sandwiches for Lunch, hope that's ok?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded my consent "Yeah that's fine with me."

"Great I'll just take these into the boys then how about a little girl time, we defiantly need to introduce you to it." Alice practically squealed before running out the room with a plate of sandwiches.

Rosalie grabbed the other plate before turning to me "Bella could you grab us a drink from the fridge, we will eat in the dining room."

"Ok" I replied rushing to grab a couple of soda's out of the fridge.

Once I followed Rosalie into the dining room Alice was close behind me and we all settled around one end of the table I grabbed a sandwich while listening to Alice and Rosalie chat comfortably with each other. I loved the fact that they had such a great relationship with each other, there was total trust between the two and they were including me in that, something which I would be eternally grateful to them for.

"So Bella, what do you and Edward talk about whilst in that music room of his?" Alice asked a playful smile on her lips.

I immediately blushed at the question, unsure of how to answer me and Edward were friends I had admitted to liking him but hadn't mentioned in what way, what did I tell them yes I liked Edward and I enjoyed spending time with him, but would they read too much into it.

"Urm, nothing really, normally he just plays the piano and I listen I find it relaxing." I replied hoping to steer it away from the things that we actually talked about.

They both seemed to take the hint but still gave me knowing smiles, eventually I was going to have to admit truthfully to someone that I was beginning to like Edward as more than a friend and protector, and while the feelings were wonderful it also scared the hell out of me.

**AN- Finally Bella has admitted to liking Edward, hope I did it justice. Although their not together officially yet please be patient. **

**I'm not going to give you a time frame on my next update because it seems everytime I do something happens and it takes me longer than necessary. So fingers crossed for a quick uppdate! **


	60. Chapter 60

**AN- Thanks to everyone who is reading, and reviewing my story I had nearly 1,500 the day I updated. The most so far and it totally blew me away, showing just how many people are still with me. **

**Enjoy xx**

**Chapter 60- dreams**

**(Bella POV)**

Once we'd finished our lunch I stood and began to collect the dishes heading back into the kitchen filling the sink before heading to the living room to grab the boy's dirty plates, Edward giving me a warm smile before turning back towards the video game.

Washing the dishes gave me the chance to try and process what had happened today, school had been an unmitigated disaster, why I had even bothered to think things would be ok I had no idea. Then I had to go and tell Edward that I liked him and while he seemed happy with me admitting it, I was worried that he would eventually get fed up with me and my insane mood swings and just give up and tell me to get lost.

Sighing I finished up the dishes leaving them on the draining board to dry, I made no attempt to move from my position and stared out at the Cullen's luscious garden, which lead onto a forest.

"You know we have a dishwasher that can do that." Esme said coming to stand next to me.

I wasn't expecting her to come in and I practically jumped a mile in the opposite direction.

Smiling slightly I shrugged my shoulders and replied "I don't mind, washing the dishes is something normal it kind of keeps me grounded."

"Ok, well feel free to wash dishes any time you like if it helps, but please know that we do not expect you to do them." She told me with that motherly tone in her voice.

I nodded my head in response shuffling my feet unsure of what to do next. I couldn't decide between wanting company and wanting to be alone.

"Well if you're looking for something to distract yourself with then how do you feel about reading?" Esme asked smiling kindly.

"Urm, I've never really had the time to read just because, normally I barely manage to get through the school reading list." I admitted blushing slightly, unsure of what Esme would think.

"Well I think it's high time we rectify that, come with me." Esme said walking from the room.

I followed her through the house until we were in her bedroom I gasped as I realised that one wall had a floor to ceiling book shelf and there must have been hundreds of books. I took a couple of steps towards the books before freezing in place unsure of whether I was actually allowed.

"It's ok Bella, I love books and have far too many according to Carlisle. Please feel free to read as many as you want." She told me taking my hand and leading me closer.

I had never seen so many books outside of a library before, and I hadn't been to one for years.

"These are yours Esme and they must mean a lot to you I couldn't just…" Unsure of what I was trying to say.

"Bella listen to me, books are meant to be read and for that reason alone I want you to read as many as you like, now why don't you take a couple with you and bring them back once you have finished." She told me before turning and heading to a pile of laundry waiting to be put away.

Glancing at Esme quickly I turned my attention back to the books in front of me tracing my hand along the edges almost itching to read a book for pleasure, doing something because I wanted to not because I had to. I finally decided to pick out a couple of classics ones I knew the title of but had never read.

Turning to Esme with the books clutched in my hands I approached Esme before whispering "Are you sure you don't mind Esme?"

"Of course not sweetheart what have you chosen to read?" She asked turning to look directly at me.

"Urm, 'Little Women', and 'Jane Eyre' I have never read them." I responded.

"There both excellent choices Bella, now go and find a quiet area and lose yourself in one of those books and just relax ok." She told me before pushing me playfully out the door.

I decided to head towards my room, not really being able to think of anywhere else to go. Shutting the door I headed towards the bed propping myself up against the pillows. I decided to start with 'Little Women' almost instantly feeling jealous of the relationship the March Sisters had both with each other and their Mother. I could see the similarities in the Cullen's with how much they loved and cared for each other as well. My eyes began feeling heavy and deciding not to fight it I placed the book to one side and allowed the darkness to swallow me whole.

I woke with a start sitting bolt upright in bed, the room was pitch black, I must have slept for hours. I climbed out of bed pausing only to allow the head rush to pass before I made my way out of my room. I paused at the top of the stairs, the unusual quietness was causing my heart to begin to race it was never this quiet here.

I made my way down the stairs, heading first to the kitchen, sure that someone was bound to be there, but when I found the room empty I made my way to the living room once again the room was eerily quiet, not even the T.V. was switched on.

"Hello, anybody around?" I whispered, then sighed at myself realising that no one would be able to hear me even if they were stood next to me.

Taking a deep breath a tried again "Hello." I shouted my voice seemed to eco off the walls, causing me to shiver. I stood waiting yet there was no answer just silence.

Twenty minutes later I had searched the whole house, no one, not even a note letting me know where they had gone. Grabbing a jacket and my shoes I headed towards the front door, pausing with my hand on the handle this will be the first time that I would be going out alone and it was scaring me half to death. After a few more calming breaths I pulled the door open and stepped into the cool night air. I could barely see fifty feet in front of me. I didn't want to go any further without knowing what was out there. Just as I was about to turn and head back into the house a blinding light lit up the surrounding area. It was coming from the head lights of a car. Once my eyes had adjusted to the sudden change in light I lowered my eyes and looked into the faces of the Cullen's.

They were all knelt on the ground with gags in their mouths, my eyes first met Edward's and I took a couple of steps in his direction, I barely thought about who had done this, I just wanted to get to my family. When I was just a few feet from them some climbed out of the car with a huge grin on his face I froze in terror, not really believing my eyes.

"Ah now your here Bella the party can finally begin" My father sneered coming to stand next to the Cullen's.

"No, this can't be real your dead they said you were dead, I'm dreaming" I rambled, covering my eyes hoping that when I opened them again this would just be a horrid memory.

However that didn't seem to work, Charlie's laugh was ringing in my ears I pulled my hands away from my eyes knowing that he would still be there with the Cullen's knelt helplessly next to them.

"Now that you realise this was always going to happen, let the games begin." He said.

My mind was a whirl of emotions, the longer this continued the more I believed it was real, I took another step towards the Cullen's then another until I was stood in front of them, my whole body shaking.

"Bella what do you think you are going to be able to do to save them, you are and will always be pathetic." He told me taking deliberate steps in my direction.

I felt the fear rising in my chest and wanted nothing more than to run and hide, yet I stood my ground until I could feel his breath wash over me.

"There is nothing you can do" He said with a sickening smile before pushing me backwards knocking me to the floor.

He then proceeded to stamp and kick at my stomach until he felt satisfied that he had done a good job. Grabbing me by the scuff of my shirt he dragged me so that all of the Cullen's were in my line of sight.

He them took out his gun and stood behind all the Cullen's swinging his gun backwards and forwards before settling on Alice, he pulled the trigger and she slumped forward.

I screamed and screamed as he turned the gun on each of the Cullen's Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and lastly Edward. We looked each other in the eye before he pulled the trigger Edward fell forward merely inches from me his lifeless eyes staring back as me.

I screamed and screamed, and all I could hear was the manic laughing of my father as he stood over the Cullen's bodies. After what seemed like a lifetime had passed my screams was barely more than a whisper he approached me levelling the gun at my forehead, I welcomed the darkness all of this would finally end. I closed my eyes and welcomed the darkness.

"Bella can you hear me, its ok wake up" I heard someone say I refused to open my eyes I just wanted it to end.

"No, no, no please just let him kill me I don't want to live anymore." I replied between my sobs.

"Bella, it's just a dream, come on wake up." They replied.

Keeping my eyes tightly shut refusing to open them shaking my head "Their all dead I want to die, please just kill me" I repeated curling in on myself.

"Bella, just open your eyes I promise that no one is dead, just open your eyes and look at me." Edward said kindly.

That can't be Edward, he's dead Charlie shot him, I couldn't tell which part of my life was real any more.

"Honey its ok, your safe and there's nothing that can hurt you I promise." Edward spoke again his voice sounding louder in her ears.

I felt a gentle hand wipe at the hair on my forehead, I flinched at the touch but it continued and it felt so caring and gentle that eventually I couldn't help but believe that it was Edward.

Ever so slowly I began to open my eyes at first my vision was blurry but eventually I began to see things a little clearer. I was lay in bed in my dimly lit bedroom tangled in the sheets. Edward was sat by my side looking at me gently brushing my hair to help calm me down. My eyes frantically scanned the room Esme was sat on my opposite side while the other Cullen's were stood in the door way each with a look of fear and concern on their faces. The only person I couldn't find was Carlisle.

A sob escaped my lips as tears streamed endlessly down my cheeks the nightmare was still so fresh in my mind that I couldn't help but think that something bad had happened to him.

"Bella huni its ok, it was just a dream your safe it will all be ok." I heard Esme try to comfort.

I shook my head in response sobbing if possible harder making it harder and harder to breathe.

"Bella you need to calm down you're going to make yourself ill. It was just a horrendous dream and I know it must have seemed real to you but I promise everything will be ok." Esme said again.

I continued to sob each time someone touched me I would flinch, the only touch that was comforting was Edwards as he continued to stroke my hair gently. The bile began to rise in my throat and I tried to push myself up off the bed needing to get to a bathroom, but my limbs didn't seem to want to work properly.

"Bella, where are you trying to go?" Edward asked sitting in my way trying to stop me from going anywhere.

I shook my head if I opened my mouth then I was bound to throw up.

"Dude she looks a little green, I think you should let her get up." Emmett said in only the way he could.

Edward glanced at me before moving out of my way I managed to get off the bed but stumbled and fell to the floor, Edward knelt next to me and gently lifted me up and carried me to the bathroom placing me next to the toilet, once again my knees buckled, and I threw up for what felt like an hour.

Edward knelt next to me, holding my hair back with one hand and rubbing my back with the other. When eventually I was only dry heaving I leaned away from the toilet resting my back against the wall.

"Feeling better?" Edward asked sitting next to me.

I nodded my head in response my throat felt sore and scratchy, my head was pounding and I was beginning to feel more and more ridiculous about the way I had reacted to a stupid dream. I small knock brought caused me to stiffen in response.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked as he and Esme walked into the bathroom.

I raised my head to look especially at Carlisle I knew the rest were alive but this is the first time I had seen him and needed to make sure. I nodded my head slowly but stopped as the reaction just caused the pounding to increase.

He knelt in front of me handing me a cold glass of water before saying,

"Take small sips Bella, your throat will feel better."

I did as I was told, but after a couple of sips I felt nauseous all over again and so passed it to Edward.

"Ok how about we get you back into bed." Esme said gently.

I immediately shook my head in response the last thing I needed at the minute was to go back to sleep as exhausted as I felt I didn't want to relive that nightmare, I began to panic slowly finding it hard to breathe.

"It's ok Bella you don't have to go to sleep, why don't we go downstairs and get you settled on the sofa for a while." Carlisle responded automatically sensing my growing panic.

I nodded my head my breathing slowly beginning to return to normal, Edward and Carlisle helped me to stand up, but my legs didn't seem to want to work and I couldn't stand up on my own. Edward looked down at me asking for my permission I nodded at him with a small smile he then picked me up and carried me down stairs, placing my gently on the sofa in the living room. Esme was there a second later wrapping a thick throw around my shoulders, squeezing gently. With that Esme and Carlisle left the room leaving me with Edward.

"Do you want to talk about your dream?" Edward asked scooting a little closer to me.

I sighed, not quite looking in his direction I changed position so that I was leaning into Edward rather than the side of the couch. He surprised me by reaching an arm placing it around my shoulders. I allowed a small smile to grace my lips.

"It was just a stupid nightmare, I don't know why I even had it I hadn't thought about him all day. I don't know perhaps what ever happened in school this morning triggered something I didn't realise was there." I told him quietly.

"Bella if a nightmare can make you physically ill then it most definitely is not stupid. Please tell me what happened?" He asked again.

"Urm he didn't really do anything to me nothing that I couldn't handle anyway, but he… he pointed a gun at each of you and he killed you all of you I wanted to die as well it was my entire fault." I managed to get out as my voice began to shake as tears rolled silently down my cheeks.

"Oh Bella you sweet, sweet person, in the dream he still hurt you didn't he?" Edward replied pulling me closer to him.

I nodded my head unable to speak any more.

"Bella, you have seen everyone, were all safe he didn't hurt us. I know the dream must have been horrendous but you know it wasn't, were all here for you and we always will be." Edward responded before taking my hand in his free one and squeezing gently.

We sat there for what must have been a good hour before Carlisle came back into the room, kneeling in front of me.

"How are you feeling Bella?" He asked looking at me with his keen doctor's eye.

"I'm ok I guess." I replied quietly not a hundred percent sure of how I felt.

"Good, well I would like you to take these for at least a couple of weeks they will help you sleep a little more peacefully." He said showing me a small bottle with white pills in.

"I don't want to go to sleep." I whispered feeling fear all over again.

"Bella listen it won't do you any good to try and force yourself awake, we promise that whenever you have a nightmare we will be there to help you recover from it in any way you need. I hope that if you take these for a while they will help put you in a deep sleep which means that you are less likely to dream the way you did earlier." Carlisle said trying to persuade me.

I thought about what Carlisle had said, Edward, Esme and all the others had been here for me every step of the way. They had already done so much for me I looked at Carlisle

"Ok I'll take them I trust what you say." I replied as Carlisle handed me the tablets.

"Just take one an hour before you want to sleep." He said squeezing my hand reassuringly.

I snuggled back into Edward sighing, every time I took a step forward it felt like I took three back. But slowly or surely I would get there one way or another, and just maybe I could have a family after all.

**AN- I hope you liked the chapter. Things are getting better for Bella but that doesn't mean she won't have set backs! But they will be fewer between. **

**Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think. **


	61. Chapter 61

**AN- Once again a huge thanks to everyone reading and reviewing my story the continued support is amazing. **

**Enjoy x **

**Chapter 61- School choices**

**(Carlisle POV)**

I finally managed to get Bella to take some sleeping tablets, and while she was sleeping a lot more soundly I had barely managed to get a full night's sleep. I woke at least three times a night just to get out of bed to stand at Bella's door just to see if I could hear anything. I also knew I wasn't the only one both Esme and Edward had been doing the same thing.

After the last nightmare Edward had wanted to sleep in Bella's room, but I didn't want either of them becoming more dependent especially Bella. After an argument Edward had finally relented as long as he was allowed to comfort Bella if needed. Luckily over the last four days there had been no reoccuring nightmares.

School however was a different matter they seemed to be dragging their heels in finding out who had actually carried out the prank. I had been in contact with them on a daily basis and each day I got the same answer. They didn't know who had done it and were unlikely to ever find out and he had been advised that he should get his children back into school.

Along with Esme we had decided to call an official meeting with the principle before any final decisions were made. He needed to ensure that all of his children were going to be safe both physically and mentally or there was no way in hell that they were going anywhere near that place.

"Hey, what were you thinking?" Esme asked squeezing my thigh as we made our way towards the school.

"Just how much better Bella was sleeping, unlike the rest of us" I replied with a small laugh.

"I know what you mean I spend half my night lying awake listening out for her." She stated with her own small smile.

"I know we need to get them all back into school, this time off is doing their education no good, but I don't want it to be at the expense of any of their happiness." I told her, voicing some of my fears.

Esme nodded her agreement and we lapsed into a comfortable silence for the last five minutes of the journey, once we parked the car, I took Esme's hand and led her into the school heading to the main reception signing in before waiting for the principle.

"Mr and Mrs Cullen please come with me." The principle stated firmly before leading us into his office.

Once we sat, the principle sat behind his desk and placing his hands folded on the desk, before saying

"So when can I expect your children back in school?" He asked slightly icily.

"When you can ensure their safety and that something like what happened to Bella will never happen again." I responded leaving him in no doubt that we were not messing around.

"Mr Cullen, I can assure you that we will be keeping a close eye on the situation, putting everything in place to protect the safety of all our students." He stated with a bored tone.

"What exactly have you put into place?" Esme asked glaring she had never really liked the man.

"All of our staff has been told to keep a close eye on what is happening, looking for any rumours or talk regarding Bella or what has happened to her. They are to then report it to me immediately to be dealt with." He said a little unsure almost as if he had made it up on the spot.

"Ok, I'm not totally sure that I believe you but we will give you the benefit of the doubt. Our children will be back in school tomorrow morning, though if Bella does not feel comfortable then we will pull her out and provide her with an alternative." I stated firmly before standing signalling the end of the conversation.

Esme sent a nod in the Principles direction, before we left the school climbing back into the car and heading home. We needed to talk to all of the children. If Bella didn't want to go back then I was definitely not going to force her.

**(Edward POV)**

Carlisle and Esme were at the school talking to the principle, while Bella was pacing backwards and forwards unable to sit still as various emotions raced across her face. I sat in a nearby chair unable to do anything to help.

We heard the front door go and the quiet voices of our parents floating through, Bella froze in place her wide eyes staring at me full of fear.

"Bella try not to panic, it will all be ok." I reassured going to stand next to her taking a hold of her hand.

Bella nodded her head but I don't think she believed a word I said. Walking into the room my parents gave us warm smile before going to sit on the sofa.

"Why don't you guys come and sit down, there are a few things we need to talk about." Carlisle said kindly smiling at Bella trying to offer her some kind of reassurance himself.

Tugging on her hand gently I pulled her over to the sofa encouraging her to sit next to Esme while I perched on the arm, still holding her hand.

"Ok, Bella, we want to make it perfectly clear that we are not forcing you to do anything, whatever you decide you want to do then we will respect and support your decision." Esme told her taking her other hand and squeezing gently.

"Thank you I appreciate having a choice." Bella mumbled returning her own small smile.

"OK, we spoke to the principle, they still don't know who vandalised your locker, but he has assured me that all of the staff are aware of the situation and are on the lookout for anything suspicious. He also said that you could go to any of the staff if needed." Carlisle finished.

Bella nodded her head and then sat in silence for a while you could almost hear the cogs turning in her brain trying to process what is happening. After an eternity she finally spoke.

"They the teachers have never bothered or cared before, I have been there for years what makes this time any different?" She asked with a hint of anger toning her voice.

I was so proud of her she was finally getting angry at the people who deserve it, rather than herself.

"The difference this time is that you have a family who love and care about you, there is no way that any of us would let you deal with anything on your own again." I responded kneeling in front of her so that I could look her in the eyes.

After a long pause Bella finally responded "Do you promise?"

"Yes I promise, and if you want then everyone else will promise as well." I told her honestly.

She nodded her head in response "In that case I want to go back, I don't want to hide anymore."

"Bella I'm so proud of you and I think that you have made the right decision." Esme said pulling Bella into a tight hug.

The rest of the day flew by, once the others found out that they were going back to school, my parents nearly had a mutiny on their hands none of them really wanting to go back. But once Carlisle had put his foot down the grumblings stopped and the planning started on the numerous pranks and paybacks that were bound to happen, mainly courtesy of Emmett though I reckon that both Alice and Rosalie will carry out a few of their own.

Before we knew it we were all sat at breakfast the following morning, a thick atmosphere in the air. Bella was merely staring at her food pushing it around her plate making it look as if she had eaten some. The rest of us however knew differently, everyone kept throwing nervous glances her way but no one spoke unsure of what they were going to say.

"Bella please eat something." I encouraged, placing a hand over hers stilling it from her movements.

She only nodded her head before picking up a slice of toast and nibbling the end, chewing as if it was the hardest thing for her to do in the world. Once she'd eaten half a slice she placed it back on her plate pushing it aside before taking a sip of orange juice.

Giving a quite sigh I gave up getting her to eat anything and said "If we've finished eating I guess we'd better get going."

Everyone agreed as we all left the table and grabbed our stuff, Esme hugged us all in turn telling us to behave and not cause trouble I noticed how everyone agreed but refused to look her in the eyes. Finally she pulled Bella into a tight hug whispering something into her ear to quietly for the rest of us to hear. I saw Bella nod her head and surprisingly her shoulders seemed to relax slightly from her tense posture. When she pulled away she looked almost relaxed I smiled my thanks at Esme and followed Bella out the door, we climbed into my Volvo with Emmett and Rosalie in the back, while Alice and Jasper took her car.

In no time at all we made it to the school, we pulled into an empty spot with Alice pulling in next to her Emmett and Rosalie climbed out the car leaving me and Bella alone for a couple of minutes. We sat in silence, Bella staring out of the window looking towards the room whilst I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Promise me something." I heard her say in barely more than a whisper.

"Anything" I replied turning to stare at her fully.

After a deep breath she turned to face me as well, "I can't face this alone, please stay close."

"Bella you are not alone not any more, I promise that I will not leave you alone, between me and all the others, you will always be with someone." I responded reaching out to take her hand squeezing it gently.

She surprised me by reaching closer and wrapping her spare hand around me for a hug which I returned gladly. Once we finally pulled apart we both stepped out the car, Emmett was waiting by Bella's door and gave her a crooked grin which she returned.

I met her by the front of her car and I reached out for her hand and she grabbed a hold of mine tightly as we then made our way inside.

The usual hustle and bustle of the halls reached our ears as we made our way to the first class of the day, as we passed everyone whispered and stared, Bella ended up moving closer to me I let go of her hand wrapping my arm around her shoulders instead pulling her even closer to my side. At roughly the same time my siblings edged closer to us almost creating a barrier between Bella and everyone else. In this instant I would be eternally grateful to each and every one of them.

All the others left us at the door to our English classroom, "See you later Bells, stay out of trouble." Emmett called as he ruffled her hair and headed off down the corridor.

I shook my head in my brother's direction before pulling Bella into the classroom and taking a couple of seats in the back of the class.

I held my breath throughout the entire lesson waiting for some sort of snide comment or evil stare, though none came in our direction. When the lesson finally ended my head was pounding slightly at the amount we had to actually catch up on, glancing at Bella I could see that she was feeling just as overwhelmed if not more so.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked as she was packing her stuff back in her bag.

"I guess it's just…" she began.

"Just what?" I asked pausing in packing my own bag to give her my undivided attention.

"There's been minimal staring and no comments or none that I can hear anyway, I don't understand." She whispered looking up to meet my eyes.

"Bella I don't really get it either but just be grateful that these things are not happening and if when they do we will deal with it then. Please try not to worry lets head to next class." I responded taking her hand as we began to walk towards our next classes.

I stopped in front of Bella's next class I didn't share it with her and was hesitant to leave her side.

Bella seemed to sense my hesitation and said "Edward you're going to be late to your next class, you'd better go I'll be fine Emmett's in this class he'll be here in a sec."

"Bella I promised not to leave you alone for a second and if that means I'm late for a class then so be it." I responded refusing to budge an inch.

Bella gave me a huge smile then stepped towards me wrapping her arms around my waist resting her head on my chest. "Thank you" She replied into my chest.

"Alright you two break it up." Emmett boomed so loud that several people did in fact stare in our direction.

"Emmett grow up will you." I growled pulling away from Bella, smiling down at her before saying "I'll, see you next session ok."

With one last look at Emmett who nodded his head once in my direction showing that he would take good care of her. With one last look at Bella I walked away towards my own class. As I sat down staring straight ahead paying no attention to the teacher I couldn't get my thoughts away from Bella and how much I was truly falling for her and could I possibly say even love.

**AN- I have another 8 chapters planned out and then with possibly an epilogue or two the story should end on around chapter 70. **

**I'll hoepfully get another chapter to you next week. **

**Let me know what you think x **


	62. Chapter 62

**AN- Thanks again to everyone reading and reviewing. Lets see how the rest of Bella's day goes. **

**Chapter 62- Getting closer**

**(Bella POV)**

I watched Edward walk away from me down the corridor and I resisted the urge to run after him. I knew I couldn't be with him every second of the day but in this second I didn't feel safe.

"Hey you ok?" Emmett asked coming to stand next to me yet not actually touching me.

"Urm I'm not sure to be honest." I replied looking up at Emmett.

"I know this is hard and that you don't really feel safe but I promise to look after you whenever it's needed, now let's head in before we get into trouble for being late on our first day." He responded, smiling down at me in a brotherly fashion.

"Thanks Emmett, I really appreciate it." I responded reaching out my hand slowly to pat his huge forearm.

Emmett stared at my hand for the longest time before slowly placing his own over it squeezing it reassuringly and saying "Let's go squirt."

He led me into the classroom and we sat at a table at the back of the room. Surprisingly the lesson flew by and before I knew it the bell rang signalling for the end. We packed our stuff away and made our way out the door, I surprised myself by actually feeling incredibly comfortable around Emmett he was gentle and funny despite his size.

I stopped outside the classroom unsure of what to do next.

"You have algebra next right?" He asked grinning down at me.

"Yeah how'd you know?" I replied glancing curiously at him.

"We all know your timetable, come on let's get you to your class." He said shrugging his shoulders, before nudging me gently getting me to move.

We walked in silence to my next class, I was a little stunned at the idea of them all knowing my timetable, I wanted to blame Edward for this but deep down I knew that he didn't force any of them it was there way of helping me feel safe in whatever way they could. Once we reached my classroom I paused turning to face Emmett.

Taking a deep breath I said "Emmett thank you for everything today I didn't…" I didn't know how to express my gratitude towards him.

"Well that's what a family is all about, it takes some getting used to but eventually you will barely notice the small things I promise they will always be there, we will always be there." He replied smiling down at me.

I grinned back before taking a slow step towards Emmett and wrapping my arms around his broad shoulders in an awkward hug, which he returned gently. Once I pulled away I turned to see both Alice and Edward stood behind me big smiles on their faces.

"What?" I asked glancing between the two of them.

"Nothing things obviously went ok and here's me worrying myself silly." Edward responded seriously, but he couldn't keep his smile in check for long.

"Of course things were ok I had my brother with me." I replied smiling at Emmett nudging my shoulder into Emmett's arm.

"Yeah, she had her big brother with her what could have gone wrong?" Emmett roared before heading off to his next class.

Alice linked her arm through mine and bounced next to me as we went into class Edward following close behind. We found a seat at the back, unfortunately only two of us could sit together I separated myself from Alice, aiming to go and sit by myself, but Alice grabbed a hold of my hand.

"Sit with Edward I'll sit at the next table." She responded sitting at the table across from us giving me no room for argument.

Edward stood behind a chair holding it out for me to sit I blushed dropping my gauze as I sat. I fidgeted with my bag pulling out a note book and pen but still avoiding looking at Edward.

I felt the most comfortable with Edward and had done for a while but there were still so many different feelings that I barely knew how to categorise them. I liked him, but did I like him as a brother, a friend or something else entirely. I had never had a brother and my last friends were so long ago I didn't even know what one was any more and now I was possibly looking at a whole new level of relationship something I had no idea how to approach.

The teachers cough caused me to jump slightly and look in his direction, before he continued his lecture about the practical use of Algebra. A note was pushed in my direction I quickly glanced at Edward and he raised his eyebrow in question before I looked down at the note. Opening it slowly I began to read

_Hey I can hear the cogs turning from here, what's up?_

I read through the message three times before finally beginning to reply,

_Nothings up I was just kind of thinking, about everything really probably not such a good idea especially in the middle of a lesson!_

Folding the note over I pushed it back towards Edward before trying to concentrate on the lesson at hand. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward open the note and read before glancing at me I turned to face him before shrugging my shoulders and smiling at him trying to reassure him that I was ok he returned my smile before scribbling something and sliding it back my way.

_Sounds interesting, if you want to talk about it later then I'm all ears._

I smiled at his reply, he was once again leaving it up to me to decide if, when I want to talk to someone. Staring back at the board I tried to keep up with the lesson making notes about various equations that I didn't have a clue about working them out.

Finally the lesson ended and we made our way towards lunch, Edward and Alice were either side of me but as we approached the lunch room I froze not sure if I really wanted to go in there. Edward and Alice stood either side of me and just waited patiently for me, there was no forcing they just gave me the time I needed to prepare myself. I nodded my head signalling I was ready and we made our way towards a table at the far side where Rosalie and Emmett were waiting for us though didn't notice our arrival as they were wrapped around one another.

Was their relationship something I wanted with Edward? I just didn't know how to decide or who to discuss it with.

"All right you two knock it off." Alice said sitting at the table.

They both pulled apart Rosalie glaring at Alice for disturbing them, Emmett however looked directly at me beaming before standing and coming round the table pulling me up and into a crushing bear hug. I giggled at his reaction wrapping my own arms around his neck, when he finally put me down the others were staring at us I just shrugged smiling.

"Well it's not my fault Bells here thinks I'm the best brother in the world." Emmett said laughing.

"Hey I never said that." I replied punching Emmett lightly on the arm he pretended to feel pain but there was no way I could have hurt him.

The rest of the day passed in some sort of happy blur, the lunch was full of laughing joking and teasing, and on more than one occasion I met Edward's eyes, he would always give me a blinding smile which would cause me to blush and give a small smile in return. Me and Edward then went off to Biology once again sitting next to one another, while I received a couple of glances from various people I barely cared knowing that there was nothing they could do to make me feel bad today, I was just too happy.

Even Gym last lesson was bearable Carlisle had written a note excusing me from games for the next month so I sat on the benches with my books whilst I watched Jasper and Alice play tennis, glad that I didn't have to try and be coordinated.

Once the day was over we waited at the cars for the others, laughing at how Alice had somehow managed to hit Eric over the head with her tennis racket yet making it look like an accident.

"Well that will teach him to touch my ass again." Alice said laughing with me and Jasper.

"Sounds like you guys had fun just a little too much." Edward said coming up to stand next to me giving me a crocked smile as a greeting.

"Most definitely Alice here has just probably given Eric permanent brain damage" Jasper told Edward with pride in his voice.

"Well we shouldn't see too much difference then." Edward replied offering Alice a high five.

At that point Emmett and Rosalie joined us.

"Hey guys, how about you guys drive back in one car whilst we have a girly chat." Rosalie stated.

"Great idea, we will take my car, see you guys at home." Alice said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards her car.

I climbed into the back whilst Rosalie and Alice got in front, once we had pulled out of the parking lot Rosalie half turned in her seat so she could see both me and Alice.

"So Bella, you seemed so relaxed today, why the change?" Rosalie asked gently with a slightly cautious look in case she offended me.

I smiled showing that I wasn't offended. "I don't know I just guess something just clicked and I realised I have nothing to fear from any of you, Emmett was so protective earlier he is the brother I never had."

"Bella I'm so pleased that's great to hear I told you that eventually you would feel comfortable around us all. I'm even more excited that you are starting to see us as your family." Rosalie beamed Reaching backwards to squeeze my hand.

"It's still a strange feeling belonging to a family and all the feelings that come along with it sorting them out is taking some time." I replied sighing slightly.

"Does this somehow have something to do with Edward and what you actually feel for him?" Alice asked looking at me as she stopped at a set of lights.

"I don't know Edward has been amazing, I like him a lot but how do I know what I feel, is it friendship or as a brother I just…" I tried to explain but it didn't come out quite right.

"Bella listen, it's pretty obvious just how much you like each other. The way to tell the difference is by thinking about the way you feel about Emmett and Jasper is it the same as Edward if so then yes it's definitely brotherly love, but if it's different then I could be something more." Alice replied smiling at me before pulling away again.

"I guess I never really thought about it that way before." I replied.

The rest of the ride was relatively quiet as I thought over what Alice had said. Yes I was beginning to feel comfortable around Emmett and Jasper and I think I could even enjoy their company, laugh and joke with them. Yet when I thought of Edward it was different somehow I wanted to be around him as much as possible and whenever we were apart I spent a good chunk of time thinking about him. So yes I like Edward a lot my biggest worry now is whether or not Edward liked me the same way.

**(Edward POV)**

I watched as Alice grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her towards the other car I stared at her retreating form just slightly worried about what they were going to talk about. I would love to be a fly on the wall right now.

Emmett punched me on the arm to get my attention grinning before he slid into the passenger seat. I climbed into the driver's seat with Jasper in the back. We pulled out behind the girls making our way home.

"So Edward when are you going to ask Bella out?" Emmett asked with a big grin on his face.

I sighed, not really being able glare at Emmett as I had to keep my eyes on the road.

"It's not really any of your business Em, so stay out of it." I replied

"Chill out dude, I'm just messing with you. But you are going to have to decide what to do and soon otherwise Bella is going to think you don't like her like that." Emmett replied.

I nodded my head knowing that what he said was true, I had to move I just hope that Bella is ready.

The rest of our ride was quiet none of us really saying anything my mind was a whirl of ideas as to how I was going to broach the idea of telling Bella how I truly felt. We pulled into the drive way and I parked next to Alice's car. I jumped out the car just as Bella was getting out of Alice's.

I met her at the back of the cars and we walked into the house together I dumped my bags by the front door kicking off my shoes Bella copied my actions, and then made her way towards the kitchen. I paused unsure of whether to follow or not. Someone shoved me in between the shoulder blades I turned to see Rosalie stood behind me.

"Go after her, tell her trust me." She whispered smiling encouragingly.

Taking a deep breath I took Rosalie's advice and followed Bella into the kitchen, she was sat at the breakfast bar cradling a glass of juice.

"Hey you, so how was your first day back really?" I asked sitting across from her so that I could see her reactions.

"Ok I guess better than I expected it to be after last time." She replied not quite meeting my eyes.

"That's good, what happened between you and Emmett earlier?" I asked desperate to know how Emmett hand made her so comfortable so quickly.

Bella smiled her eyes glistening as she finally looked up to meet my eyes.

"I don't know he didn't really do anything, when he was great I realised that perhaps just maybe I didn't need to worry and to just relax around you guys." She admitted before looking down at her hands again.

"Bella that's great I'm so proud of you I…" I started but paused.

Bella was staring at me with a small smile playing at her lips her eyebrows raised waiting for me to finish my sentence.

"Urm I guess what I'm trying to say is that I like you, not just as a friend but more." I whispered, reaching slowly across the table to take her hand in mine.

Bella's cheeks were flushing as she looked at our joined hands, after an agonisingly long time, which was probably only a couple of minutes, Bella raised her eyes to look at mine.

"Edward, urm what do you mean?" She stammered I could hear her voice shaking with emotion.

"Bella I like you, I think you are truly amazing, you're beautiful, smart, caring and most of all you have a huge heart and my job is going to make sure that it always feels loved." I responded my own voice shaking slightly.

I raised my hands with Bella's encased in mine, kissing the back of hers as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

**AN- So Edward finally admitts his feelings for Bella. What will her reaction be? **

**There will be a total of 70 chapters fro this story including the Epilogue. I'll hopefully get the next chapter to you in the next week. **


	63. Chapter 63

**AN- Once again a huge thanks to everyone reading, reviewing. **

**A thanks to Rashell for reviewing I normally reply through PM but as you were either an **anonymous ** reviewer or not signed in, your thanks is here! **

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy x**

**Chapter 63- A couple**

**(Alice POV)**

We all stood in the door way as Edward followed Bella into the kitchen I made to follow as well but Rosalie stopped me.

"Give them some time together." Rosalie responded.

So instead we sat in the living room. Emmett and Jasper immediately turned on the Xbox and were immediately engrossed in some sort of game. I pulled my bag towards me planning on getting caught up with the mountain of work we had missed. However Rosalie seemed to have other ideas.

"What do you think was happening at school today?" Rosalie asked sitting crossed legged on the couch facing me.

"What do you mean? Nothing happened today surely that's a good thing." I responded unsure of where Rosalie was going with this.

"That's my point absolutely nothing has happened today there was no funny looks, or comments I mean come on look what they did last time, and now what they just decided to leave Bella alone, I doubt that." Rosalie responded raising her hands in the air in frustration.

"Look Rosalie I know why you're worried but perhaps now they realise that Bella has us she is no longer an easy target and so they are laying low." I responded trying to reassure Rosalie.

"So what they are now waiting for a time when they can strike, when she is most vulnerable. We can't let that happen." Rosalie practically shouted, causing the boys to look over at us.

"Even if that is the case, things are different now Bella is not alone any more she has us to help her, she has Edward." I responded smiling.

We sat in silence for the next half hour, not really hearing anything coming from the kitchen, I just hoped that Edward wasn't messing things up he does have a tendency to do that. I tried to concentrate on my homework but in the end it was useless so slamming my books shut I gave up and watched the boys playing instead. Finally we heard movement coming from the kitchen and a couple of minutes later Bella and Edward came into the living room Edward looked ecstatic and Bella had a small smile on her lips.

"You guys ok?" I whispered as Bella came to sit on the floor next to me and Rosalie.

"Yeah I think so, I guess." She responded smiling up at us blushing slightly.

We all sat around laughing and joking for the next hour, until Esme and Carlisle came home. They both headed into the living room smiling when they saw us all there happy.

"Did you all have a good day?" Carlisle asked in general though he was looking at directly at Bella.

Bella seemed to notice this as well as she responded "It was good, nothing happened."

"That's great to hear." He responded smiling before heading towards the kitchen.

"Right who wants to help with dinner?" Esme asked looking round at all of us, we all avoided her gauze all of us hating cooking.

"I'll help Esme I quite like cooking." Bella responded getting up and following Esme.

The second Bella was out of ear shot we all rounded on Edward.

"So what happened, did you tell her you like her? Did you kiss her? Did she reply does she like you as well I need details." I asked in quick succession unable to wait any longer.

"Wow Alice chill, let the poor man breathe." Jasper laughed coming over to me, pulling me against him.

Edward smiled his thanks at Jasper before sinking into the chair and covering his face with his hands. Rosalie went and kneeled next to him placing her hand on his arm gently.

"Edward" She asked, concerned by his reaction.

"Urm I told her I liked her, I think I scared her at first but after she was done crying I think she was ok." He replied behind his hands.

"Edward when the two of you came in here Bella didn't look upset she had a small smile, and her eyes god her eyes were practically sparkling." Rosalie responded.

"They were?" He asked looking up at us for the first time.

"Yeah they were, did she say anything to you in return?" I asked desperate to know her reaction.

"She didn't really say anything but I think she was happy I told her." He replied a smile finally playing on his lips again.

"So bro are you and Bella finally together?" Emmett asked smiling and wriggling his eyebrows at Edward.

"Urm I didn't actually ask her" He admitted a light blush reaching his cheeks.

"Edward" Both me and Rosalie shouted at the same time shaking our head at our useless brother.

"Well I suggest you ask her and soon, you leave her hanging" Rosalie responded before getting up.

Edward sank back into the chair he seemed deep in thought so we all left him alone and went back to our usual activities.

**(Bella POV)**

I happily followed Esme into the kitchen and stood watching as she pulled a range of ingredients out of the fridge. My mind wasn't really watching what she was doing but replying what had happened with Edward. He actually liked her I could barely believe that he said that. Although I more or less believed what he was saying there was still this niggling doubt in the back of my mind.

"Earth to Bella, did you hear what I was saying?" Esme asked coming to stand in front of me.

"Urm sorry Esme I guessed I wasn't really paying any attention." I responded.

"You ok?" She asked placing her hands on my upper arms.

"Yeah I guess just thinking…" I trailed off not really sure what to tell Esme about Edward liking me.

She raised her eyebrows at me but didn't press for information turning from me and heading back to the food on the counter "I'm thinking of making chicken Fajitas for dinner what do you think?" She asked smiling at me.

"Sounds good" I replied going over to her and getting started on slicing the chicken.

Esme turned on the radio and allowed calming melodies to fill the kitchen, neither of us spoke but worked comfortably side by side. Within the hour dinner was ready. We carried everything into the dining room. I went back to the kitchen to grab a pitcher of juice when I got back into dining room everyone was sat I placed the pitcher in the centre of the table and took the only remaining seat next to Edward.

I glanced in his direction at the same time he was looking at me. He gave me the most breath taking crocked smile I couldn't help but blush and smile slightly in return. I turned my attention back to the rest of the table piling some food onto my plate glancing up just in time to see Esme smiling over at me I smiled back lowering my eyes to the food.

Meal times was fast becoming my favourite time of day, everyone was so relaxed and openly laughed and teased on another I rarely joined in with the banter but loved hearing it all the same.

One I finished I sat back in my chair hands in my lap looking round the table with what must have been a goofy grin on my face. I jumped slightly when I felt Edward place his hand over mine. I glanced at him and he smiled a little unsure over what he had done I squeezed his hand to reassure him that the contact was fine if anything it was great.

That's the way we stayed for the rest of the meal, every so often Edward would either squeeze my hand in his or gently rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand. I had never felt more taken care of than I had in this second.

"Ok as me and Bella made this delicious meal, I would like a couple of volunteers to clear up." Esme said looking round the table at everyone.

Carlisle laughed before saying "All right no need to all rush to help, Alice and Rosalie I want you two to clear the table and tidy the dining room, Jasper and Emmett you two are to wash and put away all the dishes."

"Ay ay sir" Emmett responded before saluting him and marching out the room.

Everyone laughed as they stood and did as instructed. I stood planning on reading for an hour as I went to drop Edwards hands his grip tightened and I turned to look at him.

"Bella will you come to the music room with me?" He asked in a voice barely more than a whisper.

I could hear the nervousness in his voice and looked to see the hope in his eyes. I nodded my head in consent and he led me by the hand to piano room closing the door quietly behind us.

**(Edward POV)**

I couldn't believe I had just spent the last half hour holding Bella's hand and she didn't pull away once, and then to top it off she had readily agreed to come to my music room. I let go of her hand to close the door behind us and stood there taking a couple of deep breaths. I couldn't believe how nervous I felt.

"Edward" She whispered her voice shook slightly.

I spun round thinking that she was scared or upset "Bella, you ok?" I asked as I took her hands in mine once again.

"Urm I'm not sure." She responded a slight blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Bella, I told you earlier that I liked you, and I'm not a hundred percent sure you believed me so I asked you to come in here with me so I could tell you again just how wonderful I think you are." I told her bringing her hands up to my mouth kissing the back of them.

"Edward it's not that I don't believe you but this is so new and strange to me that I'm not sure how to react, I like you to." She responded a small smile gracing her lips.

"I understand how strange it is for you to have someone tell you how brilliant you are but you will never have to doubt how sincere I am in what I'm telling you." I told her.

She nodded her head looking away from me for the first time, I pulled hands gently and pulled her over to the window seat and sat down. She surprised me by sitting so close and leaning into my side as I wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her closer while my other hand was threaded with hers.

We sat in silence for a while each lost in our own thoughts, but I couldn't help but feel total contentment in this moment. I had the girl I loved in my arms and she was there willingly and not because she was upset or needed comfort.

I lent down and placed a gentle kiss on her hair leaving my head their inhaling her scent and committing it to memory. I felt her sigh under me and squeezed my hand in response to what I had just done.

"Bella you mean everything to me, you're my whole world and I want to devote my time to making you feel loved, wanted you're the most important person in my life." I told her quietly.

"Edward you are too good to be true, I sometimes feel like I'm dreaming, hell I've dreamt about this for years, and here you are." She responded so quietly I could barely hear her.

"Bella look at me." I told her pulling her up so that I could look her in the eye and was devastated to see a tear roll down her cheek.

Letting go of her hands I brushed my thumbs under her eyes brushing away all the tears that had started to fall before continuing "Bella please don't cry I'm trying to make you happy, I want you to be my girlfriend."

She stared at me with those big brown eyes that got bigger and bigger by the second as tears continued to fall. I carried on wiping her tears away waiting patiently for Bella to say something all the time hoping that I hadn't scared her away.

"Edward I don't know what to say, how to react I just don't know…" Bella stammered through her tears.

"Bella hush, its ok this is all new to me as well, there is no pressure at all we take things a slow as you want my main priority is to make you happy in whatever capacity that may be." I told her smiling gently pulling her to me wrapping my arms around her back.

She responded by wrapping her arms around my back and pulling me closer, her head fit into the side of my neck perfectly. We sat this way for an eternity until finally Bella spoke.

"Edward I want to be your girlfriend I want you to be my boyfriend." She whispered into my ear.

**AN- Well they are finally boyfriend and girlfriend. I was kind of nervous writing this wanting to get it just right. **

**Let me know what you think xx**


	64. Chapter 64

**AN- Thanks again for the continued support it really does mean the world. **

**This chapter has turned out a little differently than I had originally intended and I've decided to split it into two parts, the second part should be with you at some point next week. **

**Enjoy x **

**Chapter 64- Plans**

**(Bella POV)**

Time seemed to have stood still while I lay curled up in Edward's arms, I couldn't believe this was happening he wanted to be my boyfriend. His arms tightened around his waist as I felt him sighing behind me, I could lay here and listen to his heartbeat all night long. I felt his lips brush the top of my head, his breath warm on my scalp. This felt so right I was willingly lay in the arms of someone else, knowing that there was no way he would ever harm me.

A knock on the door brought us out of our own bubble, it caused me to jump in Edwards arms I began to pull away from him sitting up properly but Edward wouldn't let go of my waist turning my head so I could look at him he lent into my ear and whispered,

"Now I've got you in my arms I'm never letting you go."

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips, I had never giggled before I didn't know what was wrong with me. I didn't have time to reply as Alice and Rosalie came into the room.

"Hey you two…" Rosalie began before stopping midsentence to stare at Edward's hands still wrapped around me.

Alice squealed "Oh my god you two, thank god for that you had us both worried for a while. I'm so happy for you."

I stared open mouthed at Alice before stuttering "What do you mean Alice, how did you know?"

"It's obvious silly, you were so comfortable around Edward and the conversation we had earlier just confirmed it for us." She replied smiling at me evilly.

I could feel myself blushing as I buried my face into Edward's chest. I could feel him shaking with silent laughter before he pulled me away so I could look into his eyes.

"You talked to my sisters about me?" He asked smiling gently.

"Urm I guess I was trying to figure out what I was feeling and the only people I could ask was those two I'm sorry I didn't offend you did I?" I rambled unsure of his reaction.

"Bella baby, its ok you have every right to talk to whoever you want I really don't mind, but also remember you can talk to me as well." He told me pulling me back to him and I sank against his chest willingly.

We spent the rest of the evening in the living room watching telly, although I wasn't leaning into Edward like I was in the music room, we still had constant contact as he was holding my hand. I felt slightly nervous about what his brothers or parents would say but they didn't, either they didn't notice or just weren't bothered by what is happening. I was still glad and it made me feel a lot more comfortable.

As we were heading to bed that night Edward walked me to my room, he turned me around pulling me to him wrapping his around me securely. Burying my head into his chest we stayed like that for a few minutes before finally pulling away I stared down at the floor between us trying to compose myself for a couple of seconds. Edward's fingers gently touched under my chin and pulled my head up to look him in the eye. He smiled gently at me causing my heart to flutter.

"Hey you ok?" He asked as his fingers gently stroking my cheek.

"Yeah I think so it's been a bit of a huge day." I replied returning his smile with one of my own.

"I know, it will take a little getting used to, I promise never to hurt you Bella." Edward responded before pulling me into a tight hug once more.

We once again stayed that way for a while just enjoying the feeling of holding one another. "Sweet dreams baby." He whispered before pulling away and heading to his room.

Closing the door I sank to the floor pulling my knees up to my chest, everything had changed so much over the last few weeks that I felt I was on some sort of awful rollercoaster. Whereas now I still felt like I was on the roller coaster only this time I had Edward holding me making everything a little less scary and for the first time I may finally be able to get off.

The rest of the week passed by in a bit of a blur, yet Edward was amazing he was constantly telling me how wonderful he thought I was. There had been a bit of teasing from Emmett and Jasper but I knew it was there way of saying they were happy for us. Even Carlisle and Esme seemed happy with our decision which surprised me a little but all Esme said was that she was glad I was happy, I am for the first time in a very long time I was happy.

Today was Friday and I was glad, being back at school was exhausting and I was ready for a couple of days break away from looking over my shoulder waiting for someone to happen. I had asked Edward not to make it obvious that we were seeing each other in school, I didn't want to draw any unwanted attention. Edward sighed and tried to fight me but in the end agreed as I knew he would I just felt better keeping things hidden.

We pulled into the parking lot and Edward switched off the engine I went to climb out the car but Edward stopped me, I glanced at him wondering what was going on.

He took a deep breath before saying "Bella I know you want to keep our relationship quiet and I do understand why but I want to show everyone just how much you mean to me."

I stared at him for a few seconds before replying "Everyone in there hates me I don't want to give them more reason to."

"Bella your wrong, not everyone hates you, there are six people who think you are brilliant and will do anything for you." Edward told me taking a hold of my hands.

Finally looking at Edward I saw all the love and certainty in his eyes "Ok, but once everyone knows you have to be prepared for what will happen." I told him shaking slightly.

"Bella as long as I have you then I don't care what anyone else says, you are the most important person to me" Edward responded before leaning down and kissing my cheek.

Once we finally got out of the car he came round and held out his hand for me to take, with a little hesitation I placed my hand in his and we made our way into the school. For the first couple of minutes no one seemed to notice any difference but the second Edward let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulder leaning in and kissing my cheek. The people that were immediately around us stared and started whispering I turned to burry my head in Edward's side but he leaned down and whispered

"Bella don't hide they are jealous and you have nothing to worry about hold your head high and let me do the rest."

I glanced at him quickly to see his eyes swimming with confidence and so much happiness that there was no way I could refuse him. So I pulled my head away from Edward's side and we carried on to first period.

The rest of the day was full of stares and whispers, more than there had been all week, it seemed that mine and Edward's relationship was the hottest gossip this year and by lunch time everyone knew what was happening. We sat at our table, my back to the rest of the lunch room so that I didn't have to look at anyone.

"You know we should get this lot back for all the hell they've put Bella through." Emmett said grinning as if he already had some hair brained scheme up his sleeve.

"Emmett don't, there's no way I want any of you getting into trouble because of me." I responded, as Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Bella it wouldn't be your fault if we get caught but merely ours because we didn't plan carefully enough." Jasper responded offering Emmett a high five.

I shook my head at them deciding it was better not to bother arguing, but just to sit back and listen to their outlandish plans, knowing that really they weren't actually going to do anything.

**(Emmett POV)**

While I was originally only sort of joking about the various pranks that I began discussing with Jasper and Edward, the more I thought about it the more I realised that actually those idiots deserved everything they got. Bella more than anyone deserved to see them pay.

Once school finally let out for the weekend I raced to find Rosalie standing by the car waiting for me, running over to her I wrapped my arms around her waist and spun her around before giving her a long awaited kiss. When we finally broke apart I saw her smiling up at me.

"Glad it's the weekend." She asked as we climbed into the car.

"Definitely it means I get you to myself all weekend with no chance of being given any extra homework to keep me from you." I responded giving her one last kiss before I pulled out of the parking lot.

We had been driving for a few minutes when Rosalie said "You know Em, the pranks you were talking about at lunch were you serious?"

I laughed "You know I totally love you Rosie, and I was only half serious at lunch but as the afternoon has gone on I'm beginning to think that we should do something, I know Bella wouldn't do anything so that means it's down to us."

"I love you to Em." She responded, and we lapsed into a comfortable silence each thinking of a variety of different ways we could get back at anyone who was ever mean to Bella.

Getting home we spent a couple of hours playing video games before having dinner. Carlisle and Esme were heading out for the night so that just left us watching movies.

"Bella how'd you feel if we decided to play a couple of pranks on the people who have hurt you in the past." I asked glancing at Bella unsure of her reaction.

She sighed before responding "Em I appreciate what you are trying to do but really it's just not worth it, there were too many of them."

I watched as she curled up into Edward even more almost trying to protect herself from anyone that may hurt her. Edward wrapped his arms around her more tightly reassuring her that everything was ok.

"Bella of course it matters, they hurt you and no one hurts a Cullen without some sort of retaliation." I told her moving away from Rose and kneeling in front of her.

"But I'm not a Cullen." She whispered burying her head into Edward's chest so she didn't have to look at anyone.

"Oh darling the second you came here you became a Cullen, maybe not by name but never doubt that you are and will always be a Cullen." Edward whispered kissing her forehead reassuring her.

I took hold of her hands in my big ones and once she was calm enough to look my way I told her "Bella you are my sister, I've told you this before but that hasn't changed, now of you don't want us to pull anything then that's fine we won't but I think that they deserve some sort of pay back."

She smiled at me then laughed "You are truly bonkers Emmett."

"I know but that's what makes me so loveable." I replied laughing along with her.

Returning to sit by Rose I wrapped her in a hug before turning back to the others and saying "So are we coming up with a plan?"

"OK" Bella said her smile still playing on her lips.

"Excellent, so who are we targeting?" I asked once again hoping for Bella's input.

"Urm…" Bella said, seeming less sure about wanting to do this now.

"How about Jessica and Lauren, they think they own the school and definitely deserve to be knocked down a peg or to." Alice offered, while Rosalie nodded enthusiastically.

"I don't know there…" Bella began protesting.

"Bella its ok, you won't actually have to pull the pranks, that's our job but just for once they need to be taught a lesson." Edward told Bella reassuringly.

We all lapsed into silence each lost in our own thoughts, I could tell the girls were thinking of quite a few things but were unsure of Bella's reaction.

A little while later Bella said "I'm tired I think I'm going to head to bed."

We all said goodnight as Edward walked her to her room, once he returned to the living room we all gathered around the table in the centre and started talking serious pay back. The first few ideas were great though I don't think either of our parents would be too happy if they had to bail us out of jail. However eventually we came up with a plan, which involved all of us to some extent and would end up being a full day of humiliation for the pair who had made Bella's life hell.

"Are we sure you are targeting the right people?" Jasper asked.

"Did you see Bella's reaction when I mentioned those two, it's clear that she is scared of them so yes we definitely have the right people." Alice responded, while Rosalie nodded.

Once everything was settled we all headed to bed, personally I couldn't wait to see what was going to happen Monday, I just hoped Bella was going to find it funny, and that they finally got their just desserts.

**AN- Hoope you enjoyed, next chapter you will find out just what they have planned. **


	65. Chapter 65

**AN- Thanks again for reading a reviewing, here are the pranks, I think they may be a little lame but I think they work. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 65-Party time**

**(Bella POV)**

The rest of the weekend was quiet, I knew that the others had planned something for school on Monday, but decided that I didn't really want to know what was going to happen. They spent the weekend talking quietly occasionally sneaking out to buy something, often coming back with a couple of bags, whenever I caught them they would just smile and carry on.

My feelings about this were kind of mixed they had put me through hell for years and I have dreamt of them getting what they deserved someday. Yet I was kind of terrified of what they would do to me if and when they decided to carry out their attacks.

"You ok?" Edward whispered as we were sat watching a film Sunday night.

"Yeah just not really looking forward to school tomorrow." I admitted.

"Bella look at me." He instructed then waited for me to look at him before continuing "Nothing bad will happen to you tomorrow I promise, but at the same time I do agree with the others. They need to know that they can no longer mess with you because you have us on your side."

I nodded my head "I know I guess that it's still taking a little getting used to" Before laughing trying to show Edward that I was ok.

He pulled me back to him and I curled back into his side sighing as I felt him kissing the top of my head. I linked my hand with his. There really was no better feeling than this.

I wish time could have stopped me just wrapped up in my Edward bubble however as everyone knows time seems to speed up when you least want it to.

As we all sat round eating breakfast the following morning, the others seemed to have this giddy excitement which was kind of infectious and before I knew it Emmett had me in stitches as he was making fun of others in school.

"Well it looks like you lot are in a good mood this morning if I didn't know you any better I would think you were up to something." Esme said coming into the kitchen and standing behind Emmett.

"Us never Mum, were all angles." Emmett responded leaning back to kiss Esme on the cheek while the rest of us burst into fits of laughter again.

"Well whatever it is you are planning to do, please think about it first and if I get a call saying any of you have been suspended there will be hell to pay." She responded glaring at each of us in turn.

Slightly worried by Esme's warning I glanced around at the others, but they didn't seem to worried each smiling and nodding their heads at Esme yet I knew that there was no way they were going to stop their plan whatever it may be.

Forty minutes later we were pulling into the parking lot I had begun to feel nervous again yet I knew that somehow by the end of the day things would be different and that would be entirely due to my family.

Wrapping his comforting arm around me we began the walk into school I couldn't see hide nor hair of any of the others Edward saw me looking around yet just smiled in my direction and kissed my cheek before dragging me to first period.

Nothing unusual happened Edward was calm and was acting like nothing was happening, but I struggled to concentrate on what was being said it was a good job I had Edward's notes to relay on.

Once the bell rang signalling the end of the period Edward grabbed my hand and practically dragged me out the room and down the corridor.

"Edward" I had to practically shout but he just looked back and smile at me before continuing to drag me down the halls until we were stood outside the locker rooms to the gym. He turned me facing the doors while he stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist leaning his chin on the top of my head.

Instead of questioning what we were doing I just decided to revel in the comfort of Edward's touch, there were numerous looks from anyone passing some sneers and laughs, but Edward's response was to only hold me tighter.

All of a sudden there was a scream coming from the girl's locker room, as the door opened and a number of girls ran out pointing and laughing at something behind them. Those around us stopped to look curious as to the commotion. Thirty seconds later I saw two girls being pushed out of the locker room, I had to cover my mouth to stop the laugh that was about to escape as I felt Edward shake behind me.

I couldn't believe my eyes, it was Jessica and Lauren stood in the middle of the hall, only they looked like nothing I had ever seen before. They both had bright green hair, and I'm talking florescent green, while their skin was well it was orange, they were Umpa Lumpa's, somebody hand turned two of the worst people in my life into Umpa Lumpa's. To top it all off they were stood there in towels, and nothing else, I just couldn't believe this was happening.

Glancing behind them I saw both Alice and Rosalie stood off to one side they both had big grins on their faces they gave each other a high five before winking over at me and running down the corridor I guess that they didn't want to be caught by a teacher.

Turning my attention back to Lauren and Jessica, they were screaming and shouting at anyone around them but the only response was for others to openly laugh at them, and even better they began singing songs from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. At which point I couldn't help but openly laugh, so much that Edward had to hold me up.

"Come on were already late for next period." Edward whispered pulling me back towards my class. He gave me a quick kiss on my head before running off to his class.

Apologising to my teacher I sank into my seat next to Emmett he grind at me and I couldn't help but giggle quietly behind my hand glancing at the teacher to see if he had heard me.

Writing a quick note Emmett passed it to me. Opening it quietly I read:

_So how much did you enjoy part one of our plan?_

Glancing at him I smiled before replying

_It was brilliant who came up the Umpa Lumpa idea? What do you mean by part one?_

He quickly read my reply smirking at me

_As to who idea it was I have to say it was a joint effort. But I'm not telling you what's happening next everyone else would kill me so sorry you will just have to wait and see._

Glaring playfully at Emmett I turned my attention back to class and tried to spend the next hour concentrating on the lesson, but I just couldn't wait to see what they had planned next.

When the bell finally rang I didn't need Emmett to drag me from the room like Edward had done, though paused just outside as I didn't know where to go or whether I just headed to the next lesson. Luckily Emmett wrapped a huge arm around my shoulder and began guiding me down the hall, in the direction of my next class.

However just before we got there everyone began gathering in the corridor, Emmett used his size to push us through to the front of the crowd. Once again I found Lauren and Jessica stood in the middle giving people slightly wary looks. And I couldn't help but smile at their reactions. I looked around at the rest of the crowd trying to spot the others but I couldn't see any of them.

Someone nudged into my side I jumped at the sudden contact tensing slightly, Emmett noticed immediately and pulled me so I was stood in front of him then shielded me from everyone else.

"Thanks Em" I had to practically shout over the noise of the crowd.

"No worries squirt, now watch and enjoy." He responded looking back over at the two stood in the middle of the hallway.

Looking back in their direction I waited about 30 seconds before something started floating over the heads of everyone, they were small pieces of paper. Emmett reached up to grab one just as everyone else was doing the same. He handed me the paper, I unfolded it to see a picture of Lauren though not as I had ever seen her before.

Everyone around me began to laugh and point at the two of them, Emmett was holding out another picture, this time it was of Jessica again if anything looking even worse than Lauren. I once again gave another laugh as I felt Emmett shake behind me from his own laughter.

Glancing around looking for the others I couldn't see them so I turned to look at Emmett.

"How did you, I mean wow!" I said not sounding very coherent.

Emmett laughed at me before replying "it was kind of easy really you'd be surprised at how many people actually hate those two there, Alice and Jasper did a little research and recruited a little help, we had people tailing them all weekend taking photos of anything that made them look stupid, even something simple as Lauren picking her nose and Jessica pulling a wedgie out of her arse."

I laughed along with Emmett before he continued "You see the main point was to humiliate them just as they have done to you and countless others over the years. Now to them anything that showed a different side to their perfect looks and lives would cause great humiliation and as you can see everyone is just as happy to poke fun at them."

Just as I was about to reply a ton of phone started going off I knew this had to be more, Emmett handed me his phone and I began scrolling through a load of other photos each of Jessica and Lauren always doing or wearing something that they would never wear or do in school, everyone began laughing and sneering at the two in the middle even more and all they did was stand and glare at everyone.

Once I got to the bottom of the page there were a few words written

_These two have been bullies for a while I say we give them a taste of their own medicine. _

Everyone began pointing and laughing at the two calling them names, and although it sounded petty and childish, it really was turning into perfect revenge. Eventually the teachers came to break up and send everyone to class though I didn't see them trying to find out who was responsible.

I said a quick good bye to Emmett and went into my classroom I spotted Edward and Alice already sat at their desks each with huge smiles on their faces. I grinned back and walked over to them. Edward stood and pulled me into a hug.

"So are you having a good day?" He asked as if nothing had happened at all.

"I can definitely say that this is the best day I have ever had at school, its brilliant." I replied wrapping my arms around him for a second hug.

"Well that's good to hear." Edward replied leaning down to kiss my cheek.

We took our seats and tried to concentrate on the lesson for the next hour, however I couldn't seem to pay any attention as all I could picture was those two stood in the middle of the hall having their entire lives turned upside down now they knew how it felt.

Eventually the lesson was finally over and we packed up our stuff and made our way towards lunch, Edward and Alice seemed in quite a hurry to get there. As we approached the doors I saw Emmett Jasper and Rosalie stood by the doors handing out small pieces of paper. They all smiled at me as we passed but didn't say anything, or hand me a piece of paper. I looked at Edward raising my eyebrows at him, though his response was to smile at me and lean down to kiss my cheek, I felt my heart flutter in response, I was never going to get used to this.

As the hall began to fill the atmosphere was a little different to how it normally is, Edward insisted I sat so I could see the majority of the room as well as a clear view if the doors we had just walked through.

After a couple of minutes the others came over smiling, they all dumped their bags and made their way over to grab some food, I stood to follow only Edward grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me back to my seat.

"Just sit and watch baby, the others are grabbing us our food." He whispered linking our hands together.

Me and Edward were sat in comfortable silence I was glancing around the room watching the others around me. It felt so foreign to do this I felt no fear there was no one judging me or glaring I was just another face in the crowd and I couldn't have been happier.

My eyes were on the doors as Jessica and Lauren came into the room, they had both tied their hair back trying to hide some of the colour, unfortunately there was nothing that could be done about the colour of their faces. As they walked towards their usual table I saw people turning to openly stare at them and point and laugh. Once they reached their table, everyone sat there stood up and left it empty the two stared in horror.

In a day five amazingly brilliant people had turned the Queens of the school into social outcasts I'm sure it wouldn't last forever but they now feel how I have felt for the last few years and hopefully they will think twice before having a go at someone else.

As my family came back to our table I stood to give them all a hug I was so grateful to them I didn't know how to put it into words. Once I had managed to sort through the huge amount of emotions and thoughts I had swirling around my head I finally said,

"I can't believe how wonderful you all are, you have done something so amazing for me I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"You don't have to Bella, that's what a family is for." Rosalie responded reaching over to squeeze my hand.

In that moment I finally realised what I had missed all these years, I had a family, who would do absolutely anything for me and I would do absolutely anything for them.

I now felt like a Cullen.

**AN- I hope you enjoyed and the chapter lived up to your expectations **


	66. Chapter 66

**AN- Thanks again to every one reading and reviewing, I'm so glad you liked the pranks. Enjoy x**

**Chapter 66- Family**

**(Edward POV)**

Everything had gone fantastically well. Bella was beaming as we left for Biology hand in hand I know the pranks seemed a little childish, but the main idea was to humiliate them and make them feel what Bella had been feeling for years. There wasn't an ounce of guilt for what they had suffered I just hoped that they continued to suffer a little longer. Pulling Bella into the room I sat us down at our desk pulling Bella's stool closer to me so that she was practically sat on my knee. She looked over at me raising her eyebrows in question.

"I have the most beautiful girl sat next to me, why wouldn't I want her as close as possible." I whispered into her ear before moving back slightly to look at her eyes.

She smiled at me shaking her head before replying "you're never going to get bored are you?"

"Nope" Was my reply before the teacher called the class to order, we both settled into the lesson, every time she looked in my direction I would grin at her causing a small blush to rise on her cheeks.

Once the lesson was finally over we headed towards the cars waiting for everyone to join us. Bella leaned on the side of the car looking back towards the school standing slightly in front of her I asked "What you thinking gorgeous?"

Moving her eyes to look at me she replied "why do you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked confused by what she was worrying about.

"Whenever you talk to me you're always using adjectives to describe me in various ways I guess…" She began but didn't finish.

"That's because I know you don't believe me yet, so I guess the more I say it the more you're going to believe me, no matter what you say there is no way on this earth I'm ever going to stop, so don't even try asking." I replied pulling her to me in a tight hug just to try and prove my point.

"So what were you thinking about?" I asked.

"Oh urm nothing much really just thinking about everyone and how grateful I truly am to everyone for what you've done." She responded looking back towards the school.

"Like Rosalie said, that's what a family is for." I told her smiling.

Once the others had joined us we all climbed into the cars and made our way back home, Alice, Jasper and Bella, laughing and joking over the day's events. I didn't really need to join in just so happy to hear Bella's voice so care free from worry and actually enjoying herself without the fear of any recriminations.

Pulling into the drive way we jumped out of the car meeting Emmett and Rosalie on the porch before heading into the house as the conversation on the day continued each retelling their favourite part we must have been making a lot a noise because Esme came into the kitchen and asked

"Well you lot are obviously in good moods, I take it you all had a good day?"

We all froze unsure of what we were actually going to tell Esme, we all knew that she would not be happy if she heard what we had done. She glanced at all of us becoming more suspicious as the seconds past.

"I don't really want to know do I." she responded.

Bella surprised me by answering for us "No I don't think you do Esme, but let's just say that my siblings here were protecting me and I'll always be eternally grateful to them for it."

Esme stared at Bella for ages I think she had picked up on the fact that she called us her siblings. Bella smiled at Esme again which seemed to pull Esme out of her trance, crossing the room in two quick strides she pulled Bella into a tight hug, which Bella gladly retuned.

"Well in that case I think we need something special for dinner tonight. Any requests?" She asked looking at the rest of us in turn.

"Anything you cook will be great Mum." Emmett responded a huge smile playing on his lips.

"Of course it will Emmett, but a word of warning if I ever hear that any of you did something that I wouldn't approve of then there will be repercussions." She told him sternly before turning her gauze on all of us in turn.

She then walked back out the room in the direction of the kitchen.

"Wow remind me not to get on the wrong side of Esme won't you." Bella responded as the rest of us sighed in relief.

"Trust me her bark is most definitely worse than her bite, and I should know." Emmett responded sinking into the couch.

Everyone laughed at Emmett, out of all of us he was definitely the one to get into trouble the most. None of us really felt like doing homework, and we all settled in front of the T.V. glancing at Bella I saw her slip out the room. I was a little concerned but decided she probably needed some space, and so left her to it. Luckily she returned a few minutes later with a book in her hands she stood in the door way a little hesitant as to where to sit.

"Bella," I called causing her to look at me I smiled in response motioning for her to come sit next to me.

With a smile of her own she quickly crossed the room and sat next to me tucking her legs up under her. What surprised me the most was when she leaned into my side resting her head on my shoulder. Smiling down at her I wrapped my arm around her shoulders as she began reading I turned my attention to the T.V. only half watching whatever sports channel Emmett and Jasper had decided upon. I just couldn't take my mind off Bella wrapped in my arms.

**(Esme POV)**

The kids had come home in an excellent mood today I knew they had been planning something which I wasn't sure I would approve of. Though seeing how Bella was today I couldn't help but feel proud of what they had done, even more so when she had called them her siblings. She was finally accepting us as a family and in my heart for the first time I knew that Bella was going to be ok.

Deciding to make homemade pizza I pulled out the ingredients for making the dough, the kids could decide on their toppings before I cooked them. I was humming quietly to myself when Bella came into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetheart, you ok?" I asked wiping my hands on my apron before turning around to face Bella properly.

"Yeah I'm good, do you need some help?" She asked coming to stand next to the counter.

"I don't need any help Bella but if you would like to help then I would be grateful." I told her trying to get her to realise that she didn't need to help out with each meal as if somehow trying to pay a debt to us.

"I don't mind Esme." She responded.

I sighed before telling her "Ok, why don't you pull out some fresh ingredients to go on top of the pizza's while I finish the dough."

She did as I asked and was soon chopping various foods and placing them into different bowls on the side, just as we were finishing up Carlisle came into the room dumping his bag on the floor before pulling me into a tight hug which I returned gladly. Over Carlisle's shoulders I saw Bella quietly walk out of the room and towards the stairs.

"What's got you distracted huni?" Carlisle asked kissing the tip of my nose before looking into my eyes.

"You know me well." I laughed smiling at my husband.

"Of course I do now spill." He told me pulling me to sit on a stool at the breakfast bar sitting next to me taking my hands in his huge ones.

"I was just thinking about Bella, she came home today in such a good mood, I think your kids played some sort of prank on the one's who's hurt Bella in the past. She called them her siblings and she truly seemed happy with them." I told him reliving the look that Bella had on her face.

"But?" He asked knowing there was more to this.

Laughing I continued "for the last few nights Bella has been coming in to help me cook the evening meal, I've told her she doesn't need to help, she says she likes cooking though I think she is trying to repay us somehow, and this is the only way she knows." I finished glancing at Carlisle for his reaction.

"Is it such a bad thing if she feels useful around here?" he asked.

"I guess not but I don't want her to think that she has to do anything for us because of what we have done for her. She is not a servant." I responded beginning to feel even more upset by Bella's actions.

"Esme listen, of course Bella is not a servant but she doesn't know any other way of telling us thank you, as each of our children have come to us they all went through something similar until they realised that they were here to stay as our children. For Bella that transition is even harder because she is a lot older than the others were and as such has to deal with more heartache and pain and is unsure how to handle all of these positive emotions surrounding her." Carlisle told me, before wrapping me in a tight hug which I gratefully retuned.

He always had a way with looking at things I didn't know how I ever managed to survive without him before.

"Oh God, parental pda is so wrong." Emmett boomed as he walked into the kitchen followed by the others.

Both me and Carlisle laughed before he leaned in for a kiss, causing all of the kids to groan around us.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with showing affection to your wife especially as one as beautiful as mine." Carlisle responded kissing my cheek before standing up.

I laughed as I saw the look on the faces of my children deciding to distract them I said "Homemade pizza for dinner, one base each, all the toppings are there."

"Excellent" Emmett boomed grabbing a base and beginning to load it with toppings.

"Emmett one base remember." I told him before leaving them in the kitchen and heading to find Bella.

Knocking on Bella's door I pushed it open to find Bella stood at her window looking out onto our garden.

"Hey." I said going to stand next to Bella.

She jumped slightly at the sound of my voice but soon relaxed and smiled before replying "Hi."

"Bella can I ask you something?" I asked going to stand next to her gauzing out at the garden as well.

"Ok" She responded though a little warily.

"It's ok Bella you haven't done anything wrong, I just wanted to ask the reason behind you helping to cook is not just because you like it is it?" I said placing my hand on her arm.

She shook her head before responding "I guess not, I just don't know how to repay you for everything you have all done I know it's not enough but it's all I can offer."

I took a hold of her shoulders guiding her to her bed making her sit down before taking her hands in mine and saying "Bella you don't have to repay anything we helped you because it was the right thing to do. The only thanks I will ever need is to see you happy and smiling just like you were doing when you came home today."

I pulled her into a tight hug trying to reinforce what I had said to her.

"It's still so foreign to me to be around people who are so kind and want nothing in return, normally people are only ever kind to me when they want something it's taking some getting used to." Bella told me as she pulled away from my hug.

"I know sweetheart but you are learning to trust us all, I saw how comfortable you are with all the others it's a huge step the rest will come just be patient, and in the meantime please don't worry about trying to repay us as there is nothing you need to repay us for."

"I'll try" she responded.

"Good, now let's go make pizza before Emmett has taken all the bases." I told her grabbing a hold of Bella's hand and leading her back to the kitchen.

Letting go of my hand she went to stand next to Edward who had saved her a base, though I could tell Emmett wasn't very pleased. All of our children were gathered around the breakfast bar laughing and joking with one another I watched as Bella stole some pepper off of Edward's base and he responded by tickling her sides. She really had come on in leaps and bounds.

Carlisle came and stood next to me a smile on his lips he wrapped me in his strong arms I leant against him but could still see the interactions of our children. He kissed the top of my head before whispering

"She makes this family whole, look at how happy they all are, I've never seen Edward smile so much he truly does love her."

I knew my husband was right Bella brought this family even closer together we had helped her to survive an unimaginable horror the likes of which most just wouldn't survive. But she did and is growing into a beautiful, strong your woman.

Bella may not completely see it yet but she has a family one which she will always belong to and I will do everything I can in my power to show her that I love her with all of my heart.

**AN- There are a total of five chapters left to my story, slowly coming to an end but I promise that there will be plenty to come. **


	67. Chapter 67

**AN- I'm sorry it's taken a little longer to get this to you, but life has really been kicking my butt this week! To make up for it a longer chapter full of fluffyness. Possibly my longest yet. Enjoy **

**I've just re posted this chapter. The content hasn't changed but I have been through and corrected any mistakes. I apologize for posting without double checking for them. I hope I've found them all. A huge thanks to Krystal James for pointing them out to me. **

**Chapter 67- Belated birthday party**

**(Bella POV)**

The weeks seemed to fly by and before I knew it we were heading into November, I had been at the Cullen's since mid-September. In a rather strange way I couldn't imagine living anywhere else. I saw my room as my own, the walls were a light cream with a dark chocolate carpet. The large bed was in the centre of the room, with a deep purple comforter over the top of the quilt. My favourite place has to be the window seat where I could sit and read or look out into the forest. Whenever I sat there I never felt closed in and I was beginning to realise that I never had to feel that way again.

"Bella come on lets go." Alice shouted, up the stairs.

Taking a deep breath I left the comfort of my room and headed down stairs where Alice was waiting impatiently tapping her foot.

"There you are! Now let's go." She practically yelled grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door.

"Alice, its only 10am we have all day, surely we don't need to go this early?" I asked hoping to put off the shopping a little longer.

"No Bella we are going now we both need some new winter clothes, and you definitely need a new coat." She said shaking her head as I looked down at the coat I was wearing.

"There's nothing wrong with this coat, I love it and it smells of Edward." I responded though I immediately felt my face flushing.

She rolled her eyes at me before continuing "Bella I am pleased that you and Edward are together but you need your own things. I'm sick of seeing you in that damn coat and his tee-shirts. You will have a decent wardrobe even if it kills you."

I raised my eyebrows at her and she covered her mouth in horror before stuttering "Oh my God Bella I'm so sorry I didn't mean…"

I laughed at her reaction "Alice its ok, I know you didn't mean it I raised my eyebrows on purpose that was horrible of me I'm sorry."

She glared at me playfully "Well that missy has just cost you another hour in the mall." She commanded pointing towards the door.

Glancing quickly around the hallway, I hoped to spot Edward so I could say goodbye, a little dissapointed he wasn't I followed Alice climbing into the passenger seat of her car.

"Where are the others?" I asked in what I hope was a casual way.

"Edward went out for a run with Emmett and Jasper an hour ago." She replied smiling at me.

I returned her smile not really bothered by the fact she had caught me out. Alice turned on the stereo singing along to some random tune. My lack of music knowledge was becoming a bit of a standing joke with the others, while they understood why I didn't know any songs, my lack of enthusiasm for wanting to learn surprised them. Which often resulted in quite a bit of teasing especially from Emmett.  
>An hour later we pulled into the parking lot of the mall, the second the engine was switched off Alice jumped from the car. Taking a little more time I climbed from its safety and followed a bouncing Alice into the mall. I never understood her enthusiasm for the place, it was full of people and so noisy, for me the sooner this was over the better.<p>

"Right this is the plan we hit the lower stores this morning grab a quick lunch and then the upper stores this afternoon." Alice told me.

"Alice we're here for winter clothes, surely that doesn't entail going to each and every shop in this place?" I asked though knowing the answer.

"Bella, Bella, Bella you still have so much to learn about shopping, how do you know you have the best deals if you don't look everywhere?" She told me as if explaining something to a small child.

Smiling at Alice I saw no point in arguing with her I knew that in the end she would win so agreeing rather reluctantly I followed Alice into the first of thousands of stores.

Alice quickly started pulling piles of clothes from the shelves I made no effort to look at the prices. There was no way I was going to be able to afford anything. Once she was satisfied she had all the best clothes, she dragged me towards the changing rooms, shoving half the clothes into my arms before instructing me,

"No arguments just go and try them on."

Sighing I took the clothes into one of the rooms, dumping them onto the chair in the corner. I started sorting through the pile looking for anything that I would feel a little comfortable wearing. However I was pleasantly surprised to see that Alice had picked out four pairs of jeans in various shades, with a number of sweaters and long sleeved tops. The jeans looked great and although the tops were a little tight I still liked them. Changing back into my own clothes I left to find Alice.

"So did I do a good job?" She asked smiling at me.

"Ok, ok I admit I like the clothes. Happy?" I told her glaring playfully.

"Excellent, let's go pay. And before you start complaining about the price, think of them as a belated birthday present. I never got you anything. Every girl deserves to be spoilt once in a while." Alice said, before laughing at the shocked expression on my face.

"Ok say I believe you then why do you have a pile of clothes for yourself?" I asked shoving her shoulder playfully.

"Well, no one expects me to go to a mall without buying at least a couple of things for myself." She told me with such a straight face that I didn't know if she was joking or not.

Following Alice to the checkout we placed them on the counter and I turned away until Alice had paid. Not even wanting to know how much she has spent.

The rest of the morning passed in much the same way, Alice would go through the shops picking out a ton of clothes and I would try them on. By lunch we'd had to make two trips to the car to drop our bags off. Sitting in the food court with a burger and fries, I listened to Alice as she sat talking to Jasper on the phone. She had a gentle smile on her lips and a slight blush to her cheeks. It was almost as if Alice wasn't complete without Jasper. The more time I spent with Edward the more I began to understand how much I wasn't going to be able to live without him either.

Alice hung up then looked up at me smiling before saying "I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to ignore you, it's just unusual for us to be apart for a whole day I like to catch up with him at least once."

"I don't mind honestly, I kind of love to see the way you act when you are around Jasper or talking to him. It's as if he makes you whole. I've never seen anything like it before yet in this family I'm constantly surrounded by it, the feeling is overwhelming." I told her smiling kindly.

"You're right he does make me complete. But it's not just Jasper, being a part of this family feeling so loved by Esme and Carlisle. Knowing that they are there for me no matter what. We all started our lives in circumstances less than ideal. Yet we have this incredible family, without which none of us would be where we are now." Alice told me, before coming round the table and giving me a quick hug.

"Now let's finish shopping, and you never know we might be able to find something that will knock Edwards socks off." She told me as I blushed.

We wondered the upper mall, but luckily with less speed than before. We tried on an endless amount of clothes Alice passing me skirts and dresses to try. Something which I had never been comfortable wearing. I did find a couple of skirts that fell to my knees that I did like, and so Alice paid for them, along with some tights and kitten heel shoes to match.

By 4.30 we had wondered around all the clothes stores in the mall, my feet were killing me and I wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed and sleep. The second I sank into the passenger seat my eye lids started to close, I decided not to fight it.

**(Edward POV)**

It killed me not to see Bella go with Alice, but there was so much we had to do and I didn't want to risk her guessing something was up. I had approached everyone else about throwing Bella a belated birthday party while they all loved the idea there was some reservation about how Bella would react to the attention. She had made such amazing progress over the last few months that I thought she deserved, needed this. I didn't want a lavish party, the sort Alice or Rosalie would like. Just something small, maybe a good meal with presents and cake, something Bella had not experienced in a long time.

In order to keep things simple I had persuaded Alice to take Bella out of the house, shopping for a winter wardrobe. That way Alice would have little say over the actual party. Me, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were in charge of the decorations, while Rosalie and Esme took care of the food.  
>I wanted to keep things as informal as possible so I decided to hold the party in the living room. Jasper and Emmett hung a huge handmade banner over the fire with the words happy birthday Bella. Emmett had insisted on making it himself and while it looked like an eight year old had written it, I knew Bella would appreciate the effort. The rest of us put streamers and balloons around the room. Before we each went off to wrap Bella's present<p>

By five we were all ready, Alice had sent a message saying that they would be home within the next half hour. I began pacing the room worrying that this was the wrong thing to do and that Bella wouldn't like any of it.

"Edward huni stop pacing, Bella will love everything you have done for her, she will love this." Esme told me coming to pull me into a hug.

"Thanks Mum." I whispered into her ear.

"Any time Son." She responded kissing my cheek.

"I just hope that Bella understands why we're doing this I don't want her to be upset. I want to make her happy." I told her.

"Bella is happy, you make her happy Edward, yes she cries but that is her way of working things through. Can't you see the way she looks at you and I've noticed the way you look at her. You were made for each other I have no doubt, just as you were both made for this family." Esme told me, hugging me again before heading back to the kitchen checking on dinner.  
>I knew Esme was right, but my biggest fear was scaring Bella away. I didn't want to push her to fast. Yet if I go to slowly then she may think I don't like her. I want to give her the world, I just hoped that tonight I could give her a tiny part and then in the future I will be able to give her the rest.<p>

Gravel crunched as a car drove into the drive way pulling me from my thoughts. I quickly glanced around the room making sure everything was perfect before heading to meet Bella. Pulling the front door open I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face as a tired looking Bella climbed out the car heading towards the trunk pulling bag after bag out. Running down the steps I took the bags from Bella's hands as she smiled gratefully.

"Alice I knew you two were shopping but did you really have to buy the whole mall?" I asked glaring playfully at her.

"Well what can I say, I rarely get to splash, and anyway the majority of these bags are for Bella." She replied defensively.

"Have you brought the whole mall again sweetheart?" Jasper asked joining us to take the remaining bags from Alice.

"Boys you just don't get it. Anyway I never hear any of you complaining when I buy you things." Alice replied linking arms with Bella and pulling her into the house.

Me and Jasper followed behind dumping the bags on the hall way floor. Once my arms were empty I couldn't help but pull Bella away from Alice and hug her. She responded by wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her head on my chest. I kissed her forehead hugging her tighter.

"Did you have a good day?" I whispered into her ear my breath tickling her cheek causing her to giggle.

"I did, although I have no idea how much money Alice spent, I kind of feel a little guilty." Bella whispered burying her head into me a little more.

"There's no need to feel guilty. The money Alice spent is as much yours as anybody else's. You're a part of this family. To prove my point we have a little surprise for you." I told her kissing her forehead again.

"Edward?" She asked pulling away from me slightly to look into my eyes.

"I promise it's a good thing. Come on everyone is waiting." I told her before taking her hand and pulling her into the living room.

"Happy Birthday." The others called smiling at Bella, she froze glancing at all of the family in turn.

Bella began stuttering "it's, it's, urm not my, urm birthday."

"We know Bella, but we missed your birthday in September and we thought it was time to celebrate with a family dinner and a few presents." Esme responded.

A tear rolled down her cheek and my heart skipped a beat. I pulled her into a bear hug before telling her "Its ok Bella we don't have to have a party. We just wanted to tell you how much we love you."

Taking a couple of deep breaths Bella responded "I'm not upset, just happy, I can't believe how much trouble you guys have gone through. The whole shopping trip was a part of it as well wasn't it?"

Alice laughed "Of course, I did tell you the clothes were a belated present."

Bella laughed along with Alice and I took a deep breath relaxing knowing that Bella was ok.

"So what do you want first dinner or your presents?" I asked wanting to allow her the chance to choose.

"Urm I guess dinner, I'm kind of hungry." She responded looking at the others for confirmation.

"Dinner it is, lets head to the dining room and I'll fetch everything out of the oven." Esme said walking towards Bella quickly kissing her cheek before heading to the kitchen.

We all moved towards the dining room when Bella stopped, staring at something behind me. I turned to look at what she was looking at smiling along with her as I spotted Emmett's banner.

"Emmett made it all by himself he was so proud." I told her, barely able to keep the laughter out of my voice at my brother's efforts.

Bella turned and headed into the dining room, heading over to Emmett wrapping her arms around him whispering a thank you. Emmett beamed at Bella obviously happy with the way she had reacted.

We all sat around the table laughing and joking as Esme and Carlisle brought in a fantastic roast with all the trimmings. Our mouths started watering and I couldn't take my eyes off the turkey.

"This is amazing, but it's too much, you really didn't have to go to so much trouble." Bella said look over at Esme.

"Nothing will ever be too much trouble Bella." Carlisle responded before taking his seat and turning to the rest of us "Dig in."

We all reached for the various dishes, I decided to plate Bella's up for her, piling meat, roast potatoes and veg high. She had a small smile playing on her lips as she watched everyone around her.

The meal was light and fun, Alice and Bella told us about their day shopping, while Emmett told childish jokes earning so many eye rolls from Rosalie that she finally gave up and just slapped him instead. Causing the rest of us to laugh even harder. Once the food was gone, which took a surprisingly short time considering how much there was, we all sat their groaning and rubbing our full stomach's.

"Well as you are all so full, how about we give Bella her presents before dessert?" Carlisle asked looking at each of us.

"Ok I guess." Bella replied agreeing to the plan.

I immediately jumped out of my seat running to the other room grabbing the pile of presents. Returning I placed them in front of Bella before sitting on my chair pulling it closer to her so I was there to comfort her if necessary.

"Open ours first, it's the blue one." Emmett boomed bouncing up and down in a very Alice like way.

Bella laughed at his reaction "Em I'm assuming you know what's inside, why are you so excited?"

"Oh Bella, you have so much to learn. I love seeing people's reaction to presents." He responded shrugging his large shoulders pointing at the present encouraging her to open it faster.

Smiling Bella opened the present staring at the IPod in her hands. She looked up at Emmett and Rosalie with surprised look.

"We decided that you need to listen to more music, there are already a range of albums on there, but we have also given you a gift certificate so you can download songs as well." Rosalie told her while Emmett clapped yelling that Bella liked their present the best.

"Em, she hasn't seen any other presents yet." Jasper responded shaking his head at him.

Bella pulled the next present towards her. Opening it she glanced at the gift certificate in her hands a big smile spreading before looking over at Esme.

"Sorry Bella its not from me." She told her smiling.

"No that's from us. We've seen how much you like reading so we decided to give you a certificate that way you can buy whatever books you like. You can start your own collection." Alice responded coming over to pull Bella into a hug.

"I love it thank you." She responded smiling at Jasper.

"You're more than welcome Bella. Ha Em she loves our present to." Jasper responded goading Emmett who stuck his tongue out in response.

"You can still borrow my books any time you like." Esme told her while Bella nodded in agreement.

"Now Bella, our present is two fold, the first part was the money towards the clothes you and Alice brought today." Esme paused as she saw Bella's eyes widen.

"Bella don't look so worried as parents we are allowed to spoil our children as often as we like, no matter what the cost. Now our second present is a little more sentimental." She responded pushing a small box wrapped in purple paper towards Bella.

Bella gently took the box in her hands holding it as if it was made of glass before pulling the paper off. She pulled the lid open then gasped covering her mouth with her hand.

"I can't this is too much" Bella mumbled before a tear rolled down her cheek.

Esme jumped out of her seat practically pushing me out the way before pulling Bella into a hug. Once Bella was calm Esme began to explain.

"Bella, these earrings belonged to my grandmother, my Mum gave them to me just before she died telling me to pass them on to my daughter when the time comes. Today is that time. Both Alice and Rosalie have a piece of jewellery as well, and we felt that this was a great way to show you just how much we love you and see you as our daughter."

By the time Esme finished speaking they were both in floods of tears. Carlisle stood and pulled them both into a tight hug. When they finally pulled apart I had never seen Bella's eyes sparkle so much, she looked truly happy. Happier than I have ever seen her.

"Wow there is no way I can ever follow that." I replied only half-jokingly.

"Edward, whatever you give me I will love because it came from you." She told me smiling, unable to keep the grin from her face.

"Ok." I told her handing her a second jewellery box.

Bella pulled off the gold wrapping opening the box to find a white gold heart locket sitting inside. She gently touched it with her fingers. I held my breath hoping that she would see the significance.

"It's beautiful Edward I don't know what to say." She responded quietly.

I took the box from her taking out the necklace before placing it round her neck, it nestled gently against her neck and I had never seen anything more spectacular in my life.

"I decided to buy you this because it represents my heart, it's all yours." I told her quietly.

She stared at me for the longest time before launching herself at me. I wrapped me arms around her, holding her as tightly as possible not ever wanting to let her go. When we finally seperated we looked around noticing how all the others had left the room.

"Edward I don't know what to say." She said playing with the necklace.

"You don't have to say anything I wanted to show you how much you mean to me. This was the only way I could think of. If it's too fast then I can hold onto the locket until you're ready or take it back if you don't like it." I tried to explain but ended up ranting.

"Edward stop I love it. It has to be the most thoughtful gift I have ever recieved, well yours along with Esme and Carlisle's. I feel totally overwhelmed." She told me but still had a huge smile on her lips.

"I'm so glad you liked it. Now let's go grab some dessert before Emmett eats it all." I told her pulling her to her feet and back towards the living room.

I couldn't believe how well Bella has reacted to tonight. Perhaps it was time for our first date or even our first kiss.

**AN- I hoped you enjoyed all the fluff, thanks again to everyone reading and reviewing. I'm hoping to update again on Sunday fingers crossed. (3 chapters left plus an epilogue) **


	68. Chapter 68

**AN- Thanks again to everyone reading and reviewing. Enjoy xx**

**Chapter 68- Money**

**(Bella POV)**

My fingers played gently with the locket around my neck, I never took it off not even in the shower. Edward had given it to me as a sign of how much he truly cared and for some reason it gave me the strength I needed to begin to face things alone without the constant need for support from one of the Cullen's. Not that they seemed to mind I was just beginning to thrive on the independence that life now offered, I never thought that I would amount to anything. However now that things have changed the possibilities are endless. I didn't want to become famous or earn millions of pounds. I wanted to gain my qualifications, and find a job where I could help others in some way. Own a house a safe sanctuary where nothing could hurt me. Most of all I wanted to share all of this with Edward, though my main concern was that he would finally see just how damaged I truly was. Then he would just kick me to the side. I hadn't shared my dreams with anyone other than my diary, just in case the Cullen's thought my dreams were stupid or unrealistic I didn't want to have them shattered all over again I wasn't sure I could survive.

Placing the book I was attempting to read at the foot of my bed I grabbed the letter and headed over to the window seat to look over it again. I remembered exactly what happened the day before as Carlisle gave it to me.

**Flashback**

"Bella do you have a sec?" Carlisle asked as I was making a sandwich for supper.

"Sure, what's up?" I replied feeling a lot more comfortable around Carlisle since my Birthday party, I was becoming less formal whilst talking to him.

"A letter arrived for you today from the lawyer who is handling your father's estate. I haven't read it but I'm assuming it will detail everything that your father possessed. I'm assuming that everything will be left to you." Carlisle explained placing the letter in front of me.

I must have stared at the letter for a life time before finally regaining some of my senses I looked up staring at Carlisle before replying "Thank you."

I wasn't sure why I was thanking him, probably because he had given me the letter without reading it allowing me some sense of privacy.

"I'll leave you to read it when you are ready. If you want to talk about anything then you know where to find me. I think the contact details for the lawyer should be on the letter if not let me know, I have them in my study." Carlisle told me before squeezing my hand gently and leaving the kitchen.

**End of flashback**

It had taken me nearly five hours to conjure up enough courage to actually open the letter and another hour to actually read the letter. After that initial panic and an endless supply of tears I managed to calm myself down enough to read the letter through carefully taking in its meaning. Since then I must have read it a thousand times. Picking up the letter one more time I began to read;

_Dear Miss Swan, _

_We are writing to inform you that your father's assets have been released by the police. All of your father's bank accounts have been frozen and the total sum after debts have been paid off will total $21,000. This money is now yours to do with what you choose. _

_Your Father also owned his house outright the deeds of the property have been transferred to your name and along with all the contents. If you wish to sell the property we would be more than happy to do this for you. _

_Among your fathers papers we also found a trust fund set up in your name by your Mother and Step-Father. This matured on your 18__th__ birthday and was intended for your college education. The money has been transferred to a bank account in your name the details of which you can get from us. _

_If there are any other questions please feel free to contact us. _

_Yours sincerely _

_D. Walker _

_Seattle lawyers ltd. _

The trust fund from my Mum was completely unexpected I knew nothing about it. He obviously did, I didn't know how much money it was worth but knowing my Mum she would have ensured I was set for College. My Father obviously wanted access to that money who knows what he would have done to me once it was in reach. I had decided that I wanted nothing from that man as far as I was concerned it was dirty money and there was no way that I ever wanted to feel dirty again.

The trust fund from my Mum would help a lot. I could repay the Cullen's for everything they have done although I had a feeling that they wouldn't accept anything I offered. I could then use the rest to pay for college or work and buy myself a small place to live my own little piece of heaven.

I had decided not to tell the Cullen's of my decision. This was about my future I needed to make the decisions although I was giving a hell of a lot of money away I couldn't consciously use it without thinking about every blow he had delivered. Taking a deep breath I left my room with the letter tightly in my hand I needed to speak with the lawyers once everything was sorted out my new life could start. Where he could never hurt me again. Knocking on Carlisle study door I pushed the door open.

"Carlisle I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you." I stuttered as I saw him working at his desk.

"Don't worry Bella I could use the distraction. What do you need?" He asked as he glanced at the piece of paper clutched in my hand.

"Urm if its ok I don't really want to tell you what's in the letter yet but I need to borrow your phone so I can speak to the lawyer. Once it's all sorted I will tell you my decision but I need to do this alone." I told him quietly as my spare hand held Edward's pendant for support.

"Of course Bella, I'll give you some privacy. I understand why you want to sort this out on your own but remember you don't have to." Carlisle told me as he stood and made the way to the door.

I stood staring at him as he left the room once the door was closed behind I sat in his chair and pulled the phone to me taking a couple of deep breaths I dialled the number and waited for a response.

"Seattle Lawyers, how may I help you?" A polite voice asked on the line.

"Urm Hello, my name is Bella Swan can I speak with D Walker please?" I asked feeling a little unsure now that I was acting on my plans.

"Of course Ms Swan please hold the line." She replied formally before I heard some sort of classical music playing. Emmett was right I really needed to learn a bit more about music.

Drumming my hands on the table top I waited impatiently for her to find D Walker. In my heart I knew that I was making the right choices but I worried that the lawyers would insist I take the money and if that happened then I didn't know what I would do. Panic probably.

"Sorry to keep you Ms Swan, I'm Denise Walker I take it you are well?" She said her question took me by surprise I hadn't expected her to ask me anything personal.

"Ms Swan can you hear me?" She asked a tinge of worry to her voice.

"I'm sorry please call me Bella." I responded.

"Of course Bella, in that case call me Denise. What can I do for you today?" She asked.

"Well you sent me a letter regarding my, urm Mr Swan's estate, I wanted to tell you what I wanted to do with all of it." I told her my confidence ebbing slightly.

"Certainly Bella I hadn't expected to hear from you for a few days at least. What did you want to do?"

"Well I have decided that I don't want anything to do with his money. I don't know how much you know about my circumstances, but this is what I need to do." I finished taking a deep breath.

"I am aware of your circumstances. Can I say Bella I totally understand why you have made this decision. Where would you like the money to go?" She asked.

The question took me by surprise I hadn't thought that far ahead. "Urm I don't know really, I guess I want the money to do some good so perhaps a charity, people who need help and can't get help any other way."

"I think that's a wonderful idea and the charities will really benefit from the money. I was thinking maybe a child poverty charity and a battered Women charity, the people who deserve it the most. Am I assuming that the house and all its contents will also need to be sold and the money added to the estate?" She asked.

"Definitely there is nothing I want from there." I responded quietly the thought of seeing anything from that house made me feel physically sick.

"Not a problem Bella we can take care of all of that for you. Now you haven't mentioned your trust fund."

"Yeah it was my Mum that set it up for me wasn't it?" I asked I needed to be sure it really was from her.

"Yes Bella I can tell you 100% that your trust fund was indeed from your Mother and step Father." She told me and I could hear the reassurance in her voice.

"In that case can you tell me the details of the account I need that money to pay a few people back and then hopefully get into college."

Ten minutes later I hung up the new details of my bank account scribbled onto a piece of paper. I left Carlisle's office and headed straight back to my room needing a little time to myself before I told the others about my decision. Grabbing the comforter off the bottom off my bed I wrapped it around my shoulders and curled up on the window seat. Resting my head against the cool glass I closed my eyes and allowed everything I had felt since the letter arrived to consume me. I was finally free from his grasp there was nothing that was ever going to hold me back now. I allowed the tears to fall freely, although this time they weren't of pain or anger at what I was going through only relief at having my whole life in front of me. The money my Mum had put aside would stop me from relying on Carlisle and Esme. I knew that they didn't mind in the slightest but I did, I wanted the independence of controlling every aspect of my life which now included being able to choose where I wanted to go the College without thinking about the cost. I'd never considered my Mum to be great at planning ahead of things how wrong I was. I wonder if she had any idea about the way my life was going to turn out? My childhood was blissfully happy, and then when I moved to Forks the worst possible thing happened. I became a shell of the person I once was wishing every day that he would finally end my life. As I had just about given up hope for a saviour Edward came into my life and for some unknown reason he was drawn to me and I to him. Then the impossible, he along with his family stood up to him in ways that I wasn't capable of doing alone. I let a couple of final tears fall determined that the next time I cried it would be happy tears preferably in the arms of Edward. Snuggling under the covers I fell into a peaceful sleep.

**(Edward POV)**

We heard Carlisle's door close and then soft footsteps before Bella's door closed as well. I jumped to my feet with every intention of going to check she was ok.

"Edward give her some time. She'll come to you when you are ready." Esme responded though her eyes told me that she wanted to head up there just as much as I did.

I nodded my head in agreement biting back the retaliation I felt knowing that it would do no good to fight with her now. Instead I began going over the date I had planned for Bella next week. I had spoken to my brothers about what they had done, Jasper had taken Alice shopping allowing her to drag him around for hours. I was pretty certain that Bella wouldn't be impressed if that is what I had planned. Emmett had done everything possible to make Rosalie feel like a princess an expensive restaurant with their own private room only the best for her. Again I figured that Bella would cringe at all the attention and money I had spent. There was still a lot I didn't know about Bella but what I did know was that if I kept things simple and personal she would appreciate them all the more. Which is why I had decided that we would spend the day together in the national park wondering around getting to know each other a little better, before a lunch at Bella Italia, I'm sure she would freak out over the price but there was no way she could expect me not to spoil her a little. The rest of the day would be up to Bella to decide what we did allowing her the choice was something I knew she valued above anything else.

Looking up at the clock Bella had been alone for thirty minutes deciding there was no way I could leave her any longer jumping from the place on the couch I headed for the stairs I half expected someone to stop me though relieved when they didn't. I took the stairs two at a time gently knocking at the door before pushing it open slightly and stepping in.

The room was dim as the sun had begun to set I spotted Bella curled up on the window seat wrapped up in her throw a peaceful look on her face. I was glad that she was ok and not upset by whatever the lawyer had wanted. Walking over to her I leaned over her and kissed her cheek, Bella sighed and a paused not wanting to disturb her. Once she was sleeping peacefully again I gently picked her up and carried her over to the bed laying her down so that she would be more comfortable.

She stirred sleepily before whispering "Edward."

"Hush huni, just sleep." I whispered kissing her cheek again.

"Don't go stay here with me." A little more awake I saw that her eyes were open and she was looking at me.

"Of course." I replied kicking off my shoes and pulling Bella to me so that her head was rested on my chest.

"I spoke to the lawyer my Mum left me a trust fund. I gave all his money to different charities. I can support myself." She told me.

"That's great Bella I'm glad everything worked out the way you wanted it to. Now sleep and dream about the wonderful future you are going to have" I was so happy that she was finally moving forward. I just hoped that her future involved me.

**AN- I hoped you liked the chapter. Just tying up any lose ends. Let me know what you think xx**


	69. Chapter 69

**AN- A huge apology for how long this chapter has taken me to get to you. I had an Ofsted inspection in the school I work in, so my writing time was cut to zero last week! Thanks again to everyone reading and reviewing. **

**Enjoy xx**

**Chapter 69- First Date**

**(Bella POV)**

The Cullen's really were the best people in the whole world. The following morning after I had spoken to Denise I decided to tell the others over breakfast. I was once again surprised by how they reacted. Esme and Carlisle said they were proud of me wanting to help others who were suffering rather than being selfish with the money. What they couldn't see was that I was being selfish I was saving myself from more heartache there was no way I could have used that money.

Later that day I had also tried to offer Esme and Carlisle some of my trust fund as my way of saying thankyou for all they had done. Of course they refused reiterating that they did it at first out of kindness then as they got to know me there kindness turned into love. The sort of love I hadn't felt for a long time. I tried to convince them that this is what I wanted to do, that it was my way of saying thank you. However they weren't having any of it saying that my happiness was the only thanks they would need. Rather than arguing this any further I decided to let it go, knowing that I would have to think of another plan one which they would be unable to refuse no matter what they thought.

Edward had told me that he had planned our first date for the following weekend and while I was excited I was also a little nervous. I had never been on a date before, what was he expecting me to do or wear? I didn't want to disappoint him. I had barely managed to concentrate on any of my school work for the past two days so rather than suffering in silence any longer I approached Alice and Rosalie at Lunch.

"Hey, do you two have a few minutes?" I asked biting my bottom lip nervously.

"Of course Bella, lets grab some lunch and head outside with it being a nice day, I'm sure the boys can cope without us for one lunch break." Alice responded laughing.

"That may be the case but can you cope without them?" I asked teasing Alice.

"Your one to talk, now let's grab food I'm starving." Alice replied.

Joining the ever growing line we grabbed sandwiches and fruit before making our way outside heading to one of the picnic benches. I sat on one side while Alice and Rosalie sat opposite me. I decided to busy myself with opening my lunch and taking a couple of bites trying to delay the point where I would have to finally start talking. Glancing up I saw both Rosalie and Alice on their phones assuming that they were texting their other halves I left them to it returning to my sandwich, once again worrying over our date at the weekend.

"Something's obviously bothering you Bella so spill" Rosalie said staring intently at me as I raised my eyes to meet hers.

"Well it's nothing major really, but I guess, well Edward has asked if he can take me out on Saturday…" I began but was interrupted by Alice's squeal.

"Alice do you have to do that?" Rosalie asked glaring at her playfully.

"No, but it's so exciting. Bella this is so cool." Alice replied sticking her tongue out at Rosalie in defiance.

Smiling at them both I carried on what I was saying "he hasn't told me where he was planning on taking me. This whole dating thing is a little nerve wreaking I don't know what to wear or do? What would Edward expect from me?" I finished glancing at them to see if they thought I was mad.

"Bella first of all Edward will not expect anything from you. Other than that you should have fun. So please don't worry about that. As for what you wear again it has got to be whatever you feel most comfortable in. I'm sure Edward will like whatever you wear. As for what you'll be doing Edward has been secretive, though I can promise you that he has spent so much time thinking about it that he's probably more worried about the date than you are." Rosalie explained making me feel a little better.

I nodded my head thinking over what she had just said perhaps I was just over thinking it. Maybe I should just be excited and trust in Edward's ability to always make me feel safe and happy. We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes each eating our lunch lost in our thoughts. I couldn't stop thinking about the possible places Edward could take me and knowing him he would want to spend endless amounts of money his way of spoiling me rotten.

"Bella I swear there is nothing better than a first date. Just the two of you getting to know each other" Alice spoke quietly a far off gaze as she remembered her date with Jasper.

"I know what you mean Emmett treated me like I was the only women in the world. In that moment I truly knew that we were going to be together for a long time. Sounds strange I know but I can't imagine life without him." Rosalie responded.

"Sounds like you two had the perfect first dates. I just want to spend time with Edward just me and him without having to worry about anything. For once just truly be us." I admitted hoping that it didn't sound weird.

"Bella you and Edward are so alike and I know that he will give you the world in a way that only he can. It will be the world that you deserve." Alice responded.

I stared at her. I hadn't really thought about it that way before but she was right Edward would indeed give me the world in any way that I asked him to. Dinner was soon over and we headed back to class. I was able to concentrate a little better on what the teachers were saying although now I was so excited for the weekend it couldn't come quickly enough.

The rest of the week really seemed to drag school was as boring as hell, the teachers loading so much work onto us that I barely knew where to begin. Sitting at the dining room table Friday night paper strewn in front of me I sighed in frustration as I managed to get an algebra question wrong for the third time in a row. I felt like throwing it out the window. Pushing it to one side I rested my head on the table hoping that a miracle would happen and the answer would just pop into my head. Unfortunately that just wasn't going to happen.

"Hey you need some help?" I heard Edward ask before I heard him pull out a chair and sit next to me.

"I hate algebra; it's stupid when am I ever likely to use it again after school?" I whined knowing full well that I sounded like a three year old.

Edward laughed next to me and I lifted my head to look at him and glare which I was unable to hold as I stared into his eyes.

"It's not funny I'm never going to pass this class. At this rate I'm going to be working all weekend." I pouted knowing that if I played the weekend card Edward would hopefully just do the work for me.

"Bella, I'm not doing it for you. Now let's sit and go through a couple of problems together and then you will be free all day tomorrow and you can finish off on Sunday." He told me seeing through what I was doing.

"Fine, come on Mr smarty pants how do you do this?" I asked nudging him with my shoulder.

We spent the next hour working through a couple more problems, Edward being his ever patient self whenever I became frustrated and wanted to throw my book through the window. However by the end I had at least a basic grasp of what to do hoping that I would at least get some of the other questions right when I tackled them alone. Once we had finished he kissed my cheek gently before leaving the room wishing me a pleasant night's sleep.

Packing my stuff away I made my way towards my room, I jumped into the shower trying to get rid of some of the tension in my shoulders. I wasn't sure if the tension was due to the homework or the anticipation of what to expect tomorrow. Wrapping a fluffy white towel around me I headed back into my room to find Alice and Rosalie curled up on my bed they both looked up as I entered.

"Took you long enough, we thought we'd have a girlie sleep over. You in?" Rosalie asked.

They both looked so comfortable sprawled on my bed that I didn't have the heart to say no even if I wasn't really in the mood for all the girlie chat. "Sure though I'm not really in the mood I'm pretty tired."

"Don't worry Bella, we don't have anything to major planned, we were thinking manicures, films, and snakes. That way you will have brilliant looking nails for tomorrow and we get to spend time together." Alice said bouncing on my bed waving nail polish in my direction.

The rest of the night passed in a blur of vibrant colours and chatter, I had managed to persuade Alice that I didn't need florescent nails for my date and ended up with a light blue colour. Rosalie said it brought out my eyes I didn't know how but I liked the colour so I decided not to disagree. I managed to get quite a good night's sleep sandwiched between Alice and Rosalie my dreams filled with wild and wonderful ideas about what Edward had planned for our date. My favourite had to be the hot air balloon ride, and sunset though there was no way I was going to tell him because he would probably make it happen somehow.

Alice and Rosalie decided to help me choose what to wear for my date, I was in a pair of skin tight black jeans with a deep blue top, which was a little tight and lower cut than I was used to but they both assured me that Edward would absolutely love it. Accompanied with a pair of black ankle boots and black jacket I was ready to go.

Heading down stairs I went in search for Edward but I couldn't find him anywhere.

"He's nipped out and said he will be back in a few. He said to wait here for him." Emmett told me glancing up at me before turning back towards the game he was playing.

I didn't bother responding knowing that Emmett didn't really care if I was annoyed with Edward for running late. I sighed and sank into the sofa crossing my legs and tapping my fingers against my knee. Someone knocked on the door I didn't bother paying any attention Edward had a key and why would he bother knocking on the front door. I saw Esme head towards the door, turning my attention back towards the TV hoping to distract myself by following the game the boys were playing.

"Bella there's someone to see you." Esme called. This surprised me who would be calling for me.

I pulled myself up from the sofa and headed towards the front door. There stood Edward with the biggest bouquet of flowers I had ever seen. He had a breath taking smile one which I couldn't help but return. Handing me the flowers I smiled up at him before taking a deep breath of their fragrance something which I didn't think I would forget in a while.

"Why don't I take them and put them into water. Go have fun." Esme said reaching out for the flowers and kissing my cheek and walking away.

Edward was still on the front step smiling almost manically at me. I could see his eyes roaming up and down my body, feeling a little self-conscious I wrapped my jacket tight around myself. Edward took a hold of my hands pulling them away from my body before whispering.

"You look absolutely wonderful never cover yourself up. Now shall we go?"

I nodded my head and with my hand still in his we went down to his car, Edward opened my door and I climbed in. Once he was sure I was comfortable in my seat he ran round and climbed into the driver's seat. We smiled at each other before Edward started the engine and pulled out of the drive way and headed towards our destination.

"So what was all that about, ringing your own doorbell?" I asked too curious not to.

He laughed at my question before replying "Well I wanted our first date to be like any other. I picked you up with a bunch of flowers before whisking you away for the day."

"Edward I didn't think people dated like this anymore not that I really know much about dating." I replied smiling over at Edward.

"I don't know how others do it but I wanted to make you feel special and I've had it drilled into me that I must always treat a women with the upmost respect and I figured you wouldn't mind if I did this the old fashioned way." He told me briefly taking my hand and squeezing it gently before letting go and placing it back on the steering wheel. We were finally heading on our date.

**(Edward POV)**

I couldn't believe how nervous I was Bella was finally in the car and we were heading out for the day just the two of us with nothing to stand in our way. I took a quick side glance at Bella who was staring out the window. She looked so happy and relaxed that I hoped she would stay that way all day. I knew that deep down she is going to love the day I've planned for her however that doesn't stop me from panicking slightly that there was more I could have done. I couldn't resist glancing at her every couple of minutes, if I wasn't careful I'd end up being pulled over for erratic driving and somehow I don't think staring at Bella would be a good enough excuse. Forcing myself to concentrate on the road I turned up the music slightly allowing the script album to play gently through the car, I was trying to ensure Bella got to listen to a variety of songs and music helping her to develop her own music taste.

"This album is good I like them" She said quietly.

"I'm glad and hopefully we will soon have you knowing as much music as me and can give Emmett and Jasper a run for their money." I replied laughing.

"I doubt it but I love how much you are trying to help." She replied turning slightly in her seat to face me.

I couldn't really concentrate on anything other than the fact that Bella had used the word love in a sentence that involved me. I know she wasn't telling me she loved me but she was saying how she loved what I was doing. Bella was beginning to express her thoughts and feelings a lot more freely and I really couldn't get enough no matter how often she spoke about them. We were only a short distance away from the national park and Bella still didn't know where we were headed I could see the curiosity in her eyes but I was determined to keep things a surprise for a little longer.

After another few minutes I took the turning into the national park and I saw Bella's eyes widen slightly I could see the confusion there but at the same time she was smiling so perhaps she liked the idea after all.

"You've brought me to a forest. Are you a secret serial killer?" She asked though she smirked as she said it.

"I don't think so though if Emmett and Jasper continue to annoy me I may have to bring them out here and bash them over the head with a log and chuck them into the lake." I joked back although partly serious.

"So what are we going to be doing here?" She asked as I pulled into a parking space and turned off the engine.

"Well I figured we could go for a walk and just spend a little time together without being disturbed and get to know each other better." I replied turning to look at her hoping that she agreed with my plan.

"Sounds perfect although you pretty much know everything about me what else do you want to know?" she asked.

"Well I agree we know each other pretty well but this whole being in a relationship is pretty new to both of us and I figured that we could get to know each other as a couple I'd say there's plenty to know in that department." I replied.

She gave me a breath taking smile before completely surprising me and kissing my cheek, before climbing out the car as if nothing happened I must have sat their stunned for a couple of minutes before rushing to grab a rucksack from the back seat and climb from the car locking it and taking Bella's hand in mine. We walked together Bella swinging our hands between us. I led us in the direction of the lake planning on walking around showing Bella some of the wonderful sights.

We talked about a range of things I listened about Bella's life with her mum how happy she had been. The look on her face showed just how much it meant to her to be able to talk freely about her life without fear of retaliating. I told her about how it felt when I first came to live with Carlisle and Esme how nervous I felt how much I missed my parents and didn't want to get too close to them in case they left me as well. I surprised myself by talking about the past as it wasn't something I tended to do very often, though talking it through with Bella felt natural as if telling her finally closed any wounds that may have been open a little bit.

Our conversations weren't necessarily about such heavy topics we laughed and joked with one another teasing one another about little habits everything felt normal it truly was the start to a perfect date. Once we reached about half way round the lake I pulled Bella a little off the path and laid out a blanket for us to sit on among the trees. There was a little clearing that was full of blue bells it really was a beautiful place. After Bella had settled on the blanket I draped another around her shoulders I didn't want her to get cold I then pulled out a flask with hot chocolate pouring Bella a cup chucking in a couple of marshmallow's and handing it to her. Bella giggled at me but took the cup wrapping her fingers around it and taking a deep breath smelling the aroma. I settled in next to Bella taking a small sip of my own drink.

Bella giggle before saying "You know this whole date is kind of corney but I absolutely love it, it's simple and peaceful thank you so much."

"Your more than welcome Bella I'm glad you are enjoying yourself but there is more to come so don't tire yourself out too much." I replied smiling at her.

I half expected her to complain that I had already done too much for her but she didn't she smiled at me again before scooting closer and resting her head on my shoulder. I responded by wrapping my arm around her before kissing the top of her head. We sat quietly for a while each drinking our hot chocolate. Once I noticed Bella had finished I took her cup from her before kneeling in front of her and taking her hands in mine.

I leaned a little closer to Bella her eyes widened slightly I think she knew what I was planning to do, but didn't pull away. She nodded her head showing that she ok and I closed the gap between us gently kissing her on the lips.

**AN- I'm sorry I stopped the chapter there but I wanted to give your something. So I decided to split the chapter into two. I'll hopefully get the chapter to you next week sometime.  
>To any body celebrating the Jubilee enjoy the extended bank holiday, I'm of camping so fingers crossed for no rain! For those of you who don't get the holiday we'll be thinking of you! <strong>


	70. Chapter 70

**AN- A huge thanks again to everyone reading and reviewing. This is the final chapter except the Epilogue I hope you like it as much as the other chapters.**

**Chapter 70- First date**

**(Bella POV)**

I felt Edwards lips lightly brush mine as my eyes fluttered closed. It felt like Edward was pouring his whole heart into the kiss. Edward pulled away slightly only I didn't want the kiss to end so I leant back into him and rekindled the kiss, becoming braver and wrapping my hands into Edward's hair so that he couldn't move. I could feel Edward's mouth turn up at the corners so I knew that i had done the right thing. Eventually though we had to come up for air. We pulled away from one another though just enough to look into each other's eyes. Edward placed his forehead against mine whilst he wore the biggest smile I had ever seen.

"Wow, so how long did it take you plan that then?" I asked quietly whilst letting a small giggle escape.

"Urm, I didn't I mean it urm…" He stammered pulling away from me a little more. Which I found so cute that I couldn't help but laugh so hard that it took me a couple of minutes to calm myself down.

Finally I was able to speak "I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh it's just your reaction to my question was so funny. I know you didn't plan that but it was perfect, truly the best thing that has ever happened to me."

I saw Edward's face visibly relax and that breath taking smile returned to his face as he leant in and kissed me again. If anything the second kiss was far better than the first.

"We should be heading back to the car otherwise we're going to be late for our reservations." He told me cryptically whilst standing up.

"What reservations, I thought this was our date what else have you planned?" I asked as Edward grabbed my hands and pulled me to my feet.

"Well there was no way I could drag you round the national park all morning without providing you with lunch as well could I?" He replied kissing my cheek before taking my hand and began the walk back to the car.

I decided that there was no way he was going to tell me any more so I wasn't going to badger him. If it made him happy to surprise me then I wasn't going to spoil it. Needing to be closer to him I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled myself into his side, he responded by letting go of my hand and wrapping his arm around my shoulders. This is how we walked back to the car, I always felt close to Edward after all he was the one who helped me to open up and change my life around. Somehow the kiss we had just shared made me feel even closer to him and not just physically.

Once we reached the car Edward opened the door for me but before I could climb in he had me practically pinned against the car while kissing me again. Whilst I loved kissing Edward I wasn't sure I was ready to express this in public where anyone could see. I pulled away burying my head into his chest, I guess my insecurities were not just going to disappear.

"Bella what's wrong?" He whispered wrapping me in his protective arms.

I shook my head not wanting to make him feel bad.

"Bella talk to me." He insisted pulling me away from him, he motioned for me to climb into the car when I looked at him as to why he leaned in and whispered "so we can talk in private."

I readily agreed and practically shot into the passenger seat Edward gently shut the door before running round and climbing in himself.

I jumped into trying to explain what had happened "Edward I'm sorry I guess you startled me a little when you kissed me. This is all still so new to me and kissing you is wonderful but where people may see is a little …" I trailed off not sure how to finish.

"Bella first you never have to apologise if you ever feel uncomfortable then you have to stop whatever it is we're doing I will never think anything less of you. Second I know a lot of people have hurt you in the past but you have me protecting you now and if they don't like it when we kiss then it's there problem ok." He told me taking both my hands in his and kissing each.

No matter how insecure I felt about anything Edward always had a way of making everything ok no matter how it was affecting him he always made me feel better first.

"The whole kissing thing really is brilliant you know." I told him before leaning in and giving him a quick kiss before pulling back.

"I love it to. But promise me any time you need to just stop me." He insisted.

"I promise." I replied he gave me a breath taking smile before turning on the engine and pulling back onto the main road.

I rested my head against the back of the seat and let the gentle movements of the car relax any remaining tension I had been feeling in the car park. I felt my eyes drift shut and while I didn't fall asleep properly I allowed my mind to wander at all the possibilities that the future may hold for me and Edward. When I felt the engine turn off I opened my eyes and looked over at Edward.

"Hey, you drifted off on me am I that boring?" He asked teasing me.

"Well maybe a little, but I wasn't really asleep I was thinking." I replied trying my hand at being cryptic seeing as he was always doing it to me.

Edward laughed at my response "Thinking. Would you like to share?"

"Maybe if you're lucky, now where are we eating?" I asked jumping out the car before Edward could press me any further.

"This conversation isn't over." He told me before grabbing my hand and pulling me across the road to a small building. There was a small sign above reading 'Bella Italia' I looked over at Edward who was watching me closely.

"I figured that you deserved a little pampering, I know you haven't tried Italian before and I figured the name was just an added bonus." He said smiling down at me.

"Wow, the others weren't kidding when they said you had thought this through." I said as he held the door open for me.

"Well what was I supposed to do, things had to be just perfect." He responded before turning to the receptionist and saying "we have a reservation under the name of Cullen."

The young women looked up from what she was doing and stared at Edward for a little too long before saying. "Right this way sir."

I glared at the women briefly as she glared back though Edward didn't seem to notice he just placed his hand on the small of my back and guided me in the direction of our table pulling out my chair helping me to sit. If anything this just made the women even angrier shooting another glare at me before trying to smile sickeningly sweet at Edward.

"Could we have our menus please?" Edward asked never taking his eyes of me.

After handing us our menus she stalked off leaving us alone and I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. "What?" Edward asked looking at me as if I had gone crazy.

"Did you not notice the waitress practically throwing herself at you?" I asked shaking my head at him.

"I'm with you why would I notice anyone else. Even when we are apart I'm still always thinking about you. Bella you're the only girl for me." He said with such sincerity that my eyes began to water.

"How come you're so good at this? The whole dating, knowing what to say showing me how you feel." I asked trying to wipe away a stray tear.

"I'm no better at any of this than you are. I just speak from my heart I grew up watching Carlisle and Esme interact their relationship is so strong that I figured why not give it ago there way." He responded so matter of fact that I just continued to stare at him. He took my hands in his stroking the back of them with his thumbs.

"You make it sound so easy." I laughed squeezing his hands in return.

"It is, we will get there, now choose something from the menu." He instructed letting go of one hand whilst he handed me the menu with the other.

Flipping the menu open I glanced at all the different dishes they all looked absolutely delicious that I had no idea which to pick. I glanced up at Edward and could tell he was having a similar problem.

"Hey how about we order a few dishes then share, that we can taste a few rather than stick to one each." I said liking the idea of feeding Edward off my plate.

"Sounds perfect I like sharing things with you." He replied.

We then spent the next 15 minutes arguing over which dishes to order, in the end we ended up with a pizza, a side portion of roasted vegetables as well as pasta with different sauces. I wasn't sure how we were going to eat all of this but for once I wasn't worried I just wanted to spend time with Edward.

As the waitress delivered all of our various dishes along with two empty plates we each began to fill our plates with a little of everything. I was glad we decided on this because the food was to die for and there was no way I would have been satisfied with only trying one dish. We continued like this for a while, every so often Edward would offer me a bite from his fork, while I returned the favour by offering him a bite of my Pizza, I swear he must have ate at least half the slice in one go. We'd managed to eat about half the food when I pushed my plate away resting my hands on my stomach, Edward laughed at me whilst continuing to eat the remaining three slices of Pizza. Once he'd finally finished eating Edward asked for the remaining food to be boxed up so that we could take it home with us, I have a feeling that Emmett will have this food polished off before anyone gets the chance.

As we were leaving the restaurant I asked "So what's next?" linking our hands together.

"Well to be honest I haven't got anything else planned I figured you'd like the chance to choose, what would you like to do?" He responded leading us back to the car.

"Urm I'm not sure really, is there anywhere close were we could have a wonder, perhaps look in a few shops. I don't mean a mall, just…" I tried to explain without much success.

"Yeah, we're in Port Angeles at the minute and they have a shopping street with a few shops on we could put the food in the car and go for a look if you like." He told me placing the food in the car before locking it again.

"That sounds good I don't want today to end just yet." I replied linking our hands once again and pulling Edward away from the car.

He laughed at my enthusiasm wrapping an arm around my shoulder and pulling me in the opposite direction. I had never been to Port Angeles which seemed silly considering how close we live. Turning a corner we walked onto what had to be the main street on one side was a row of shops on the other was a harbour, the peaceful waves lapping against the wall. I couldn't help but smile at how quiet the place seemed considering how many people were wondering up and down the street. We didn't immediately head into any of the stores but walked along taking the sights it just felt good to be with Edward. Once we reached the end of the street it looked like there was nowhere else to go.

"I thought you wanted to wonder around the shops." He teased nudging me with his shoulder.

"I did I was just enjoying this." I said waving my hand between us.

"I know what you mean, it seems like this is the first time that you and I have managed to spend the whole day together without some sort of interference from my family." He replied.

"There not that bad." I tried to defend but ended up laughing leaning into Edward's side to try and hide some of the laughter that I couldn't seem to hold in.

Once I'd finally managed to calm down I looked up at Edward who had a breath taking smile playing on his lips. "You really are breath taking when you laugh like that." He told me before leaning down to capture my lips with his own. We must have stood in the street kissing for a while, though this time I couldn't care less what anyone else thought. In this moment I felt like the most special person in the world. We finally pulled away from one another resting our foreheads together.

"I think I've found a new mission in life." Edward whispered into my ear.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" I replied seeing the slightly mischievous look he was now wearing.

"Well I've decided that I'm determined to kiss you every day no matter what and to hear you laugh just the way you did a couple of minutes ago." He told me.

"Well I guess I could live with that." I told him before reaching onto my tip toes to kiss him again. "Although I'm not sure that one kiss a day is going to be good enough." raising my eyebrows at him giggling slightly.

"I said I would kiss you every day I didn't mention anything to do with how many times I would kiss you." He said kissing the tip of my nose before pulling me towards the shops.

We spent the next couple of hours wondering around the shops, I lost myself in a book shop becoming engrossed in a book full of Quileute legends there was a reservation in forks. I think Edward became a little frustrated because he took it out of my hand and went to pay for it. I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. I found some cute little gifts in a handmade Jewellery shop, they had this tribal feel to them and I knew that both Rosalie and Alice would love the bracelets I brought them. Edward brought me one to match. As the sun began to set we slowly made our way back to our car knowing that our date would finally be over. Edward's arm was once again wrapped around my shoulder as I leaned into him. I think although we'd been going out for a while now I never truly believed that this life was ever likely to be mine for any length of time, until today.

The car ride back home seemed a lot shorter, I was sat in my seat so that I could sit and stare at Edward as he drove. He kept shooting me crocked grins which I was falling in love with all the more by the second. However we finally pulled up outside the house and I knew that our day was finally over and I was about to be bombarded with questions from Alice and Rosalie and possibly crude jokes from Emmett. I sighed feeling a little deflated after such an amazing day.

"What's got you looking so down all of a sudden?" Edward asked taking off his belt so he could turn and face taking both my hands in his.

"It's just been such a perfect day that I didn't want it to end and now we are home I can't put off going back to reality any longer." I told him squeezing his hands.

"Bella I know we just had our first date but this is reality everything that has happened today will happen again and will only get better." He told me before leaning in for a long, gentle kiss. We only broke apart when we heard whistling coming from the porch.

Climbing out of the car we both headed towards the house Edward handed the left overs to Emmett who with a stupid grin on his face ran towards the kitchen to heat it up. Laughing at his antics we headed into the living room where everyone else was sat around watching a movie. I pulled Bella over to the only empty chair sitting in it then making her sit across my legs. Bella accepted with a smile resting her head against my chest as my arms wrapped around her waist.

"So did you two have a good day?" Esme asked smiling over at us. I fidgeted slightly in Edwards lap as his arms tightened in what I assumed was reassurance.

I nodded my head as Edward explained what we had done all day I could see by the look on everyone's face that they were happy for us and I realised that all anyone wanted in this family was for me to be happy and if that meant being with Edward sat on his lap then they accepted it as readily as they had accepted me as broken as I was, as broken as I still am. Reaching into my pocket I pulled out the bracelets for Rosalie and Alice, handing them each one. They both immediately fell in love with them giving me a hug in thanks. It stunned me to think that something so simple could please two people so much. I guess I still had a lot to learn about being part of a family.

In a few short months this family had managed to turn my whole life around. I was loved and wanted and had someone who was willing to do anything for me. I still had a long way to go, but I was truly saved.

**AN- Once again wanted to say a huge thanks to everyone who has stuck by my story and I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I'll hopfully get the Epilogue to you within the next week or so. **

**I am planning on writing a sequel following on from this, with a much happier focus of Bella and Edward's life. Which is why I've decided to stop here. Hopefully having a much better theme to my next story. Let me know if anyone would be interested in continuing to read following their lives. **


	71. Chapter 71

**AN- Apologies for taking so long to get the epilogue to you. I wanted to look at it closely in relation to the sequeal so it leads in nicely to what is to come in the next story. Thanks again to everyone who has stuck by this story for the last year it really means the world to me.**

**Enjoy the final instalment. **

**Chapter 71- Epilogue**

**(Edward POV)**

I sat in the car impatiently tapping the steering wheel as I waited for Bella to arrive. We were both just finishing our first semester in College and are heading home for the Christmas holidays. I couldn't believe how life had managed to fall into place. Bella had developed into an amazingly strong young woman practically unrecognisable from the scared lonely girl I met a little over three years ago. We had graduated from school together Bella with honours of course and decided that we would both attend Harvard neither of us being able to be apart from one another for any length of time. While this meant leaving our family which was incredibly hard it did mean that we could truly be a couple, just the two of us, something which I was definitely craving.

Glancing out the window I looked around for Bella I swear that girl would be late for everything, whether it's on purpose or just to annoy me. If she didn't hurry up then we would miss our flight to Seattle. Deciding not to wait any longer I grabbed my cell hitting speed dial one. The phone rang ten times before picking up.

"Edward I know I'm late, I'm running as fast as I can I'll be like five minutes." She panted as her way of a greeting.

I laughed before responding "Where are you I'll drive to pick you up, I don't want to miss our flight Mum would hit the roof."

"I'm just heading off campus now but it's so busy that it'll be quicker if you just wait I promise we won't miss our flight." She puffed out.

"Well I'm blaming you if we do." I warned before hanging up and throwing my phone on the passenger seat.

Tapping my hands on the steering wheel I allowed my mind to wander. The last three months had been incredible. I had thrown myself into my undergraduate degree in Medicine with the hopes that one day I would be as good a doctor as my father. I loved the courses especially Biology and Chemistry really understanding the complexities of the human body and how various chemicals could have an effect. A sub course of mine although a last minute addition was proving to be extremely interesting. Psychology wasn't something that even registered as a possibility for a future career. Though now the idea of being able to help people emotionally, who had been through things similar to Bella, was definitely intriguing. A knock on my side of the window caused me to jump a mile in the air turning I saw Bella standing there with a huge grin on her face. Jogging to her side of the car she climbed in throwing her bag in the back seat.

"Hey beautiful." I said kissing her gently on the lips which she responded to enthusiastically.

Pulling away she began to apologise "I'm so sorry I thought I had plenty of time but I didn't I know you hate to be late."

"Bella it's fine, no harm done, I do hate it when you're late but that's because I don't know where you are and I worry." I responded leaning in for yet another kiss.

"Hey I thought you wanted to get to the airport?" Bella giggled against my lips before moving hers against mine.

"Well there's the giggle for the day." I told her winking, turning the ignition and pulling out into the traffic.

Pulling into the long stay parking lot we jumped from the car and grabbed our suit cases from the trunk, I tried to take Bella's from her but she just glared at me. I backed down knowing that she was still fiercely independent and only let me do things either when her guard was down and wasn't expecting it, or she knew I really wanted to do something for her. We checked in with plenty of time to spare, wandering around the shops killing the final hour before we boarded the plane. My arm was protectively wrapped around her shoulders so that I wouldn't lose her in the masses flying out for the holidays. She was still a little nervous around so many people especially in an unfamilar place and clung to my side for comfort.

"Why don't we head towards the gate they should be letting us board soon." I whispered into her ear.

"I like that idea." She replied as I pulled her towards gate 54.

I hadn't told Bella but I had booked us first class seats back to Seattle as part of her Christmas present, she was likely to go nuts but I wanted to spoil her after all she deserved it. Boarding finally opened and they called for first class passengers, I stood holding my hand out to Bella who looked at me with raised eyebrows I shrugged my shoulders and winked at her whilst she glared playfully at me. Slowly she raised and took my hand and I led her towards the gate, once on the plane the stewardess showed us to our seats in first class offering us a drink before we took off. Bella looked wide eyed around her with a smile playing on her lips even though she was annoyed that I had done this I could tell that she was starting to enjoy being spoilt. Twenty minutes later we were up in the air and the captain had turned off the seatbelt signs Bella curled up into her seat leaning into my side she sighed and I could tell she was thinking hard she always sighed when she was thinking.

"What's in your head beautiful?" I asked tapping the side of her head, encouraging her to talk.

"You know there's nothing in my head but lots of hot air." She joked snuggling closer into my side.

"Bella." I chided gently she knew I hated it when she used that as an excuse for not talking.

"Edward, I am allowed to think without having to tell you every thought in my head. Trust me I'm fine, just thinking about how good it would be to go home and see everyone for a while." She told me shooting me a quick glare.

"Ok Bella I know you like to keep your thoughts private but I still worry that's never going to change you know." I told her tightening my arms around her.

Bella nodded her head knowing she wasn't going to get away with it but I let it go after all she did deserve some privacy as well. We both must have nodded off because the next thing I knew we were told to put our belts back on and that we would be landing in half an hour. I gently shook Bella awake and helped her buckle her belt as she still seemed half asleep.

"Well first class seats are definitely comfier to sleep in." Bella said grinning at me.

"So I take it you enjoyed flying first class?" I asked giving her an impish grin that Alice would have been proud of.

"Yes ok it was a great way to fly. Thank you for doing this." She conceded and I could help but smirk at her.

We continued to tease one another Bella had brought my Christmas present back in Harvard but wouldn't give any clue as to what she had brought me. I hadn't brought her a thing I'd planned on going with Jasper and Emmett we were all pretty useless at picking gifts and usually left them to the last possible minute. With a bump the plane landed glancing out the window I could see that it was raining, which meant that we had finally made it home.

Bella was the first out of her seat she seemed just as eager to be getting home as I did. A part of me worried that once she finally moved away that she would never want to come back but I guess she had missed everyone as well. We were first to exit the plane I had to hold Bella's hand to stop her from running down the corridor. I quickly sent a text off to my Dad telling him we had landed before heading over to baggage collection to grab our suitcases. Once we had our bags stowed on a trolley we made our way towards the exit spotting our family I began walking over to them.

My Mum was the first to have me in her arms, closely followed by a handshake half hug from Dad when we pulled away I spun round looking for Bella and found her in my Mother's arms and I could see both had tears in her eyes.

"Women!" My Dad gave as an explanation before pulling them apart and gently giving Bella a hug as well.

I didn't realise how much I had missed them until I had seen them again, we made our way towards the car chucking the suitcases in the trunk me and Bella sat in the back and I once again wrapped my arms around her as she leant on my shoulder, it wasn't long before she was sleeping soundly I kissed her forehead wishing her sweet dreams.

**(Bella POV)**

I could feel Edwards lips gently brushing against my hair, I groaned in response I didn't want to wake up I was too tired. But he was persistent and I had little choice but to open my eyes otherwise I knew he would start kissing me. Once I was fully awake I leaned away from Edward slightly looking out the window I could see the familiar forest and my heart nearly stopped in my chest as I saw the Welcome to Forks sign. I didn't know how I felt being back I was excited to see everyone again yet I didn't want the memories or dreams that often accompanied every time I thought of this place. I could feel Edward's eyes on me and I quickly took a glance at him before turning back to staring out the window. It was scary sometimes how much he could read me and know what I was thinking or feeling.

Carlisle turned into the drive way and as I saw the house loom in front of us I knew that this Christmas was going to be great just like the last few had been and I truly had nothing to worry about. Glancing up at the front step I could see Alice and Rosalie wrapped in thick blankets waiting for us. Carlisle had barely stopped the car before they were both running towards us and practically pulling me away from Edward and wrapping me in a tight hug. Over the last three years we had become incredibly close and they were the people I missed the most at Harvard. I turned to see Edward and Carlisle with the bags so I let Alice and Rosalie dragged me into the house were the boys were waiting. Jasper came over and gave me a gentle hug before Emmett picked me up swinging me around in big circles. I squealed in slight shock I forgot what his hugs were like.

"Emmett put her down if you break any part of her I swear you'll be eating through a straw." Edward warned coming towards us. Emmett immediately let go holding up his hands in surrender and I couldn't help but laugh at the pair of them it was definitely good to be back.

The week leading up to Christmas was hectic to say the least Esme decided that she wanted to clean the house top to bottom inside and out. So she assigned us all jobs and we knew better than to argue with her, the quicker jobs were done the more time we would have to relax. While the others did quite a bit of complaining I never really minded it felt good to be useful and help out where ever I could. Before I knew it, it was Christmas Eve Edward and Emmett had gone to fetch a real Christmas tree and were just placing it in the corner of the living room I was itching to decorate it, though Esme was insisting that we wait for Carlisle to finish his shift at the hospital. While this was annoying I did love the fact that no matter how old we all were we did this as a family cherishing every second I could. Alice and I had the boxes of decorations sat in front of us pulling out the various baubles and lights as we heard the door go. Squealing in excitement Alice jumped up running towards Carlisle returning seconds later dragging him in still wearing his shoes and coat.

"Chill Alice you look like a little kid!" I told her giving Carlisle a gentle smile, which he returned before shrugging out of his jacket draping it over the back of the sofa.

"Alice you get more and more excited about decorating the tree every year I swear you like this part more than the presents." Edward teased before standing behind me wrapping me in his arms.

She stuck her tongue out at Edward before dancing out the room to fetch the others whilst we laughed at her enthusiasm I returned to the box in front of me and finished pulling out all the lights, which the men would be placing expertly all over the tree and the outside of the house. Once they'd done that we would then make the tree look pretty with a range of baubles in all different colours everyone always wanted different colours so Esme gave up trying to coordinate the tree. Alice bounced back into the room a plate of cookies in her hand, which she placed on the table Esme and Rosalie close behind with trays of drinks for us all. Spotting Carlisle Esme placed the cups down gently before walking over and kissing him chastely on the lips before pulling him into a tight hug.

Everyone spent the next couple of hours decorating the tree and the house I was currently sat watching Esme, Rosalie and Alice place the last of the baubles on the tree smiling gently at their easy conversation and smiling faces. Placing the last of the packaging into the boxes I grabbed them heading to the downstairs closet to store out of the way. This was my third Christmas with the Cullens I had never experienced anything like it before and whilst they included me in every second of their celebrations there was still a small part of my mind that felt like I was intruding on their celebrations which often made me feel guilty as if I shouldn't be happy I didn't deserve to be happy. Taking a deep breath and planting a smile on my face I returned to the living room determined not to spoil everyone else's good mood where I found the others staring at the tree from different angles to make sure it was just perfect.

"What do you think Bella?" Esme asked turning towards me with a gentle smile.

"It's gorgeous, just like always." I replied looking up at the huge tree.

"Of course it is we decorated it. Come on lets go check on the guys make sure they haven't managed to electrocute themselves." Rosalie said before heading towards the front door.

We all followed behind her stepping out onto the dark porch to find the guys hanging the last of the lights. Carlisle motioned for us all to take a couple of steps back waiting for us to do so before switching on the lights. They shone brightly illuminating the front of the house causing a warm welcoming glow. Shivering slightly due to the cold weather I felt Edward's arms wrap around me from behind pulling me towards his warm chest. I sank into the welcoming embrace resting my head against his chest.

I felt Edward's breath tickle my left ear before whispering "beautiful."

Smiling at his response I replied "It is you did a good job the house looks great."

"I wasn't talking about the house." He whispered before planting small kisses all over my neck and cheek. I could feel myself blushing at his compliment.

"Ok guys last job, let's go put the star on the tree before we all freeze standing out here." Esme responded before pulling me away from Edward and towards the house. I glanced back at him and he gave me his famous lopsided grin and a wink before following behind us.

Everyone settled onto various chairs and sofas around the room me Esme and Edward taking the sofa as Carlisle grabbed the star from its place on the table. This had to be my favourite ornament on the tree shining brightly on the top. The last few years I had seen Carlisle place the star at the top but he surprised me by turning away from the tree and holding out the star for me to take. I looked up at him with wide eyes as his gentle smile encouraged me to take it from him.

"It's your turn to place the star Bella." He said simply waiting for me to stand.

"Urm, I can't that's your job." I stammered blushing at having everyone stare at me.

"It's not just my job Bella, at some point everyone here has put that star on the tree except you now I think it's time you took your turn." He told me simply.

Glancing around the room I could see everyone staring at me with smiles on their faces nodding in encouragement for me to do as Carlisle suggested. Standing on slightly shaky legs I walked towards the tree and with his steadying hands Carlisle helped me to climb the ladders so that I could reach the top. Once I knew the star wouldn't fall I descended the small steps before gently wrapping my arms around Carlisle whispering a quiet thank you.

"There's no need for that, you are so important and it doesn't hurt to remind you every once in a while." He responded so sincerely that any traces of guilt I may have felt earlier slid away.

Before I knew it I was surrounded by everyone else in one big group hug with me and Carlisle in the middle. I relished in the feeling knowing that there are going to be many more Christmases just like this one and I couldn't wait.

**AN- Thats the end of saved. I have already started planning out the sequeal but it will probably take me a couple of months to post the first chapters as I want to get the first few finished before I begin posting again. I'll add an AN to the end of the this story to let you know when I've posted the new story. Add me as an author favourite so you don't miss the sequeal if you want to read. **

**Bye for now Twilightgirl2**


	72. Chapter 72

AN

Just a quick note to let everyone know I have just posted my new story Saving Another.

Hope you take a look

twilightgirl2


	73. AN- Saving Another

Hi

Just a quick note to say I've begun to post the sequel called Saving Another. It's about 11 chapters in so far so go check it out. Fingers crossed I'm posting weekly. I'd love it if you went and checked it out.

Twilightgirl2


End file.
